Find Yourself
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: The thought of Public school seemed like a fate worse then death until she stepped into the halls of McKinley High. Now however Kristina Davis has found her world turned on end as new friends, new crushes and new drama abound…
1. Chapter 1

**Find Yourself**

_Ok so I might change the title at a later date we shall see how it goes… anyways this is a multi chapter GH/GLEE piece. I don't own either fandom I'm just kind of obsessed with them both. This is kind of my first GH piece that isn't about Spinelli and this is my first multi chapter GLEE piece so I'm kind of excited and yet nervice at the same time. no massive plotline or ships are yet to be set in stone though loyal readers know my preferences…._

* * *

_When you find yourself  
In some far off place  
And it causes you to rethink some things  
You start to sense that slowly  
You're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself_

_--Find Yourself by Brad Paisley_

'Public School, Public School' Moving to a new town halfway through Junior Year was one thing but to actually be forced to go to Public High School seemed like a fate worse then death to her.

Leaning against her mother's mini van in front of William McKinley High Kristina Davis mentally began to think of the many reasons toward this sudden move. There was the fact that her biological father was one Sonny Corenthos, gangster but if that was the case then why didn't her mother move years ago. No, she suspected that the reason Alexis decided to move was more to do with getting the young girl far away from her abusive ex and less to do about keeping her away from the mob lifestyle.

"Come on Kristina," Alexis said, "think of it as an adventure."

Letting out a sigh she rolled her eyes.

"Adventure, yea right," she thought to herself as she headed into her own personal brand of hell.

--

Letting out a sigh as she finished dotting the I's and crossing the T's in the main office she let out a sigh as she mumbled to herself.

"Why doesn't she understand that McKinley High will not look good to the Yale Administration office."

"Yale, wow," said a voice from behind her causing her to jump a bit.

Turning around she spotted the cause of the voice and faked a smile.

From his exterior looks the young man seemed to be nice enough albeit a bit flamboyant.

"You heard that huh," she said letting out a soft giggle, "how much else did you hear."

Smiling back he looked at the young girl.

"Not much, I was just on my way to Principal Figgins's office to help show some new student around."

Raising her hand Kristina smiled.

"Well you can save yourself a few steps, that new student is me and I'm a strong independent woman capable of finding my way around this school myself."

"Well," he said as he leaned over to read the student ID that lay on the stack of paperwork she was holding, "Kristina why don't you humor me."

Fidgeting with her hair now she simply shook her head as she mentally tried to think of what her mother would do.

Deciding Alexis's mode of action would be to use the powers of negotiation Kristina flashed the young man a devious look.

"Ok I'll humor you, you can give me the grand tour of McKinley High if…"

She paused realizing that she hadn't fully thought everything through.

"If…" he replied in an impatient tone.

Panicking she thought of the first thing to come to her mind.

"If you tell me your name," she sputtered out cursing herself for not thinking of something a bit more challenging.

Breathing out a sigh of relief at the young brunette's request he put out a single hand and with a pleasant smile replied.

"Kurt Hummel."

--

Kurt seemed like a nice enough guy as they walked down the halls and she listened to him make comments about the various teachers and students and cliques that amassed the campus.

Stopping suddenly he motioned to the folder of papers she still held in her hands.

"May I," he asked pointing to her schedule while she shook her head.

She watched as he picked up the paper and smiled a bit before returning it to her.

"Good, it seems that you have the same lunch period as I do," he said, "why don't you come and sit with me and I can introduce you to some of my friends."

Nodding she thought she kind of liked that idea and accepted Kurt's offer without another negotiative move.

"Anyway this is your stop," he spoke as they stood outside of a classroom, "first period advanced chem."

"You know at I was in AP chem back when I was at Madison though I doubt there is such thing as AP's here.. no offence."

"None taken, and anyways," eyeing her schedule his fingers brushed against a line about halfway down, "we do have AP's here and your in AP English Lit along with me."

Cracking a smile Kristina wondered why she didn't notice that on the schedule before.

"Thanks for pointing that out Kurt, I feel tons better."

He smiled back at her.

"Glad I could help."

She watched as he walked away to head to his own class, which he was now missing seeing as how homeroom was now officially over according to her watch.

Sucking in a deep breath she reached for the handle and opened the classroom door to be greeted by the stare of the teacher.

"Miss your late," he said as an annoyed look crossed his face causing Kristina to roll her eyes wondering if this man even realized that it was her first day.

"I have a note," she said pulling out the piece of paper Figgens had given her moments earlier.

He eyed the note and nodded.

"Very well Miss Davis," he said as he craned his next looking for an empty seat in the classroom before pointing to a spot next to a student who from exterior looks alone seemed to not look the part of an honors chemistry student though she was pleasantly surprised with her earlier impressions with the school so when the teacher told her to take the empty stool next to Mr. Puckerman she happily obliged.

--

**TBC**

**I know I'm evil but I wanted to get a tease out tonight… hope you all like it. Reviews are like a drug to me so drop me a line even if it's non constructive and just to say hi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Find Yourself**

**I sadly have no reviews here and yet over on another forum I am posting this piece and getting rave reviews. That being said I'd love to know if I should keep this piece up here for the masses or be selfish and keep it to the forum exclusivly... anyways still don't own either fandom... enjoy**

The day seemed to be moving by at a snails pace and Kristina was relieved that it had finally been lunch time.

Heading to the cafeteria she smiled as she spotted Kurt standing by the doorway awaiting her arrival.

"I believe we have a date," he said holding out his hand for her to take.

Blushing a bit at his sentiment although it was totally obvious that the young man was gay, she took his hand and let him lead her toward the lunch line.

"I'm sure the quality of the cuisine here isn't up to the standards of your beloved Madison Prep but it is edible."

Kristina looked over at the food that was placed on her tray and was pleasantly surprised that it didn't look like the grey colored slop that she had seen being served in the movies that she had seen about High School life.

Letting Kurt lead her to his table Kristina was instantly greeted by three smiling faces.

Letting out a sigh she felt a wash of relief fall over her as she realized that Sonny and all his exploits probably didn't hit the news as hard in Lima, Ohio and that Kurt's three friends would not be judging her on her father's deeds.

"Guys, this is Kristina Davis," Kurt said, "Kristina the guys."

Kristina smiled as she was introduced to the trio that sat at the lunch table on the far side of the McKinley cafeteria and soon she took a seat between Kurt and one of the two female occupants a sweet yet painfully shy Asian girl who was introduced to her as Tina Cohen-Chang.

The tables other two occupants were a young African American girl named Mercedes Jones who seemed to be glued to Kurt's other side and a young wheelchair bound man named Artie Abrams.

"So," Mercedes spoke as she visually began to size Kristina up like a scientist looking at its subject from underneath a microscope.

"Kurt says you come from New York."

Kristina bit her lip.

'Great," she thought, 'the twenty questions is about to begin.'

Nodding she knew that the young girl deserved an answer.

Taking a bite of her salad she smiled.

"Upstate Mercedes, nothing glamorous."

A brief silence filled the air as they ate a bit more.

Then question number two.

"So, you went to private school all your life," Artie said or rather asked her.

"Yes I have, and man let me tell you its so surreal being at a school where not everyone is dressed in uniforms."

The others nodded while she mentally began to let her mind wander while she began to picture Noah Puckerman and how he would look dressed in a prep school uniform as opposed to the t-shirt, jeans, and letter jacket he had on.

'Would Madison even of admitted him with that Mohawk of his,' she pondered as she flashed back to the moment they met a few hours ago.

_There is an empty seat located next to Mr. Puckerman," the teacher said motioning Kristina to a lab stool near the middle of the classroom. Looking over to the man that would be her lab partner she shook her head wondering if she was in the right class as from looks alone he didn't seem like the kind of person that would be in advanced Chemistry._

_Walking over to the empty stool she placed her bag by her feet and took a seat next to him._

_Watching as the young man looked at her and smiled she felt a spark of comfort at first sight. There was something about this Noah Puckerman character that felt reminiscent of Ethan Lovett from back home. It was because of Ethan's concern for her well being that had been the reason she final gained the courage to stand up to her abusive boyfriend Kiefer once and for all. However though he still gave her nightmares Kiefer was her past while Lima was her present and until she left for Yale, her future as well, the least she could do was make the best of it. Half expecting her lab partner to speak in an Australian accent she watched as he opened his mouth to speak._

"_So, you're new," he said in a tragically American yet totally breathtaking voice._

_Kristina simply nodded knowing that this would be the question people asked her for a while._

_After that he seemed to be a man of few words though he wasn't completely detached from her. He would from time to time comment to her about the lecture going on or push his book in her direction so she could read what was going on._

Lost in the flashback Kristina jumped as Kurt's hand suddenly waved across her face taking her out of her daze.

"Earth to Kristina, come in Kristina." Kurt spoke as Kristina blinked before flashing him an apologetic gaze.

It was in that moment Kristina had an epiphany of sorts. Kurt seemed to be a walking talking who's who guide of McKinley. He was sure to know more about her lab partner wasn't he?

"Kurt, you seem to know everyone around here."

He smiled with a sense of pride. Although he wasn't the most popular person at McKinley he definitely thought of himself as the premiere gossip queen of the school.

"I try," he spoke, "so what is it that you want to know about, or rather whom."

"Well," Kristina said pausing to try to formulate a decent wording, "what can you tell me about Noah Puckerman?"

The foursome looked to one another and rolled their eyes while whispering to one another.

"Puck," Tina said being the first to speak up in a tone loud enough for Kristina to here, "why do you want to know about Puck?"

"Well, he's my lab partner and…"

She was interrupted as Kurt let his hand fly up in a dramatic fashion to stop her dead in her tracks.

"Wait, lab partner, you mean to tell me that Puck is in advanced chemistry?"

She could tell Kurt along with the others were trying to hold back laughter.

"Mercedes," Kurt said through the noise, "did you know about this."

She shook her head.

"Maybe he lost a bet," Artie had suggested thinking that somehow there was some logical explanation for the jock to be in honors classes.

Kristina was getting impatient.

"Can you please tell me about Noah, or Puck as you guys call him please…"

Kurt sucked in a deep breath thinking that it was best his new friend heard it all from him. He only hoped she didn't have a penchant for shooting the messenger when he told her how Puck had slept with his best friend's girlfriend getting her pregnant and then to add further insult to injury lied about the babies paternity for months.

It was in that moment however that a particular brunette began to approach the table.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The ice queen comeith," he said as the girl took a seat between Artie and Mercedes without so much as an invitation.

"Hello," she said to Kristina, "I'm Rachel Berry but I'm sure you knew that."

Faking a smile Kristina nodded thinking this was the over dramatic head case Kurt had mentioned during the tour.

"So, welcome to McKinley…"

She paused waiting for the new girl's name.

"Kristina."

"Kristina," Rachel said, "anyway so I'm sure these guys told you all about New Directions."

Kristina shook her head. No they did not though from the name she had the assumption that it was some religious club and she really wasn't interested.

"Well," Rachel continued, 'we have an open audition the day after tomorrow, three o'clock sharp you should come."

And with this she stood up and left the table as quick as she had arrived.

There was a short silence as they finished off the food on their trays before Kristina spoke up.

"So are you going to tell me all about Puck or not," she asked.

Kurt was about to open his mouth to speak when the bell rang signaling the period was ending.

The group parted with the promise to tell Kristina everything she wanted to here. Unfortunately for her the opportune time for her to become privy to this knowledge didn't arrive before the final bell and she left to head home before getting to know the 4-1-1.

--

**TBC**

**I hope you liked this update. As much and I adore Puckleberry I have a feeling that I might make it Puck/Kristina I really don't know yet. Anyways ideas and suggestions are always encouraged as they help to challenge my muse. Also I promise that Finn and Mr. S will be introduced soon as will the reason why Puck is in advanced chemistry. Also for those of you who don't know I am a HUGE Molly fan and so I plan to have a Puck/Molly and/or Kurt/Molly scene somewhere in this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Find Yourself**

**I am totally obsessed with this piece and have a chunk of plot mentally planned and about a dozen sinarios ranging from dark Guzian shit like Jerry Jacks holding the Glee kids hostage to something more heartfelt like Sam McCall adopting Puck/Quinn's baby as opposed to Terri. I just want to suck in a deep breath and say though my 'muse' hasn't been officially named she would like to give credit where credit is do, Lexi Ainsworth, Chris Colfer, and Mark Salling thank you for being so awesome… still don't own either fandom but I watched both shows on Picture and Picture so does that count? Also I'm doing something different and switching out POV's tell me if it's a good or bad choice please…**

* * *

"So, Alexis Davis spoke that evening as she sat around the kitchen table with who two daughters playing the roll of mother for once instead of her old roll of lawyer and for a while Port Charles's DA.

"Kristina, Molly," she continued, "how was your first day at your new schools."

It was eleven-year-old Molly who spoke up first.

"It was horrible mom," she said as her mother flashed her a look of concern.

"I mean," she continued, "its only day one and I'm already bored out of my mind. Can't you put a call into the Ohio State Board of Education and see if they can't skip me to sixth grade already."

"I'll see what I can do sweetheart," Alexis spoke as she ruffled her daughters hair.

From the look on her mother's face Kristina was sure hearing that her sister was bored in her classes was the lesser of all the evils creeping up in her moms mind.

"That's all I ask," her sister spoke before her mother's attention turned to her.

"What about you Kristina, how was your first day at McKinley High, was it better then you expected."

Fidgeting nervously with her hair Kristina didn't know what to tell her mother about first. Should she talk about the friends she made, the fact that she was thinking about joining New Directions, or perhaps she should mention the fact that she had been daydreaming about her lab partner for the better part of the day. Mentally crossing off the part about Noah for now she finally decided where to begin.

"I was definitely pleasantly surprised."

Alexis smiled.

"That's good, care to elaborate."

Kristina nodded.

"It was, I guess eventful would be a good word… Let's see, I made some new friends and I'm kind of thinking about joining New Directions."

Her mother and sister watched her, as she spoke not having a clue what she was talking about.

"Excuse me," Alexis asked thinking that her daughter never did anything that wasn't academic and she was curious as to what this whole New Directions thing was, a mentoring program perhaps."

"The school's show choir," Kristina continued as her mother nodded.

It was obviously that Alexis didn't see that one coming.

"You know Kristina, by being at McKinley High now you are loosing academic edge."

Kristina couldn't help but laugh as that very morning she was arguing this to her mother and yet after her first day at a public school there was definitely a part of her who didn't give a damn, a part of her that wanted to just live. She wanted to be a reel high school junior with real friends, having real fun.

"I know," she spoke smiling to her mother.

And this was the last they spoke of McKinley and Glee the rest of the evening.

--

The Following day arose and Kristina was gearing up for day two of McKinley with a much greater enthusiasm then she had the day before. In fact her biggest regret was that her mother didn't keep the second car and insisted to give it to Viola as a gift. Public Transit was now her new friend.

As she stepped off of the bus she entered the building and dropped off the coat, hat, and gloves, which were slightly damp from a late January snow flurry before heading into the science lab where it seemed that her partner was eagerly waiting her arrival.

--

He watched as the young girl entered the classroom wondering how much Hummel and those other Glee kids had told her about him. He assumed that she already thought that he was kind of a jerk for not holding a decent conversation with her the previous morning but if she knew all about the baby-daddy drama between himself, Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson then she was sure as hell going to think that he was a major ass.

"Kristina," he spoke.

Watching her jump a bit he realized he took her off guard and waited for to gain composure and pull her book, notebook, and pen from her bag and take a seat on the stool beside him.

'Hummel so told her," he thought to himself before she finally spoke up.

"Good morning," she finally replied back in a tone that obviously said that no, she didn't know about the drama, yet anyway.

"Listen, about yesterday."

He watched her flash him a vacant look before smiling.

"What about yesterday.

"The way I acted, not really talking to you and stuff well that was rude of me."

He watched for her reaction. The way she cracked a sweet half smile made him note that she had accepted his apology and yet there was a wicked glint in her eye.

"Let me guess," she spoke in a tone lased with sweetness and sarcasm, "your really a vampire and the smell of my pheromones is driving you crazy."

As she tauntingly waved her long dark brown hair in his face he couldn't help but think that though he was all human the strawberries and cream sent of her shampoo was truly breathtaking.

"Nope," he spoke holding out one of his arms for her to feel a pulse, "I'm all human. Actually the reason I was distant is because well science isn't really my strong point."

Watching a look of surprise cross Kristina's face Puck continued.

"You see Miss Pillsbury the guidance counselor, she had this idea to sign the entire football team up for at least one advanced class to break the whole dumb jock stereotype or something."

"And you drew advanced chemistry."

He nodded.

"I drew advanced chemistry which was why I was glued to the lecture. If I don't get a C- then I'm screwed."

"Well what grad do you have now if you don't mind me prying."

Flashing her a grin he clasped his hands together.

"Solid C baby," he spoke with delight before looking once more to Kristina. There was just something about his new lab partner that was different from Santana, Quinn, Rachel and all the other girls he'd been with. A good kind of different where had his life been slightly less complicated at the moment he would totally be using this moment to ask her out on a date or maybe to hang out and help him make flash cards of the periodic table or something to help him shock everyone by getting his grade up to a B. Instead however he decided to change to subject. To see if perhaps she knew more about him then she was letting on.

"So," he finally spoke up again, "I saw you hanging out with Hummel and some of the other glee kids the yesterday."

He was gearing up to face the music that would be coming next.

"Kurt's great," he listened to her say, "and the others, well let's just say it's kind of refreshing to have real friends for once."

He wondered what she had meant by this, as Kristina Davis seemed like a fun, outgoing person to be around.

"You know there is an open spot in glee," he said.

He wasn't going to tell her the reason why as he watched her look at him with an air of curiosity.

He bet she wondered why he had known so much about the club and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she walked into the music room the next day and saw him sitting there.

"Rachel told me."

He shook his head.

'Typical Rachel' he thought to himself kind of wishing that things had worked out better between them during their brief relationship.

"I'm kind of thinking of auditioning."

"You should."

And then the bell rang before the conversation ended due to the bell ringing signaling the actual start of class.

--

Kristina looked from her notes to Puck during class that day and the decision was crystal clear. Where she had only been 85% sure of joining New Directions before she was now 100% and couldn't wait to break the news to Kurt and the gang during lunch.

**--**

**TBC**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, keep them coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Find Yourself**

**Here are the next chapter guys. But before I start, even though Finn technically will not be introduced in this verse till chapter five here is a little six degrees for you guys. Cory Monteith (Finn) was on Kyle XY with Matt Dallas who was in Eastwick with Jaime Ray Newman who played Alexis's sister Kristina who Krissy in turn was named after… just something to ponder. Also the song used in the next few chapters is Remember December by Demi Lovato**

* * *

Entering the Cafeteria she was instantly greeted by the waves of the close knit group of friends she made the other day and sitting her tray in the empty spot between Artie and Mercedes she took a seat, a huge smile on her face.

"Somebody's in a good mood this afternoon," Artie spoke observing the look on her face although he assumed it was do to the fact that the young brunette was smitten with Puck causing a pang of jealousy to ache in his heart.

Kristina nodded.

"I am, so you guys remember when Rachel came over the other day and informed me about the opening in New Directions."

The gang nodded.

"Well, I've been contemplating it over and…"

"Your going to do it aren't you," Mercedes spoke.

Kristina nodded.

"Yea I am."

"It's not because of…" Tina began to ask before Mercedes gently nudged her, "Never mind."

"What Tina meant was your not just doing it because we are all in Glee are you, because we don't want to pressure you or anything."

Kristina turned her head to smile at Artie thinking that was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard.

Placing a hand on the young man's shoulder she shook her head.

"No, actually quite the opposite. I am auditioning for me you know, I mean all my life I've lived by this plan. Go to school, get good grades, graduate with honors, go to Yale and become a lawyer like my mother. But now I just want to rip up the plan and toss it out the window you know, audition for Glee, and have some fun. The fact that my friends are already in the club is just an added bonus."

Artie smiled sweetly back at Kristina as Kurt spoke up.

"So, do you have an audition song picked out because song selection is everything."

She shook her head. She never thought about song selection before.

"No…is that a problem."

Kurt flashed a reassuring smile at her.

"If you didn't have friends like us that would be the kiss of death."

"But."

"But, Kristina your in luck."

Kurt paused shifting his gaze to the others at the table before continuing to speak.

"What are your plans after school."

The other three proceeded to apologize telling Kurt and Kristina that they had prior commitments.

Shrugging Kurt looked across the table to Kristina.

"Well then it's just you and me Krissy," he said, "we'll talk about logistics during Lit alright."

Kristina nodded and the gang began to chatter away about nothing and everything.

--

Standing in front of McKinley Kristina looked over to her cell phone to read her mother's message telling her that it was fine that a friend took her home and that she was going to just drop Molly off before going to a meeting and she'd be home later.

Putting her phone in her pocket she began to adjust her scarf when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Expecting to see Kurt behind her she jumped a bit when she saw another figure standing there instead.

"Kristina, hey," Rachel Berry said, "so word on the street is you are going to audition tomorrow."

Kristina nodded.

"That is correct."

She smiled.

"That is awesome, just awesome," Rachel spoke faking it as in her mind this Kristina girl was already gaining more popularity then she was and that wasn't good, "anyway so have you picked out an audition song yet because song choice is key."

Grinning Kristina nodded.

"That's what I've heard."

"So, what about it, want to come over we can talk audition music, guys that sort of thing.

'Guys' Kristina wondered, 'what guys."

"That won't be necessary Rachel," she heard Kurt's voice speak with a irritated bite to it breaking her out of her train of thought, "I've already taken Kristina under my wind as my protégé."

Rachel looked from Kurt to Kristina and simply smiled.

"Well then, see you tomorrow," she said smiling as she headed along.

When she was gone Kristina looked over to Kurt running her hands through the curls that stuck out from under her hat before letting out a warm breath.

"Before you take me home can I ask you something serious."

Kurt nodded.

"Your not using me are you."

Kurt kind of thought that this comment was out of left field before looking at things from Kristina's prospective as he assumed that Kristina thought he was using her to get to Rachel in someway.

"No, I'm not using you by any means. This is just the devilish dance that Rachel and I always waltz to."

Kristina nodded thinking that was a viable reasoning as he led her to his car.

--

Standing on the Davis's he watched, as Kristina looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that it's a mess," she said as he grinned.

"That's ok, you just moved in it's to be expected."

He watched as she pulled out her house key from her purse to let him in.

He was astonished to see the actual house. It wasn't messy at all except for a small pile of unpacked boxes in the corner.

"Kurt," she spoke sweetly, "do you mind if I head upstairs to drop my stuff off in my room and perhaps change into something a bit warmer and drier before we get to business."

He nodded as he began to wonder if he should head back out and grab something from his trunk for his own ensemble change.

Instead he decided upon sitting down on the couch and making observations by looking over at the pile of coffee table books.

The first book he spotted was some law book, which wasn't that out of the ordinary considering he knew that Kristina's mother was a lawyer. The next book he spotted was some coffee table book all about Greek Mythology.

Picking it up he began to flip through the brightly illustrated pages when suddenly he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Kristina," he heard a soft female voice speak up.

Putting down the book he spotted the source of the voice as a younger girl entered the room.

He watched as the girl took a step toward him and half expecting her to scream he put his hands up to cover his ears however instead he was greeted by eyes that seemed to study him intently. He now knew how Kristina must of felt the previous day being the new kid and all.

Finally after a long silence the young girl turned on her heels and headed toward the steps calling out her sister's name once more.

-

"Kristina," Molly's voice shouted as she was pulling on her Yale sweatshirt on.

Opening her door she greeted her kid sister who decided to immediately barge into her room and take a seat on the edge of her bed crossing her arms.

"There is a boy downstairs."

Kristina just nodded at the obvious to let her sister continue.

"Why is there a boy downstairs Kristina, who is he, and more importantly does mom know? And this soon after the whole Kiefer thing, I mean I know I was his champion whenever Michael was trying to point out the obvious but still…"

Kristina just laughed.

"What."

"Remember yesterday at dinner I talked about how I made some new friends."

Molly nodded.

"Well the guy downstairs is Kurt, one of my new friends. Mom knows I invited a friend over Mol she just doesn't know he's a guy."

"Krissy if you're doing this to act out."

"Molly I'm not acting out, first off Kurt is gay so I doubt he's going to try to pull anything on me and second he his planning on helping me pick an audition song for tomorrow."

Molly nodded thinking that the previous night at dinner her sister also mentioned something about show choir and smiled.

"Oh my god you're actually auditioning for show choir that's so cool Kristina, your such a good singer and you deserve some fun in your life."

Kristina smiled as she had noticed between when Molly entered and now that Kurt had made his way upstairs and was now standing in her doorway smiling.

"Molly," Kristina said looking from Kurt to her sister, "this is Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is my sister…"

"Molly Lansing," Molly spoke obviously guessing that Kurt would want to know why she and her sister had different last names, "I still have my father's last name, and Kristina has mom's last name I know it's complicated."

"Not really," Kurt said causing Molly to giggle.

"You obviously have no idea do you… anyway you need to swear to me Kurt, swear that you will never let any harm come to my sister."

Kurt didn't know what this was about however he was certain that this young girl was dead serious.

"My sister's been through allot," Molly continued, "promise Kurt."

"I promise Molly."

"Cross your heart."

Motioning his hands Kurt crossed his heart.

"I cross my heart Molly, I will never let any harm come to Kristina."

Molly smiled.

"Good, now you two go about your business, do you want any snacks."

Kristina looked over to Kurt who shook his head.

"No thanks Mol."

The young girl nodded and promised them that if they needed anything they would holler.

--

Taking a seat on the floor of the room Kurt looked around at the bare bones room that held all the things that made Kristina tick, well all things except for the photographs of Sonny which had been expertly hidden.

"So," Kristina started, "what kinds of music do you guys sing. God I feel like such an idiot for not asking this before."

"Your not an idiot, anyway we've got a whole range from contemporary pop numbers to the standards."

Kristina nodded.

That was definitely a wide range.

"Ok, but what would impress Mr. Schuster," she asked wishing that she took Spanish instead of French so that she could better know the man who would become her judge and jury the following afternoon.

"I think what would impress him would be you being genuine, singing from the heart. Anyway he's not the one making the finally say anyways."

Kristina swallowed a lump in her throat.

"No, he's putting it up to a club vote and I can honestly say that as long as you can carry any semblance of a tune you'll have two votes."

"Two?" Kristina asked.

"Well obviously I'm going to vote for you, and Artie is totally sweet on you."

Kristina blushed a bit.

"He is."

Kurt nodded.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you."

Kristina shrugged. She really wasn't paying too much attention.

"Wow, well I hope Artie doesn't mind that I'm not ready for a relationship this soon after…."

She paused.

"After what."

Lifting up her sweatshirt she reviled a faint yellowing bruise, the last one Kiefer had given her which was a fading reminder of her dark past.

A shiver ran down Kurt's spine, as he didn't see that coming.

"Oh my god Krissy how awful."

"No, the awful part was that I never listened to anyone, I just kept on letting him do it."

"Well you're far away from that jerk and you know I wasn't just humoring you sister when I promised that I wouldn't let harm come to you."

After sitting in a still, silent moment for a while Kristina finally got up and tossed her MP3 player over to Kurt who began to flip threw the pink contraption and roll his eyes.

"Not really that much to work with," he spoke pouting at the music she had on her play list before tossing it back to her and skimming his own MP3 player which she assumed was far more sophisticated then hers was considering she assumed he didn't have an eleven year old sister and a parent who liked to play music police.

Looking at her own MP3 again she paused at a particular song.

"I know you looked over at my play list but what about this one…"

Hooking the MP3 player up to the speakers that sat on her desk Kristina began to sing…

_I feel a separation coming on  
Cause I know that you once told me never not  
I wish it would snow tonight  
Pull me in and avoid a fight  
Cause I feel  
A separation coming on_

Kurt listened as she sang the song with such passion and such conviction that even he for the moment forgot that it was a song from one of Disney's pop princesses of the moment.

"I like it," he said giving her a seal of approval.

"I'll put it on the short list," she replied before her sister's voice rang from the foot of the stairs.

"Kristina, mom's on her way home."

Kristina looked at Kurt who instantly read her mind.

"It's my cue to go," he said.

"Do you think Mr. Schuster would mind me using the music room during lunch to rehearse."

Kurt shook his head.

"I don't think he'd mind but you'd have to check to make sure there are no classes in there that period."

Kristina nodded thanking her friend once more before watching him head out the door.

--

**TBC**

**Ok so I am pretty much set on what I want to do in the next two chapters but after that I'm open for suggestions as though I have bunnies beyond Kristina's audition nothing is set in stone. Anyway thanks for reading and massive hugs to Gina.... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Find Yourself**

**Ok so how did you all like the last chapter??? Anyway I am changing Krissy's audition song in this chapter to 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie. Also Finn and Sue make their first appearance in this fic… anyway still don't own either fandom though I am on a Glee-induced high right about now… anyways thanks again for reading and please feel free to review even if it's not constructive and it's simply to say hi (I'll totally say hi back)**

It was her third day at McKinley and she thought things were definitely going better then she had ever expected. And yet she was as nervous as sin about glee auditions that afternoon especially since she had changed her song choice at the last moment to Big Girls Don't Cry, by Fergie much to Kurt's delight.

Heading to her locker she noticed she had received a text message from her older brother Michael and so after putting her stuff up she ducked into the girls room.

Need Rescuing? Her brother wrote to which she responded back: I'm Cool.

Placing her cell in her bag she looked into a mirror to fix her hair when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"I got good news," Mercedes said from behind her.

Kristina turned around to her friend and let out a sigh.

"Please tell me I'm the only one who signed up for the open slot and I'm in glee by default."

The other girl shook her head.

"Shockingly there are two other sign ups besides you, but just between us girls you have my vote."

Kristina smiled thinking that was three and wondered how many she needed to have the majority.

"So then, the news."

She nodded.

"Kurt wanted me to tell you that the music room was available during our lunch hour so you can rehearse…," she paused, "and if you need an audience we'd all be glad to come and watch you."

Kristina smiled.

As much as she'd like an audience she really didn't think it would be fair to the other girls if Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Artie, four of the twelve judges saw her ahead of time. She already felt a tinge of favoritism over the fact that Kurt helped her pick out a song though she would never mention it.

"And ruin the surprise," she said shaking her head to Mercedes.

"True, well then I'll see you this afternoon."

Kristina nodded as the two friends headed to their separate homerooms.

Entering the science lab Kristina was excited to tell her lab partner all about how she had decided to join glee not that the jock would care she suspected. Though he did bring up the open spot the day before which seemed odd…

Sucking in a deep breath she looked over to their table, which was empty.

"Maybe he's late," she thought to herself as she began to drum her nails on the lab table in the tune her song.

The bell rang and Noah Puckerman was no place to be seen.

Hoping she didn't scare him away she flipped open her book to listen to that days lecture.

--

Walking down the hallway toward study hall that afternoon he had allot going on in his mind. He silently was contemplating weather or not it was time to stop holding his grudge over his ex girlfriend and ex best friend for what they did to him as well as thinking about the audition that afternoon and the impact it would have on the dynamic of the club. It was then that he heard a sirens song coming from the music room.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

As he got closer to the room there was two things Finn Hudson was sure of. One was that this girl would win over the spot that had been created when Quinn decided to step down, at least from performing due to her condition. The second thing was that this was how he assumed Mr. Schuster felt when he had discovered him singing in the locker room back at the beginning of the school year.

It was then from the corner of his eye that he spotted Miss Sylvester entering the music room with her game face on and a third thing became apparent. This mystery singer was in need of a white knight and fast.

--

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry…_

Dancing around the music room Kristina felt like a totally different person which was most defiantly a good thing however soon her blissful moment was tarnished when her music suddenly stopped.

Looking over to the woman who was hovering over her CD player with an evil glint in her eyes Kristina thought 'memo to Kate Howard, the Devil doesn't wear Prada she wears track suits.'

"Excuse me," the older woman whom Kristina had recognized as the school's cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester spoke without breaking her game face, "what are you doing lollygagging around when you should be in class."

"It's my lunch hour," Kristina simply said while Sue rolled her eyes.

"That's no excuse for breaking and entering into classrooms."

"I didn't break and enter I had permission…"

Sue cut her off and as she tensed up waiting to here what the coach said next she was surprised as another student entered the room holding up a piece of paper.

"Kristina I'm sorry," he said waving the paper before eyeing the older woman.

Kristina was yet again intrigued by this tall young man who somehow knew her name and seemed to be helping her or something.

"Your in on this Hudson," Sue asked in a rhetorical nature as the young man handed her what appeared to be a note. She stood there reading the note for a good few minutes before looking from the young girl to the guy then back to the girl with a scowl on her face. "Tell Schuster not to go and make a habit of this."

And with that she was gone but the young man still remained causing Kristina to eye him while he eyed her back.

After standing in a silent eye lock for a few moments Kristina was the one to speak up first.

"How did you know my name."

Picking up the letter that Sue had dropped he handed it to her.

The letter had read that Kristina Davis and Finn Hudson had permission to use the music room…

"I saw Miss Sylvester coming and I knew I had to do something so I went to Mr. Schuster's room and told him there was a young girl in the music room singing and I guess he knew it was you cause he wrote this."

Kristina smiled, flatted that the young Spanish teacher she only knew by reputation already knew who she was.

Letting out a small laugh she began to walk back over to her CD player.

"Do you always make it a habit to save damsels in distress Finn?"

He couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or not and he wondered if it would be right to flirt back especially because he was in the beginnings of a relationship with Rachel and he didn't want a love triangle to transpire especially when he knew Rachel would dislike the fact that Kristina was such a good singer.

Smiling back at her he shrugged.

"Only the ones who sing as good as you do."

She let out a small giggle while wondering if he was smacking himself for being uber cheesy with that rebuttal.

"Anyway, do you want to continue," he asked.

Kristina looked at the clock on the wall before pondering.

Sure she could rehearse the song at least one more time but did she want an audience especially someone who she assumed was in glee.

"I think I'm good," she said.

She watched as he nodded.

"Well then what about lunch."

"I think it's too late for me to have lunch."

"Oh," he said momentarily forgetting that while he had study hall that period it was actually Kristina's lunch hour, "well then if you don't have time for a full lunch how about a vending run."

Kristina smiled accepting this offer and soon Finn was popping quarters into the school's vending machines and handing Kristina a Snickers Bar and a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she spoke taking a sip of her drink as the bell rang.

"No problem, anyways I'll see you this afternoon."

"It's a date," Kristina spoke as she headed to her next class.

--

"No Krissy, no," Kurt's voice gently spoke as they sat together in their Lit class during the final period of that day.

Looking from the clock on the wall back over to her friend she simply nodded.

"Yes, he saw Miss Sylvester coming into the room and so he personally went to Mr. Schuster to get a note. I really don't know if that was romantic or stalkerish."

"Stalkerish," Kurt said without a second thought, "definitely stalkerish."

Kristina noted a subtle hint of resentment in her best friends voice and instantly put two and two together though she decided to torture Kurt instead.

"Stalkerish he may be but Finn Hudson's kind of cute, I mean not in the broody and mysterious way that Noah is but still rather intriguing don't you think."

Kurt was about to open his mouth when Kristina smiled and continued.

"You have a crush on Finn Hudson don't you," she spoke now in a whisper.

Kurt just flashed her a look as to silently tell her tell her that yes he did like him before she spoke yet again.

"Anyway IF I was to pursue a relationship at this juncture I'd probably ask Artie out I mean you did say he liked me and all right."

Kurt nodded thinking that if there was any guy at this school beside himself that he would trust with Kristina after she had told him all about the whole Kiefer incident then that was Artie Abrams.

As the bell finally rang Kristina told Kurt that she would meet him in the music room as she wanted to drop her books off at her locker and go into the ladies room to freshen up her make up before her big debut.

--

**TBC**

**I know it was a cliffy but I just wanted to make an update. Anyway I have a few plotlines post-Krissy's audition though I always love to see what ideas you guys have so feel free to drop them in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Find Yourself**

**The muse kind of stalled in this chapter so I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Anyway still don't own either fandom though I did get buzzed on white wine while watching glee on New Years Eve….**

As she approached the music room she sucked in one final deep breath before closing her eyes and taking in a brief moment of Zen.

"I can do this," she spoke to herself as she entered the music room and casually began to look around the room.

Standing in the middle of the room were two girls who looked equally as nervous as she was, one of whom was holding the hand of a guy she didn't recognize. There was a second guy she didn't recognize who sat down between two young women dressed in cheerleading uniforms. There was Rachel and Finn playing footsie though she could see Finn wasn't as into it a Rachel was. Kurt, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes were clumped together in a cluster. And the she spotted him.

"I guess he wasn't sick after all," Kristina thought to herself as she spotted Noah sitting closest to the front table where Mr. Schuster and a young blonde girl sat.

At three PM precisely Rachel got up and closed the door to the room while Mr. Schuster took the floor.

"Ok, so the reason we are holding these auditions midway through the school year is that we need twelve performers for Regionals and so we need an alternate to take Quinn's place for the interim."

Rachel decided to cut the teacher off.

"It's not like you're an alternate you'd be an integral part of our little family and when we make it to Nationals we can definitely have thirteen performers so don't worry about being cut."

The teacher looked over to the girl in a sweet yet stern gaze causing her to nod before sitting back down.

"Anyway the procedure will be as follows. The three of you ladies will each draw a number and that will be the order in which you sing. When you are all done the club will take it to a vote."

Kristina and the other two girls nodded as they each pulled out a card.

Looking at the card that she picked Kristina rolled her eyes as she began to head to the door.

"What number did you get Kristina," Kurt whispered as she passed him.

As she held up three fingers Kurt was reminded of Sectionals when Rachel said that the best place to be in any performance was first or last and seeing as how they were last and they won sectionals he definitely thought it was rather good karma for his new friend.

"Good," he said smiling as he watched her leave.

-

Waiting in the hallway she was beginning to worry. Was the fact that she personally knew the majority of the members of New Directions be a blessing on a curse. If she got in would the other two girls think it was a bag job or if she didn't make it would it distance her friendships? So many questions ran through her head as she tried to focus. It would be just her luck she'd forget all the words and blow the whole thing.

"Kristina," Rachel said peeking out the door after what seemed like an eternity.

Sucking in another deep cleansing breath she entered the room.

"Break a leg," the other brunette said before taking her seat again.

Kristina smiled as she popped on her CD and prepared to perform her song.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

All eyes were on her every move not that she knew. She was so nervous that she decided it best to mentally block out the other occupants in the music room and pretend she was alone in her bedroom singing around to the radio and to just have fun with it.

Her methods seemed to be paying off.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

Finishing the song she was greeted by a round of applause from the gang, which was music to her ears.

She took a seat on one of the three chairs that were now set up on the opposite side of the room from the rest of the club as the other two girls were lead back inside.

"Ok," Mr. Schuster said, "now we are taking it to a vote."

He handed each of the twelve students a slip of paper to write the name of the girl they liked the most down. Soon the papers were returned and he began to read off the names that were written.

"First vote goes to Kristina….and the next Kristina… and the next Kristina."

In fact of the twelve members of the club seven of them voted for Kristina while four votes went to the one girl that she had spotted holding hands with one of the boys from the club and one vote went to the other girl.

"Ok so Kristina you are now the newest member of New Directions."

She was greeted by applause as Kurt patted the free seat to his side for Kristina to move over to sit at.

"I knew you could knock it out of the park Krissy," Kurt whispered to her as she sat.

Smiling she looked back at him.

"I couldn't of done it without an excellent coach," she replied back before Mr. Schuster once again took the floor.

"So Kristina, we usually meet Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, sometimes more if we are in the midst of learning a new routine or are gearing up for a performance."

Kristina nodded making a mental note to add glee practice into her date book.

The teacher talked some more about how he was thinking of setting up a showcase sometime in February for them to perform for the school and Rachel and him began to banter back and forth about some odd thing like they were old pros before he dismissed the group saying he'd see them again as a group on Tuesday afternoon.

--

The room had begun to clear out now as her lab partner approached where Kristina was still seated with Kurt still by her side.

Rolling his eyes a bit thinking about the promise he had made to her kid sister the young man simply stared at his friend.

"I'll be waiting in the hall with Mercedes."

Kristina nodded thinking about how earlier that day they had all decided that weather Kristina made it in or not that she Kurt and Mercedes would hang out together after school at Kurt's father's garage.

"Hey Kristina," Puck spoke when the coast was clear.

"Hey," she spoke as she smiled at him, "so, is the reason you skipped out on chemistry today your way of trying to hold back your dirty little secret."

He stood there in shock wondering if she had found out about baby gate before realizing that the secret that she was referring to was the fact that he was in glee.

Grinning back at her he knew that soon she would know all about the drama that went down, as glee was a close knit albeit dysfunctional and borderline incestuous family however today would not be the day.

"No, I had a doctors appointment," he said which wasn't a lie. That morning he had skipped out of his first two classes in order to take Quinn to her OBGYN appointment and once again he begged her to look into keeping the child or having an open adoption especially since the whole deal with Mr. Schuster's soon to be ex wife fell through.

"Anyway about me missing class today that's actually why I came over.."

He paused nervously running his hand through his Mohawk.

"Well that and to congratulate you again personally."

Kristina was flattered by this gesture though her heart was still conflicted as she pondered weather or not it was too soon after Kiefer to pursue a relationship and if it was soon enough if it would be wise to choose Noah Puckerman or should she go the safer route and choose Artie Abrams.

"Here," Kristina said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small piece of notebook paper she had been doodling on while she was in the hall waiting to audition, "write down your e-mail and I'll send you a copy of my notes to print out."

"You don't have to type them up just for me, I can just borrow your notebook and copy them myself."

Kristina shook her head.

"It wouldn't be an imposition, I type my notes up every night."

He shrugged as he wrote down his address.

"So see you tomorrow."

Kristina nodded.

"Tomorrow," she replied as she headed out of the classroom to be greeted with Kurt's sweet concerning gaze.

"So what was that encounter all about," he asked.

"He wanted to congratulate me and to ask to borrow my chemistry notes from today."

Kurt just nodded taking her with one arm and Mercedes with his other and headed out of the school.

--

**TBC**

**Hope you all liked it. I don't know, maybe I'll do a time jump soon I don't know… anyway thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Find Yourself**

**Doing things a bit diffrent this update... enjoy and don't forget to review to tell me how I'm doing and help to keep my muse on track.....**

Lying in her bed on Saturday morning she thought back to the previous day at school, which didn't seem to be too eventful… well except for lab…

_Entering the computer lab she spotted her partner sitting waiting for her._

_"You're a lifesaver K," he spoke sending a chill down her spine._

_Kiefer always called her K and the thought of anyone even someone as seemingly innocent as Noah Puckerman calling her that drove her mad though instead of flipping out she sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten._

_"Is something wrong," he asked reaching over to pat her shoulder causing her to cringe even more._

_He looked at the way she sat there on edge shaking her head._

_"No, nothings wrong, just please don't call me K alright."_

_He didn't know why she made such and odd request but he nodded anyways._

_"Anyway your notes were so well written and well while I was printing them out I had a crazy idea if you're up for it."_

_"Tell me the idea and then I'll tell you if I'm game."_

_"Ok," he said leaning in closer to her, "I was thinking of giving my mom and coach and well everyone a shock by raising my grades and not just coasting by."_

_"So you want me to tutor you."_

_"I have too much pride to say it like that but yea," he smirked, "I guess I am."_

Ok so she was now officially tutoring Noah Puckerman in chemistry that had to be the most eventful thing to happen to her that day right… wrong…

_"So," she said entering the lunchroom spotting only Artie at their usual table, "where is everyone."_

_He flashed her a sweet smile as he watched her sit down and flip open her yogurt cup._

_"Tina is in the library working on a paper for History and Mercedes and Kurt are on their way."_

_Kristina nodded at him as scooped up a mouthful of yogurt and sat in silence for a brief second before they both simultaneously spoke one another's name and broke out in a small giggle fit._

_"Ladies first," Artie said and Kristina shook her head._

_"No, you go ahead."_

_He nodded._

_"Well I was thinking, you should ask Mr. Schuster if you could sing Big Girls Don't Cry at the showcase he's putting together next month."_

_This flattered Kristina yet she shook her head._

_"I couldn't sing a solo, I'd feel bad taking away the spotlight from Rachel and Mercedes and Tina and the other two girls…"_

_"Brittany and Santana."_

_"Yes, and Brittany and Santana who have been in glee much longer then I have.. but a duet doesn't sound out of the question."_

_Artie watched Kristina's smiling faced before he put two ands two together._

_"Wait were you asking if I wanted to do a duet with you."_

_Kristina nodded._

_"Well that is if Mr. Schuster approves."_

_"I have no doubt in my mind his answer will be yes."_

_Kristina took another mouthful of her lunch while Artie was beginning to wonder what it was that Kristina was going to ask him at the beginning of their little conversation however soon Kurt and Mercedes arrived breaking up the moment._

_"So, what were you love birds talking about," Mercedes asked making Kristina wish she never mentioned to the other girl that she was seriously considering asking Artie our the other evening while they were hanging out at the Hummel's._

_"Well I was telling Kristina that she should sing a solo at the showcase and she said she'd rather do a duet with me," Artie began as the conversation began to drift on and on about glee club for the duration of the period._

--

Ok so she had interesting moments with Puck and Artie. Truthfully she was just shocked she didn't get into yet another jam causing Finn to play her white knight two days in a row at least that counted for something didn't it.

Letting out a sigh she got out of her bed and headed to her desk, which was finally organized the way she liked and pulled out her stationary box. Sure this was the cyber age but there was just something about crafting a hand written letter that soothed the young girl as she began to write.

_**Dear Ethan…**_

She paused a bit in hesitation. Did Ethan Lovett really care about her High School drama?

**_…I don't know your address so I am sending this letter care of my grandpa Mike. If you're reading this obviously it had reached you. Anyways I'm here in Ohio and it's definitely different but in the good way I guess. Nobody knows about my past or who my father is so it's a total clean slate._**

**_Anyway so I've only been here a few days and have already made some great friends_**…

She wrote to him all about Kurt Hummel the 'Fashionable Soprano' who was her school appointed tour guide turned best friend, she told him about Artie Abrams and how she wanted to know how long after the whole Kiefer ordeal she should wait to ask him out on a date, told him about her lab partner Noah Puckerman and how he drove her mad and she didn't know why.

**_And guess what…_**

She continued.

**_…I've joined show choir. We are doing a performance next month maybe you can head to Ohio and come see it. Maybe you can bring Sam, not like a date or anything but really you'd be much better for her then Jason, just saying…_**

She was in the process of finishing the letter when Molly entered the room.

"Kristina, mom is wondering why you haven't come down stairs yet."

"I've been busy writing a letter."

Molly picked up the letter she had written to Ethan and scanned her older sister's words.

Deciding against lecturing her sister about how their eldest sister Sam McCall and known mob enforcer Jason Morgan were soul mates she decided to talk to her about some of the comments she made in the letter.

"Krissy from the sound of this your in the beginnings of a classic love triangle."

"Excuse me."

"You know, torn between two lovers the classic boy next door type and the brooding bad boy."

Kristina assumed that her sister in her own what was referring to Artie and Puck and simply smiled.

"So, what would you do of great romantic one."

Molly grinned as she flipped onto the McKinley High web site trying to look up pictures of the two boys in question to get a visual.

"Well," she spoke before pausing on a photo of the young Spanish Teacher and a wicked grin crossed her lips.

Kristina instantly knew what was going on in the eleven year old's brain. She was thinking Will Schuster was perfect stepfather material.

"No Molly, we are not setting mom up with Mr. Schuster he's in the process of getting a divorcé and besides he's kind of dating the school guidance counselor… anyway focus.. about my problem."

She had now paused on a photo of the football team and Kristina had pointed out Puck's picture to her.

"Wow Krissy he is kind of…"

"Hot," Kristina said.

"Smoking hot," her sister said, "but still I'd rather see you strike a platonic friendship with him and go for this Artie guy..well that is when your ready to pursue a relationship again."

"How will I know when I'm ready."

The sound of Kristina's cell phone vibrating caused Molly to grin and head toward the door.

"You'll know."

And with that the young girl left the room and Kristina picked up her cell phone a huge smile crossing her lips.

"Wow this is a surprise, I was just thinking about you," she spoke picking up the letter and ripping it up.

--

**TBC**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Find Yourself**

**Ok so this is another longish note but I don't care. First off congratulations GLEE for winning Peoples Choice for best new comedy. Second I just want to say thanks to Der Woodsen. jayhogartismyangel lalalauren1336 Sara, Gina, and all my other loyal readers over at Soap Fan Fiction. Here is yet another chapter of my insane experiment….**

Heading from the bus stop to McKinley on Monday morning Kristina had a spring in her step. After spending the better part of her Saturday on the phone with Ethan and the better part of her Sunday going over the songs that Schuster had given her to learn she now knew what she had to do.

Approaching the school she spotted Noah leaning against the side of his truck waiting her arrival.

"Hey Kristina," he spoke holding up a coffee cup from 7-11, "I didn't know how you took your coffee so I got you a hot chocolate I hope that's ok."

She smiled as she took a sip of the warm yet slightly watered down drink and smiled.

"That was nice of you but highly un-necessary."

Biting his lip he just nodded. Truthfully this sentimental bull crap wasn't his bag and yet ever since finding out about the baby mixed with his brief dalliance with Berry something inside him changed.

"Think of it as an early thank you gift for being my tutor then."

Nodding she followed him inside the school where they walked to her locker together.

He started to stare her down making her feel slightly uncomfortable he observed and so when she shut her locker he decided it was now or never.

"Listen, being my lab partner and tutor and being in glee, well you're going to know about my reputation sooner or later."

She was intrigued by this as he continued.

"You know the blonde that was sitting next to Schuster at the try outs the other day…Quinn."

Kristina nodded thinking about the young pregnant girl.

"Well the baby she's carrying is mine."

He watched Kristina's expression and paused waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he continued.

"It gets better, she was dating my best friend, Finn Hudson you probably met him already he's in glee too."

Kristina nodded thinking about how Finn saved her from the wrath of Sue Sylvester the other day.

He didn't have to say more as they approached the science lab.

"Listen Noah, I'm not going to judge you on events that happened before we met. People mess up all the time like it or not and believe me if you knew some of the baggage that me and my family carries around well let's just say knocking up your best friends girl is just a blip."

Taking a seat at their lab table he gave her a sweet look.

"So, do you want to go out," he asked causing Kristina to laugh.

"How about Saturday afternoon, library you me and flash cards of the periodic table."

"Make it my place and you have a date."

She was a little hesitant to agree to go to a guys house, especially a guy who just openly admitted to getting a girl pregnant and yet Ethan's message to 'keep it casual and just have fun you're heart will know when it's ready' rang in her brain.

"We'll discuss the location of the date later," she spoke as the teacher entered the room and the bell rang.

--

"Just like that," Mercedes said as Kristina told the gang about how Puck just opened up to her in the hallway before homeroom about Quinn and the baby. Not that it was a shock to her that he did that as when Schuster had paired the club up to do ballads he kind of did the same thing to her.

"Just like that," Kristina replied.

"So I guess that was a wake up call and your over your little crush," Tina said rather bluntly surprising the others.

"I never had a crush on him," Kristina half lied before changing the subject, "so Artie have you figured out a song for us to duet to yet?"

He smiled.

He still couldn't believe that Kristina wanted to sing with him.

"I have a short list of prospective numbers to run by Mr. Schuster tomorrow."

Kristina smiled thinking this was great news however her moment of bliss was broken when Kurt gave her a cautious glance.

"Now back to Puck," he said, "so he tells you all about the fact he is Quinn's baby daddy then he asks you out on a date."

Kristina nodded.

"You didn't say yes did you Kristina," Artie asked with a feeling of defeat in his voice.

A guilt ridden half smile crossed Kristina's lips.

"Define what you'd mean by me saying yes."

"Kristina, you know I told Molly that I would keep you safe and dating Puck especially when you know about well everything just doesn't seem like the safest thing to do."

'Kurt relax, the 'date' that I agreed to go on involves me, Noah, and a pack of flash cards, totally innocent."

'So you say now," Mercedes says.

"Guys seriously if I wanted a serious relationship with anyone here at McKinley truth be told I'd go for Artie here hands down."

"You would," Artie spoke with shock in his voice again wondering why Kristina would ever fall for him.

She smiled.

'Yea I would, though I'm not looking for something serious at least not now. Right now I just want to keep it casual."

Artie smiled.

Keep it casual, he could definitely do casual.

'I like casual,' he said as Rachel soon stormed to the fivesome's table.

"Kristina we need to talk," she said, "in private."

Looking from the pissed off brunette to her friends she shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell me about it in Lit," Kurt whispered as Kristina got up and headed out of the cafeteria with Rachel.

-

As the two young girls entered the girls room Rachel flashed Kristina a death glare.

"So we never really got a chance to have girl talk."

'Girl talk?" Kristina asked curiously.

"So you and Puck, I saw you this morning outside, are you two dating.'

"Why should it matter to you, aren't you and Finn."

"Together, well it's not official or anything though he's just being stubborn after the whole Quinn Fabray thing.'

"You mean the thing where Quinn had a one night stand with Puck producing the bastard she's carrying in her stomach."

'You know huh."

Kristina nodded.

"In fact that's why Puck bought me a hot chocolate and wanted to talk this morning. He wanted everything out in the open before my first Glee rehearsal.'

"That's all."

"That's all."

Rachel nodded re-applying a coat of lip-gloss and fixing her hair before turning around to give Kristina one final look.

"Well then we're solid as long as you don't try to steal my spotlight, then we'd have a problem."

Kristina let out a laugh.

"Relax Rachel, your spotlight is safe."

Rachel nodded.

"Good."

And with that she breezed out of the girl's room leaving Kristina alone with her thoughts.

--

**TBC**

**Ok so I hope you liked this chapter. I could have made it longer except I'm not on the same laptop with my story notes. Anyway loving the comments and ideas people have dropped me they definitely help me feed my muse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Find Yourself**

**OK so lalalauren1336 wanted to know more of the Kristina's back story and Gina wanted some Will/Emma (ok so the Will/Emma is blink and you miss it but it's something) so I am delivering. Also I believe cannon Krissy is a Junior but I'm De-SORASing her into making her a Sophomore as that's how old the Glee kids are. Also I am so dedicated to this piece that I actually looked up the scenes from December 18th 2009 to reference in this piece… enjoy**

* * *

Kurt simply rolled his eyes when she brought up Rachel's conversation to her stating that the girl simply couldn't have it both ways and that he'd gladly play cupid for her and Puckerman if only to further his own personal agenda to get Finn to notice that girls sucked.

"No offence," he said looking at his present company at the moment.

Kristina simply laughed, as she knew what Kurt had meant by this.

"I know what you meant," she simply said smiling at him.

--

It was now Tuesday AkA her first official day of Glee although this was not what made her feel all flustered. No, it was due in part to a promise she had made with her mom as well as Lainey Winters before moving to Lima. She promised that she would go see the school counselor on a regular basis.

Entering the Guidance office during her lunch period she spotted the young doe eyed counselor in conversation to Mr. Schuster who must of noticed that she was waiting as he gave the young woman a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"Hey Kristina," he said with a smile across his face, "so are you excited for your first official meeting of glee club today."

She nodded.

She was she really was.

Waiting a few seconds she composed herself and entered the room taking a seat across from Miss Pillsbury.

"Kristina hey," she spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "so I read the file that Dr. Winters sent over with your transcripts…."

'Great," Kristina thought, 'just what I need….'

She wondered what things the file said about her. Did it talk about the fact that her father was known mob boss Sonny Corinthos, did it say about how she had suffered catatonia twice when she was a kid, how her brother Michael was in a coma for a year, that Molly was not only her sister but also her cousin, or about a laundry list of other things.

"Tell me about Kiefer Bauer," Emma said causing Kristina to let out a sigh of somewhat relief.

Kiefer that is what these sessions were about. She rolled her eyes about that. She didn't need a counselor to vent about that nightmare that's what she had Ethan and now Kurt for.

"Kiefer, well what is there to say about him except he was my first boyfriend."

Emma nodded.

"So, how did you two meet."

Kristina explained all about how he went to Madison with her and how they were both members of the country club and ran in the same circles of friends.

"I guess I was drawn to him cause he was going into his Senior year while I was only about to start my Sophomore year."

"So then you were not dating too long."

She shook her head.

"We started dating last winter, it was fine at first, he was like a mothers dream well minus his ambition to go to Harvard of course."

"Of course," Emma said not knowing what Kristina meant by this but winging it.

"Anyways it was around April that things changed."

"How so."

"Well my brother woke from a year long coma…" Kristina paused, "long story I'll tell you at another session, anyways I don't know it was a mix of Kiefer's constant pressure to want to sleep with me and the way he'd clash with my brother."

"Did he, did he…"

Emma paused not bringing herself to say the 'r' word though Kristina knew what she was getting at.

"Rape me, no, though we did have sex, I consented though I wasn't really ready yet and believe me I don't plan to go there again with a guy till I'm in college, senior Prom at the utmost earliest."

Emma nodded glad to here the young girls declaration.

"Anyway I hear you are taking all this and the fact your in a new place and spinning it into a positive."

Remembering that Kristina just saw Mr. Schuster in the office she nodded.

"You mean with glee, yea. I kind of figured that I'm in a new town why not try something different then being all academics all the time you know. And besides that Mr. Schuster is kind of cute."

Emma blinked a little bit as the girl said this. Her mind immediately flashed to the time that Rachel Berry had a crush on the teacher and just shook her head.

"He is cute, but he's a teacher Kristina."

Kristina let out a laugh. Miss. Pillsbury had the wrong idea.

"Miss. Pillsbury I know he's a teacher, I totally didn't want it to come off in that way. Anyways I am more into guys my own age."

Emma was now intrigued especially after hearing about Kiefer.

"Any students in particular."

Kristina smiled.

"There is one guy in particular though I told him that I wasn't in it for anything serious and he respected that."

Emma nodded once more.

"I've seen you hang around campus with Noah Puckerman, is that the guy your…"

Kristina shook her head.

"Noah is just my lab partner he may be hot but being more then acquaintances would lead to too much drama."

Emma nodded glad that Kristina made a good choice in that.

They continued to talk a bit more until the bell rang to signify that he time was up.

Exiting the office she let out a sigh.

Meeting with the guidance counselor wasn't all that bad. In fact the young woman had suggested that with her excellent academic record she should consider taking early SAT prep classes to give herself an edge.

"SAT prep," Kristina had said smirking, "I've already been studying LSAT study guides have been since I was twelve."

She definitely saw an impressed look in the older woman's eyes.

--

Entering Lit during the final period she slid into a seat next to Kurt and watched as he flashed her a sweet smile.

"You were missed at lunch," he said.

Kristina smiled sweetly at him as she pulled out her notebook and placed her messenger bag back on the floor.

"My shrink wanted me to have a session with Miss Pillsbury."

"About you know who," Kurt whispered knowing all about Kiefer, "and what he did to you."

Kristina nodded.

"Oh sweetie," he said leaning over to give her a half hug while their teacher went on about the book that they were reading at the moment.

"Thanks," Kristina mouthed to him as the class went on.

--

Soon it was time for Kristina's first official glee meeting,

As she entered the choir room with Kurt and Mercedes she sucked in a deep breath wondering why the heck she was go nervous about something as random as show choir.

"So Kristina, once again welcome to New Directions," Will said as Kristina took a seat between Kurt and Tina, "anyway I know you already know some of our members but everyone why not introduce yourself to our newest member."

The other members nodded and did so causing Kristina to smile.

"So Kristina," the teacher spoke, "tell us a bit about yourself, so you come from New York."

She rolled her eyes. Here comes those dreaded twenty questions yet again.

"Yes, I was born and raised the past sixteen years of my life in the small upstate town of Port Charles, I've been going to Private Schools all my life so this is a new experience for me coming to McKinley."

She paused deciding to elaborate a bit more especially since most people already knew that about her.

She could say she was a middle child but then she'd have to go on all about how Sam was her mothers child by an un named man, Michael was her father's adoptive son though it proved nurture trumped nature as far as behavior, Molly was not only her sister but her cousin as well, and Morgan, well he was just Morgan thankfully.

"Well, my father," she paused contemplating if this was a good idea to tell this story or not. Deciding it would hurt she continued, "my father once told me that when he was younger that the sisters thought that he's make a perfect choir boy and so they put him front and center at the Christmas choir even though he couldn't sing a lick. They told him that it was ok; just mouth the words you know. But of course the spirit got into him and he began to scream and sing at the top of his lungs causing one of the sisters to slap him in the back of his neck with a hymnal. And to this day hymnals and choirs scare the heck out of him."

Kristina let out a laugh.

"Kind of ironic huh."

Rachel was about to state to the young girl that there was nothing ironic about show choir however Will decided to press on.

"Interesting story," he said before continuing, "Anyway have you learnt the songs that I gave you to study after the audition?"

She nodded.

She did learn the songs. Most of them she had already known and the others Kurt and Mercedes were helping her out with.

Will nodded. He was glad that his newest member was dedicated to the club and came prepared and ready to work.

"So then Kristina are you up for running though a number now or…"

"Actually," she said before biting her lip thinking it was rude to of interrupted a teacher like she just did, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kristina, go on."

"I remember you talked about a showcase that was being put on in a few weeks."

"Yes, I thought that the club should have at least one more performance in front of an audience before Regionals. Anyway why are you bringing this up."

Kristina flashed a look in Artie's direction and smiled.

"Well I was kind of wanting to perform."

"I object," Rachel said.

"Let her continue Rachel."

Rachel crossed her arms.

"Precede Kristina."

"Anyway I was kind of wanting to perform a duet with Artie, is that ok Mr. Schuster."

Looking from Artie to Kristina he nodded approvingly.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Rachel pouted.

"Do you have a song in mind."

Artie nodded and wheeled over to the teacher and handed him a piece of notebook paper.

"Interesting, I like it."

Kristina wondered what was on the paper Artie just showed the teacher and knew that she would find out eventually.

Rachel meanwhile took this lull to turn to Kristina.

"I thought you said you weren't trying to steal my spotlight."

"I'm not," Kristina, whispered back, "If I was I'd be asking Mr. Schuster's permission to do Big Girls Don't Cry as a solo which clearly I'm not doing."

Rachel nodded. Kristina had a point. Fine, as long as Kristina wasn't planning to steal her solo's Rachel could deal with a duet after all Artie was an adequate singer and deserved this gesture.

"So do you two want to practice your song or should we do Somebody to Love."

"I think Somebody to Love would be best," Artie said, "seeing as Kristina hasn't learnt our song yet."

Just the simple way Artie said 'our song' made all thoughts of anything that was dark about the day fade into oblivion as she stood up to rehearse her first song as part of New Directions.

--

**TBC**

**Ok Challenge to all my readers. Looking for a duet for Artie and Krissy, bonus points if you can come up with a good Mash Up. Feel free to comment with your choices in a review or a PM. If I choose your songs I'll definitely give credit. Also thanks for any and all the ideas you are giving me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Find Yourself**

**OK so I've also had requests for some K-Finn interactions and so I am delivering, also I am revealing the songs Krissy/Artie will be singing. Anyway thanks for reading this. If you like what you see review, as that is gas for the muse, well that and watching random movies I haven't seen in ages and then seeing someone from Glee is in it…**

* * *

After that first rehearsal it seemed that something just clicked and life for the moment had fallen into a place of routine if only for the moment.

Wednesday she got to school, casually chatted with Noah in homeroom about things went to a couple of classes, hung out with her friends at lunch, a few more classes, then AP English Lit with Kurt and time for the final bell.

"So what are your plans right now," Kurt asked as they began to pack up their books after the end of the school day.

Kristina shrugged her shoulders.

She really didn't have any plans other then school, rehearsing her duet with Artie after glee practice the following day and her study date, if she could even call it a date with Noah on Saturday.

Cocking a devious smile in Kurt's direction she shook her head.

"Catch the bus home, get started on my homework, maybe go over the duet…why do you ask."

"Cancel the bus. I'll drive, that is if you're up for some hump day lattes and dissecting some literature."

"Wow with your charm I'm shocked you don't have a boyfriend yet."

"Hey it's not my fault the guy I'm so hopelessly in love with plays for the straight team."

Kristina smiled thinking about Finn Hudson and wondered if one of these days she could use her Davis powers of persuasion that had made her captain of Madison's debate team to try to lore Finn to go the other way. But then again was her friends happiness worth the wrath of Rachel Berry, she had to think about it.

--

They spent the better part of the afternoon in starbucks going over the novel they were reading in Lit and talking about the prose when he showed up and what was better he was alone.

Kurt didn't see him so Kristina decided to make a move.

"Kurt, I'll be right back," she said smiling.

The young man nodded as he began to hi-light a passage in the book in his hand.

With a spring in her step Kristina headed to where the young man had just placed his order with the barista.

"Finn hey," she said causing the young man to flash a nervous smile back at her.

Man he thought she was pretty, like really pretty but he was with Rachel and although he thought of the iritic brunette for the latter part of his relationship with Quinn he wasn't going to keep the cycle going.

"Kristina, hi, so what are you doing here."

The young girl shrugged thinking that it was obvious why she was at the coffee shop on a Wednesday afternoon.

"I'm working on my AP Lit assignment with Kurt, what about you."

He smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm just here for some coffee, you people say it stunts your growth and all but obviously that's a myth."

Looking into the tall young mans eyes Kristina couldn't help but giggle a bit before composing herself. She was on a mission, to try to lore Finn to the other team, to her best friend, not to flirt with the guy. Besides she was with Artie… well technically and she wasn't going to ruin a good thing with him and her friendship with Kurt all at the same time.

"So, do you want to join us?" She finally asked.

Finn looked over to her curiously.

"I don't take AP Lit."

"I know you don't, but we could use a study break."

Finn smiled. Well in that case he was glad to join the duo. He didn't want to admit it but he kind of liked hanging out with Kurt.

--

"I'm Back," Kristina said approaching the table moments later with Finn right behind her.

"It's about time, man I hate it when the ladies room has long…"

Kurt paused as his eyes met Finn's.

Turning from his crush to his friend he simply shook his head.

'Oh no she didn't' he thought before opening his mouth. "So Finn where's your better half this afternoon?"

Finn scratched his head before realizing that Kurt was referring to Rachel.

"You mean Rachel, well it's Wednesday so she's at her weekly Yoga class."

Kurt nodded.

That would be a Rachel thing wouldn't it.

Finn took a seat between his friends and looked over at the book they had both been reading and knew he couldn't make any conversation with them about that and so he decided to stick to a subject he knew that both he and his company was familiar with.

"So Kristina, you and Artie are doing a duet for the showcase."

Ok so he was stating the obvious but that was all he had.

Kristina just smiled and nodded.

"It's a mash up of Love Bug by the Jonas Brothers…"

Kurt just rolled his eyes still not believing Artie would of picked out that song.

"…and I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. It's a bit rough around the edges but by the showcase it should be flawless."

"Well I can't wait for you two to be ready to run through it during practice."

Kristina just nodded and the trio went about more conversation for the next hour and a half when Kristina's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello," she said to her mother who was on the other end.

"Kristina," Alexis said, "Where are you."

"At Starbucks with Kurt doing homework."

That wasn't a total lie she just neglected to tell her Finn was also there and that they had long since put away their Lit assignments and were just chatting idly.

"Well why don't you invite Kurt to come over for dinner. I'd really like to meet him."

"Well I don't want to be rude to the other friend that is with us."

"You didn't say you were with another friend, it wouldn't be that Artie or Noah you've talked about perhaps."

"No mom it's not either of them."

"Oh…well…still invite your friend too I guess."

Kristina could tell her mom was interested in meeting Artie and Noah and was slightly disappointed.

"It depends, are you cooking."

Alexis let out a laugh.

She was a notoriously bad cook whose only real specialty was the many ways she could prepare popcorn.

"Take out," her mother replied.

"Well in that case, I'll ask them and get back to you."

Hanging up the phone the two boys looked at Kristina curiously.

"Your mom wants us to come for dinner?" Kurt said.

Kristina nodded.

"Let me just text my dad," Kurt said pulling out his cell phone while Finn gave Kristina a look.

He wondered if this was a good idea, going to another girls house, meeting her family like this. He wondered what Rachel would think if she found out. He honestly didn't want to find out and so he decided to make an excuse.

"I can't," he said, "maybe next time if there wasn't such short notice."

Kristina nodded as Finn got up and got ready to leave.

However he paused to turn back to Kristina and flashed her a half smile.

"See you tomorrow at glee rehearsal."

She smiled at him telling him she couldn't wait till then.

Soon Kurt arrived back at the table noticing an empty spot where Finn sat.

He was heartbroken.

"Let me guess, Finn baled."

Kristina nodded.

"Yea, so anyway what did your dad say?"

Kurt smiled.

"He said it was alright."

Kristina let out a little squeal of delight as she finished packing up her things before leaving the coffee shop to go to the Davis home.

--

They arrived to see Alexis's car not in the driveway, which was weird since when she had called earlier she was on the house phone.

Shaking her head Kristina thought nothing about it as she entered the house with Kurt only to instantly spot Molly sitting down on the couch reading her own book.

In hearing the door open Molly tossed her book down and turned her shoulder to where her older sister was standing with her friend.

"Kurt hi," she said with joy in her voice, "so have you been taking good care of Kristina."

Kurt nodded and the younger girl smiled happy for that.

"So Molly where's mom."

"Mom went up to pick up dinner, Kurt I hope you like Thai food."

He nodded as he watched Kristina place her things down and take a seat on the couch motioning to take a seat between her and her sister.

Kurt took the seat between the two girls and smiled before looking around the room which seemed more put together then the previous week when he was at the house. For starters there were now pictures on the mantel that had caught his attention. Pictures of Kristina and Molly as younger girls, some with another young brunette, some with a young strawberry blonde boy that looked to be Kristina's age, maybe slightly older, some with a young dark haired boy that was Molly's age, and still others with older looking men, presumably their fathers.

He didn't plan to ask about the pictures he just admired the big family his friend had. He was envious really as ever since his mother died it had just been him and his father.

It was then that the door opened and a woman entered carrying a pair of paper bags.

Standing up he instinctively walked over to her.

"Let me help you Miss Davis," he said taking one of the bags.

The woman smiled. She definitely liked this Kurt character already.

"Thank you," she replied as she placed her own bag on the dining room table while Kristina and Molly were already in the process of getting out plates and silverware.

--

"You and my mom really hit it off," Kristina said to Kurt after dinner as they were watching dishes while Molly was explaining to Alexis the assignment she was working on.

"Was there any doubt," Kurt asked flicking a soap bubble in Kristina's direction.

Kristina let out a little laugh as she shook her head before reciprocating and flicking a bubble back in Kurt's direction.

"Oh no you didn't Davis," he said looking down at his cloths which now had soap marks on it before flicking back yet another bubble in her direction.

"Oh I think I did Hummel," she said flicking a second bubble on him.

Back and fourth they went giggling as they did so. They made sure not to make too much of a mess keeping most of the dish liquid bubbles in the sink or on each other.

Soon they were done with the dishes and Kurt looked over at the clock. It was getting on the later side now and it was a school night.

"I should head home," he said, "but do you want me to give you a ride tomorrow to school."

Kristina smiled and nodded.

She liked that idea. Riding in Kurt's care was far more comfortable then having to get up to ride the bus or worse have her mother drive her.

"That would be great."

Kurt smiled telling her the time he'd be there before yelling his goodbyes to her mother and sister and heading out.

All and all it was another really good day.

**--**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**FIND YOURSELF**

**Another update. Thanks to all who are reading this piece and thanks even more for those who leave reviews. Songs used this chapter. I've Just Seen a Face- The Beatles, I'm Yours-Jason Mraz and Love Bug-Jonas Brothers**

* * *

The following morning he drove up to the Davis house to see her sitting on the porch reading her novel for lit and listening to her ipod.

Honking his horn he watched as she looked up and tossed a smile his direction before gathering her things and heading toward him.

"Morning sunshine," Kurt spoke as he rolled down the window to look at her.

"Morning," she spoke climbing into the car and buckling her seatbelt, "you know, I could get used to this."

Kurt looked over to Kristina with a curious look in her eyes wondering what she meant by her comment and was about to ask her when she opened her mouth to clarify.

"To you picking me up, driving me home, sure beats public transit."

Kurt shook his head while letting out a laugh although he knew his friend was serious in her tone.

He just smiled back telling her that they needed to pick up Mercedes on the way to school.

Kristina just nodded and they drove the rest of the way making small talk and acting as if they had all been friends for more then just a week and a half.

--

Entering the building the trio was instantly met by Tina and Artie who were all smiles.

"Tina and I are going to go," Mercedes said taking the other girl and excusing herself to head to the girls room, most likely talking about the latest gossip or something.

"Krissy hey," Artie said smiling sweetly at the young brunette.

Kurt excused himself in the moment as Kristina smiled sweetly back at her companion with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Hey Artie, I can't wait to rehearse out duet, so do you want to see if Schuster will let us give it a go during lunch, maybe fine tune the harmony enough that we can show the gang at glee rehearsal today?"

Artie just smiled.

He was pleasantly surprised at the enthusiasm that Kristina was showing for not only their duet but of the already established club. He simply smiled for as much as he would of loved to of answered yes he recalled her story of the last week where she had retired to the choir room during lunch only to face Sue Sylvester's wrath.

'As much as I'd like to Krissy maybe we should take things slow."

Kristina nodded.

"Keep it casual," she said repeating the terms of their relationship to him.

He nodded.

"Keep it casual, we can rehearse after glee practice, maybe this weekend...what are you doing Saturday."

Kristina bit her lip wondering if she should let it out about the whole tutoring thing.

"Don't tell me you got another hot date." He spoke with a slightly jealous twinge in his voice.

'So that is why she wanted to keep it casual' he thought while she let out a small tinkering of laughter.

"I did make plans with another guy but it's not a date, it's a study session."

Artie just nodded. He dare not ask who this study session was with after all it wasn't like they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend so she was free to hang out with whoever she wanted to whenever she wanted to.

The conversation between them ended as the first bell rang and they went to their homeroom classes.

--

As Kristina entered her lab partner was their waiting for her holding out a gift bag.

"Gosh Noah you shouldn't have," she said as he handed her the pink paper bag.

"Just open it," he said with a smirk on his face.

She let out a sigh thinking of the numerous things that could have been in there however when she peered inside she simply shook her head.

"Index cards and highlighters seriously."

"I figured you could make us some flash cards for our date on Saturday, which by the way did you settle on a venue."

Kristina nodded.

She had put a lot of thought into the setting that she wanted as a backdrop for their meeting.

She knew that at the Public Library they would be able to work without minimal distraction except that they would have to keep their voiced low which would defeat the whole purpose of her quizzing him with the flash cards. Either of their houses were off limits as well as god knew what would happen in closed quarters. No, it was the other day when she was chilling with Finn and Kurt at Starbucks that she had an epiphany.

"I was thinking that we should meet at Starbucks."

Puck nodded.

He liked that idea he guessed after all it would be more his element then the library.

"Starbucks it's a date."

Kristina grimaced causing him to shake his head.

He was always a screw up and no matter what he did he wasn't able to shake that.

Letting out a sigh he looked Kristina square in the eyes.

"What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing, just don't call it a date OK."

"Cause of Artie right."

Kristina blinked.

"I mean you two are a couple right, I mean I saw the way he looked at you, at your audition, at practice Tuesday the boy is in love with you."

"I'm in like with him too," Kristina said smiling as the bell rang and the actual class began.

--

By lunch time Kristina hoped that things blew over and from the look on Artie's face upon her arrival she could tell it had.

"So are you free Sunday?" Artie asked as Kristina sat down and flipped open her daily yogurt cup.

Kristina nodded.

"Yes I'm free Sunday," she replied letting out a smile as the others joined them at the table.

"Hey lovebirds," Mercedes said as she took a seat.

Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Don't call us that," Artie said his face flushing a little bit.

Mercedes simply smiled as the gang began to engage in their usual lunch room prattle.

--

After lunch the rest of the day seemed to fly by as Kristina and Kurt approached the choir room together after lit only to be greeted by Finn.

"Hey," Finn said greeting his friends.

Kristina kindly smiled while Kurt was trying to figure out what to say.

It was in that moment Rachel approached and flashed her own slightly more flirtatious smile at Finn before glaring at Kristina and Kurt.

"Kristina," Rachel said faking a smile.

"Rachel," Kristina said now fully understanding the steps to the dance that Kurt had been playing with the self proclaimed Diva of McKinley High even though she thought that if given the time and opportunity that the two of them could quite possibly become great friends.

"Ok," Will said when all the students were seated in the classroom, "our showcase is only two weeks away so does anyone else have any proposals for a new number because we need to figure out a set list."

There was a long drawn out silence before Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel," Will said.

"I was thinking that perhaps maybe I could reprise my show stopping sectionals performance of 'Don't Rain on my Parade' for the show."

Will flashed a smile while the others rolled their eyes.

"Well Rachel you already have three solos in the showcase."

She pouted a bit.

"Fine, I can compromise, I'll trade out I just want the masses to hear the song I've been preparing to sing since I was four, the song that single handedly won us sectionals."

The gang all just rolled their eyes at that comment.

Typical Rachel for wanting to take all the credit when they knew the real reason they won wasn't cause of her but because of the overall poise under pressure they possessed mixed with Finn's saving the day last minute by showing up.

Muffled whispers now as Puck raised his hand.

"Yes Puck," Will said.

"I was kind of wondering if I could revisit Sweet Caroline or perhaps do a solo of my own."

Shocked eyes fell upon him but none as shocked as Rachel herself.

No, he wasn't doing this to her. He was supposed to be with Quinn, she was supposed to be with Finn that's the way the universe wanted that. If not then why would god of lead Quinn the president of the damn celibacy club to of cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend in the first place?

This was frustrating but she wasn't going to argue.

"Anything else," Will asked.

No response.

"Ok, so Kristina, Artie are you two ready to show us your duet?"

"We should be ready Tuesday Mr. Schuster," Kristina said smiling.

"Good, I can't wait to here it," he paused, "ok so then if there is no new business then..."

He proposed to the group that they should go over one of their older songs yet again causing the gang to sigh.

"I promise you guys that we will be learning some new pieces for regionals next week."

Cheers and chatters filled the air as he shook his head.

"Ok guys, 'You Can't Always Get What You Want,' from the top..."

--

The practice ended and soon Kristina and Artie were alone in the room.

Kristina walked over to the far side of the room where her bag was and began to fish for the sheet that Artie had given her with their mash-up on it as though she had been practicing it for the past few days practicing the lyrics with him was a different story.

Meanwhile Artie sat tuning his guitar while waiting for her singing in a low whisper.

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Na na na na na na_

Kristina listened to Artie serenading her when he didn't think she was looking and couldn't help but melt a bit inside.

"Ok," she said breaking him out of his moment, "I'm ready."

He flashed a sweet smile while he began to strum the opening cords to their song.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back._

Kristina flashed him a smile while he continued to sing.

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

He began to change the tune of the song he was playing now and locked his eyes on Kristina causing her to nod. Her part was coming up and she was preparing herself.

_Now I'm..._

He paused as she chimed in.

_Speechless_

Now she went solo.

_Over the edge _

_I'm just breathless _

_I never thought that I'd catch this  
__Lovebug__ again..._

They continued through the mash up a good two or three times pleasantly pleased at the way that things were coming together.

"We make beautiful music together," Kristina said before cracking up a bit, "god that sounded cheesy didn't it."

Artie nodded.

"A little bit yea," he replied as her hand gently brushed at the side of his wheelchair.

Their eyes suddenly in deadlock, emotions taking over and one thing began to lead to another. They were in the moment, about to share in their first kiss when...

"What are you two doing her loitering around here after hours?"

Pulling back Kristina looked over to where Sue Sylvester stood clearly not amused.

"We're going," Kristina simply said as she didn't want to pick a fight with the woman.

"Good," she sneered as Kristina let out a sigh.

Another day for the record books.

**--**

**TBC**

**Ok so do you like each day or so being a chapter or how do you want me to pace this. Also loving all the ideas and suggestions please keep them up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK so I don't know if I said any specific timeline in this piece but here it is. I am setting this fic in which Krissy's first day at McKinley was January 12th 2010. Any events in the Glee-verse up through sectionals and pretty much happened with Regionals being sometime in March and Quinn's due date being in April. That said this fic may experience some time jumps or will be insanely long depending on my muse. As far as GH verse goes this is obviously AU cause Krissy is still with that douche Kiefer and from spoilers it looks like she's going to besmirch Ethan's character to prop the dick up…grrr. Sorry to rant, anyways while I have your attention who should I have Ethan have a brief moment with Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, or Santana? Also what book should Krissy and Kurt be reporting on for Lit? Anyways on with the show…**

* * *

The following morning Kristina got up and peered out of her window. A light snowfall happened over night though not enough to warrant a snow day being called.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and a cozy sweater she began to primp herself for the day ahead when the sound of a horn honking from outside filled her ears followed by her mom's voice calling up the stairs.

"Kristina, Kurt is here."

She was pleasantly surprised.

Sure she told her friend how she wouldn't mind him driving her to and from school but she didn't think he'd take it to heart.

Picking up her cell she dialed the young man's number.

"Morning sunshine," Kurt said from his end, "so are you coming downstairs or what."

"You didn't have to pick me up you know."

"I wanted too, now are you coming or not."

"Give me five minutes, come inside if you want."

There was a click and three minutes later Kristina came downstairs to find Kurt sitting at the dining room table talking to Molly about god only knew what.

Turning to Kristina he smiled.

"So ready to go princess."

Popping a mini muffin in her mouth she nodded picking up her bag and following Kurt out to his car.

-

Picking up Mercedes like the day before soon they arrived at school.

Today there was no entourage waiting for the trio as they headed to their respective lockers where nothing eventful happened.

Lab was kind of bla as well as Noah (as she preferred to call him) and her talked about their study session before falling into that days lecture.

Classes passed, lunch arrived and the conversation drifted into Kristina, Mercedes and Tina talking about planning a girls night out. This lead to Kurt stating how he was one of the girls and should be included leading Artie to protest that this would only lead to the four of them creating inside jokes that would be over his head.

That was rather fun.

The only other seemingly eventful mark in the school day was in Lit where the teacher told the class that for their oral presentations that they could not only pair up but that she encouraged them to be creative in their presentation.

Kurt then began to proceed to tell Kristina that they should pair up before beginning to ramble on about dressing up or something.

--

That afternoon while doing her homework Ethan called her cell much to her delight.

The two friends began to talk all about how Ethan lacked prospective girlfriends to which Ethan went on about how people still judged him over the fact that when he first came to town he was running a con with Rebecca Shaw whom he fell hard and fast for while she fell hard and fast for the mark, her dead sisters grieving widow. But that was another story all together.

Kristina had then turned the subject to life in Lima and her friends including Artie who she was keeping it casual with…for now.

Ethan told her that this was a wise choice on her behalf while she told him how her first performance with the glee club was in a few weeks and how he had to come to see it.

"I'll try my best to be there love," he said sweetly to her as they continued their conversation well into the evening.

--

The following day was her (non) date with Puck.

It wasn't until noonish so Kristina took the time in the morning to work on some weekend homework and practice some of her music in her room all while making sure her flash cards were in order.

She was a good multi tasker.

Heading downstairs when it got closer she watched as her mother inspected her.

Alexis it seemed still didn't believe that this 'date' with this Noah boy was just a study session however seeing her daughter dressed down in casual attire rather then being all dolled up made her feel a little better.

"So, can I at least meet this boy," Alexis said on the drive to the café.

Kristina shrugged.

If he was waiting outside she'd most definitely introduce him to her mother. She had no problem with that.

He wasn't outside however and Kristina simply gave her mother a hug promising her that she would call when she was ready to leave weather she needed a ride or not.

--

Entering the shop she spotted the young man already sitting at a booth nursing a bottle of Gatorade while looking over his chemistry notes.

"Hey Noah," she said slipping across the booth from him.

Looking up his face curled into a smile. He liked it when the young girl called him that as the only people who called him that besides her was his mom, sister, the occasional teacher and Rachel.

"Ok, so let's get this show on the road."

Nodding Kristina pulled out her flash cards and began to show them to her partner.

"Hydrogen… Helium …Lithium."

Kristina smiled.

He seemed to be getting this better then they both expected so they decided to let some light conversation dip into their session.

"So," Puck said, "how is that duet of yours coming, I know you practiced after glee the other day."

Kristina blushed a bit thinking about the kiss as she picked up the next card.

"Beryllium… it sucks doesn't it."

"It doesn't suck, its rather well thank you, anyways you'll see it Tuesday like the rest of the club. Anyway…"

"Anyway what," he asked as she pulled up the next card, "…Boron."

Kristina nodded at his correct answer.

"Anyway what was it about you wanting to sing a solo, I meant to ask yesterday during homeroom."

He shook his head. Hoping that she wouldn't of asked him that question, as he really didn't know how to respond.

"Well… Carbon…well I guess it's because I kind of… Nitrogen…I kind of still have feelings for a certain someone in Glee Club and… Oxygen… and I kind of want her to know I'm still thinking about her."

Kristina nodded purring two and two together and assuming that this someone was Quinn Fabray after all she was the mother of his child.

"That's so sweet. I mean I haven't heard you sing solo yet but from our group stuff you have a great voice and Quinn is one lucky girl to have you want to serenade her like that."

Puck bit his lips. How was he to possibly explain that it wasn't Quinn that he was referring to.

Letting the next flash card be a distraction he smiled.

"Fluorine, Neon, Sodium.."

"Noah."

"What," he said watching her put down the cards.

"It's not Quinn is it."

He shook his head.

"It's complicated."

Kristina smirked.

"Believe me I have had my share of complexities Noah so start at the beginning."

Puck nodded knowing he could trust the young woman sitting across from him.

"Let me buy you a scone and we'll continue this conversation."

Kristina nodded and watched the young man leave.

-

A few minutes later Puck arrived back with a chocolate chip scone and an iced latte.

"Thanks," Kristina said taking a sip of the drink while her companion split the scone.

He nodded sucking in a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing Puckerman,' he thought to himself trying to think of where to begin.

"Quinn wants to give up the baby," he simply stated.

Kristina nodded.

She had already known that.

Quinn had planed to give the baby to Mr. Schuster's soon to be ex wife Terri who had planed to pass off the little girl as her own.

"I know."

Puck nodded.

"But what you don't know is that when Mrs. Schuster was going to adopt the child I didn't have to worry about never seeing her again, but now she's looking for new adoptive parents, and well she wants to do it all on her own."

"But you're the father, you have rights."

"I know, anyway I know I shouldn't load this all on you but your moms a lawyer isn't there a way she can help me fight things, help me convince Quinn to have an open adoption, at least on my end. I mean I know I'm only sixteen but I want my little girl to know her father loves her."

Kristina's heart broke at her friend's words.

"Why not ask Rachel, her father's are lawyers too and they are more established in the community."

"And add to the complexity," Puck said when suddenly it clicked in Kristina's head.

The girl in glee, the one he wanted to sing too. It was Rachel Berry.

And she thought Lima wouldn't be interesting. Ha. The plot to the little movie in her life was thickening.

Kurt liked Finn, Finn liked Rachel. Maybe, Rachel definitely liked Finn and now Puck she found out liked Rachel. This was shaping up to be quite a fun little quad, well pentagon considering Quinn's involvement.

"Well my mom wants to meet you anyways, maybe you can drive me home and state your case to her."

Puck nodded.

"Anyways I'm sorry to keep using you like this."

Kristina smiled.

"It's ok, one day I'll need something and I'll come to you to collect."

He let out a laugh. He couldn't wait.

"Anyways Kristina where were we."

Picking up the top card on the stack she held it up to him.

"Magnesium…"

--

Some time had passed and Kristina looked up to her companion and smiled.

"Noah, are you sure you didn't want to set up this study session to spend time with me."

He blinked a bit shocked at the sudden change in tone that Kristina was giving him.

"No, why would you say a thing like that."

She smiled.

"Well then your smarter then you give yourself credit for. All you really need to do is apply yourself and I don't see why you can't simply shock everyone by getting on the honor roll instead of just squeaking by on average grades."

He smiled. Flattered that someone saw him as more then just a bully and a looser.

"So, want to blow this joint, get some real food, maybe do something fun."

Kristina glared at him wondering what he was getting at.

He read her look and shook his head.

"Relax, before you protest I get it, you like Artie, I like Rachel, friends can go out for Pizza's and a Matinee at the Cineplex without it being a federal offence."

Kristina grinned knowing this would be the perfect time to collect on her favor.

"Fine, but I get to pick the movie."

Puck just nodded cringing at whatever chick flick he would be dragged to see hoping that at least the lead actress in it was hot.

--

**TBC**

**I don't know if it should just be implied that he met Alexis or if I should write an Alexis/Puck meeting in a later chapter even if it's in flashback form.**

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is the next chapter. First off between the Golden Globe win and the lovely spoilers I've been hearing about the back 9/season 2 I am all kinds of giddy. Anyways thanks for the suggestions both about the date and the book. Keep them coming. Also still don't own the fandoms just love to manipulate them for my own sick twisted agendas…**

* * *

Puck had been grateful that the movie Kristina wanted to see was sold out and they settled for just the pizza before arriving back to the Davis home.

"I hope you don't mind Noah, but my mother kind of wants to meet you."

He didn't know what he should think about that as no girl that he had been in a serious relationship with had ever found him worthy of meeting the parents and Kristina wasn't even his girlfriend.

"Really, now," he asked.

Kristina flashed him a friendly smile thinking back to earlier that day.

"Yes now, come in, talk to her about the Quinn situation."

"I just don't think it's an appropriate time Kristina."

Pausing for a moment she let it all sink in.

Maybe Noah was right maybe the whole 'Hi Miss Davis I'm your daughter's lab partner and oh by the way can you help me with my rights to my unborn child' approach wasn't the best thing.

"So then," she spoke, "Monday morning chem lab."

"I'm so going to ace that test."

Kristina smiled.

She knew it in her heart that he would.

--

The following morning she stood in her bathroom primping for the day while singing both parts of the mash up not noticing that her mother was standing in the hallway.

"That was really good sweetie."

Turning to look at her mom she smiled.

"That's nice of you to say mom but I was pitchy."

Alexis simply shook her head trying to repress a laugh while listening to her daughter continue.

"Anyways that's why Artie is coming over to rehearse today."

Looking at the girl who was obviously putting herself more together then she did the previous day the older woman flashed a stern look.

"Kristina is there something you're not telling me."

She wondered what her mother meant by this comment and quickly had her thoughts answered as Alexis continued.

"I just want to know before I let the guy in the house."

Letting out a sigh Kristina shook her head thinking about how her mother had been with Kiefer when she had first began to mention him.

"Truthfully."

"Truthfully."

Applying one final coat of lip-gloss she turned to her mother.

"I really don't know. I mean right now Artie is a friend you know, we hang at lunch, he's in glee with me but I kind of would like it to be more…eventually."

Alexis nodded at her daughter's honesty about the matter at hand when the doorbell rang.

From upstairs Kristina could hear the door open and Molly's chattery voice introducing herself to Artie. She only hoped her sister didn't go into one of her hopeless romantic tangents way beyond her eleven years on the planet.

Heading downstairs with Alexis on her heels Kristina waved a pleasant hello to her friend.

"I see you already met my sister Molly," she said shrugging her shoulders as Molly turned to Kristina and gave her a thumbs up.

Well at least she had her sister's approval.

"Mom this is Artie, Artie this is my mom Alexis Davis."

She watched as her mother and friend shook hands while Alexis was looking the young man over like a lioness protecting her pray though from her expression after the fact Kristina thought it was going rather well.

"Anyway you guys I need to meet with a client I hope you don't mind watching Molly."

Artie shook his head saying that it would be good to have a non partial audience while Kristina just smiled in agreement thinking that it was good that her mother wouldn't be breathing over her shoulder for the next couple hours.

"Ok," Molly said plopping herself on the couch making herself rather comfortable, "so Krissy tells me you two are doing a mash up.."

She paused still not quite understanding what the concept of a mash up was and so

Kristina smiled.

"I told you Molly, a mash up is a blending together of two songs to make one amazing performance."

God for someone as smart as Molly it was rare that she wouldn't get a simple concept as a mash up but whatever.

"So what songs are you doing again?"

"I'm Yours and Love Bug," Artie replied.

Molly smiled giddily. She loved those songs and couldn't wait to see what her big sis and her friend had up their sleeves.

"Now Molly I'm going to be upfront, I'm still a tad pitchy with the changes and we haven't realty worked on choreography so try not to go all Simon Cowell on us."

Holding up her hands Molly smiled.

"Scouts Honor."

Kristina simply let out a laugh as Molly though she would make a good one was never a girl scout.

"Ok," Artie said after a few seconds of silence, "are we ready to start from the top."

Kristina nodded as she lingeringly gazed upon him as he got his guitar all set up to begin the song.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted…_

They started and stopped the song a few times until they finally were able to get through the whole song in a streamline fashion.

When they finally were able to get the whole song done in front of Molly the young girl had given them a round of applause.

"That was great you guys," she said smiling at the duo before standing up and walking over to where her sister had been sitting on one of the Kitchen chairs pulled over to Artie's side.

"But if I may be critical Kristina."

The older of the two girls shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"I know you're not fully set with the choreography but I'd ease up on the eye sex."

Artie and Kristina's jaws both dropped at the bluntness of the eleven year old girls statement.

"I mean I personally think its sweet and all and totally fits with the theme of singing a love song but the audience might get a bit annoyed with it."

Kristina decided to let her sister have her moment and she simply laughed it off as she thought of performing the duet in front of Mr. Schu and then asking him if there was too much eye sex involved.

This thought was interrupted by Molly mentioning that it was almost noon and if Kristina and Artie wanted to order Pizza.

They nodded and watched as the young girl skipped out of the room to call in their delivery order.

Once Molly was gone Kristina was hell bent on apologizing to Artie about her sister's behavior when he was the first to open his mouth.

"You look nice today Kristina."

She smiled looking down at the outfit she had on.

Ok so the black skirt and red cashmere sweater was a bit dressier then she had been wearing to McKinley but still he really didn't have to complement her.

Simply smiling she could feel her cheeks flushing a bit leading her to bite her lip.

"Thanks," she said in a whispery tone wondering that if Molly wasn't in the next room if they would resume the moment that they had Thursday afternoon.

"So how were things with Puck yesterday?" He casually asked.

"Good, between you and me he is so going to ace the test on Monday."

Artie nodded as she quickly changed the subject.

"So, I wonder what new songs Schuster has lined up for regionals."

Artie shrugged.

"I don't know, but has Kurt ever told you about the little games Mr. Schu likes to play with us?"

Kristina vaguely recalled Kurt telling her about said assignments that Rachel called instruments of torture set out to ruin her career.

"Like the girls vs. boys Mash-Up thing."

He nodded.

"And the Ballad assignment," Artie added, "I shudder to think of what he'll come up with next though I'm sure it'll be fun."

Kristina nodded as Molly came back in the room.

"I ordered one cheese and one pepperoni I hope that's alright."

Kristina and Artie nodded as Molly took her seat again.

"So did I miss anything?"

The couple shook their heads.

"Well then, do you two want to do another run-through before the pizza comes?"

Kristina looked to Artie and he simply shrugged.

"Why not," he said.

They were about half way through the song when the doorbell rang and the pizza came.

Molly got plates while Kristina paid the young guy at the door.

When the girls got back into the room they decided to watch a DVD while they ate and then if there was time after the movie was over before Artie's dad came to pick him up that they would do another run-through.

There was enough time and by this time Molly began to hum along to the music as they went through the songs.

"You know," Artie said, "when you get to High School you should try out."

Molly smiled thanking him for the complement.

"I just might," she said smiling at the young man.

Soon his ride came, Alexis was still with her 'client' and the sisters were alone.

"Krissy," Molly said, "I kind of like him."

"I do too Molly," Kristina said smiling, "I do too."

--

**TBC**

**Ok so no real plot development just shameless ArK & Molly fluff. I can't believe with all my plot points to this I'm beginning to get writers block…grrr… (Takes breath) I think I may be doing a time jump in the near future and skipping a few days to get to the scenes that are playing in my head. If you want to know some plot points review and let me know because I love bouncing off ideas with my fellow readers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another award win under Glee's belt. Congrats on the SAG win next stop Emmy. Anyway time jumps start in this chapter and stay tuned for another note. Still don't own the fandom sadly but am eagerly counting down till April 13h.**

**Also when it's the duet:**

_Artie __Kristina__**Both**_

* * *

From the moment that Artie had left the house Kristina felt on cloud nine and couldn't wait to perform the number in front of the whole glee club. She knew that this had to wait however as her chemistry test came first.

Studying the rest of Sunday Evening she entered the school on Monday (after Kurt had picked her up again) and headed straight to the lab where Noah had been giving his own final look over his notes.

She could tell she aced the test and from the smile that crossed his lips as they left the lab she could tell he had done good too.

--

Tuesday afternoon seemed to creep up on her as she exited her Lit class with Kurt.

"Kurt I hope you don't mind but I'm going to duck out to the choir room a bit early."

He flashed her a smile knowing that this was a big day for both her and his other friend as they were debuting their number to the entire club.

"No, that's fine, do you want me to go to your locker and grab your things."

Shaking her head she thanked him for the gesture but told him that her locker would be there after rehearsal.

--

She had hoped that the choir room would be vacant, so that she could have a silent moment of reflection however that wasn't the case as she got closer to the room and heard the faint sounds of music being played.

Taking a step closer inside the room she spotted Finn haphazardly banging on a drum set.

Finn stopped his music and was soon greeted by Kristina's applause leading for the man to blush a bit.

"And I thought I'd be the first one here," she spoke as she watched her club mate put down his drum sticks and walk toward her shaking his head.

"Nope, but second is still good…anyways so today's the big day…are you nervous."

Scratching her head it took a moment to realize Finn was talking about the duet and she smiled.

"A bit actually which was why I decided to sneak in her a few minutes early to psyche myself out."

"Well if your performances so far are any indication of how you'll do today then I have total faith in you."

She smiled at the young man as she thought suddenly about both the fact that Noah was crushing on his girl and that Kurt was crushing on him. Meddling seemed to be a logical distraction however it was in that moment Rachel entered the room rolling her eyes as she let a little coughing sound fall from her breath.

"Am I interrupting something," she spat out in a jealous tone.

Kristina looked from Finn who was sitting next to her in a non-threatening manor to Rachel standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.

"No, I was just coming into the choir room early to mentally prepare for my performance and Finn happened to be here practicing his drumming."

Rachel just nodded as although she had to admit she was slightly jealous of Kristina and Finn hanging out for even a split second she thought of the way that the other brunette smiled when she was around Artie a smile of someone in love not someone who was just hanging out with a friend.

Sure Rachel didn't have too many friends herself, more like mild acquaintances but she knew that if she were to hang out with another guy in a platonic matter Finn wouldn't jump the gun… would he?

"We're not so different, you and I," Rachel said taking a seat between her boyfriend and Kristina, "and with the proper training I'm sure you'd be a worthy adversary."

Letting a half smile cross her lips she simply shook her head.

"Thanks, I think."

The trio engaged in some small talk until the rest of the club began to trickle in.

When all thirteen students along with Mr. Schuster were finally assembled into the room the teacher took his post in the front of the room with Quinn who had become the makeshift TA of glee seated by his side.

"Ok, so I told you that today on top of hearing Kristina and Artie's selection for the showcase that I'd introduce you to a new number… but first."

"Here it comes," Mercedes whispered to Kurt as all eyes looked upon the older man who was motioning to Quinn to hand out a packet of papers to all the students.

"The set list for the showcase," Brittany spoke matter of factly.

Mr. Schuster nodded.

"I thought we should go over that first considering…"

Rachel moved her eyes from the paper before shooting daggers with her eyes at the advisor.

"Excuse me Mr. Schuster I think you made a mistake."

"What do you mean Rachel," he asked knowing what was about to come out of her mouth.

"You cut one of my solos, I was supposed to have three but I only see two."

"Well Rachel let me explain, we only had spots for eight numbers and I wanted to be fair to all the members in glee."

Rachel wanted to mutter something under her breath but instead she looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand.

**ACT 1:**

**"Don't Rain on My Parade" …Rachel Berry**

**"Somebody To Love"….. Ensemble**

**Untitled ensemble piece**

**"I'm Yours/Love Bug"… Artie Abrams/Kristina Davis**

**Intermission**

**ACT 2:**

**Untitled Solo… Rachel Berry**

**Untitled Ensemble Piece**

**Sweet Caroline… Noah Puckerman**

**"All You Need Is Love"… Ensemble**

"Um," Finn said raising his hand, "we never learned All You Need Is Love."

"And what do these spots that say untitled piece mean," Mercedes asked.

Will smiled.

"Excellent questions guys," Will spoke with an air of enthusiasm in his voice, "well first off Mercedes to answer your question you guys have performed so many wonderful numbers I thought I'd let you have a say in what ones we used for the showcase, and for Rachel I thought you'd want to choose what one of your other two songs to sing."

"How very diplomatic and considerate of you," Rachel replied.

"That still doesn't explain the last song," Santana said.

"That is the new number I promised you, though I don't think we will start to work on it until Thursday which will also be the day where I will introduce a new rehearsal schedule."

They all nodded wondering who would be chosen to sing the leads to All You Need Is Love while at the same time thinking of what songs to throw into the ring for the other two numbers.

As they were thinking this Schuster placed a box on the top of the piano and said that each student should put their top choice for a previously done ensemble piece into the box and that the top two would be the ones they would use.

"Kristina, I know you haven't been her long so I understand if you don't have a favorite performance to put into the hat yet."

Kristina just nodded just wanting the talk to be over and for Schuster to tell her that he was ready for her and Artie's first public run though.

She got her wish a few moments later when Schuster turned back to her.

"Ok so are you two ready to show us your mash up."

Kristina looked to Artie who was seated a few spots down from her and smiled.

He smiled back as she suckered in a deep breath praying that she remembered the words and the choreography that they had practiced all the while trying to refrain from eye sex like Molly so bluntly had advised.

Making there way to the center spot of the room they watched as Schuster and Quinn moved over to where the students were seated to get a view of the duet.

When the eyes of the audience looked ready enough Artie eyed Kristina.

"Ready," he mouthed.

"Ad ready as I can be," she replied in a low whisper heard only by him.

He nodded as he picked up his guitar and began to sing:

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it…_

All eyes were on the young pair as Artie began to sing. When Kristina came into the song the rest of the gang thought that the two vocal stylings as well as the two songs gelled together with a perfect harmony however it wasn't until they got to a specific part of the song that the true magic between the duo began to take shape.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_(I can't get you out of my mind)__  
__I think about your eyes all the time__  
__You're beautiful but you don't even try__  
__(You don't even, don't even try)__  
__**Modesty is just so hard to find**_

During this verse their eyes locked and Kristina and Artie felt like they were the only two people in the room. Pulling back from a lingering gaze Artie began to play a solo riff on his guitar before going into the last line.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
__There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short__  
__**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

As she sang that last line Kristina rested her head on Artie's shoulder and she really wanted to keep it there until the sounds of applause broke her out of her spell.

"That was great," Will spoke walking over to the duo mentioning that he had a few pointers for them.

They nodded as he mentioned some constructive gems to them before telling the club to submit their song selections for the empty two slots and looking at his watch thinking that perhaps they would time to work on the new number that day after all.

--

**TBC**

**I know this chapter wasn't a strong one at least in my opinion however my muse has a problem. I have plot point upon plot point and yet trying to get from point A to B to C is proving most difficult. If you want to know some of the points and think you can help me please feel free to PM me. Anyways thanks for everyone reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK so my muse went a bit crazy with this update which is a good thing as I think it definitly helped push the plot along in a small way. Still don't own either fandom though I enjoy this cohesive blending of them that I created... enjoy**

* * *

In one breath she had been in a euphoric state after performing with Artie in front of the whole glee club and in the next she was walking out of Thursday's practice… time definitely did fly.

That days practice had involved Mr. Schuster handing out a new rehearsal schedule that would lead them into the showcase with a warning that it would change again after the fact to get them geared up for Regionals. The new schedule was that as a whole club they were to meet on the usual Tuesdays and Thursdays as well as the Wednesday and Friday the week of the showcase. This was so that the club could learn All You Need Is Love as well as to make sure that Kristina was comfortable with performing Somebody To Love as well as You Can't Always Get What You Want and (though it wasn't on their competitive set list anymore) Don't Stop Believing which were picked by the clubs vote to perform. In addition to this Kristina, Artie, Rachel and Puck were to attend an additional rehearsal session the Wednesday of the following week to have some one on one time to work on their individual pieces.

_"Mr. Schuster I object," Rachel said earlier at rehearsal._

_"Here we go again," Kurt whispered in Kristina's ear though unlike her fellow gleeks Kristina found the diva's outbursts to be more entertaining then annoying._

_Rachel eventually lost the battle and agreed to go to the extra rehearsal even though she had claimed that she was, 'A highly more advanced performer then her fellow glee club members."_

And so after the eventful glee rehearsal followed by a run through with Artie that thankfully Kurt had sat in on she had been ready to leave the school.

"So, Kristina," Kurt had spoke as they got into his car, "your duet is really coming together."

Kristina smiled sheepishly at the young man thinking about the time she spent rehearsing with her friend and silently nodded.

She really didn't mean to fall in love with Artie Abrams despite the fact that from first sight she found the young wheelchair bound friend of Kurt's to be so sweet and charming. She had planed to be friends, keeping all semblances of romantic entanglements casual despite the fact that everyone thought that if they came out in the open as a couple they would become McKinley High's sweethearts or at the very least the sweethearts of the non Cheerio and Jock community.

Kurt could read people and from the look in Kristina's eyes it hit him.

"So, when are you going to tell Artie how you really feel?"

Kristina was shocked by this comment as she glared across the car at him.

"Excuse me."

"I know there is the whole Kiefer thing and all," he began, "not to mention your dad the godfather."

Kristina rolled her eyes thinking about how she had decided to spill and tell Kurt everything about her past from Sonny to Helena and everything in between.

"Don't forget those Whack job Russian relatives on my mom's side."

Listing to her laugh as she said this Kurt simply shook her head.

"I know Artie; he won't judge you, in fact."

Kurt paused for a moment to glance at the road ahead of them.

"In fact what?"

"In fact I believe your checkered past would add to your allure."

Kristina glared at him deciding to change the subject.

"So anyway what about the whole rehearsal schedule."

Kurt now shrugged thinking it was nothing for Mr. Schu to change the rehearsal schedule.

"What about it Krissy?"

"Wednesday is going to be intense; you know me and Artie along with Rachel and Puck in the same room."

"So, have you thought of a way to get Rachel and Puck together yet?"

"Why so you can have Hudson to yourself."

Pausing at a red light Kurt playfully nudged Kristina and flashed a simple smile to her before they pulled into the Davis's driveway.

"Pick you up bright and early," Kurt spoke with a smile on his face.

"You know it," Kristina said smiling.

--

A Family Dinner, a phone conversation with her sister Sam, a nice warm shower and her essential eight hours of sleep made her ready to burst into the last day of the school week with a vengeance as Kurt came to pick her up, thankfully not drudging up the conversation from the other night instead he brought up their Lit project.

"So, I went online last night and I located a decent costume shop just outside of town."

Listening to him ramble on about how they should drive up during the weekend and that they should make an event and invite Artie, Tina, and Mercedes along for the trip Kristina couldn't help but think of the basis for this whole ordeal.

The Subject, Literature but more specifically Shakespeare. The Assignment: to take a scene from one of his works and interpret it in front of the class in any way that they wanted.

Kurt that day had instantly picked Kristina as his scene partner and shocked her by deciding to showcase it in a traditional theatrical sense though the scene in question was totally a shocker. Romeo and Juliet, act 2 scene 2. Kristina laughed at Kurt at first but after thinking it over she definitely thought it would give people something to talk about.

"Sounds like a plan," they said as they pulled up to Mersedes's house and brought her in on the Road Trip that they were planning for the following day.

--

Puck leaned against his truck watching Kristina exiting Hummel's truck letting out a sigh.

He was envious of his lab partner like it was no ones business.

He was a known stud, or at least he was until baby gate happened. Then in a blink of an eye as the truth came out people looked at him in a different way and different in this case wasn't always good.

Letting out a small sigh he decided to make his way over to where Kristina and her two companions were standing and let out a small wave.

"Puck, what brings you to this side of the parking lot?" Mercedes asked in a mocking tone

"Can't you see, he's slumming it with us glee kids,' Kurt replied answering his friend.

Kristina just looked at the two of them.

"Guys Noah's my friend, be nice."

The duo just nodded. They knew this they were just messing around.

"We know," Kurt spoke smiling as he looked over to his former teammate and held his hand out to give the man a fist bump.

Puck returned the gesture and Mercedes just smiled over to him.

"Are you as nervous as I am that the scores from Monday's test are in today?"

Mercedes and Kurt realized that the duo was referring to their Chemistry class and so they excused themselves and told Kristina they would see her at lunch.

Brushing a loose strain of hair out of her face Kristina assured the young jock that he did fine as they followed suit and headed into the school.

--

"A B+," Puck exclaimed a good half hour later as the teacher handed back their exams before saying that the days class was for the students to have for themselves, "a B freaking plus."

Smiling at her partners enthusiasm she didn't have the heart to tell him that she had received an A herself seeing as how she knew a B+ was better then her partner ever imagined getting in this class.

"We have to go out and celebrate," he continued.

Rolling her eyes she only could imagine what he had in mind when it came to a celebration.

"Maybe I can come over and meet your mom and sister, maybe take you and Molly out for ice cream or something."

Kristina rolled her eyes. From knowing the young man and his rep the thought of him taking a girl and her kid sister out for ice cream to celebrate a good grade seemed uncharacteristically wholesome and she wondered if he was working an agenda and so she simply shook her head.

"No, you don't like that idea."

She shook her head.

"Well then tomorrow, how about we try again for that chick flick you wanted to see."

Kristina grinned. Now that was the Noah Puckerman she had come to be fond of.

"Plans tomorrow."

"Hot date with Artie."

Laughing she shook her head.

"More like a group thing."

Puck nodded.

"But Sunday sounds good."

He smiled liking the sound of that as the class wound down for the day.

--

It was days...nay...weeks like these where Kristina though that she was blessed with the sudden turn of events that her life had taken in her move to Lima.

Sadly in the blink of an eye her happiness was shattered as she was doused with an icy red liquid on her way to the cafeteria. Yes that was right, Kristina Davis had gotten her first slushie facial.

-

She was a ball of emotions as she stormed into the nearest girls' bathroom with tears in her eyes.

She thought coming to Lima would be different. That she'd have a fresh start where no one would know her, no one would judge her.

Through her tear stained eyes she didn't realize she wasn't alone in the room until she heard a soft familiar voice speak out.

"Those Hockey players are so immature," Quinn Fabray murmured as she reached to grab a wad of paper towels thankful that in efforts to go green the school board opted to using towels made with recycled paper over hand driers.

Kristina blinked as she spotted the young blonde from glee wiping the red corn syrup from her face.

Quinn hardly knew her outside of glee and she wondered what the young pregnant girl's agenda was though she didn't care. She was just grateful to have a friend in that moment.

"Thanks," Kristina mumbled as she finally stopped crying.

"The first time is always the worst," Quinn spoke thinking about the first time that she got slushied last semester.

Her and Finn, head Cheerio and QB getting slushied all because they joined glee. She knew this was why Kristina was slushied as well and it made her sick.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Kristina spoke as Quinn began to tell her about how the Hockey team was a bunch of immature Neanderthals and to not take offence to their animosity toward glee club.

Kristina took comfort in Quinn's words as they began to converse some more.

It turned out that besides being in glee together (which she found out Quinn had been one of the people to vote her into the club) that the two of them had been in the same Advanced Calculus class together.

"So, you and Puck are close," she said bluntly.

Kristina nodded.

"I'm sure he's talked to you about..."

Watching as Quinn motioned to her bump Kristina nodded once more.

"He really wants to be a father to this baby."

Now Quinn was the one that was getting teary.

'Damn these pregnancy hormones,' she thought to herself.

"I know he wants to be a father, and I'm sure he'd be a great one it's just I'm not ready to be a mom at sixteen."

Kristina nodded wondering how she would of felt if she found out that Kiefer had gotten her pregnant.

"I understand," she replied, "but what about an open adoption you know, give the baby away but still giving Puck rights to see his child."

"I never thought of that," Quinn said, "anyways we'd have to find a new adoptive parent, I mean did Puck tell you about the last person we had lined up."

Kristina nodded. Yep he had.

Looking at the watch on her wrist and the girl in front of her Quinn simply rolled her eyes.

"The period is almost over and you still have slushie like everywhere."

Kristina looked down at her.

She knew she looked like hell she didn't need Quinn Fabray to remind her of this however the way the blonde smiled she knew something was up.

"You look about my size, well that is the size I was before..."

She motioned to her bump and Kristina nodded.

"So anyway I have some of my old cloths in my locker that I was planning to donate seeing as when I get back to my old size god knows what will be in fashion."

Kristina now knew where Quinn was going as the blonde held up one finger and motioned for Kristina to enter a stall.

Re-entering the restroom moments later she tossed a handful of cloths under the stall.

Quinn was right, the prefect fit despite the fact that the baby doll dress and cardigan wasn't Kristina's normal style it at least was something that was clean and her size.

Smiling at the blonde she let out a sigh as the bell rang signifying her lunch period was over and marking it time for Calculus to which she walked with Quinn to the classroom and proceeded to sit next to her new found friend.

--

Kurt blinked his eyes as he watched his friend entering Lit at the end of the day in a different yet all too familiar ensemble before noticing some residuals of the slushie in her hair.

"I guess I don't need to ask why you are wearing a cast off of the Quinn Fabray collection," he spoke as he ran a hand through her sticky hair.

Kristina let out a laugh.

She promised to tell him the details later as they hung around the garage most likely with the rest of the gang planning out their road trip that was to take place the next day.

--

**TBC**

**Ok phew allot went on in this chapter. Anyway I hope you like it... next chapter Road Trip!!! Ideas and comments and reviews in general love.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Find Yourself.**

**Another chapter in the can. What amazes me with this is that I have scenes plotted out in my head it's just a matter of bridging them and putting them on paper. Thanks for your patience and support as although this is only chapter 16 I can already tell this is going to be a long piece. Still don't own GH or GLEE though Lexi and Kevin would look so cute playing opposite one another**

* * *

Getting out of bed the following day Kristina felt a rush of excitement as she headed downstairs to see Molly watching some old sitcom on television while her mother was looking over what looked to be case notes of some kind.

Kristina just let out a sigh.

In Lima only for a short time and Alexis Davis was back to her workaholic ways.

"Mom," Kristina said, "I have no clue how long I'll be gone but if it gets late I'll call you."

It was then that Alexis looked up from her work and gave her daughter a stern look.

"Kristina, what are you planning to be up to that you don't know how long you'll be."

She could tell her mother loved her and was concerned for her well being.

"Well Kurt and a few other of out friends are heading to the next town over to look at this chic costume shop that Kurt found online. He also says that the local that the shop is in has some great vintage and consignment shops."

Alexis nodded.

As long as Kurt was there, she liked Kurt, Kurt was a good influence on Kristina and she could instinctively tell that it went both ways.

It was in that moment that Kurt's car pulled into the Davis 's driveway and Alexis smiled reaching into her purse and handing Kristina some extra cash before telling her to have fun and be safe one last time.

--

Kristina headed out to the car to see Kurt sitting in the drivers seat looking sharp as always with a huge smile on his face as he looked over to her sizing her up and down with his eyes causing to look back down at her own cloths.

There were only two reasons that would lead her to questioning her style choices, one when Kiefer called her immature making her seriously consider sexing up her look and the other was when her fashionable best friend would look at her in the way he was looking at her right now.

"Quinn's sweater again, really Krissy?" He questioned motioning to the royal blue cardigan she had on over her cloths.

Kristina shrugged her shoulders.

"It is comfortable all right?" she rebutted causing Kurt to nod as she entered the car.

"Oh by the way Artie can't come so it's just us girls."

Feeling a bit saddened inside that her crush wasn't coming with them Kristina still couldn't help but smile as she entered the car and they began to drive to Mercedes house.

-

"So your dress fair Juliet should be purple or maybe pink…"

"A dusty rose perhaps."

Pursing his lips together he flashed her a pensive glance.

"I like the sound of that."

She nodded.

"So, the kissing scene do you want to practice."

Pulling into Mersedes's driveway he shook his head saying that it would tarnish the spontaneity of it all.

Smiling as she thought that he had more of a theatrical experience then she did she hopped out of the car to allow Mercedes to have shotgun.

Mercedes entered the car letting out a soft yawn noise.

"Why do we have to go out this early on a Saturday again."

"Because fashion waits for no one ladies."

Mercedes just nodded as she began to shuffle through the barrage of CD's that were sitting in the front seat before craning her head to look at Kristina.

"So, when are you going to choose," Mercedes bluntly asked causing Kristina's face to blush.

Choose, what did her friend mean by choose, surely she didn't mean….

"You mean between Artie and Puck."

"Yea girl, I mean believe me if I had one man into me let alone two I'd be going crazy."

"It's complicated," Kristina said as the conversation halted and they arrived at Tina's.

"Nice Sweater," she said to Kristina as she hopped in beside her causing Kristina to roll her eyes wondering if they used to ridicule these cloths back when Quinn had worn them.

"It's comfortable," Kurt spoke in a taunting tone though Kristina knew that this is what friends did and she rather enjoyed it very much.

"So, what were you talking about," Tina asked.

"Kristina was just saying how her love life was complicated."

Tina just nodded as she thought to the two guys that her friend was tangled up in.

The first was Puck, she honestly didn't know the guy enough to judge his character and so despite all the slushy throwing and dumpster tossing not to mention the whole baby gate thing well she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all he was willing to give up the football team that one time in favor of glee and Rachel so that had to count for something right.

Then there was Artie. Once upon a time she thought that the two of them could be something. How was she to know that revealing that she was faking her stutter would be the ultimate deal breaker for anything romantic with the young boy in the wheelchair though the two of them remained to be best friends.

It was with that in mind that Tina thought that Kristina and Artie brought out a spark in one another and that they would make a cute couple if one of them got the courage to speak up about their feelings.

"For the millionth time, Puck is just my friend, lab partner and fellow glee member, I'm not in like with him as I am with Artie."

Six eyes fell on her.

"Yes, I like Artie and I'm just waiting for the time to tell him… maybe Valentines Day we'll see."

Kurt understood the reason that she was prolonging telling Artie how she felt however she knew that it was Kristina's business to mention Kiefer to the girls not his.

"Five bucks Kristina can't wait until the fourteenth," Mercedes said.

Tina leaned over from the back seat.

"You're on."

It was soon after this that Kurt told his friends that it was enough of putting Kristina on the spot and that they should just chill and listen to some music.

--

Crossing the city limits singing along to the Wicked soundtrack the foursome began to mentally prepare for their shopping excursion.

Finding a spot they soon got out of the car and looked at the numerous storefronts. The area was much more hopping then downtown Lima even on a Saturday afternoon.

Letting Kurt take the lead he lead his girls to a cute little vintage and consignment shop.

Kristina could of sworn that Kurt's face lit up like the proverbial fat kid in a candy store as he immediately made his way to a rack of gently worn designer duds while Mercedes was instantly drawn to the immense selection of handbags which were 'the real deal or pretty amazing knock offs.'

It was then that Kristina and Tina were standing alone on the far end of the store thumbing through a rack of cloths as Tina simply smiled.

"So, are you looking for something for Artie," she asked in a curious tone.

Kristina simply shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't know what she was shopping for as her hands brushed across a deep purple dress.

"Wow that's a nice dress," Tina said

Pulling it off the rack she handed it toward her friend.

"You should try it on," Kristina suggested.

"N-no, I c-couldn't," Tina stuttered out nervously. Sucking in a deep breath she continued, "I mean it's not like I'd have any place to wear it too or anyone to wear it for."

Kristina shrugged.

"At least try it on."

Taking the dress from Kristina she looked over to the price. It wasn't overly expensive so she didn't feel too out of her league in taking it toward the small shop's changing room.

Kristina had meanwhile continued to look through the rack and had found a gorgeous red number that she planned to try on once Tina emerged.

"So," Kurt spoke as he and Mercedes arrived suddenly by Kristina's side, "find anything decent."

She pointed to the dress as her eyes were moving silently to a display of sunglasses.

"I'm coming out now," Tina spoke as the curtain opened and she stepped out of the changing room.

Her friends couldn't help but to simply stare at her all dressed up.

"What," she said nervously tugging at the dress, "say it…"

"Wow Tina that dress is amazing," Mercedes said.

Tina decided to turn to Kurt for his opinion.

He nodded.

"She's right Tina, you should buy it."

She looked down at the dress. It was a deep purple dress spaghetti strap dress that fell to just above her knees. She had no clue when or if she would ever wear it and god knew what her parents would think when they saw it but her friends all liked it. And in fact she didn't want to say it out loud but she thought it the perfect blend of being dressy yet not too girly and frilly.

As she entered the dressing room to change out of her dress Kristina decided to enter the room next door to change into hers.

--

It had been unanimous that Kristina get the red dress and in addition to that she picked up a pair of D&G sunglasses while the others racked up an assortment of cloths and accessories as well.

Tossing their treasures into Kurt's trunk they decided to grab a quick bite to eat at a local sandwich shop before heading to the costume shop.

They were in awe.

The shelves were filled with anything and everything you could imagine in a costume shop. From scary to slutty, from the classics to the obscure, it was all there.

"Man wouldn't it be amazing if McKinley had a costume ball," Tina spoke much to everyone's shock.

"I thought you weren't the school dance type Tina," Mercedes said.

"I'm not but the idea of everyone in costume kind of intrigues me you know."

Kristina nodded.

She was definitely in agreement with Tina on this one. Being whomever you wanted, whatever you wanted to be with nobody knowing your true persona seemed to be fascinating.

It was in that moment an older man approached the foursome with a smile on his lips.

"So, how can I help you kids," he said.

Kurt deciding to take charge put his arm around Kristina and smiled.

"Well sir me and my friend here are performing a scene from Romeo and Juliet in out Literature Class and we were wondering if you had any costumes."

The man let out a chuckle.

"Why this is a costume shop after all… anyway is that all you need or will there be anything else."

Scratching his head Kurt began to ponder as to weather he should say a yes or if he should tell the guy that he wanted to try on various costumes with his friends.

He really wanted to say the latter he really did though the shops employee seemed rather nice and he didn't want to be a nuisance.

"That would be all," Kurt said as the guy smiled and walked away.

He arrived back moments later and directed the duo to a back room to try on what he had in stock.

Some more minutes passed as Kurt and Kristina came back with garment bags in their hands. Kristina highly pleased that her Juliet costume was of the Dusty Rose variety.

Kurt thanked the guy again as they got back into the car, Tina this time landing shotgun.

"So, is there anything else to do here in this town," Kristina asked as her entire life in Ohio up until this day had been her being in Lima.

They began to talk about how they were all pretty sure that there was far more to do in that city then in Lima and that if they weren't on a shopping mission that they would gladly go exploring.

--

The soundtrack to their ride home was Mama Mia, there was some chatter but mostly their voices were raised in the lyrics of Abba.

They were all having a total blast as they crossed back into Lima as Kristina's cell phone vibrated as did Kurt's.

Since Kurt was busy driving to drop the other two girls home Kristina picked up her cell to read the message that she had received.

Apparently Alexis wanted to let her know to tell Kurt to take her to his place, as she and Molly would be over there already.

Kristina rolled her eyes wondering if just because she had told her sister not to try to fix her mom up with Mr. Schuster that Molly had instead taken it upon herself to try to push Alexis and Burt together.

She was going to have to lecture Molly she just knew it.

"Kurt," Kristina said as she moved back up front once Tina and Mercedes were dropped off.

"Let me guess, the message you got said you were having dinner at my place."

Kristina nodded.

"Molly?" he simply spoke.

"Molly," Kristina replied.

**--**

**TBC**

**So thoughts to an Alexis/Burt shipping… yea or nay (don't worry it won't be the main plotline just something going on in the background for now) Like what you see, don't like what you see, leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Find Yourself**

**OK so right now I've outlined this piece up until around chapter 27 and can now honestly say there will be at least 40-50 some odd chapters in this piece!!! Anyway I know Gina and others are looking forward to a particular scene and I can spoil that said scene should happen around chapter 23 or 24 but will WELL be worth the wait. Anyway still don't own either fandom just my craziness. Also continuity notice! I don't know if I said Puck was sixteen or seventeen before but I say so now…**

Dinner at the Hummel home didn't seem as forced as the two sixteen year olds thought. In fact it was rather pleasant to say the least.

Burt had already taken a shining to Kristina from her many visits to the garage and the middle Davis sister could tell that the older man also had taken a liking to Molly.

It wasn't until later when Kristina and Kurt were sitting in Kurt's room (the young man promised to drive Kristina home later) that the two of them began to talk some more.

"You know ever since my mom died I've never seen my dad take an interest in anyone like he has Alexis."

Kristina just blushed a bit at that statement.

"Please don't tell me you're on Molly's team."

"I'm not on anyone's team," Kurt replied swiveling around in his desk chair, "what I'm saying is wouldn't it be kind of interesting if out parents dated."

"Interestingly weird," Kristina spoke from her spot on the floor drawing her knees up to her chest.

Kurt simply let out a laugh. Kristina was obviously not getting the meaning of his words.

"I mean I'm not saying I'm getting set to pick out china patterns in the near future, not, I'm just saying that this whole family dinner thing we just had was kind of fun."

Kristina smiled finally getting what he had meant. Kurt didn't have the luxury, or curse or whatever of having a big family. It was just him and his father against the world for all these years so it was no wonder why he had taken such a liking to her sister and mother like he did.

"I can do family dinners," Kristina said smiling, "anyway want to run lines or something."

Kurt shook his head.

"I recite Billy S in my sleep Krissy."

Kristina just smiled again as they flipped on Kurt's CD player and began to aimlessly sing along to whatever CD was in there at the moment, laughing it up before they realized just how late it was and Kurt drove her home.

Getting up into her bedroom late that night she let out a yawn. It was a long day between the shopping and the family dinner. It was in that moment that a realization hit her. She was supposed to hand with Noah the following day and she had no clue when he planed to come over.

Pulling out her cell she was glad that she had his number and so she wrote out a text hoping that he would receive it.

_Noah-_

_Out late Sat.. want to sleep in. Call or come by 1ish._

_Krissy_

Tossing her cell phone now on her nightstand she flopped on her bed and instantly passed out from exhaustion.

--

She slept and slept into the wee hours of Sunday with no interruptions from her mom or sister.

Obviously she had thought they realized that she had gotten in late and were leaving her to her own business.

Lying down now in her bed looking over her History home work in silence she heard the sounds of rumbling coming from the outside. It sounded like…

Putting down her book she rolled out of bed and peaked out her window.

Yep, it was Noah's truck all right and he was heading for her front door.

Looking over to her clock radio she rolled her eyes.

It was 1:30 in the afternoon and she DID text him to say come over around 1 ish did she not.

Pulling her messy hair up into a ponytail and looking down at her gray yoga pants and Yale t-shirt she simply shrugged.

Noah would understand.

-

Heading to the front door of the Davis home Noah found himself to be uncharacteristically nervous. As he ran his hand through his Mohawk he was trying to figure out just what the hell he was nervous about.

It wasn't as if he was dating Kristina and was about to meet her mom for the first time and wanted to make a good impression.

Ok so maybe everything except the dating thing rang true but whatever.

He hoped Miss Davis would be understanding about his situation and would let him put her on retainer despite his financial situation, and if not well at least he had Kristina to go and celebrate his B+ in Advanced Chemistry with.

As he knocked on the door he was soon greeted by a young girl whose demeanor reminded him of his own kid sister.

Smiling his trademark grin he looked at the young girl.

"Molly right."

-

Molly looked at the man standing in the doorway and her eleven-year-old heart began to skip a beat.

Nodding she flashed him her own sweet smile.

"And your Noah, Kristina's showed me your picture on the McKinley High website and your definitely better looking in person."

Noah just let out a laugh. It didn't take the words of an eleven year old to let him know that he was a stud, albeit a stud that couldn't get the one girl he wanted to give him a second chance.

Before the conversation with the young girl could go on however Alexis entered the room.

"Molly, whose that?" she asked as Noah took a step into the house and looked over to the older woman.

She wasn't at all like the cougars he had been accustomed to however she did hold a classy edge that he kind of liked.

"I'm Noah Puckerman," he said holding his hand out, "I'm a friend of Kristina's."

Alexis nodded as she took his hand while trying to size him up with her eyes.

The boy had trouble written all over him and as someone who had a history of falling for mobsters and sociopath she really didn't want Kristina to fall into the same vicious cycle.

"She told me all about you."

He bit his lip, that's what he was afraid of.

'Bring on the judgment,' he thought.

"So I hear a congratulations is in order."

He gave her a blank stare.

What was she doing, was she congratulating him over the fact that he knocked a girl up.

"On the B+, Kristina says that you told her science was your worst subject."

He let out a laugh.

"Well one of them anyways…"

He paused mentally thinking how to word things to Alexis.

"Anyways," Alexis asked.

"Miss Davis, I know I'm just seventeen and my main source of income comes in the summer when I do my pool cleaning but I was wondering if there was any way I could put you on retainer or something?"

Alexis was stunned by what this young boy was saying wondering what he needed legal counsel for. She was about to ask as Kristina came down the stairs with a smile crossing her lips.

She had decided to change from her yoga pants to jeans but still looked dressed down.

"Noah hi."

Looking over to her he smiled.

"Hi.."

He paused looking from Kristina to her mother and knew the conversation about legalities regarding the baby would have to wait.

"It was nice to finally meet you Noah," Alexis said sincere enough as she left the room ushering Molly to leave too.

"But I don't want to," Molly protested.

"It's fine mom," Kristina spoke, "Molly can stay."

Her younger sister clapped her hands. It sure seemed that the more time they spent in Lima that her sister seemed to not think of her as her annoying brat of a kid sister and was actually letting her have some kind of an in on her social life.

Taking a seat on the couch she silently listened to the two older teens talk.

"So, did I wake you Kristina," Puck asked in an apologetic voice.

Letting out a laugh Kristina shook her head.

"Nope, I was working on my History assignment since I wasn't home at all yesterday."

Puck rolled his eyes thinking of the text that Kristina sent him at midnight.

"So, what kinds of shenanigans were you and Abrams getting into?"

Molly's face lit up at the young man's inquiry.

"Yes Kristina, what kind of shenanigans were you getting into?"

Glaring to her male companion she rolled her eyes thinking about how Molly and Noah were tag teaming her now.

"Well first of all, I wasn't with Artie. I spent most of the day out shopping with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina."

Puck's face curled up into a grin at the thought of the four of them shopping though he didn't think it right to make a snarky remark especially not in front of her sister.

"Then my mom, Molly, and I had dinner with Kurt and his dad. After that Kurt and I went up to his room and wound up singing Karaoke till almost midnight."

"Then you texted me?"

Kristina nodded.

"Then I texted you."

He nodded thinking that she did have an eventful day and she obviously didn't want to do a movie that afternoon.

"So I guess going out today is out of the question then."

Kristina nodded though she kind of did want to hang with Noah she at the same time knew that with glee mixed with her other honors and AP classes she needed to get this assignment done in a prompt fashion.

"I'm sorry Noah," she spoke before turning to Molly and curling her lips into a grin before letting out a little laugh, "but I'm sure Molly here can help you with that whole Rachel thing."

Molly's eyes lit up like saucers in that moment.

She loved living vicariously though the love lives of the characters in her books and the people that surrounded her and only hoped that when she grew up her own love story would be as romantic as the ones that played out in front of her.

"Rachel," she spoke in a giddy voice, "is she your girlfriend Noah."

Flashing a death glare to Kristina before smiling sweetly to Molly he let out a sigh.

"Something like that," he spoke, "and no offence but taking relationship advice from an eleven year old… kind of scraping the bottom of the barrel don't you think."

Molly's face turned into a saddened expression while Kristina simply shook her head.

"Fine, reject Molly now but I'm sure you'll come crawling back here for advice when Rachel doesn't fall for your normal lines."

"Fine, when I need to think outside the box Molly I'll give you a call."

The young girl smiled as the boy stood up and headed to the door.

"So, see you Monday Kristina."

Kristina nodded waving to him goodbye as he pulled out in his truck.

--

Once Noah left the house Kristina spent some time talking to her mother and sister about things before heading back upstairs.

Finishing the History assignment that was to be due later on in that week she then began to work on a few other assignments while humming her mash-up song.

She couldn't wait to get back to school the next day though she hoped that the whole slushie thing wouldn't become a routine offence.

--

Like clockwork the following day Kurt came to her house, this time dropping in to grab a bite and talk to Alexis about something or another.

She swore she overheard him talking about his father and how he had a good time on Saturday.

Her mother was smiling.

Hopping into his car and heading to school Kurt gave her the once over.

He was definitely pleased that Quinn's sweater was no place to be found.

Today they didn't pick Mercedes up and instead headed right to the school.

Heading into the building she immediately spotted Artie who she hadn't seen since Friday afternoon after the incident, which in Kristina land was like a lifetime ago.

He smiled at her as she approached and her heart fluttered.

This was only the first; no way she was going to hold out till the fourteenth.

"So Kristina how was your weekend."

Kristina smiled.

"Good, though I wish you could of came with us Saturday."

Artie nodded allowing for loose pieces of his hair to fall into his face making him even more adorable.

"At least you got your girls day," he replied flashing her a sweet smile.

Kristina almost forgot about that conversation and nodded.

"We did didn't we."

It seemed that Artie was about to talk but stopped mid sentence.

Kristina instantly knew why as she turned around to spot Noah standing there holding a hot drink cup and not of the 7-11 variety either.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said.

"That's ok," Artie spoke as he began to wheel himself away.

"No, stay," Puck spoke to his fellow glee mate, "I just wanted to give this to Kristina before it got cold."

Taking the Starbucks cup from Noah she smiled as she took a sip.

It was her favorite vanilla bean latte. Well not really her favorite as the generic Starbucks drink didn't hold a candle to the lattes that were made back when her father's coffee house was still standing.

"Thanks again," Puck spoke walking away saying that he'd see her in class.

Kristina nodded as Artie began to ask her if the slushie came out of her cloths and that if it didn't he knew tricks that would help.

She thanked him as the warning bell rang and they went off to their separate classes.

--

Lab was Lab, Classes were normal and soon it was lunchtime where she reunited with her crush yet again.

He was the only one sitting at the table when she had arrived holding a red and pink colored flyer that Santana had handed her in an earlier class.

Artie spotted the flyer advertising that the Cheerios were selling roses for Valentines Day and blushed.

Valentines Day, he wondered where Kristina would see this date on the casual scale.

He mentally laughed. Kristina was probably the kind of cynic who thought the holiday was created by some greeting card company or something and would probably laugh in his face if he asked her out.

"Kristina," he spoke as she placed the flyer into her purse.

"Yes Artie," she replied as Tina joined them.

Looking from his best friend and almost girlfriend to the girl he wanted to be so much more then friends with he shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind."

Kurt and Mercedes soon joined them as they began to talk about their shopping trip and the Davis/Hummel dinner as well as the impending glee performance and anything and everything in between until the bell rang and the rest of the day progressed, thankfully without Kristina getting another slushie facial.

**--**

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Find Yourself**

**OK so this is just a poor excuse to write some more Finn. Sorry if this chapter really is kind of short and full of filler. Anyways thanks for reading in advance though I kind of would like it if you left me a quick review (I currently have even allowed for anon reviews so there is no excuse!!) even if it's just to say hi that way I know what you like and don't like so I don't bore you… still don't own either fandom just my love of them…**

Entering school on Tuesday Kristina was stopped in the halls early in the morning by an unlikely sores.

"Kristina can we talk," Finn spoke with a nervous cracking in his voice.

Letting his eyes fall from his crush to his best friend Kurt gave Kristina the go ahead to let the jock speak.

"Sure Finn," she said as Kurt still stood by her side.

Finn kind of wanted this conversation to be a one on one thing but Kurt was cool so he wasn't going to push him away.

"So Puck and I have just started to be on speaking terms outside of Glee," Finn began causing

Kristina to nod as she had heard all about the baby gate thing and the fall out. "Anyway so Puck told me all about how you helped him get a B+ in Chemistry and well I was wondering…."

Kristina let out a little laugh.

Finn was cute when he was nervous and she could tell the appeal that he had to Rachel and Kurt and at one time Quinn as well. In fact who was to say that if she had met him before she had begun to fall for Artie that she herself would have fallen for Finn as well.

"If I'd tutor you," Kristina spoke finishing his thought.

He nodded.

This was easier then he thought as he began to tell her about his grades in Math and how they were almost at the point of bringing him to academic probation.

"I mean that would mean no more sports, no more glee, I don't know what I'd do without either of those."

Excusing herself for the moment she decided that she should confer with Kurt on this one.

"Should I do it?" she asked him.

"Hello, the boy cheats off of Brittany a girl who thinks that the square root of four is rainbows."

Kristina tried not to laugh at that comment about the blonde Cheerio however she was so ditzy that she wouldn't put it past her to of thought this.

"So it's a yes?"

"It's a yes, and maybe you can put in a good word for me."

Kristina grinned thinking that she totally should of brought the whole idea of splitting Rachel and Finn up for her friends personal gains to Molly as her sister would totally of stolen a page from Jane Austin or something like that.

Kristina just smiled as she headed back over to where Finn was standing.

"How about today during fifth, your free period, my lunch, in the Library."

Finn nodded liking that arrangement pleased that he now knew where the school library actually was.

--

Stepping into lab she noticed Noah was absent which was to be expected. He had called her the night before telling her Quinn had another appointment or something and that he'd see her later in Glee.

--

It was soon fifth and Kristina headed into the Library to see Finn wasn't there.

She hoped to god he wasn't going to flake on her as she kind of missed the fact that she couldn't sit in the lunch room hanging out with a certain someone.

Deciding that she'd pass the time working on her French homework she pulled out her textbook and began to work.

"Wow, French," Finn's voice rang as he sat down across from her a few minutes later placing a vending machine granola bar on the table.

Taking the bar Kristina placed it in her bag and smiled thinking Finn was sweet to bring her something cause she missed lunch and knew that since food was contraband in the library she would have to eat it quickly before she headed to her own Math class.

Getting back to the comment Finn had just made she smiled.

"I also speak Spanish, Latin, Italian, Russian, and Greek," she replied causing Finn's eyes to widen.

He was definitely shocked. Spanish and English were already tricky for him but six languages Kristina must have been some kind of robot or something.

Closing her book she motioned for Finn to pull out his Math for her.

She smiled.

The class he had been taking was on a lower level then the class she was taking at the moment and so helping him would be a piece of cake.

Pulling a strain of loose hair behind her ear she pulled Finn's book closer to her looking over what he had already done.

"Good, good, you missed a step here, ok..hmmm…"

Finn was nervous but Kristina simply smiled. It had definitely seemed that he had been grasping more that he thought he was as his tutor explained a few formulas to him that caused him to hit his head as he had caught stupid mistakes and other formulas that made him wonder if he'd ever use this stuff in the real world.

As they worked soon the conversation turned.

"So, you and Rachel, how serious are you."

Finn blushed a bit. He had totally thought that Kristina had eyes for Artie and yet it sure sounded like she was flirting with him.

"Are you trying to ask me out."

Kristina was now the one to do the blushing.

"No… it's just…"

She didn't realize that it would be this hard.

She knew that simply spitting it all out saying how Kurt had been crushing on him since freshman year and how Noah was hung up on Rachel would be disastrous.

"Just… Kristina you can be honest here, we're friends right."

She shrugged.

She guessed that she and Finn were friends seeing as how he did save her in the face of Coach Sylvester that day as well as the times they had talked albeit when others were around.

"Yea, we're friends."

"So, tell me, why are you asking what's up with me and Rachel."

"I just know someone else that likes Rachel that's all."

Closing his book Finn rolled his eyes.

"It's Puck right. God can't he just let me be happy without trying to steal the girl I'm with."

"So you are with Rachel?"

"Well not officially or anything, she says that she can't fully commit to me when I'm still rebounding from Quinn."

He changed his tone into a whisper.

"But between you and me, I see the way she looks at Puck and has been since she dated him for a week back in October. I think that deep down Rachel is conflicted and I wish she could make her mind up so I could get on with my life."

Kristina just smiled at Finn wondering if this was the time to add flames to the fire and tell him all about Kurt's crush.

However the bell soon rang causing them to part ways and for Finn to tell her he'd see her at glee rehearsal as well.

--

By the time Kristina got into Lit she took her seat, as the first groups were getting ready to do their presentations.

"So, how did the date with Hudson go?"

"Translation did I talk about you."

Kurt nodded as Kristina shook her head. The young man pouted as he really thought that the study session between Krissy and Finn would lead to the groundwork finally being laid for him to get with the guy of his dreams.

"But…"

Kurt's eyes held a glimmer of hope once more as Kristina went on.

"But, I did ask him how serious he and Rachel are."

"And."

Kristina simply smiled not needing to share with her best friend the tidbit about how Finn had felt that there was something between his frienemy and his almost girlfriend.

It was then that the teacher's gaze fell upon them and their attention snapped back to their fellow classmate's performances thinking that come Thursday they would blow the classes socks off.

--

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

It was now glee time and Mr. Schuster was in the process of teaching the group their newest song that they would perform at the showcase and most likely would then reprise during Regionals.

The first few notes began as the girls all sang in unison before Finn began to sing the first few lines.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done….._

Continuing through the song the teacher clapped his hands. For one of their earlier rehearsals the group was definitely getting it's groove on and he was to wrapped up in that he didn't see the love stories that were panning out in front of his very eyes.

--

**TBC**

**I know the chapter was weak. Next chapter will be Kristina/Artie/Puck/Rachel's small group rehearsal as well as maybe some Davis girls scenes… let me know who you want to see more of less of and any other ideas and I'll try to deliver. PS Song used in this chapter is All You Need Is Love by the Beatles**


	19. Chapter 19

**Find Yourself**

**I don't know why the muse is making the past few chapters short and filler. I guess it's because though she has the plotline down she is kind of bummed by the lack of reviews. Anyway my heart is still very much into this regardless so don't worry about any reckless abandonment on my part. Still don't own GLEE or GH sadly…**

* * *

Ever since the moment last week when Mr. Schuster announced the additional rehearsal to be held with just her, Artie, Puck, and Rachel, one word seemed to formulate in Kristina's mind… complicated.

It was now a good five minutes past the start time of the rehearsal, as the foursome sat in the choir room, Mr. Schu nowhere to be seen.

Artie assured the others that the teacher was never late so something must be up while Rachel began a diva rant stating that Schuster was once again ruing her life and that she didn't need to be wasting her time being counter productive.

The tensions in the room were so thick that they could be cut with a knife.

-

Sitting next to Artie resting a hand on his shoulder while haphazardly playing with his suspenders Kristina let out a sigh as she flashed a look to Puck who was tuning his guitar.

"I may be the newest member of Glee but maybe Rachel is right in thinking Mr. Schuster is testing us."

Rachel flashed a self-satisfactory smile to the other girl in the room while Puck just shook his head.

"Thanks Kristina for stroking her ego like that."

Flashing a smile back in Puck's direction Kristina know that the young man secretly loved the young divas ego amongst a laundry list of other things about her.

Moving her hand from Artie's shoulder she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Seriously though… think about it. Artie says Mr. Schuster is hardly ever late and yet."

She paused.

Maybe it was just her who thought that they should rehearse their numbers anyway.

"No," Artie said smiling his sweet smile to the girl sitting besides him, "I get what your saying Krissy and your not over thinking it. Guys maybe Mr. Schu is testing us."

Puck flashed the young boy in the wheelchair a sharp gaze.

"So then, I have one question… who goes first."

His gaze shifted from Artie (and Kristina by extension) to Rachel who was sitting on the piano bench with an agitated look on her face.

"If you assume I'm going to volunteer to start Noah, well you should know by now what happens when one assumes."

He simply smirked.

He had heard the saying a million times. That when one assumes one makes an ass of themselves or something like that.

"Well you not wanting to be first is well… a first."

Rachel simply rolled her eyes.

She really didn't want to argue with Noah Puckerman of all people about how useless this rehearsal was seeing as how she had killed 'Don't Rain or My Parade' at Sectionals and how she really didn't need to go over her well deserved "Defying Gravity" solo either at that juncture in time.

"We'll go," Artie spoke up before any line of bantering could continue.

He paused before looking over to Kristina.

"I mean if you don't mind Kristina."

Kristina's face lit up as she pulled out her ponytail and shook out her hair.

"I don't mind at all."

He nodded as he began to play the opening cords to the duet and began to sing his first verse.

Looking on Rachel and Puck were definitely impressed.

They had come a long way since they performed the song in front of the glee club a few days ago.

Their harmony had vastly improved and they had upped the difficulty of their choreography to more then just having Kristina sitting next to Artie singing along while he played his guitar.

They seemed like naturals together.

Singing the last note they had their ears met with not two but four sets of applause.

Turning to the doorway Kristina and Artie's eyes were met with the smiles of Mr. Schuster along with Miss. Pillsbury.

"I'm sorry I was late guys," Will spoke with a sincere edge in his voice though Rachel just glared at him wondering if that tone was just an act.

"Miss Pillsbury had car trouble and so we were waiting for the auto club."

"Well then why is she still here," Rachel asked from her perch on the piano bench crossing her arms.

She kind of wondered if perhaps there were more to the two teachers then met the eyes. God she didn't want to think about it all, Mr. Schu was in the divorcé process, one of her two gay fathers was even his representation.

"Well," the teacher spoke looking from the student to the doe eyed red head, "they called back saying that they were going to be a while so we decided to come inside seeing as I had this rehearsal scheduled."

"How professional of you Mr. Schu," Puck said, "now if you don't mind maybe I can run through my song and check the car out… see if I can fix it… no charge."

"Oh, I'd like that," Emma said smiling before looking to Will realizing that by taking one of his students away from rehearsal she would be imposing, "I mean if that's alright with you Will."

The teacher nodded saying that it was all right and that Puck could be excused just as soon as he preformed his song.

Puck nodded as he began to strum the opening chords of Sweet Caroline.

It was in that moment that Kristina realized that she had never heard Noah sing outside of group numbers and as he opened his mouth she was shocked that this was the case.

Noah Puckerman was definitely talent in the musical department and she would definitely have to comment on this after the fact.

As he sang she let her eyes drift to where Rachel was sitting, a smile crossing her pale pink lips.

From her end of the spectrum her heart was a bit fluttery.

She didn't mean to think selfish thoughts as she bobbed along to his voice but he had totally volunteered to sing a solo and not just any solo but Sweet Caroline no less for her…right? He couldn't have still been trying to impress Quinn, or woo Santana back to him.

As he finished up he too was met by applause as Kristina approached him.

"Wow Noah… you were just wow."

He smirked.

"I hope you mean wow as a good thing."

Rachel watched Kristina nod and turn to Mr. Schuster.

"Why are you hiding him in the background Mr. Schu?"She began to ask as Rachel headed over to where he was now picking up his guitar to get ready to head over to help the guidance counselor out.

"Kristina's right you know, you were amazing Noah."

He tried to remind himself that he was a bad ass and that he should just shrug off Rachel's complement nonchalantly and yet it was Rachel Berry and with her all his rules just flew out the window.

"Thanks Rach," he said flashing her a grin. He wanted to be all cheesy and continue that he was doing it all for her and yet he still couldn't do it, "It's a shame I'm going to miss you rehearsing."

Rachel nodded knowing that in the real world where she wasn't the center of attention that he nodded to help fix the guidance counselor's car.

--

Puck had left with Miss. Pillsbury by now as Rachel had belted out her numbers to the audience of Artie, Kristina, and Mr. Schuster with her usual poise and precision.

If Kristina was doubtful as to why she acted like the prima dona of glee club it was because obnoxious on not the girl was good.

--

After finishing her numbers she was met with the applause that she knew she deserved.

"I'm sorry again for being late to rehearsal," Will spoke when the applause was done, "but I can see you guys almost didn't need this additional rehearsal day you're all right on the ball."

"I told you so," Rachel spoke with a smile as she began to gather up her loose sheet music that was sitting on top of the piano. "So Mr. Schuster would this be all for today?"

"Yes Rachel, we're done."

Heading toward the door she momentarily paused in front of where Kristina and Artie were sitting.

"I know I'm selfish and don't normally complement people who I feel are competition to me."

Rachel bit her lip trying to formulate the words while Artie just glared at her wondering what words she was going to spit back to the girl he loved.

"But Kristina," she continued, "you really are blossoming as a performer… you too Artie, and I am honored to be able to perform with you."

"Thanks Rachel… I think," Artie said.

She just smiled as she left the choir room leaving the teacher, Artie, and Kristina there.

"I think I'm going to head out too, check to see how Puck is doing with Miss. Pillsbury's car…. You kids going to be alright."

Artie nodded as Kristina raised her hand.

"Yes Kristina," Will spoke trying to hold back laughter on the young girls formalities.

"About tomorrow's rehearsal… Kurt and I may be a but late."

He nodded.

"Kurt already told me, performing Romeo and Juliet in Lit right."

Kristina smiled thinking that it was so Kurt to already be on top of things. This made her smile even more on the inside thinking how she had only been in Lima for less then a month and had already felt a bigger sense of belonging then she had ever felt back at Madison.

"Well break a leg," Will spoke heading out of the classroom.

"And then there were two," Artie spoke smiling at Kristina who had moved her gaze into his direction

She smiled as that word filled her mind again.

Complicated.

As she honestly thought that the complexity of the matter would be all about Puck and Rachel being in the same room together for a prolonged part of time.

"Then there were two," Kristina repeated flashing a smile in his direction, willing herself not to kiss him right then and there.

An awkward silence filled the room before they both spoke.

"So."

"Ladies first," Artie spoke.

"No, you can go first."

He nodded.

A part of him wanted to ask her out but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Perhaps he feared rejection and what any unforeseen drama would do to their duet.

No, any romantic advances would have to wait till after the showcase.

"Um… do you have a ride home cause my dad can drive you if you want to."

She smiled. That was thoughtful of him to ask.

"Well Noah was supposed to drive me home but I don't know how long it will be with Miss. Pillsbury's car so."

"Was that a yes."

Kristina simply smiled as she headed to her locker to collect her things.

Complicated or not she was in love with Artie Abrams and it was eleven days and counting until she could shout it from the rooftops… well that was if she could wait that long.

--

**TBC**

**Again thanks for reading. Sorry Gina in advance for taunting you with ArK moments and not fully delivering. Also I put a bit of Puckleberry in this chapter, which makes me smile. I know it's still on the shorter side but like I said my muse is into short fillery goodness…. Next chapter Kurt and Krissy as Romeo and Juliet… stay tuned….**


	20. Chapter 20

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so it's not for the lack of my muses ideas it's more of the muses lack of confidence in this piece as it only has one loyal reviewer (love you Gina) please toss me words of encouragement as that will warrant faster updates… still don't own either fandom though I'm stoked GH is FINALY updating it's opening sequence…**

"I'm not up on theatrical traditions," Kristina heard her mother speak as she began to head down the stairs, "but I didn't think that performing a dialogue was the equivalent of seeing a bride on their wedding day… I mean Kurt was with you when you went shopping."

Tina, who was sitting at the Davis's kitchen table simply smiled at the older woman.

"He was and it's not… at least I think it's not."

She paused, as her only theatrical experience was her participation in show choir.

"It's not mom," Kristina finally spoke up as she made her way into the living room trying to balance her school bag and her costume while leaning over to grab a piece of fruit from the basket on the counter.

"Well then why isn't Kurt picking you up."

Kristina just rolled her eyes.

In truth there really wasn't a reason that she had asked the young Asian girl to be her driver of the day as opposed to her fashionable best friend. She just wanted a change and so she simply smiled at her mother.

"Kurt isn't my only friend," she simply said as she and Tina headed out.

As they hopped into Tina's car her friend shook her head.

"That was awkward," Tina spoke after a brief moment of silence.

Kristina just shrugged.

She was just used to her mothers quirks.

"Mom just was curious to the sudden change in the arrangement."

Tina nodded as they began to drive to the school some more.

--

Entering the school they instantly spotted Artie and the rest of the gang waiting.

"Good morning fair Juliet,' Artie spoke causing Kristina to blush a bit leading him to pull back and flash a nervous look to her.

Maybe his idea wasn't such a good idea after all however the tinkering of her laughter spoke otherwise.

Watching as she pulled a strain of hair behind her ear while balancing her belongings in her arms his eyes couldn't help but to gaze at the dress she had.

He bet she looked like a princess and he kind of wished that she would keep the costume on during glee though he would never say it out loud.

-

She wanted to respond back by calling him her Romeo but she knew that would sound all too cheesy and so she simply smiled over to him.

"Morning Artie."

"I um… got you a little something," watching as the young man reached into his bag to pull something out she couldn't help but feel her heart getting all fluttery yet again.

As he placed the fuzzy pink colored rabbits foot in her hand and told her to 'break a leg' she longed to kiss him though she didn't know where PDA stood in the guidelines of keeping things casual.

The warning bell soon rang however as the clique dispersed but not before saying how during lunch period they would be all over the place and sadly not all available to sit with one another.

--

After that moment the rest of the day seemed to linger on until it was the break just before last period which was why Kristina now was standing in the ladies room fixing herself up as she recited her lines to herself one more time.

Soon a familiar blonde exited a stall and smiled over to her as they stood by the sinks.

"We meet again like this," she said though Kristina couldn't tell if she was being sincere or if she was reverting back into the ice queen she had heard so much about.

"At least this time I'm not oozing with multi colored corn syrup splotches."

Quinn laughed thinking about the slushie incident.

"How true," she replied as she paused, "you look amazing by the way…was that Romeo and Juliet I heard you rehearsing."

"AP Lit performance."

Quinn just nodded.

"Well break a leg…anyway see you at practice."

The bell rang and Quinn flew out of the room cursing the fact that she was late again and how glad she would be when she wasn't pregnant and needing to pee every twenty minutes like clockwork anymore.

Kristina meanwhile was glad her class was right across the hall.

--

Kurt watched as Kristina entered the room all decked out in her costume. He was defiantly glad his theory had paid off and no other students had dressed up for their Shakespeare presentation. Extra Credit was definitely in the bag… he could taste it, though he hoped that their last minute change from the balcony scene to the death scene didn't hinder their grade, especially since Kristina was the only one really performing any dialogue though in retrospect to him kissing a girl was defiantly showing his acting prowess.

Sitting he lingered in anticipation for their teacher to call their names.

'Davis, Hummel, your up," she finally spoke.

Clearly she was saving the best pair for last the young man thought as he took Kristina's hand and headed to the front of the classroom.

"Ok I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Kristina Davis and we'll be performing Romeo and Juliet Act 5 Scene 3… more specifically the death scene.

-

He sounded so professional as he positioned himself lying on the ground as she hovered over his body.

_…What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand?_

_Poison, I see hath been his timeless end:_

_O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop_

_To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;_

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,_

_To make me die with a restorative….._

And with that Kristina's eyes locked with Kurt's as to silently ask his permission to kiss him.

Despite pretending to be dead he nodded his head ever so slightly despite the fact that it was a total and utter unprofessional move.

And Kristina's lips fell upon Kurts.

Her first kiss since the whole Kiefer incident, his first kiss…well ever.

She pulled back pausing for dramatic effect as she snapped her brain into remembering that she was still in the middle of a scene.

_…Thy lips are warm…_

She realized that she wasn't annunciating…crap Kurt was going to kill her.

_… Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!_

_This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die…._

Silence fell over them as Kristina let her body fall on top of Kurt's in a dramatic effect, mentally counting to ten.

"And scene," Kurt piped up just as the bell rang and Kristina began to flutter out of the room.

Kurt shook his head at the girl wondering if she was fretting about the awkward kiss that they had just shared or if she simply wanted to get to glee and to Artie… it had to be the latter didn't it.

--

They had been running through All We Need Is Love as Kristina entered the room dressed back in the skinny jeans and deep purple tunic top she had on earlier though her hair styled from her performance, floral crown and all.

Kurt soon followed and club business continued as usual and they continued with rehearsing the songs they planed to do for the showcase as well as discuss possible numbers to perform in the future, as Regionals got closer.

As they talked they all noticed a glint in the teachers eyes. Another one of Schuster's crazy social experiments was on its way… they knew it was.

"Ok," Will spoke after a while, "that's all for today… and remember next week rehearsals next week every day but Monday."

Everyone nodded and began to go their own ways and soon Kurt and Kristina were standing in front of the lockers.

"I know… I had a brain fart and totally almost missed my cue. Serves us right for changing scenes huh."

Kurt just nodded.

He hadn't been thinking about the faux pas that Kristina had made in her line delivery though now that she mentioned it….

"But I'm sure your mind is wrapped around the kissing isn't it Kurt."

He cocked a half smile toward her as he began to button up his jacket wishing that spring would hit Ohio with a vengeance already.

"It's scary how well you know me Kris."

She let out a laugh.

"Well besides the fact that I'm so not your type… kissing you was like kissing my brother."

"Your brother?"

"We were on the run in Mexico… tequila was involved… lots and lots of tequila."

He looked at her face.

Stone Cold seriousness.

He just shook his head trying to repress laughter as he linked his arm into hers to head to the parking lot.

Man he loved Kristina… strictly in the platonic sense of coarse.

--

**TBC**

**I promise I will get to the good stuff soon… I'm torn between shameless filler/fluff or just a massive week long time jump…. It's your call…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Find Yourself:**

**Thanks for** **reading again, double thanks to Beth who helped me answer a few questions regarding Pucks sister whom at this point wasn't named yet… creative liberties rock! Also my muse gives thanks to Haley Pullos who is a total scene-stealer everytime Molly popps up on cannon… still don't own eirther fandom just my obsession….**

* * *

Ever since she had moved to Lima it had seemed to Kristina that her social calendar was always full of something. Glee rehearsals, study sessions, or simply hanging out.

The weekend before her first performance was no exception.

On Friday she was met by her lab partner's deep eyes as she slid into her lab stool.

_"Kristina," he simply spoke._

_"Noah," she replied in a playful tone back to him as she tossed her book and notes onto the table._

_She watched as he let out a sigh, running a hand through his Mohawk._

_--_

_He was McKinley High's resident badass, or at least he had been last semester before the whole baby bomb dropped. Now he really didn't know where he fit in the social strata. He was still a jock, but a jock in Glee club who was hopelessly in love with outta all the chicks in the school Rachel freaking Berry._

_Swallowing his pride he gazed at his lab partners face where patience was wearing thin._

_"Do you need more tutoring," he listened to her kind words speak._

_"Maybe… what subjects are you good at… like I have to ask…anyways no it's about Molly."_

_"Molly."_

_"I'm ready to go to my last resort, if she's such an expert in love then maybe she can shed some light onto why Rachel won't give me the time of day outside of glee club."_

_"For starters Noah you need to know that sex isn't the basis for a real relationship."_

_He rolled his eyes not believing that he was hearing this from Kristina. Not that he thought she was a prude or something he just never talked about his sex life to her and could only imagine what Hummel and the rest of the gleeks brainwashed her with behind his back. Not enough to scare her away from him that was for damn sure._

_"Really Kristina… you had to go there."_

_She shrugged trying to repress a laugh glad that they were doing an assignment as opposed to a lecture._

_"So the great Noah Puckerman wants to take love advice from an eleven year old."_

_"Couldn't hurt…" he spoke before pausing, "in all seriousness though I have to baby-sit for my kid sister Sunday afternoon maybe you and Molly could accidentally meet us in the park or something…"_

_Kristina simply nodded thinking that if anyone could help her friend and his love life Molly could._

--

And that was the chain of events that had brought her and Molly to the park on that cool Sunday afternoon. It was a warm-ish day for a February in Ohio and there was only a light smattering of snow on the ground as the girls made their way further into the park.

It was soon that they approached the man they planed to see sitting on a bench playing his guitar haphazardly as a tall dark haired female approached him.

Said female thankfully wasn't the one of his affections, at the moment anyway. No, it was Santana Lopez, his ex.

She looked different outta her Cheerios uniform, which Kristina was accustomed to seeing. Motioning Molly to head over to the playground area which despite the elements was safe to play on she craned her neck to listen into Santana and Noah's conversation without looking conspicuous.

"So trying to make the quick buck panhandling in the park?" she snapped in her haughty queen B tone.

Flashing his trademark smirk he decided to put on his badass charm.

"It's better then male prostitution."

Santana let out a laugh as she totally thought that her ex would totally sway toward selling himself for cash if need be after all that's technically what he did with his beloved cougars.

Kristina however thought this reply was her perfect opportunity to intervene.

"Hey Noah," she said looking toward Puck, "Santana."

Tossing her hair she sized up the other brunette.

Kristina Davis seemed nice enough and was a definite step up from Rachel both in attitude and fashion sense though the company she kept totally lowered her rank on the popularity scale.

"So your dating her now Puck? I thought she was into that wheelchair kid."

Laughing inside Kristina began to wonder if everyone had realized that she was in like with Artie already or if it was simply due to the fact that she had went to the Cheerio the other day to buy her friend a rose-o-gram for Valentines Day.

"Ruthie is in the same class as Kristina's kid sister and so we decided to set up a play date."

Santana rolled her eyes before noticing two young girls hanging around on the icy swing set.

Ruthie Puckerman and another young dark haired girl who resembled Kristina.

Puck was telling the truth for once.

Santana simply smiled as she turned toward her ex's sister and waved.

The young girl waved back before continuing with her playing.

It seemed to Kristina and Puck that Santana wanted to engage in more conversation, about what they didn't know. However it was in that moment that her best friend and fellow Cheerio Brittany flounced over to the group.

"Hey guys, was there a party or something…"

She scratched her ponytailed blonde hair and scrunched up her face mumbling something about always seeming to loose invitations when Santana took her arm and looked over to the duo.

"Brittany and I were just about to go shopping…"

Pausing Santana glared at Kristina.

"We'd invite you too but it seems you're a bit preoccupied."

Puck looked from Santana to Kristina and decided to get a rile out of the trio and so he flashed his trademark smirk once more as he began to place his guitar into it's case.

"I can take care of Molly if you want to go shopping Kristina… though I will be charging you my usual babysitting rate."

He flashed a wink.

Kristina paused.

She really was considering taking him up on his offer though they had already decided to have Kristina take Ruthie off someplace so that Molly could have alone time with Puck to talk about Rachel. If he were stuck with both girls he'd never get anything done.

"It's ok Noah, I can take a rain check."

And then without another word the two cheerios headed along on their merry way leaving Kristina to take a seat on the cool wooden bench by Puck's side as they looked at the two kids play.

Watching… waiting…

--

It seemed that hours upon hours had passed though it could have been due to the cold weather and the even colder reception that they had received from their glee-mates when Ruthie and Molly approached the duo complaining about the sudden chill in the air.

Kristina and Puck looked at one another thinking that this was a perfect moment for their plan to take action.

"Tell you what,' Puck said, "how about I take you lovely ladies to get some hot chocolate."

"With the little marshmallows Noah," Ruthie asked.

The young man nodded as they made their way toward the coffee shop, which was also within walking distance, which was good seeing as it would have been hard for the foursome to squeeze into the truck.

Sitting in the coffee house being true to his word Puck procured four hot cocoa's from the barista. One for each of the ladies in his company and one for himself.

Sitting down at the table the foursome made mild conversation.

Ruthie was interested in the showcase and wanted to hear about every number that they were doing.

"Noah has a great voice, when I was younger his lullabies were the only thing that got me to sleep."

He tried to hide a blush from Kristina.

Why did Ruthie always have a way of embarrassing him like this?

Noticing one of the small shops across the street Kristina smiled.

"Hey Ruthie, I was thinking of doing some shopping want to go."

She paused for a moment to think this through.

"But don't you want to shop with your own sister," she simply asked.

"I really don't like shopping," Molly confessed.

Ok so she did like to shop she just was telling a little white lie to get a one on one with the only male member of their party who as Kristina confided in her.'Totally needed help in the relationship department'

"Noah, can I go?" Ruthie asked.

Puck grinned as he read Kristina and Molly's expression.

"I don't see why not," he replied as he watched his sister flash an elated grin across the table to him as she began to toss on her jacket.

--

And just like that he was alone with Molly and he felt kind of intimidated.

His mind raced.

Did he do the right thing… deciding to talk to her about Rachel?

There was no going back now.

"So," she spoke in an overly enthusiastic tone as she began to sip her cocoa, "tell me about this Rachel girl. I mean I know she's in glee club with you and Kristina and all but it's not like the two of them are friends."

Puck simply shook his head.

No, it wouldn't be like they were friends. Rachel Berry didn't have any girl friends, maybe a frienemy or two but no friends.

"She's…"

He paused thinking of a word to describe Rachel Berry.

"…Complex."

"Complex," Molly matter of factly repeated him.

He nodded.

"I mean she's beautiful, smart, a hell of a singer…her fashion sense is debatable but those skirts and the way they accentuate her…."

He watched Molly's gaze and forgot he was in the presence of an eleven-year-old girl and not Mike or Matt or some other guy on the team.

"..Legs," he continued.

She simply nodded not breaking a sweat.

"I mean she drives me crazy and yet."

"It's this same craziness that has captivated your heart."

He nodded before thinking about what else to say to her.

"She wasn't the reason that I joined glee but she was the reason I stepped out of the shadows and into the spotlight."

Thinking that last bit sounded like too much cheese for a bad ass like he was he watched her face light up.

"So Rachel Berry is your muse."

"Excuse me."

"Your muse… you see in Greek mythology muses were the goddesses who inspired the creation of literature and arts."

Puck nodded.

That defiantly made sense to him thinking back to that October afternoon when he had first sang Sweet Caroline to the glee club. The same song he had volunteered to sing for the showcase.

"She once told me she couldn't be with someone who was afraid to sing a solo."

"So then serenade her, you know music is one of the more classic declarations of love."

He let out a laugh.

"I did that already, in fact I'm re-singing the song that I sang to her the first time we almost dated at our showcase on Friday."

Molly's face lit up.

"What song if I may be so bold as to ask."

"Sweet Caroline."

Molly bit her lip.

That Neil Diamond ditty was a decent song but wasn't the type of love song that would woo someone.

"What's wrong with that song."

"Nothings wrong, though next time perhaps you should try something romantic…maybe even try to write her a love song all your own."

"I'm not a songwriter, I'll stick to something already written thank you very much."

Molly nodded as an idea smacked her in the face.

"You said you were doing Sweet Caroline for the showcase right…why not switch it up at the last minute."

He had no clue as to what song to sing and he wasn't sure if Schuster would go for it but then it sank in.

Changing songs without telling anyone would defiantly take Rachel off guard, and it would be a little bad ass, which was a bonus. Now all he had to do was pick a song and the young romantic was eagerly ready to help him along.

--

Re-entering the coffee shop with Ruthie and a couple of shopping bags in hand Kristina rolled her eyes.

"She gets her stubbornness from out mother," Molly was speaking with a sigh as Kristina shot her daggers.

"I don't want to even know," Kristina spoke before looking to her friend, "so was Molly a help Noah."

He smiled.

"I hope so, we shall see on Friday."

Simply nodding back at him she told Molly to get bundled up as it was getting late and the darker it got the colder their walk back home would be.

With a sigh Molly tossed on her coat and gloves and flashed a goodbye smile to the young man.

"See you in school tomorrow Ruthie."

The other young girl nodded and waved goodbye to Molly before she began to pull out the trinkets from her shopping bag to show her older brother.

"So, what did you say to Noah."

Molly sheepishly grinned.

"It's for us to know and you and Rachel to find out."

And that was that.

The following week couldn't pass by fast enough that was for sure.

**--**

**TBC**

**And there you have it. Another fillery chapter all leading up to the Showcase/Valentines Day segment of this piece…. I do plan to drag this piece out till its AT LEAST April in this verse and right now it's only February 7th and chapter 21…song ideas for Puck to sing to Rachel are loved…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Find Yourself:**

**OK so I thought I'd do something a bit different and instead of doing two more filler chapters before I got to the showcase stuff I decided to do kind of a little run down instead. Hope you like my change in pace. Song used in this chapter 'My Girl' by the Temptations… Any comments/suggestions are always loved…**

* * *

The following week drew out a mixture of emotions for Kristina and the people around her and she shuddered to think about what it would feel like in the days leading up to a more competitive performance like Regionals.

**Monday:**

The week began in the all to routine way of one of her friends (Kurt on this day) picked her up and took her to school.

'Someday' she thought to herself, 'I'll go and get my Ohio State drivers license'

Though considering the fact that she had killed her ex-step mother's unborn child by running the bitch off the road she assumed that the timing would be after Quinn Fabray had her baby, just to be on the safe side.

"So," Kurt had spoke on their drive to school, "big weekend ahead of us huh."

Hiding her nerves, and faking a smile Kristina nodded back at her friend.

It was a big weekend.

Her first performance was most likely what Kurt was alluding too which defiantly was giving her butterflies. However mixed with that came the thought of Valentines Day and her planed declaration to Artie.

God she hoped she wasn't making an ass of herself and that in turn all he wanted was her friendship. Or what if he did like her in the same way she liked him but got offended when he found out about all her baggage like he got offended when he heard Tina was faking her stutter. (Her friend told her this key factor though told Kristina how it was for the best and that she and Artie made a cute couple)

-

Entering school that day she shared a brief moment with her 'gal pals' before heading into homeroom.

"Nice hairclips," Puck commented as he pointed to the sparkly silver butterflies sticking out of the twist Kristina's hair was pulled back in.

The young girl grinned thinking about when she bought them along with her friends kid sister the other afternoon.

"Thank you," Kristina said while grinning, "I suppose Ruthie liked her hair clips too."

He nodded.

"The hairclips were not all Ruthie liked."

The way his face curled into a smirk as he said this caused Kristina to roll her eyes a bit.

She wondered how many of his flings he introduced his sister to.

Obviously she met Santana…

She didn't have to wait long for him to continue.

"I told her you were just a good friend and that I was in love with Rachel and she smiled approvingly."

Kristina was glad of this as the teacher began to lecture.

-

Besides being the only day that week without Glee rehearsal there was nothing else super eventful about the day.

**Tuesday:**

Again nothing eventful was going on in her life other then the normal classes and interactions with her friends.

Well, that was except for her regularly scheduled 'therapy' sessions with Miss Pillsbury.

"So," she said, "I heard it through the grapevine that you've been tutoring Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman."

She didn't know how the woman knew this but she nodded anyway.

"Have you ever considered volunteering for our school's student to student tutoring program Kristina? You'd be very good and it's one more extra curricular that you can show Yale when you apply in next year."

Pausing she thought that it would be a good thing to do.

Perhaps she would even ask Kurt to do it with her as her friend was just as driven and brilliant as she was and had great potential of not only being one of the lucky ones to leave Lima but to do it in style.

"Can I get back to you after the showcase."

She nodded thinking all about the whole event.

Emma simply nodded thinking about the Sweetheart Showcase as Will has so been affectionately been calling it.

"So how are you feeling about that."

"Nervous," Kristina admitted as they went on in their session.

--

By the time that the first of that weeks rehearsals rolled around Kristina's nerves temporally seemed to subside.

She wasn't going to think about things, she was just going to have fun.

Reciting that mantra to herself she was suddenly spooked by a hand tapping her shoulder from behind.

Turning around she spotted Mike Chang smiling over to her.

The young Asian boy had been her dance partner for segments of 'All You Need Is Love' and because of this he had also been helping her brush up on her moves for the older group numbers the club had planed to reprise.

Clearly he was one of if not the best dancer in the group and Kristina was blessed to have his help with things. However on the flip side she was also grateful that he had been seeing someone or she would have been all too sure he was flirting with her.

Pulling her hair back she soon ran over the choreography of their dances for the final number while craning her ears in the direction of where Puck was having a conversation with Mr. Schuster.

-

"I don't know about this Puck," Will spoke in a tone that showed little promise.

"Please , I mean I know I've performed Sweet Caroline before and I know I am good with it but I can sing other songs too."

"I know you can, but this close to the performance."

"It's not like it's a competitive one, and even if it was we came up with that set list at Sectionals at the last minute and we won that sucker."

Kristina didn't see but Will was giving his young student a look that silently spoke an answer that the young man didn't want to here.

"Haven't you ever been in love?" Puck asked.

With that question the teachers face lit up.

Sure he had up and married his High School sweetheart whom now he was in the process of getting a divorcé from. But with Emma, yes he was in love and could honestly see himself wanting to serenade her in the way this young man wanted to serenade, well, he wasn't going to ask though he assumed the song he wanted to now sing was meant for Quinn or her unborn baby girl.

"Fine you can sing your song Puck."

The young man had smiled at the teacher and thanked him before asking him to promise not to tell the others of the program change.

"I promise," Will spoke.

--

**Wednesday:**

Hump Day.

Two days down until the showcase and two more to go.

It was lunch that day that things began to get interesting.

"Hey guys," Brittany said approaching the table, "have you purchased rose-o-grams yet?"

The five some just looked at the blonde all lost in their own thoughts.

Kristina had purchased a rose for Artie already.

Artie planed to purchase a rose though he didn't want to do it in front of Kristina.

Kurt would of loved to of purchased a rose for Finn but he knew that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

Meanwhile Tina and Mercedes had no sweethearts to purchase a rose for and thought there would be no sweetheart to buy one for them. They didn't fret though thinking there was plenty of possibility for next year.

"Not today Britt" Kurt said with a smile.

"Ok then, see you this afternoon?"

They nodded as she skipped off to the next lunch table leaving an awkward silence in her wake.

It was then that Artie spoke, his voice squeaking with nerves.

"Kristina, speaking of Valentines Day…I was kind of wondering."

She flashed him a bashful smile silently telling him to go on with his inquiry.

He bit his lip wondering if it was Brittany trying to sell them the rose-o-grams that was causing him to man up and do this or if it was simply insanity.

"Um…I know we said keep it casual and all and Valentines day is the antithesis of casual when first dates are concerned but I was wondering if you… you know… want to go out or something Sunday…like a date or…"

"I'd love to Artie," she simply said watching him exhale the breath he suckered in as soon as he had been done asking her that question.

--

It wasn't until later that it hit her.

She was actually going on a date with Artie and on Valentines Day no less and yet things weren't heading towards weirdsville with them, which was defiantly a good sign.

**Thursday:**

The final stretch.

Again nothing earth shattering except they were doing an experiment (well what passed for one at a Public School) in chem and she did have to admit her partner looked hot in goggles but that wasn't something earth shatteringly important.

Other then that it was a pretty hum drum day as after glee practice Puck had offered to drive her home.

As she road in his truck she soon noticed that instead of taking her directly to her house she was instead driven to his place.

"Mom's working a double, Ruthie has girl scouts or some shit like that."

Kristina glared at him and he just shook his head not caring about the crassness of his language.

Entering his home he motioned for her to take a seat on the couch and he offered her a drink.

"Thanks," she spoke as he ran to the kitchen to grab her a diet soda before running upstairs to his room to grab his guitar.

Arriving back into the living room he took a seat on a chair across from her and smiled.

"Anyways I asked Schuster if I could change out songs."

Nodding she told him about how she was eavesdropping on him while she had been rehearsing with Mike.

He didn't know what he was more impressed with. The way she eavesdropped on his private conversation or the fact that she was multi tasking and trying to learn Mike's choreography while doing so.

Picking up his guitar from the floor he smiled to her once more.

"Ok, so Molly went on about how Rachel was my muse or something and told me that I should sing to her…her being…"

"Rachel."

Puck nodded.

"Anyways, Molly said I should write her a song or at least to sing her something a bit more romantic then Sweet Caroline."

Kristina nodded at him.

"And you wanted to run the song by me."

He nodded.

"I figure if this is to be a surprise to her I needed to rehearse in front of someone who could tell me straight up if I was making a total ass of myself."

Kristina nodded thanking Puck for the confidence he had in her and he picked up his guitar and began to play.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

He sang the song with such sincerity, such passion that she thought that if Rachel didn't at least change her thoughts then she was the idiot not her friend.

"Rachel will love it," she simply said as they chatted some about school work (hey why not waste what was a perfectly good study session right)

**-**

**Friday:**

Today was the day and as Kurt's car pulled into the driveway Kristina knew she was in for the longest and yet the most exhilarating day of her life in Lima so far.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Find Yourself:**

**So here are the two chapters that I'm sure Gina was waiting for since I first teased Krissy/Artie together ages ago… I hope they are what you expected…PS need to fan girl for a moment that Lexi and Nathan are on the new GH opening…**

* * *

Today was the day and as Kurt's car pulled into the driveway Kristina knew she was in for the longest and yet the most exhilarating day of her life in Lima so far.

Heading out of the house she allowed for Kurt's critical eye to pick apart her look.

On that day she decided on a simple denim skirt and pinkish colored top covered up by a light sweater, as it was February in Ohio after all.

"Pretty in Pink," he said smiling to her, as she got into the car, "nice."

Flashing him a grin of her own she reached over to play with his precious radio.

"Well it is Valentines Day… well technically since the 14th is on a Sunday and all."

Swatting her hand away from the stereo he flipped on some music and they made the drive to McKinley.

--

As they arrived at the school the parking lot was littered with couples in love and yet the person Kristina had longed to see was absent. Although that could have been due to the fact that the ramp was located on the opposite side of the school.

That being said she entered the building with Kurt and headed to her locker only to see a red colored envelope taped to it with her name written in a familiar scrawl causing her heart to skip a beat.

Pulling off the envelope she pulled out a piece of pink construction paper that was cut like a heart and had a note written on it.

**I thought about it and roses are defiantly over rated and impersonal….**

She paused hoping that he didn't mind her sending him a rose but continued to read on.

**...Anyway I thought that this was more appropriate. Think of it as our generation's version of a mix tape.**

Picking up the red flash drive that was most likely filled with MP3s she couldn't help but smile. Especially as she read the signature…

**..with love, Artie.**

It was then she felt a hand tap her from behind.

It was too high a reach to be his but she could tell that grip anyways.

"Hey Noah," she spoke without even turning around.

"I see Artie's already sprung something on you."

She turned to meet his gaze wondering how he knew.

"I watched him handing Tina the envelope to stick on your locker this morning."

Kristina just nodded as they walked into Chemistry together.

--

It wasn't soon after the lecture started that a handful of Cheerios, including Santana and Brittany entered the classroom to hand out roses to the students who were lucky enough to have a significant other to cared enough for them.

Kristina and Puck both didn't expect for one of those coveted roses to fall on their table. Kristina because of the heartfelt note she got on her locker and Puck because…well he was between girlfriends though he hoped his serenade to one Rachel Berry would fix that in a heartbeat.

However they were shocked suddenly as Santana placed a rose in front of Kristina and smiled before taking a second rose and handing it to Puck…scowling.

"So did you send it to yourself Puck?" she asked.

He didn't comment as she walked away.

They left and the teacher told the class they could spend the next few moments looking to see who their valentine was but then it was back to the lesson as usual.

Kristina reached for her flower first thinking of all the possibilities on who it could be.

Finn? Mike? Kurt?

**As Overrated and Impersonal as they are I couldn't resist.**

**-Artie**

She let out a little laugh though she wished she didn't just send him a generic rose with some quirky sentiment more suited for a conversation heart in the card. She would defiantly make it up to him, especially with the dress she planed to wear on their date.

"Abrams again."

Kristina nodded.

"So, who is your valentine?"

"Quinn actually."

"Quinn!" she exclaimed with a slight shock seeing as she heard about all the drama that went on and still went on.

Handing Kristina the card the young girl smiled as she read.

**"Happy Valentines Day Daddy"**

The card was signed Quinn and your daughter.

Handing Puck back the card Kristina cocked a smile to Puck thinking it was sweet.

And with that class began causing Puck and Kristina's attentions to turn to the lesson.

And with that the first leg of the day began.

--

Lunchtime.

A time that signaled the day, well at least the school portion of it was half way over.

This was also the first time that day that she saw him.

He was sitting at the table already, a smile on his face as she approached.

"I know that my gift was so cheesy but I promise I'll make it up to you…"

She was rambling, trying to remind herself to breathe between words as she talked.

"…I mean your gift…gifts were just amazing Artie…I can't wait to see what songs you put on my 'mix tape' a totally unique idea by the way."

He smiled his adorable smile to her as she finally took a seat besides him.

"Thanks," he spoke in his sweet tone to her as she turned her head and locked eyes at him.

And then it happened.

Their first kiss…well if you could call it a kiss.

Leaning over she placed a sweet yet lingering peck on his cheek.

She could swear his face was turning red as the rest of the group took a seat at the table.

"So," Mercedes spoke, "are you two official yet."

Artie looked over to Kristina who shrugged.

She was defiantly ready to be if Artie was.

"Not yet but we're getting closer."

Her heart sank however before she was able to say something more to him he turned to her.

"Ok so I don't want to spoil all the songs on the mix tape but I will tell you that 'our' songs are on it."

She smiled thinking of Love Bug and I'm Yours being on the USB drive and how much she couldn't wait to perform her mash up in with him on stage in a matter of hours. She just hoped she could get over her nerves before then.

After that the conversation turned to the regular lunchroom chatter up until the bell rang.

--

Meanwhile at the same time across campus Puck was spending his free period in the music room hoping that no one caught him as he rehearsed his vocal Valentine for Rachel.

He had no such luck however as he was instantly met with his friend or rather now frienemy Finn.

"Hey man, what are you doing wasting your period here."

Puck shrugged.

"I have a solo to practice."

"But you've sung it before man."

Puck knew he couldn't tell Finn the truth seeing as he was kind of sort of with the girl he loved and he didn't want to make it look like he was snagging yet another one of that mans girls and so he decided a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"Yea but not in public like this."

Finn bought it and left as he picked up his guitar and began to strum 'My Girl' yet again.

--

By the time dress rehearsal rolled around things seemed to be falling into place.

Kristina's nerves were long gone as she and Artie finished their final run through before the big show.

Embracing one another for a job well done they began to go into the second acts set complete with Puck's performance.

Picking up his guitar he flashed a wink to Mr. Schuster who along with Kristina knew what game the young Mohawked jock was planning to play as he began to sing Sweet Caroline for the umpteenth time and was gifted with a round of applause from the rest of his club mates and even a flash of what Molly would of surely referred to as 'sex eyes' from Rachel.

-

Mr. Schu told them after this run through that they could disperse to grab a quick dinner before the show.

This had turned into a consciences that lead to Mike and Matt driving out to the local Pizza Parlor and bringing back a few pies for the club to split as they ran through vocal exercises and began to chime in about suggestions for songs to add to their repertoire for the upcoming Regionals the next month.

--

And then it was Showtime.

Dressed in their costumes which for the means of this non-competitive performance were quite simple (black dress pants, shirts, and white ties for the guys and black and/or white dresses for the girls) they all gathered around into a group, holding hands.

"Ok," Rachel said, "this is it guys, we are about to take the stage to perform. Now I know that it's not a competitive performance but it's no excuse not to give it your all."

She paused to look over to the young brunette.

"And as for you Kristina, I know this is your first time in front of an audience so don't let your nerves get the best of you…go out there and have fun."

Kristina just smiled as she watched Rachel not to their advisor to signify that they were ready to go on.

Will smiled motioning for the band to play the opening notes of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' while Rachel took center stage.

-

The crowd went wild as she sang her song with such enthusiasm just as she did opening their set up during sectionals.

After the standing ovation that Rachel received the rest of the club gathered on the stage to sing the next song on their set list, Somebody To Love which Kristina remembered Quinn smiling and telling her it was a crowd pleaser as she was in the process of learning the choreography.

Singing the song Kristina's eyes never left Artie's especially as he was singing his lines.

Again the crowd cheered as they geared up to sing the next group number which in her being acclimated to Glee club Kristina found out that this song (Don't Stop Believing) was the first song the club (or well Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel) sang together in which they became confident about their talents as a group. They would of killed with this song at sectionals too if it hadn't been for the fact that Sue leaked their set list to the competing clubs causing them to steal this song along with a few other choice numbers.

Finally it was time for their duet and as the other 10 members of the club exited the stage

Kristina took a deep breath.

Singing background vocals was one thing but this was an entirely new experience.

Flashing Artie a look to signify she was ready he began to strum his guitar, which he had handed to him from backstage.

About halfway through the song all Kristina's worries seemed to fade away as she stood behind Artie and placed her hands on his shoulder, looking down at him.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

As Artie repeated the line Kristina flashed him a grin

_I think about your eyes all the time_

She sang as she skipped over to his side

_Your beautiful but you don't even try_

He sang back to her

_You don't even try_

She was now seated on the chair that was placed next where he now sat as they sang together.

_Modesty is just so hard to find._

He changed up the tone of the song as he got ready to sing his final solo lines:

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_I cannot wait I'm sure_

Locking eyes with him she seamlessly sang

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

He joined in on the last line.

_This is our fate, I'm yours._

As the last line was sung Kristina rested her head gently on his shoulder while he entwined his fingers into her hair before gently kissing the top of her head.

They got a standing ovation as the curtain dropped on the end of the first act.

--

**TBC**

**Ok… so next chapter is the continuation of the performance and it includes the arrival of Ethan, Kristina making a confession, and Puck's shocking solo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Find Yourself:**

**OK so here is part 2 of the showcase scenes…enjoy**

* * *

They got a standing ovation as the curtain dropped on the end of the first act.

It was defiantly a rush that was felt in the members of New Directions as they sucked in a deep breath mentally prepping for act two.

"If I feel this way now," Kristina spoke up from where she was glued to Arties side, "I can just imagine how a competitive performance feels."

"It's like this times…" Kurt paused looking at Mercedes and smiling, "a thousand."

Mercedes nodded.

"Yea girl, I mean the rush of a job well done, mixed with the anticipation of the results and the worry of if you did everything correctly."

Rachel turned and smiled in her direction.

"I couldn't of said it better myself," she complemented Mercedes before turning to Kristina, "and you, you are a born performer but really was their any doubt."

At this her gaze flittered back over to Kurt whom before the young girl even auditioned had claimed that she was now his protégé.

Kurt just grinned thinking his tutelage had paired off.

-

"Is this a closed set or can a fan drop on in," a smooth accented voice rang from the doorway talking the gang off guard.

Everyone's eyes turned to look over at the mysterious young man that had arrived wondering who he was though an answer came quickly as Kristina ran over to him and threw her arms around him squealing.

"Ethan!!!!"

If looks could kill in that moment, well then Artie Abrams would have been arrested for manslaughter as he watched the girl he loved break away from this mysterious Ethan character with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Looking from Ethan to the rest of the club she quickly adjusted the headband that was slipping from her hair.

"What are you doing here."

"You told me about the showcase remember love."

"I know, but why are you backstage."

He shrugged.

"Seemed like the thing to do."

His gaze drifted to the young man in the wheelchair with a jealous scowl on his face.

"So, this is the bloke that your smitten with huh."

He held out his hand hoping for Artie to shake it however the young man just stared wondering what this mans game was. Instead he watched Kristina's smile light up like a Christmas tree as she tossed her arms around his neck while she smiled up to the stranger.

"Yep, this is my boyfriend, Artie," the words sprung so naturally from her lips and as Artie heard them all his insecurities just washed away. He shook Ethan's hand in that moment as Kristina introduced the gang to Ethan Lovett, her dearest friend from home.

After the introduction there was still a few more moments to the intermission and business progressed as usual.

Rachel was prepping for her second solo by sipping some kind of iced green tea (she said worked wonders on her vocal cords), Puck was strumming My Girl (no one seemed to notice), Kurt and Mercedes were talking about something or another (along with Finn), Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Santana were off on the sidelines talking about some track meet coming up, and Tina was engaging in a conversation with Ethan who had still been backstage leaving Kristina and Artie to be alone.

"Boyfriend huh," Artie said his voice squeaking a bit with nerves, or perhaps elation.

Kristina grinned.

"It just felt right."

He grinned back to her.

"Let me test the waters out. This is Kristina, my girlfriend."

He gave her a look that she couldn't read.

"So," she asked.

He nodded which affirmed that they now were officially a couple.

Leaning down both of them thought that this was going to be the moment that they had been waiting forever since that moment in the choir room. A moment when even though they were keeping it casual they were on the precipice of engaging in a kiss for the ages, that was until Coach Sylvester broke it up.

This time however the killjoy was none other then Mr. Schuster who had peered his head into the backstage area to once again congratulate the gang, inform them that they were back on in three minutes and that Ethan needed to get back to his seat.

Giving Artie another peck on the cheek she watched Ethan leaving telling him that she would see him after the show.

--

Act two had officially begun as Rachel went back onto the stage to open things up like she did before singing another showstopper of hers.

That girl defiantly had star quality Kristina defiantly had to give her that as she sang her second solo with flawless precision.

Next song on the set list… You Can't Always Get What You Want was performed smoothly by the entire club.

And then as Kristina along with the rest of the club headed offstage for Puck to sing his solo she thought that this was the defining moment of the evening. Ok so maybe the second most defining moment next to her and Artie becoming official but still.

She watched from her spot backstage as he began to do what Molly had told him to do.

Picking up a mic he looked out to the Audience before cocking his head to the side and gazing backstage.

"Rachel Berry could you come out here please."

Rachel rolled her eyes wondering what sabotaging stunt he was planning to pull.

She swore up and down to god that she was going to kill Puck for his unprofessional ness non-competitive show or not.

Shooting him daggers she watched him smile at her.

'God,' she thought, 'why must Noah's dimples be so lethal.'

Looking to her he continued.

"This is for you."

Rachel just watched as he began to strum his guitar to a tune that sure as hell wasn't Sweet Caroline but a tune that she knew nonetheless.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._

He began to croon to her.

She still didn't know what to think.

**  
**_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._  
_I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

Her heart began to flutter a bit.

Was Noah Puckerman putting his heart out on the line?

And for her?

Back when they 'dated' she always assumed she was just a conquest of his. A mutual using of one another to fill the voids that Finn and Quinn left in their hearts.

Well she had Finn Hudson now and yet as he sang this song she couldn't help that think that maybe Finn wasn't her Prince Charming after all.

Anyway it wasn't as if she and Finn were serious so she was sure he'd understand.

He finished the song and made his way backstage to place his guitar down before the final number, meeting her eye as they walked.

"Rachel…"

"I should be berating you for being unprofessional."

"I'm…"

"Let me finish…that was the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for me and well…were you serious."

"Yes," he spoke in a whispery tone as her cherry flavored lips crashed down onto his and the sounds of applause from the audience as well as the rest of the clubs could be sounded.

Puck could even swear that he heard a congratulatory remark being whispered from Finns lips as they all got on the stage to sing their finale piece, ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE which seemed to be a theme that evening.

And like that the song began as all the girls but Rachel sang the opening parts before Finn and Rachel jumped in singing the first two verses simultaneously

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game._

_It's easy._

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made._

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time –_

_It's easy._

As for the chorus the whole club joined in and was defiantly having fun as they kept singing in succession the famous mantra of 'All You Need Is Love… Love Is All You Need.'

By the time they got to the last verse which Mercedes had taken the solo on the whole group as well as the audience was having a blast.

And as the final declaration of 'Love Is All You Need' Kristina was seriously holding back a moment of PDA and by looking over to where Rachel was standing looking across the group at Puck she could tell she wasn't the only one.

--

After taking a curtain call the gang headed back stage to back in a euphoric glow of a job well done.

While some members of the club dispersed others remained as Ethan re-entered the backstage area shooting Puck a congratulatory nod before walking to where Tina, Artie, and Kristina stood chattering.

"So," Kristina said grinning, "how long are you here in Lima?"

Ethan smiled.

"Till Tuesday why."

She grinned.

"Artie and I were planning on going out on Sunday… Valentines day and well… we should totally do the whole double date thing."

Artie couldn't believe what his newly minted girlfriend was saying.

Was she copping out already?

He watched as she looked over at him.

"That is, if you don't mind Artie? I mean it's our first date and it's Valentines Day and we're official now and all but Ethan's only here for a few days and it'll be fun."

He glanced over to Tina who from just looking into her eyes for a nano second he could tell that she was in like with this guy causing him to let out a sigh.

Even though Ethan Lovett was in his early twenties compared to Tina's sweet sixteen and lived all the way in Port Charles New York, Tina deserved to happy and so with that thought in mind he nodded.

"I don't mind, that is if they're in."

"I'm in," Ethan spoke in his sweet Australian drawl, "what about you love."

"I-I," she stuttered before nodding.

"I take it that's a yes," Kristina said as Tina smiled.

"Yes," she said.

-

Soon after this Tina and Ethan had somehow left the room leaving Artie and Kristina alone, eyes locked on one another, lost in the moment.

"So, I'll see you Sunday," Artie began as he began to wheel toward the door.

"Artie wait," Kristina spoke as the swiveled around to lock eyes once more with hers.

It was like he could read her mind in the moment as he watched her lower her head to meet his.

He took in the sweet sent of her shampoo that still lingered in her hair mixed with the floral musk of her perfume.

And then their lips collided in a way that put all those kisses in all those cheesy teen romantic comedies to shame.

This kiss was real, this kiss was genuine, and most importantly this kiss proved that third time was defiantly the charm.

Slowly pulling back he wanted to go in for more but he knew his father was waiting in the parking lot for him.

"Sunday," he replied once more as Kristina nodded.

She couldn't wait.

**--**

**TBC**

**I hope I did Krissy/Artie (and Puck/Rachel for that matter) justice…If you liked this PLEASE review**


	25. Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night

**Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night:**

**Ok so here is a one-shot set in this verse that was written by me two weeks ago for the 'Valentines' prompt over on the gh_unwrapped LJ I know that some of the things said in this are being repeted from the last chapter but initially this piece was written as a stand alone in this verse despire me deciding now to add it in here…**

--

Neither of them were what you would consider the atypical girlie girl and yet they spent the better part of the day sitting up in Tina's bedroom primping and prepping for the night ahead.

"So," Kristina spoke looking into the mirror trying to decide weather to keep her hair up or down, "did you pay Mercedes her five bucks yet."

Tina let out a laugh as she nodded. She knew she was going to loose the bet and yet she was still shocked that it took this long for Kristina to admit that Artie was her boyfriend.

It was thinking of the young wheelchair bound boy that once upon a time could have been something to Tina herself she reached over to pick up a necklace to clasp around her neck.

"Speaking of Artie, you two should really be doing this alone, I mean it's not only your first date but its Valentines Day…"

"That's exactly why we should be doing this T," Kristina spoke smiling as she fastened her own necklace around her neck before applying a coat of lipstick on her lips that perfectly matched her dress, "I mean Ethan is only in town for the weekend and besides you needed a reason to wear that killer dress."

Tina looked down at the purple dress that she had bought upon Kristina, Kurt and Mercedes' instance on their last shopping trip and beamed.

"I do need a reason to wear this dress don't I," she spoke while leaving out the fact that she thought that the young Australian man who showed up backstage after Friday's performance was kind of cute.

It was then that the doorbell had rang signaling that Ethan had showed up to escort the two ladies to the restaurant where Artie would be waiting.

"So how do I look," Kristina asked making a model like pose.

"Artie isn't going to know what hit him, how about me."

"Looking hot girl."

As the two girls headed down the stairs they instantly knew that this night was going to be a night to remember.


	26. Chapter 25

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so I know the transition between the 'filler' chapter and this is kind of awkward at best but like I said before 'Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night' is meant as a stand-alone and this chapter is being transitioned from the end of the actual chapter 24. That being said I hope you still like this verse as much as I love to write for it. Song excerpts in this chapter come from the song One Week by Barenaked Ladies. I thank my muse, Gina, and thoughts of a personal Karaoke bar experience for this choice…**

--

It was Sunday night now and the plans were these. Kristina arrived at the Cohen-Chang household earlier in the afternoon to prep with Tina for their double date. After the date thanks in part to the fact that Monday was a school holiday she would also be spending the night with her gal pal.

Meanwhile at her own home it was announced that her mother and Burt had apparently had plans and so with her and Ethan unavailable Kurt and Molly would be spending the night together…god Kristina shuddered to think of what shenanigans those two could get into and she made sure she hid all copies of the Parent Trap before she had left.

-

Snapping into the now present moment however the doorbell to Tina's house echoed up the stairs as she watched Tina putting a final touch of make-up on her face.

"Are you sure I look all right," Tina asked with a nervous twinge in her voice.

This was her first real date and the fact that it was on Valentines Day of all days poised all kinds of pressure on her despite the fact that she knew going into it that nothing would come of her and Ethan Lovett…right?

Giving each other a final once over they headed downstairs and opened the door to see Ethan standing there.

Kristina looked over at her friend who was all dressed up for the occasion. Man he looked good.

--

Ethan's eyes fell upon the two young girls as they slipped on their jackets to mask their bare shoulders from the chill Ohio air.

Man he wished they were not jailbait.

"Wow" was the word that simply rolled off of his lips in his sleek accent.

Kristina grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Kristina spoke back to him as she watched his eyes gaze in Tina's direction.

He silently was sizing her up with his eyes while she was trying not to blush.

"So," he spoke breaking the silence, "do you two lovelies know where this restaurant is."

Tina nodded as she had been living in the small town for the better part of her life.

"Good then you can ride shotgun," he said grinning as Tina let our a little giggle not knowing what was coming over her making her so…girlie.

--

After riding in Alexis's car (as she was out with Burt and Ethan was too young to rent his own ride) the threesome arrived to the small restaurant where their date was to be set.

Entering the place they instantly spotted Artie who was waiting for them.

Kristina eyed her date who like Ethan was all cleaned up for the occasion.

Her lips turned to a smile as his eyes took in his date's full appearance, especially as she took off her jacket.

He began from below, the way her red heels accentuated her perfect legs, her skirt hem dancing just above her knees and clinging to her every curve from there. Her long brown hair was twisted back in an up do and her lips sparkled a bright crimson color.

She was a vision, a goddess, and he couldn't believe that a beauty like this had fallen for him.

"This is for you," he spoke as his mouth turned into a grin.

Kristina looked at the stuffed teddy bear that was handed to her and smiled before leaning over to kiss him gently on the cheek before they were brought over to their table.

--

The restaurant in question wasn't fancy by any means but this was a small town where the pickings for a perfect date were slim. Sure there was the usual places like the Bowling Ally or the Movie Theater, and more upscale was the restaurant at the hotel downtown. However this small Italian joint that the foursome was in was both a mixture of classy and trendy at the same time.

-

Arriving at their table the waiter, a young man who from the look on his face loathed the fact that he had to spend the evening serving all these happy couples eyed them down.

"Since your minors I guess you don't need to see our wine list," he spoke with an edge in his voice.

Ethan pondered if he should speak up and say he was of age but thought that was a mute point.

Instead it was Kristina who spoke up.

"No, we don't need the wine list."

The man nodded as he looked from one person to another as he took their drink orders and went on his way.

As the man left Artie reached over and gently placed his hand on Kristina's.

"I guess some people can't be as in love as us."

Shaking her head she agreed as they watched Tina and Ethan who were sitting on the other side of the table and were in the midst of perusing the menu.

"So," Ethan said, "do we all want to get something to split to start or…"

Eyes drifted to one another as they made a decision.

"I'm fine with that, though nothing with garlic," Kristina said.

"Why?" Tina asked before looking toward her best guy friend, "Never mind."

Giggles soon rang out however they were cut short, as they needed to decide what it was they were going to order.

"How about the calamari."

Tina rolled her eyes.

"What is it," Kristina asked.

"Squid, really."

Shaking her head Kristina realized that the pallets of the young adults of Lima just might not of been as advanced as a girl who had grown up in New York, especially to a girl whose father as monstrous as he was, had been an exquisite cook of Italian cuisine and a guy who had traveled to numerous places in his short twenty-one years of life (even if said travel was in the form of being a con man and grifter)

"I've seen you eating Sushi before Tina," Artie comment matter of factly. He hadn't commented about the interesting food choice Ethan had suggested so Kristina had simply assumed that her thoughts were wrong and her boyfriend's culinary pellet was more advanced then she thought.

"California Rolls don't count Artie," she simply replied before curving her face to a smile.

It was then that the waiter arrived with their drinks, asking them if they were planning on getting any appetizers or if they were simply ready to order.

The trio eyed Tina who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll have an order of the calamari," was Ethan's reply.

Nodding the waiter walked away to put the order in.

"If I get sick it's your fault," Tina spoke poking an accusatory finger at the trio she was with.

--

"So," Ethan said smiling, "I know I said this the other night but you guys were simply brilliant Friday night."

Tina couldn't help but blush a bit even though she didn't have any solos in that particular performance while Kristina and Artie looked to one another and grins crossed both of their lips.

"Thanks," Kristina said, "I was all kinds of nervous."

"Well you didn't show it Kristina, you were a natural performer."

She grinned.

"That's what Rachel said, though I think now she's intimidated by me."

"Rachel's intimidated by anyone she thinks is a threat, did anyone tell you about the time back in September when she walked out on glee cause Mr. Schuster wanted to give me solo."

Kristina was not that shocked in hearing about he brunette's diva behavior.

"She later came back and made Mr. Schuster explicitly promise her the exclusives to sing the Maria part in any other number from West Side Story that New Directions does until either she graduates or Schuster steps down as faculty advisor, whatever comes first," the young girl continued, "that being said I have done a few solos since then with no complaints."

"Wow," was all Ethan could say when he heard this.

"I know I'm not Puck's biggest fan since he used to be the premier bully at McKinley before he joined glee but I'd like to know what he sees in Rachel sometimes," Artie asked.

Kristina grinned.

"Well they do say opposites attract."

Ethan smiled thinking of some couples back in Port Charles who fit that bill to a tee.

"Like Spinelli and Maxie," he said.

Kristina nodded thinking of the young couple and the way Ethan sang at their non-wedding and decided to shift the subject back to music.

"You know, Ethan is a pretty decent singer as well."

He blushed.

He knew he shouldn't have brought up the young couple, as he kind of knew that Kristina's mind would drift back to that summer.

However before they could finish the conversation the waiter showed back up at the table with their appetizer.

"So, are you ready to order your entrées yet or do you need more time."

They all shook their heads denoting that they were ready and placed orders.

And then the moment of truth came as Tina looked over at the plate of the fried substance that was placed before her and began to wriggle her nose.

Were those actual tentacles that were on the plate?

"Ladies first," Ethan said as he smiled pushing the plate in his dates direction telling her that the very tentacle pieces that she was grossed out about were in his opinion the best.

Picking up one of those pieces in that moment she sucked in a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought to herself as she popped the piece of food in her lips.

Her three companions watched her face as she ate trying to read her reaction.

"So T how was it," Artie asked.

Swallowing the last bite she took a sip of her water and smiled.

"Better then I thought," she replied grabbing another piece as they all began to let out a chorus of laughter.

These laughs began to be broken as Kristina's eyes looked to the opposite side of the room where a stage had been sitting.

An evil glint crossed her eyes.

The others soon noticed that her eyes had been wandering to where on the stage something was being set up. An open mic or something.

"What's going on mate," Ethan asked as he waved one of the busboys over to their table for a second.

"Karaoke," the man simply replied walking away.

It was now Ethan who had a wicked glint in his eyes as he looked in Artie's direction and winked.

Artie, though he didn't know the young Australian that well seemed to be reading his mind as he gave him an inconspicuous nod.

--

The meal came as the foursome continued to talk to one another.

Tina was hitting it off with Ethan, Ethan was really enjoying the young girls presence silently wishing that age and distance were not an object as he defiantly would of considered going out with her again without the presence of the two lovebirds that were also in his company.

Ethan and Tina could of sworn that if Artie had been physically able to than he and Kristina would have been playing footsie the whole evening under the table.

Since that wasn't the case however the duo spent most of the time hand holding and nuzzling one another.

-

Moments passed now when suddenly Artie excused himself for a moment with Ethan insisting that he had to go as well.

This turn of events caused the two girls to look over at one another.

"I thought it was girls that always went to the bathroom with one another," Kristina said.

Tina simply shrugged her shoulders when a guy headed over to the mic that was placed on the center of the stage.

"I can't believe that we'd actually have a victim tonight since it's Valentines Day… but we do, in fact we have two victims."

The ladies looked at one another seemingly knowing the names that the MC was going to say next.

"Artie Abrams and Ethan Lovett"

Yep they were right.

--

The two young women watched as their respective dates made their way onto the stage looking out at the crowd in their direction.

The girls met their gaze with a huge smile as they watched the young men grab mics and the music started to play as the guys began to sing (Ethan first) alternating the stanzas as they went:

_It's been one week since you looked at me_  
_Cocked your head to the side_  
_and said I'm angry_

_Five days since you laughed at me saying_  
_Get that together come back and see me_

_Three days since the living room,_  
_I realized its all my fault, but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_  
_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

Both girls instantly recognized the song and let their attention fall upon their dates hamming it up on the stage, listening as Artie sang a string of the fast paced lyrics:

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink_  
_As I make you stop, think_  
_You'll think you're looking at Aquaman_  
_I summon fish to the dish,_  
_Although I like the Chalet Swiss_  
_I like the sushi_  
_Cause its never touched a frying pan_

He then paused to let Ethan take over:

_Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes_  
_Big like Leann Rimes_  
_Because I'm all about value_  
_Bert Kaempferts got the mad hits_  
_You try to match wits_  
_You try to hold me but I bust through_

Both guys looked at one another now grinning as they belted out the next round of lyrics in a simultaneous fashion:

_Gonna make a break and take a fake_  
_Id like a stinkin, achin shake_  
_I like vanilla, Its the finest of the flavors_  
_Gotta see the show,_  
_Cause then you'll know_  
_The Vertigo is gonna grow_  
_Cause its so dangerous,_  
_You'll have to sign a waiver_

Artie went on to sing:

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_  
_Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

Followed by Ethan:

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_  
_Cant understand what I mean?_  
_Well, you soon will_

Artie then continued with:

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

While Ethan sang:

_I have a history of taking off my shirt_

It was amusing to say the least to watch the two very different guys perform to say the least though both girls were totally and utterly impressed. Not only did the two harmonize rather well with one another's vocal tones but the way they sung the words without much stumbling (ok so the lyrics WERE in front of their faces) was defiantly a sight to see.

As the two boys went on both their dates and the crowd had defiantly been going into it and soon they were both singing (and the crowd along with them)

_It'll still be two days till we say were sorry_  
_It'll still be two days till we say were sorry_  
_Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie_

Applause rang out from the young couples at the restaurant as countless women could be seen whispering to their husbands and boyfriends asking them to go up and sing however the eyes and thoughts of the four young adults were lost in a bubble that was all their own.

Kristina instantly tossed her arms around Artie and gave him a kiss as she told him how great the performance was before turning to Ethan telling him he wasn't half bad either.

Tina who didn't have as intimate a relationship with Ethan still couldn't help but be in the moment and tossed her arms around him as well telling him he did good.

"If you were still in High School I'd totally rally for Mr. Schuster to have you join glee…" Tina covered her mouth shocked she just said that though she was relieved when Ethan simply laughed.

"If I was still in High School I'd gladly relocate here to Lima and join your glee club."

"Why don't you move to Lima though, seriously," Kristina said as she was met with his curious gaze, "I mean Kurt's dad owns a garage I'm sure he'd give you a job and we have an extra room at our place and it'll be fun."

He let out a laugh.

"As much as I know it would be I can't," he replied as the waiter came by and placed dessert on the table.

The guys looked at their dates.

"I ordered while you disappeared," Kristina replied and they nodded.

--

Sitting now at the table talking of anything and everything Kristina decided to speak up at random.

"These cannoli are good but I can do better."

"You cook?" Tina asked.

"I thought you said your mother was a notoriously bad cook and you mostly ate take out, pop corn, and frozen meals at the Davis home," Artie said.

"Trust me Alexis is a horrible cook," Ethan said, "but Kristina…"

Flashing Ethan a grin she went on.

"I've learnt a few things from my father and grandfather."

Both of the friends she had only recently met looked at her wondering why this was one of the first times she mentioned her father other then that story on that first day of glee where she spoke of her fathers fear of choirs.

"So is your father a chef?" Tina asked as Ethan tried not to choke on the drink he just took a sip of.

Obviously Kristina never mentioned Sonny to her friends, a definite good thing considering.

She shook her head.

"No, just a good cook, though my grandfather does run a local diner back where I came from."

Tina and Artie just nodded, no more questions asked thankfully as Kristina promised that one day she'd cook for them.

Both Artie and Tina smiled at this notion.

Soon the check came and the gang all decided to split the bill four ways seeing as they all picked on each other's meals anyway and headed out to the front of the building.

Artie's father had yet to arrive and so Tina and Ethan excused themselves and headed to the car to give the couple some alone time feeling a small tinge of regret that they were there sharing in the first date of their friends.

"So," Artie and Kristina spoke at once.

They did that all the time it seemed and like Kristina predicted after the laughter subsided Artie motioned for her to speak first.

"So, is this how you thought our first date would go."

His lips curved into a smile as he thought about the night.

The way she looked, the food, the company, the impromptu performance, it was defiantly a memorable night.

"Well not the singing," he said trying to repress laughter.

"Not the singing," she replied nodding at his comment before they leaned over for a kiss.

As they pulled back he placed his hands into his pocked and flashed her a dreamy look.

"So, I know Ethan is only in town till Tuesday but there is no school tomorrow and I was wondering if you had any plans…"

"Are you asking me out on a second date already?"

He grinned.

He wasn't thinking about an actual second date in that moment but he decided he'd roll with it as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm spending the night at Tina's and other then that I don't know, I mean Puck came over yesterday and he and Ethan were talking about a poker game or something."

She paused as an imaginary light bulb popped up above her head as she had a brainstorm.

"You should come over too, heck I can call Kurt and Finn and maybe they can get Mike or Matt and you could make it a total guys day or something."

Artie rolled his eyes.

He really wasn't so sure of that.

Ok so Kurt was his friend though he didn't fancy himself one of the guys, and Ethan was great he really was. But the thought of spending time with Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt more so then he had to be kind of weirded him out ever so slightly. It's not that the jocks were bad people it was more that he was just getting used to the idea that they were now acquaintances of his.

"I was kind of thinking about hanging out with you and not just the guys."

"Well if you don't mind sharing me you can come over and maybe we can watch some DVD's or something."

As his father's van pulled up he smiled.

"I don't mind sharing you at all."

Telling him she'd call him when she arrived back home the following day they embraced one more time as Kristina made her way to where Ethan and Tina were sitting in the car becoming immersed in each others conversation while they were waiting for her.

**--**

**TBC**

**Ok so the chapter end fell flat but I wanted to update before I went to bed. Ok so next chapter is going to be members of the gang hanging out at Casa De Davis so any ideas for interactions loved. Then comes Tuesday at school where there is a shift in the wind and the plotline begins to move toward Regionals… also if you like this piece feel free to check out my first multi chaptered solo glee piece 'Night 2 Remember'**


	27. Chapter 26

**Find Yourself:**

**Another chapter done. This one not as long and definitely filler compared to the last three EPIC chapters but I hope it's all right nonetheless. Still sadly don't own either fandoms.**

It didn't feel quite like a Monday as Tina's car pulled up to the Davis house the following day. This was because it was a long weekend, which after the night before Kristina was defiantly glad about.

When Ethan dropped her and Tina off the previous evening at the Cohen-Chang residence the two teenage girls wound up spending the majority of the evening chatting about dinner and their respective dates while listening to Tina's eclectic catalogue of music.

"So, I bet the first thing your going to do when you go inside is crash right."

Kristina let out a little laugh as she picked up her bags. Gently reminding the other girl of her guest and the guys day that he had planed.

"I don't know who I feel more sorry for Ethan or Puck," Tina said grinning.

Kristina simply nodded. For as much as she knew Ethan was a shark when it came to cards partly from his travels abroad and partly cause well he was Luke Spencer's son after all, she also knew Puck was a pretty decent card player as well thanks to a couple of times when they played poker for gummy bears during study breaks.

"So, pick me up tomorrow T."

She shrugged.

"Are you sure, I mean Kurt may need to be filled in on all the gossip, or Ethan may want to spend one last moment with you before he goes back to the Chuckles."

Kristina couldn't help but giggle at Tina's usage of her hometowns nickname.

"The Chuckles, really Tina."

She just shook her head laughing before her lips curled into a sly smile.

Kristina was trying to read the young Asian girls tell but was doing a horrible job. It was no wonder that Ethan and Puck would always clean her out.

"Tell Artie I said hi," was the last thing Tina said before she turned her key in the ignition and drove away.

--

As she got closer to the house she noticed her mother car absent and assumed that Alexis and perhaps Molly were spending this day off doing some mother daughter thing. In the driveway however was another car besides Puck's old pick up. Recognizing it immediately as Finn's car Kristina couldn't help but smile.

She had heard all about the blow up Finn and Puck had before Christmas break about the paternity of Quinn's baby (Quinn tried to pass it off as her boyfriend Finn's despite only ever sleeping with Puck) and was kind of glad that in this time the two former best friends were on the path to recuperating their friendship.

Entering the house she saw the trio of guys sitting around the coffee table already immersed in a game of cards.

"Man," Finn said tossing his cards down, "I fold again."

Kristina from her spot in the doorway repressed a laugh.

Finn Hudson didn't stand a chance playing poker against the big boys.

The trio now noticed her and smiled.

"Morning Krissy, or should I say Afternoon," Ethan said with a slick grin, "should I be wishing that I were a fly on the wall of your little slumber party last night."

If Kristina was close enough to a throw pillow it would of met Ethan's head in that moment as she took a few steps closer to where the guys were playing.

It was then that Puck noticed a strain of pink in Kristina's hair and pointed to it grinning.

"Ethan man Tina was just giving Krissy some hair styling tips… the pink defiantly works on you though doesn't it Finn."

Looking from his new hand to Kristina's hair he simply nodded as he mentally was trying to focus on the game at hand.

Letting out a little laugh Kristina reached for the pink streak and pulled it about to tease the boys back that it was just a clip on when footsteps became heard from the Kitchen.

"Ethan, is Molly still here cause I know moms car was gone and…."

However that question was instantly answered as Rachel stepped out of the kitchen holding a plate of cookies with a smile on her face.

This scene caused Kristina to roll her eyes. She was about to comment when the brunette grinned her way.

"So our hostess finally arrives," she said in a snippy voice like Kristina had been offending her in some way by not being there when there were guests.

The boys had now stopped their game when they realized Kristina and Rachel's eyes were locked and ready for war.

"Care to take any bets," Ethan whispered.

Finn smiled.

"I think this is a contest I'll defiantly win."

Taking a step closer to Rachel, Kristina simply smiled before pointing to Ethan.

"First of all even though it is my house this is Ethan's little get together so technically he's the host not me."

Rachel began to open her mouth as Kristina turned to her friend.

"And Ethan, I thought this was supposed to be a guy thing… Rachel! Really?"

Puck looked to Kristina and guiltily raised his hands.

"I'm sorry Kristina, it's just we were riding back from the movie theater last night and Rachel asked what I was doing on our day off from school and I told her about the game and she was going on about how she learnt how to play at some summer thing at the JCC and one thing lead to another and…"

"She's good," Finn said deciding to speak up, "she's already cleaned me out of most of my money."

Rachel grinned hopping into an empty seat next to Ethan and Puck.

"I'm a high roller, what can I say," she spoke as Puck tossed her arms around Rachel.

Kristina just smiled not knowing what to think.

"It's just, if I knew Rachel were here I'd have invited Tina in… called up the rest of the club and we could have had a party going."

"You still can," Puck, said, "I've still got Santana's number on speed dial as well as Mike and Matt's… I'm sure one of them can call Brittany."

"And I'm sure you have the other's numbers seeing as you and them are lunch buddies," Rachel said in reference to Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes.

"What about it?" Ethan asked with a grin on his face, "do you want to party."

Kristina rolled her eyes.

"First off shouldn't we invite Quinn if we were to have a little party, and secondly I was being sarcastic. I actually have plans for the afternoon."

The quad simply looked over to Kristina and nodded as they watched her head upstairs to her room before pausing to peek back down.

"And by the way, I'm going to need the downstairs so you're going to have to move to the upstairs guest room."

--

"Read it and weep boys," Rachel said as she tossed her hand on the coffee table.

Puck cracked a half smile before kissing his girl on the cheek. Ethan and Finn simply rolled their eyes.

This was when the doorbell rang and Ethan stood up to get it however he was cut off by Kristina, who had since changed her cloths and fixed her hair.

"I'll get it," she said making her way toward the door and smiling as she opened it and locked eyes with Artie.

"Does anyone else find it hypocritical that I get ridiculed for coming her with my boyfriend and yet Kristina can invite Artie over."

"Well it is her house babe," Puck said leaning over to kiss Rachel's neck. However she pulled back, locking eyes with him and pouting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Noah," Rachel exclaimed, "it's just I prefer you to not call me babe as it's a moniker demeaning of my gender and…"

He leaned over and kissed her mid ramble.

"Noah's right, it is my house and Artie is my boyfriend and if I want to invite him over to watch a movie that's my business."

Looking from the gang sitting on the couch to Kristina a slight blush crossed his cheeks.

"I didn't know my presence would cause this much drama. I can call my dad back here and have him pick me up if you want."

Kristina shook her head.

"I don't want that."

Ethan got the message instantly.

"What do you guys…and Rachel say we take the game up to the guest room like Kristina asked us to?"

"Actually," Rachel said, "I'm going to quit while I'm ahead."

"Do you need a ride?" Puck asked.

She shook her long mane of dark hair and flashed him a smile.

"It's a nice day Noah, I can walk. Besides someone needs to stick around to finish wiping these two out."

She fluttered her eyelashes innocently at Ethan and Finn before waving goodbye to the group and heading out.

--

Moments later Ethan, Puck, and Finn had relocated to the upstairs and Kristina and Artie relished in the moment.

"So," Kristina said smiling, "what do you want to see? You've been here before so you know what we got."

Artie smiled.

He had been over to the Davis home a couple times in the rehearsal process for the Mash Up they sang and had browsed through the vast film collection that the ladies had.

The library mostly contained chick flicks though there were definitely a few interesting surprises.

Deciding on some old animated film that Kristina openly admitted to being obsessed with as a child, the duo settled down to watch the movie all the while singing along to all it's songs.

As they spent this moment together Kristina thought it was now or never. She needed to be open and honest with Artie before they got too serious.

About to open her mouth she heard some mild cursing coming from upstairs.

"Language boys," Kristina yelled.

"Sorry," the trio of voices rang out.

Smiling now she looked with Artie.

From this look the young man tensed up. He knew it was too good to be true, a girl as beautiful and smart as Kristina Davis couldn't possibly love him and the past 72 hours or so were simply a fluke.

"Before we get too serious I feel it's important to be open and honest with you."

Artie nodded.

He'd roll with that, he liked honesty.

"What is it Kristina," he spoke as he wheeled a few inches closer to where she sat, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

She sucked in a deep breath.

"The last relationship I had, the only other relationship I had…well it wasn't a good one."

Artie looked into her pained eyes as he lowered his tone into a soft whispery voice.

"What happened?" he asked though a part of him felt he already knew what she was going to say.

"He smothered me, wanted to know where I was at all times, who I was with. Wanted me to act a certain way, to do certain things and well if I didn't he…he'd hit me."

He watched the tears beginning to form in her eyes and it killed him. However on the flipside he wondered if it was wrong that he thought her damaged perfection to be a quality that attracted her to him more.

Leaning over he picked up one of the discarded, yet clean cocktail napkins that sat on the coffee table and reached over to dab her eyes.

"I would never lay a hand on you that way, you know that don't you, and if you need us to take a step back before we get too serious I'd understand."

"Thank You Artie," Kristina said as she took the napkin from his hand and cracking a sweet smile before she assured him that where they had been was a good place for the beginnings of a relationship.

He nodded as he flashed her his own sweet smile as if silently asking her if it was all right to kiss her.

Smiling back to Artie she allowed his lips to crash onto hers in a sweet and tender kiss. Just what she needed in the moment. She was definitely lucky to find a guy as sweet and genuine as Artie Abrams was.

It was in that moment that unbeknownst to any of the members of New Directions that wheels were beginning to turn and in a matter of hours the social stratosphere of McKinley High would be turned on it's end.

**--**

**TBC**

**Ok so it wasn't half as long as last chapter but it defiantly invoked a mix of emotions and had a cryptic end don't you think? Anyways if your reading please click the little button to simply check in and tell me what you think as reviews help keep the muse's creative juices flowing**


	28. Chapter 27

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so I totally blame crap going down in an entirely different fandom then those present in this fic for the lack of updates. Anyway my mood is better and my muse finally has granted me with an update so please enjoy… I still don't own GH or GLEE cause if I did…you know what I'd do**

**--**

Ethan Lovett pulled up to McKinley the following day and Kristina noticed a bittersweet expression crossing his face.

"Admit it, your going to miss me Ethan," Kristina spoke grinning as she pulled out her phone, "you know I do have Kurt's dad's number on speed dial."

Ethan blinked thinking that something like that wasn't really normal but then again Kristina was far from a normal girl wasn't she. Being able to shockingly read his tell she grinned.

"It's for emergencies."

Ethan just nodded.

"Kurt has moms number on his phone if it makes a difference."

"It doesn't, anyway as flattered as I am that you want me to stay I can't. Though I will definitely be here for Regionals next month."

A smile crossed Kristina's lips and she was about to toss him a comment about how next time he came to Lima he should take her younger brother Morgan along for the trip. However Kristina's thoughts were interrupted as someone began to tap on the window of the van.

"I think Blondie wants to talk to you," Ethan said noting to where Quinn Fabray was standing outside the car.

Kristina smiled a bit.

Ever since the slushie incident her and Quinn had become acquaintances, well at least in Math class, Glee, and the occasional girls room conversation.

Opening her door she smiled as she began to make a proper introduction between friends.

"Ethan this is Quinn, Quinn Ethan."

The two flashed one another looks before Quinn glared at Kristina.

"So, did you get a chance to read Jacob's blog yet?"

Chills ran down Kristina's spine as she thought of Jacob Ben Israel. Sure she really didn't like judging people but he was in her world History class and he gave off that kind of creepy vibe which was only confirmed when Rachel told her one time about how unhealthily obsessed with her.

"I really am not into the whole gossip girly Blog scene so no Quinn I haven't read it."

Pausing she realized if Quinn brought up her reading Jacob's Blog then chances were he was writing it about her.

Yet another chill ran down her spine as she silently prayed that she didn't turn into the young mans object of affection. Something like that could seriously make her considering abandoning her friends and begging her mom to be home schooled.

"Please tell me Jacob didn't Blog about me?"

Quinn nodded.

"You, Artie, well pretty much Friday's showcase."

Kristina swallowed now as she began to think back to Friday night.

They had just finished taking their curtain call and were definitely on a post show high when the young school blogger made his way back stage.

At first he had approached Rachel who in true Diva fashion shunned him to go chat giddily to Puck who had just bared his soul to her in song and had clearly accomplished his mission of wooing her.

'Thanks Molly' Kristina had thought as Artie wheeled over next to her causing her to light up like a Christmas tree just as Jacob shifted his gaze to them.

"You two did great," he said.

Artie simply smiled and thanked him for the complement.

"You look like two people who are in love."

"We are in love," Kristina had said out of a kind of impulse as Jacob asked if he could take a couple of pictures.

They both shrugged thinking that there had been no harm in just a simple picture and so Kristina bent her head and rested it on Artie's shoulder as the camera flashed. Then kissed his cheek sweetly as the camera flashed again.

Snapping back to reality Kristina now instantly regretted taking those 'harmless' pictures.

Looking from Ethan to Quinn she knew that shallowly her reputation at McKinley was more important then giving her friend a proper goodbye.

"I'm sorry we have to rush things," Kristina spoke as she climbed out of the car and tossed her bag over her shoulder flashing Ethan an apologetic smile, "be safe and text me when you get back to Port Charles alright."

"I promise I'll do that," he said smiling before turning to the pregnant blonde girl who was flashing an impatient look, "and Quinn again it was nice to meet you even though it was briefly."

Quinn smiled, what could she say; she had a thing for accents.

Watching Ethan pull away in Alexis's car Quinn smiled at the fact that now she had Kristina's full attention.

It was then that Kristina began to wonder if there really was some Blog of Jacob's that was floating around in cyberspace or if in fact Quinn was simply making an excuse to talk about the whole adoption issue.

"The Blog?" Kristina had asked after a brief moment of silence.

Quinn nodded.

How she could forget something as life altering as this.

Picking up her cell she logged into the schools site and passed the phone over to her companion.

--

_Is Love Really in the Air? Or is it the Shifting of the Status Quo?_

_For those of you who don't care about the schools show choir and that is most likely the majority of you well…you missed a good show on Friday night…._

Kristina smiled. The beginnings of the Blog didn't sound too bad. It was mainly Jacob reviewing the showcase, mostly talking up Rachel Berry's awesomeness.

_But it wasn't Rachel that got me suckered into the show, not entirely. It was when new girl on the block Kristina Davis along with Artie Abrams took the stage to sing their duet when I thought that there was something more to glee then meets the eye. These two showed a true passion for the craft and for each other that was simply mind blowing. Even off the stage they had the 'It' factor that proves that you don't have to be a Jock or a Cheerio to be part of one of the elite. Gleek is the new chic… deal with it._

There was more but that was all that was about her by name and Kristina handed the cell to Quinn.

"Please tell me that the Hockey team isn't on a slushie tossing rampage."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I was waiting for you…"

"She read the article didn't she," Kurt who was traveling in his usual pack with Mercedes and Tina approached the duo.

Kristina nodded.

Quinn looked to the trio making a comment about safety in numbers.

Kristina mentally prayed that other Glee club members were waiting by the back entrance to run interference with Artie if need be.

It wouldn't be necessary however.

As the group entered the school they weren't met with a slushie but instead were met with a strange sense of attention and not of the pariah variety.

"Hey Kris," Artie said from where he was waiting by her locker.

"Hey Artie," Kristina said pondering weather to kiss him in the hallway or to hold back on the PDA.

Letting him take her hand she decided to leave it at that for the moment as they made their way to Kristina's first period class allowing all eyes to land on them as well as whispers from behind talking about how they wish it wasn't too late to vote for yearbook superlatives because they were a really cute couple.

"So, Lunch?" Artie asked.

Kristina nodded and they parted ways.

Slipping into her lab table Puck looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You too?"

"I don't know if I should kill Jacob or thank him."

Puck simply smirked.

"I know what you mean, I mean the perv can't keep his mind from wandering into the gutter with thoughts of my girl…though who can blame him."

Kristina playfully punched him at his demeaning comment.

"Seriously though this is the first morning in like forever Rachel didn't get slushied."

"Speaking of Rachel how much money did she take from you guys yesterday."

He just let out a little laugh as the warning bell rang.

--

By mid day it seemed like the tides had been turned. No the glee kids weren't now tossing slushies on the jocks nor were the jocks tossing slushies on the cheerios.

Instead the hall was a slushie free place, which to Sue Sylvester wasn't a pleasant sight.

Sitting in her office she let out an annoyed sound.

It wasn't a secret that she couldn't stand to see the underdogs and misfits of Schuster's little Glee club gain popularity it meant weakness. She was a winner and didn't do week at all which was why initially she had asked her Cheerio's Quinn, Brittany, and Santana to join Glee in the first place many months ago before baby-gate broke out.

It was Santana who at the moment along with Brittany who was standing in the Coach's office during there free periods.

Despite their love of being in Glee they had to keep their loyalties to the Cheerio's coach or at least to fake it rather well as the older woman glared at them.

"What the hell happened on your watch?" Sue asked in reference to the performance.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brittany asked innocently enough.

"Can it Brittany, while you and that little glee club were performing someone someplace thought it would be funny to flip the script. Now maybe today is just opposite day but still one day of not being shunned for the freaks they all are is just one day too many."

Santana couldn't bear to ask what the coach had in mind and yet she allowed her mouth to curl into a sneaky smile.

"Well then what do you propose we do about it Coach?" Santana asked.

Sue thought about it for a moment. She had tried to pit the club against each other numerous times without any success however now she thought that the old saying 'If at first you don't succeed…' had to ring true sometime or another and her mind instantly clicked back to the article.

"I know just where we can start Lopez."

-

By the time the final bell rang and Glee rehearsal was about to began many things were apparent by the fact that no one got a slushie facial which was definitely a rarity among the club.

"I never thought I'd say it but I think I love Jacob," Rachel was saying as Puck glared at her leading the reassuring comment of, "not in that way Noah," to fall from her lips before she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Finn still didn't know what to make of it all though he seemed to be keeping it cool as his eyes seemed to wander to another surprising being in the room who seemed to smile flirtatiously back at him.

He was definitely over Rachel Berry at least in the romantic sense.

-

"Ok guys," Mr. Schuster spoke with a smile on his face and a stack of sheet music not wanting to waste any more time between now and Regionals, "let me just say that you guys were amazing on Friday and that if we can keep this energy going we will kill at Regionals."

He was definitely on a high of adrenaline at the moment as he looked at the group tossing out complements left and right before taking a seat facing the kids.

"So, anyone have any proposals for any numbers for Regionals."

Rachel's hand immediately shot up, as did Santana's. The latter shocking everyone.

"Yes Santana."

Rachel pouted.

"So I know we did those girls vs. boys Mash Ups back in the fall," she began causing Rachel and Finn to glare at each other as they mentally reminisced on the whole Vitamin D situation, "anyway I was kind of thinking maybe we could do the whole battle of the sexes thing again."

Mr. Schuster looked at the thirteen students in front of him. Some of whom were in the beginnings of relationships with one another and was a bit torn between a second battle of the sexes.

He paused to let it settle in as he decided to listen to Rachel's idea before he made a final choice on Santana's.

"Rachel, your proposal?"

The Diva shrugged.

"I was just thinking I know we have been doing great with Contemporary Hits but maybe we could do a few more show tunes Mr. Schuster."

His lips turned into a smile as an imaginary light bulb popped up over his head.

"That could be the theme of your battle of the sexes," Mr. Schuster said.

Kristina turned to Rachel having a brainstorm of her own as to the song the girls should choose and she hoped that her frienemy would agree.

"Ok, so the winning number will definitely go into our set list though I kind of had another group assignment in mind."

"What was it Mr. Schuster?" Finn asked as all eyes glared at him thinking he was kissing up if only a tad.

The teacher shook his head.

"Let's just go through one assignment at a time. Anyway why not girls on one side boys on the other, talk about your potential song choices and we'll have our sing off a week from Thursday?"

They were all in agreement as they began to split up into the two sides, Santana secretly smiling as she looked at the eye language that was taking place between Artie and Kristina as well as Puck and Rachel, Sue would definitely be proud of her.

After listening to Kurt's protests that he should be on the girls team and Quinn stating that though she was a girl she wasn't holding any biases the games had officially begun.

--

"Ok," Rachel said, "so song choice is the foundation of a good performance and…"

"And Rachel if you don't mind I've got a song in mind that's sure to nab us a spot at Regionals."

"Tell me Kristina, what do you know about show tunes?"

Kristina simply smiled sharing with Rachel her song idea and being greeted with words of agreement even from the Diva herself. Looking over to the boys they observed them having a harder time in song selection, which was an added plus.

**--**

**TBC**

**Ok so this was the last chapter I remotely had outlined though I am kind of assuming to make 'Regionals' happen in chapter 35 or 40 depending on how long I drag out the weeks leading up to it. Anyway I have the girl's song in mind but still would love ideas for a song for the guys as well as other number requests you may have. Also let me know what characters/plot lines mentioned so far in this you like the best…**


	29. Chapter 28

**Find Yourself:**

**Sorry for the lack of updates… I blame Guza and Frons though comment Lexi on her acting the girl is killing it!!! That being said still don't own either fandom and apologize for this being mostly filler….**

* * *

This was the first day that Alexis had driven her daughter to school in what seemed like weeks and she was a bit concerned for her daughter's welfare. After all the drama that had already befallen her young daughter's life she wondered if her teens sudden relationship with Artie was going too far too fast.

From the surface Artie seemed like a nice guy, then again so didn't Kiefer in the beginning.

Turning to her daughter as she parked in front of the school Alexis shook her head.

"Kristina you can tell me if something's wrong can't you."

The young girl nodded.

She really didn't want to be given the third degree and yet from the moment Rachel opened her mouth the previous day in Glee, she knew it would be inevitable.

******--**

_"Tell me Kristina, what do you know about show tunes?"_

_Kristina grinned as she tossed her ponytail over to the side._

_"Enough Rachel."_

_"Then enlighten me," the diva said in a challenging tone._

_"I was kind of thinking Cell Block Tango from Chicago… I mean it's an ensemble piece so we can all equally showcase out talents…"_

_"As much as I'd object to the sharing of a spotlight that is rightfully mine I think your on to something Kristina, I mean it's a classic number as well as being extremely sexy and like I said back when we were still a fledgling sextet sex sells."_

_Mercedes raised her hand._

_"But didn't we get in serious trouble after that performance."_

_Rachel crinkled her nose._

_Ok sure their song choices came under more scrutiny and Quinn and her posse joined the club setting the stage for baby gate in the first place but this was different…everyone liked Chicago._

_"This is different," Rachel said, "anyway any objections."_

_No one dared to object._

_"Ok…Cell Block Tango it is…anyway should I assign the parts or would Kristina like to do the honors."_

_Kristina smiled accepting Rachel's offer to let her take charge._

_Pulling out a notebook she began to divvy up the rolls while Rachel spoke up one more time._

_"And one more thing, let's make a pact…from this moment on until we take our final bow Thursday we will not fraternize with the competition except for any necessary inter classroom conduct."_

_Brittany raised her hand._

_"But aren't you dating Puck and isn't Kristina dating Artie? Won't that…you know..?"_

_"I think that's a great idea Rachel," Santana said grinning._

_Her plan of divide and concur was too good to be true. She just knew with Rachel's competitive spirit something like this would happen. Coach Sylvester would be so proud._

_"So, we're in agreement."_

_Rachel got 4 I's as everyone turned to Kristina._

_She wanted to object, she really did. Especially since she was just starting out with Artie and she knew this freeze could only lead to disaster however she couldn't reject Rachel given the fact that not only was she aloud to select their song but was put in charge of the entire number as well._

_"Fine. I'm in."_

--

"Kristina," Alexis said taking the young girl out of her momentary flashback.

"Yea mom."

"Can you at least try to make an attempt to go see Miss Pillsbury during your spare today."

Kristina knew she didn't need to see the guidance counselor though she also knew she needed to humor her mother and so she nodded.

"I'll try," she said leaning over to embrace her mother before picking up he bag and heading into the school.

--

Kurt's bright smile was the first to greet her as she approached her locker.

She watched as the young man eyed her up and down, scrutinizing every inch of what she wore which that day was just a simple pair of jeans and a top in a shade of green.

"Is it bad that I pray you get slushied cause that color is hellish on your skin tone."

She just nodded.

"Earth to Kristina no witty comeback."

She shook her head once more, ignoring Kurt as she tossed her books in her locker, gathering what she needed for her morning classes.

Closing the locker she turned round to spot him looking up at her from his chair, a smile pursing his lips.

"Hey Kris," he said with the sweetest of inflictions in his voice causing her heart to break.

She really shouldn't of agreed with Rachel…she would gladly of sacrificed creative control over the performance over the fact that now she had to be an ice queen to her boyfriend.

Flashing him a small wave to him she simply breezed past him and entered the chemistry lab.

-

Artie looked over to his friend who had been in the hall watching the exchange.

"Kurt, did Kristina say something to you that lead you to believe she was regretting things with…well us."

"Beats me, at least you got a wave. I just got a text telling me she had a ride for the next few days and a nod this morning."

"Well at least you got a text."

Kurt nodded.

"True… my bet is she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something. I'm sure she'll tell us all about it at lunch."

"I hope your right," Artie said flashing Kurt a half smile as the bell rang.

--

Kristina let out a sigh of relief as the late bell rang and Puck wasn't in class. She assumed Quinn had another appointment at the OBGYN or perhaps they were finally interviewing potential adoptive parents. Kristina was just glad that Quinn wasn't part of the pact of sisterly solidarity or whatever appointment this was would be more awkward then it was. The only other thing that in the moment that kept her sane besides Pucks absence that morning had been the fact that she didn't have to deal with any of the guys till lunch then after this it was just Kurt's presence in lit… a cake walk right…wrong.

--

Entering the cafeteria Kristina instantly eyed two tables on totally opposite sides of the room. The first being the 'usual' table where she along with Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina had sat together since she first arrived at McKinley slightly over a month ago. Man it felt much much longer then a month but she digressed as she eyed that at said table only Kurt and Artie were sitting, themselves eyeing table number two where Tina and Mercedes sat alongside one Rachel Berry and to where Kristina was now heading herself.

"Are you sure I didn't do something to piss her off?"

"I'm gay Artie, I'm not the relationship expert."

"I know it's just your close to her cause of…."

"The fact our parents may or may not be seeing each other.. You can say it and I'm being frozen out too. Besides Mercedes and Tina are also sitting with Rachel so something tells me it's all the Diva's doing."

Artie nodded hoping Kurt was right in this assumption.

-

**"**I can't do this," Kristina said, "it's only been a half a day and I just want to toss my arms around Artie and tell him I'm sorry."

"Don't crack on me now Kristina," Rachel said, "I already had to deflect Noah when he met me in the hallways upon his late arrival trying to coax me to spend lunch under the bleachers making out."

"I'm so glad I'm single," Mercedes whispered to Tina.

"Tell me about it," she replied as Rachel and Kristina continued to banter and agreed if one of them had to suffer they both could suffer till the sing off. Absence does make the heart go stronger after all.

******--**

Kurt was a different story though. He wasn't her boyfriend and he was definitely one to call her on her crap.

"Got slushied?" he asked pointing to the blue and gray striped sweater she had on.

Pulling out a loose leaf piece of paper she scribbled:

_******Back up shirt**_

Kurt read and nodded.

"Lost your voice?"

She took the paper back and wrote.

_******No- would be easier if I had though.**_

"So then what's your deal today?"

_******Made a pact… no talking to you guys till sing off**_

"Rachel's idea."

Kristina nodded.

"Ok, fine…but somehow you need to let Artie know it's not personal. He loves you."

_******I love him too.**_

Passing that last note to Kurt she watched the teacher's eye meet her causing her to pay more attention.

--

Tina drove her home and as she sat in the living room she was instantly greeted by Molly's bright smile.

"So Kristina how was school today…more importantly how was Artie? By the way did I mention he's definitely a better suitor then Kiefer. You know they say you have to kiss a few frogs to find your prince."

"Whose they Molly."

The young girl flopped on the couch.

"You know…they…anyway are you going to do another duet in preparation for Regionals cause I have a few love songs in mind that I think would be charming if you sang them and…"

She began to tear up under the pressure.

"No…Artie didn't break up with you already…after you put your heart on the line again."

She picked up the phone and began to dial.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Kurt of coarse…give him a piece of my mind for letting Artie break you."

"Don't…call Artie instead will you."

"You mean yell at him directly?"

Kristina shook her head.

"Artie didn't break up with me but he probably thinks I broke things off with him."

Molly flashed a curious look to which Kristina told her all about the pact to which Kristina agreed to be a part of this Cyrano moment.

--

"Kristina," Artie said in a breathless tone as he picked up the phone at the sight of Kristina's cell number on the caller ID.

"It's Molly."

"Molly, is your sister OK? Please tell me she is. If she's hurt or anything after the way things were today I won't be able to forgive myself."

Molly paused.

"Kristina said you didn't do anything….was my sister lying to protect you cause it wouldn't be the first time."

Molly flashed back to some of Kristina's earlier cuts and bruises and the numerous claims her sister made about how klutzy she was banging her arm on the dresser or her heels causing her to trip.

"She wasn't lying…I just meant the way she was distant today…I just want to make sure she's alright…I care about her you know."

"I know..And she cares about you too."

It was in that moment when where Molly was going into one of her romantic diatribes to Artie while explaining the pact or what she knew of it that Alexis came into the room.

"So this pact Molly is talking about I assume is why you were distant this morning."

Kristina nodded.

"That would be correct."

"You could have just told me you know…I thought we were being honest with one another."

Kristina nodded.

"We are and I'm sorry."

She hugged her mother while listening to Molly talk to Artie.

At least the following day at school wouldn't be as hectic…right…

--

Wrong.

Not fifteen minutes after she had left chem lab after listening to an irate Puck ramble about how there must be something in the water cause she and Rachel were acting like total bitches she got a slushie to her face.

Slipping on the hideous green shirt that she had on the previous day she was fixing herself up in the ladies room when Rachel entered with a slushie of her own soaking her.

"Well that was a pleasant forty-eight hours or so huh," Rachel remarked in regards to being slushie free.

Kristina nodded in agreement however she had only been slushied one time before as opposed to Rachel who had been the target of choice on a daily basis since the beginning of the school year when her boyfriend of all people started the whole slushie game.

--

By the end of the game there were at least two other glee kids that got slushied…one of them being Kurt so at least the bully wasn't just picking off the girls team.

Sue for one was happy that the social stratosphere was back in alignment at least for the moment despite glee club still not being disbanded.

"Baby steps," the coach thought as she watched Tina getting slushied just after the final bell.

--

Glee rehearsal was tense as the girls all sat to one side once again already gabbing all about their song. Parts were assigned and now all that was really needed was for them to set up choreography.

"Mr. Schuster," Rachel said raising her hand, "since we already know our song selection and today's rehearsal is to work on our sing off number can the girls team please relocate to another room."

The teacher shrugged. He didn't see why not and smiled at the young girl giving her and the other team his blessing watching as the guys were still debating between two numbers.

This sing off was definitely interesting to say the least.

******--**

******TBC**

******Ok so I hope you liked the chapter. Like I keep saying in my notes the current date in said timeline is now February 18****th****. I don't know what song the guys should sing for their showpiece and I don't know how else I will fill the plot until 'Regionals' happen in my verse. Comments and Suggestions are greatly loved…**

**…**


	30. Chapter 29

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so once again my muse would like to take a few seconds to reflect on the awesomeness of Kevin McHale, Nathan Parsons, and my friend Gina as well as to thank everyone who is reading/reviewing this while Bob Guza continues to be an ass hat. Still don't own either fandom cause if I did Kiefer would get what's coming to him and Drew Garret would still be playing Michael amongst other things…Also kind of giddy that I was able to use my nicknames for Artie and Krissy in this chapter as well as hide subtle GH related Easter Eggs and the icing on the cake I had some more Will/Emma scenes... 3 weeks will NOT come soon enough**

* * *

"TGIF," Tina said as she and Kristina exited the school on Friday afternoon, "so what are your plans this weekend?"

Tossing her bag in the back of Tina's car Kristina shrugged her shoulders.

In truth she did have a plan for the weekend..well she did anyways.

Up until she made that stupid pact with stupid Rachel she had made plans to go on a REAL date with Artie, no siblings, no friends, just the two of them…together.

Shaking the thoughts of what could of bee out of her head she flashed a smile to her friend.

"I don't know… work on a translations project for French, do some non school related reading, web chat with Ethan…."

Tina rolled her eyes.

"What, it's not like he's in glee and what Rachel doesn't know won't hurt her."

Tina let out a laugh as she nodded.

This was definitely true.

"So, has Ethan mentioned me since he went back to New York?"

Kristina instantly read the look on the young Asian girls face as a not so shocked look took over her face.

"Oh my god, you have a crush on Ethan."

Tina just blushed as she tried to change the subject.

"So anyway about this weekend, there is a John Hughes film festival downtown tomorrow afternoon…"

Kristina nodded. She knew all about this, as that was where she and Artie were going to go on their real date and wondered what Rachel's stance was on accidental, totally unplanned meetings in public places on non-school time. Actually the truth was she didn't wonder as frankly she didn't give a damn, she would convince Molly to text Artie with her plan…her sister would totally go for it…and then let the following afternoon play out as it may.

"I'd love too."

Tina smiled sweetly as they drove to the Davis home talking over the details for the following day.

--

Later that evening, Kristina headed upstairs to her room where Molly had now flopped down beside her on the bed.

"Kristina I don't know what's happened to you since we've moved to Lima but you're becoming a true romantic."

Picking up the stuffed animal her boyfriend gave her on Valentines Day she hugged it close and smiled to her kid sister.

"What can I say, you're a bad influence on me Molly."

Molly let out a little laugh.

"Since when is helping out two people in love making me a bad influence?"

Kristina shrugged, she really didn't have an answer to this as she tossed her cell phone over in her kid sister's direction.

"So, what will it be Kristina, a call or a text."

"Text will be fine," she said.

Molly watched as Kristina scribbled something down on a piece of scrap notebook paper…

_Wheels-_

_Date's On!_

_Bump Into You At The Fest._

_-Yale._

She couldn't help but to smile at herself as she scribbled the note thinking that her usage of these monikers was either ingenious or simply due to the fact that she hung around Spinelli one to many times.

She let out a laugh thinking it was a bit of both and that if Artie's phone happened to fall into the wrong hands perhaps her 'code' wouldn't be cracked.

Tossing the note over to Molly she watched her younger sister smile, signaling a job well done. Molly even commented on the romanticism of the nicknames as she typed the message and hit send.

"I so hope he shows up tomorrow afternoon Kristina," her sister said with an air in her voice.

Kristina nodded though even if her plan didn't work and Artie didn't show up, or if he did show up and the crowd tragically separated them she knew she would have a blast.

--

Kristina and Tina arrived downtown the following morning to already see a small line beginning to form in front of the theater.

"There really isn't that much excitement in this town is there?" Kristina asked her friend thinking back to her life in Port Charles where it was jam packed with drama, especially around the months of February, May, and November. Thinking that it was still February she could only begin to imagine what hostage crisis or natural disaster was befalling her hometown and made mental note to text Michael, Sam, or Ethan when she arrived home that evening.

Tina shook her head as the two walked to the end of the fast moving line and got tickets to the show.

******--**

Stepping into the lobby between the showings of 'Sixteen Candles' and 'Breakfast Club' she was beginning to loose all hope.

Ok sure she knew going into this that there was a good chance that the crowd would be too big or he wouldn't get the message, however she kind of liked the notion of being an optimist especially after all the drama that she had endured already in her short lifespan so far.

She let out a sigh as she made her way to the refreshment counter to buy herself an overpriced bottle of water when she eyed him.

"You made it," he said as he wheeled himself by her side.

Not looking him directly in his eyes she allowed her lips to curl into a half smile.

"Yes I did," she replied.

He smiled not giving her the satisfaction of direct eye contact either; least anyone from glee other then Tina had seen them together.

"So much for a proper first date."

"They say third times the charm."

"Counting on it next weekend, that is unless Rachel has another scheme."

"Believe me if she does I may have to put a call into my dad…he's a mob king by the way."

Artie let out a little laugh. Little did he know Kristina was being serious and for the moment she would laugh and pretend she was joking leaving him none the wiser only hoping that dear old dad didn't decide to show up at Regionals.

"So, do you think Tina would mind if you went missing, at least through the next couple of films."

Kristina grinned as she shook her head reaching out to take his hand and head back into the theater.

--

She had to quote the seminal classic of another great 80's flick the 'Time of her Life' with Artie at the film fest and didn't regret breaking the pact one bit even after swearing to one another that they would not talk about this 'date' nor would they make face to face contact with one another until Tuesday's glee practice and even then it was strictly sitting on opposite sides of the room engaging in brief bouts of covert 'eye sex' which they were becoming pros at.

It was now Sunday as she sat in her bedroom, the Chicago soundtrack playing in the background as she sung along while working on those French translations she had mentioned to Tina about Friday afternoon. Who said multitasking had to be boring?

Molly was at the Puckerman's, her mom was out with Diane who had dropped by unannounced for the weekend for some girl time and she was actually enjoying the time alone to reflect however the moment was suddenly broken when her computer beeped stating that she had a video chat invitation.

Ethan.

"I see you found my shirt love," his voice spoke out from his end of the screen as she looked down at the Rolling Stone's T-shirt she had on over a pair of gym shorts.

"And I thank you for it, it's the perfect veging out ensemble."

He let out a laugh thinking that her friend Kurt's dialect was definitely rubbing off on her but he didn't say as much.

"So not being the little social butterfly today…oh wait you made that stupid pact didn't you."

Kristina scratched her head; she never mentioned the pact to Ethan.

"Puck told me," he said before she even asked how he knew.

"He's pissed isn't he."

"Said it's typical Rachel and that's why he loves the girl despite her insanity."

Kristina nodded.

"He also said you were doing a little girls vs boys sing off."

Kristina nodded.

"I'd give you a little sample but I'd be afraid you'd share precious intel with the enemy. But I'm sure Rachel will get Quinn to film it for her so she can put it up on her My Space."

Ethan just nodded when Kristina realized she had yet to hear what the February catastrophe she was missing out on.

"So anything going on back home that I should know about?"

"Hmmm let's see…Elizabeth is pregnant…."

"That seems harmless enough…"

"It would be, except she admitted to cheating on Lucky with Nickolas."

"SLUT!… sorry I mean she's practically your sister in law so that was kind of rude of me."

"You're entitled to your opinion, though I am choosing to be good old Switzerland."

"Like you should…anyways that's all, not hostage situations or burning buildings…I mean its February after all."

"The month still has a week left."

"True…anyway Tina was asking about you."

"She has," Ethan's voice said with a newfound eagerness in it, "what did she say?"

"She wanted to know if you were asking about her."

"I'm flattered that the kid likes me… maybe if we are both unattached say in two more years I'll take you up on your offer and move to Lima and pursue things with her."

"But till then?"

"Give me her number… no sense we can't be friends right?"

"Friends," Kristina said repressing a laugh, "just promise me you won't try and lead her on."

"Scout's honor?"

"Why do I find it hard to believe that between being a grifter and a con man you had time to be a Boy Scout."

"Har, har har," Ethan said as they continued to banter back and fourth for another hour or so.

--

By Monday tensions were definitely rising with this whole boys verses girls sing off and the code of silence that went with it.

The young Spanish teacher by then had definitely realized that it was more vicious then his last battle of the sexes which he had instituted as a means to try and motivate the kids into not slacking off just because their Sectionals competition seemed like an easy win…an assumption which was later proven false thanks to Sue giving up the set list. Now they were stronger and consequently the competition was getting stiffer, Vocal Adrenaline after all was the raining Ohio State show choir champion.

However after the 5th student came up to him after class asking for the competition to be held earlier then Thursday he began to reconsider everything.

-

"I don't know what to do," he openly admitted as he entered Emma's office at the end of the day, flopping down on a chair that say across from his…well I guess he could call her his 'girlfriend' despite the awkwardness of the situation.

Emma gave him a concerned look while insisting that he tell her what was wrong since that was her job.

"I want to encourage the kids to compete, especially with the tough competition ahead for them at Regionals but this whole girls verses boys thing…"

"I know, I've had a couple of your kids vent about it to me too Will."

"What did they say."

"Well the boys don't like the idea of the girls freezing them out and the girls don't like to ignore the boys."

"So why are they doing this?"

Emma and Will looked at one another.

"RACHEL!" they both exclaimed.

"Should I go and talk to her?" Will asked.

"Do you really think she'll listen?"

They both paused.

"No," they said together again.

It was then that Will formulated a plan…

--

"Ok, raise your hand if you guys are ready to perform your sing off tomorrow instead of Thursday," Will said during Tuesday's rehearsal as he watched all twelve hands fly up.

Crises Averted.

**--**

**TBC**

**Ok I know I got a bit jumpy but I kind of liked this chapter. Still don't know what song the boys should sing so suggestions? Any/All other ideas are also welcome…thanks in advance for reading/reviewing.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Find Yourself:**

**Again my muse is going a mile a minute thinking up sub plots for this so I hope you still are continuing to like despite the ungodly length that this piece is heading in. Don't own either fandom cause if I did there'd be more Artie plotlines on Glee and less recasts on GH…**

* * *

Ok so he pushed the performance up twenty-four hours however that still meant that there were twenty-four hours (as opposed to forty eight) to go of the stupid pact.

"So honey," her mother asked from the kitchen as she entered the house.

Kristina smiled.

"Pretty good, Schuster pushed up the sing off."

"That's a relief," said a third voice, male, also coming from the kitchen.

Kristina's face lit up a bit at the sound of Burt's voice.

She still couldn't fathom the fact that her mom and Kurt's dad were kind of sort of seeing each other. Not because he was her friends father or even the fact that they had only been in Ohio for only about a month and a half (she'd be a hypocrite for dating Artie if she thought this). No, it was because when she thought of the guys her mother was involved with at one time or another, Jasper and Jerry Jacks, Ned Ashton, Her father, her uncle Ric…well Burt Hummel just didn't click she supposed.

Upon entering the Kitchen she spotted her mom sitting at the dining room table, glass of wine in front of her looking over some case files while Burt had a can of beer and was looking over some invoices of parts that he had recently ordered for the garage.

"Trust me Mr. Hummel I probably miss hanging out with your son and much as he misses hanging out with me."

Burt nodded as she reached into the fridge to grab a bottle of water and a handful of grapes and quickly made her leave thinking opposites surely must attract!

--

She wanted to tell Kurt about the scene that occurred when she came home however she had to settle with telling Tina the next day on the drive to school.

"Do you think it's really possible that you and Kurt could become siblings."

Kristina shrugged.

"I really can't say given my moms track record with men."

"But you said so yourself Kurt's dad was different."

"Ok fine, maybe it's a possibility but not for a long ways down the road."

Tina nodded and with that she pushed the thoughts of her mom and Burt into the back of her mind and started to focus on the day at hand…most importantly about the performance that afternoon.

--

He knew to ignore her as she wheeled past her as she got her books for first period but he couldn't help but flash her a sweet smile.

She looked nice that morning and he really hoped the Hockey Team didn't pick her to be that day's victim.

Picking up his phone he began to send a text:

******You look Cute Yale!**

Kristina's cell vibrated as she spotted the message.

If it wasn't for these covert and contraband texts that she and Artie began to send one another over the weekend she didn't know how she'd survive.

******Thanks Wheels :)**

She was all smiled as she entered the chem lab. Puck wasn't there which was kind of odd seeing as she saw Quinn in the parking lot earlier talking to Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury about the competition that afternoon.

She sat as the teacher began to talk about the impending midterms and what to expect on the exam.

'Some day for Puck to be absent,' she thought before watching him breeze into the room with a late slip.

Slipping into his spot next to her he flashed her a smirk.

"Overslept," he whispered in a blunt tone, "anyway I know you can't talk to me until glee but what did I miss?"

"Midterms," she simply spoke as the teacher continued to lecture.

--

By lunchtime members of glee could tell that their friends of the opposite sex were seemingly counting down the moments until rehearsal.

"I can't believe I am saying this and I know that I'm going to regret it someday but I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"You could of called it off you know," Mercedes said bluntly.

"I know but that would have been unprofessional which is the antithesis of what I am…"

She paused for a moment as the other girls simply nodded at her.

"Anyway we are totally going to kill it this afternoon and your all going to realize the fruit of our labor was well worth the sacrifice."

Kristina's cell vibrated as she glanced over to where Kurt and Artie were sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria being joined by Mike Chang who had been sitting with them in the trios absence.

She could of sworn that Artie flashed her a wink causing her eyes to gaze at the phone where another message from her boyfriend sat.

The message simply read the approximate time from that moment until the end of glee rehearsal accompanied with a smiley face.

Looking back up at her companions she faked a smile.

"My brother Michael," she said trying to mask her blatant lie.

Rachel bought it but Tina and Mercedes knew otherwise and just nodded.

--

The rest of the day seemed to breeze by.

In Lit a pop quiz was a pleasant distraction to the fact that Kurt and her were on opposite ends of the room.

And then the bell rang and she headed to her locker to grab her cloths for the sing-off.

--

His eyes fell upon her as she entered the music room.

If he thought she looked cute in those dark jeans and pink top that morning then in the outfit she was wearing now she looked…well words couldn't describe it.

It was a classic little black spaghetti strapped dress paired with fishnet stockings and black-heeled boots.

Sure all the other girls sans Quinn were beginning to trickle into the choir room dressed in similar attire but none of them were Kristina.

"Are you trying to torture me Krissy?"

She looked into his eyes and flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Maybe," she teased him as she flashed him a flirtatious stare and scooted into an empty seat between Brittany and Tina.

-

"Ok guys," Will said looking at the students who were still very much divided girls on one side boys on the other, "so welcome to our second girls vs. boys sing off. Now the way we'll do things is that there will be a coin toss to see who sings first. Then once both teams have sung, Quinn, Ms. Pillsbury, and I will converse as to whose number will be added onto the list of numbers to be considered for Regionals.

Rachel's hand shot up.

"Yes Rachel."

"I thought the winner was a sure bet for Regionals."

Will shook his head explaining that the finalized list would be voted on by the club at a later date for fairness.

Rachel would of quipped back but she wanted to save her voice.

"Ok," Will said after the moment of silence, "who wants to call it girls or guys."

"Ladies first," Puck said smirking at Rachel.

"Thank you for that Noah, anyway I call heads."

"Then I guess we're tales," Puck replied.

Will nodded as he took his coin and flipped it.

The room seemed to go silent for the next few seconds before the teacher called out enthusiastically.

"Tales."

The girls glared at each other while Rachel commented how it was better to be last in a situation like this as that way they would be able to size up the competition and see just how hard they had to bring it.

They watched as the boys stood in the center of the room and sang 'Greased Lightning' from Grease which in Rachel's opinion was adequate vocally yet didn't hold a WOW factor. The girls she thought definitely had it in the bag with their performance.

She clapped when they finished as that was the classy thing to do and she had to admit they were good, just in her opinion who despite not being the judge was the only one that mattered they were simply not good enough.

--

"Ok wow," Will said clapping enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face, "that was great guys now lets see what the ladies can do."

Rachel looked over to Kristina and grinned as if to silently say 'I hope your song selection works,' to the other girl as the sextet set up chairs in the center of the room, poising themselves accordingly on them and began to sing:

_"Pop"_ said Brittany….

_"Six," _said Tina…

_"Squish," _said Mercedes…

_"Uh uh," _said Kristina…

_"Cicero," _said Rachel…

_"Lipschitz," _said Santana…

Repeating those words a few more times in whispery tones full of conviction the group finally broke out and began to sing in unison:

_He had it coming_  
_He had it coming_  
_He only had himself to blame_  
_If you'd have been there_  
_If you'd have seen it_  
_I betcha you would have done the same!_

Soon each girl broke out into their own verse of the song describing the reason each 'character' was put in prison.

In general the performance was well staged and was perfectly done vocally and the guys knew that they didn't stand a chance as they applauded the competition and watched them take a seat.

Mr. Schuster noted that they were going to step in the hall to deliberate which left the twelve teens to mix and mingle.

-

Rachel was the first to get up making her way over to where Puck was sitting and perched herself on his lap allowing for him to run his fingers through her hair while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Mercedes moved over to where Kurt sat and the two embraced before idly exchanging whatever gossip they needed to fill the other one in on.

And Kristina sweetly sauntered over to Artie and leaned over to let him place a sweet kiss on her cheek.

They were definitely living up to the title of McKinley's Sweethearts like Jacob branded them in his blog.

-

The trio soon reentered the room, smiles crossing their faces.

"It was unanimous," Will said, "while both of your performances definitely have shown how much you guys are improving there can only be one winner…"

He paused moving his gaze from the guys to the girls.

"Ladies…congratulations."

The girls squealed, the guys congratulated them yet Schuster was quick to put the celebration to a halt.

"Now, before you all get too excited just because this competition is over doesn't mean our work here is done. I have an assignment for you."

Groans rang out while the teacher smiled.

"I want each of you to come into practice next Tuesday with a song that describes how you're feeling right now."

He looked over to the guidance counselor who flashed him a flirtatious grin.

The assignment was clearly Miss Pillsbury's idea.

"That being said, since we had the sing off today instead of tomorrow, tomorrow's practice is canceled."

-

Soon after that he dismissed the group and soon left only three figures in the room.

"I don't want to be a third wheel," Kurt said, "so I'll take my leave."

Kristina flashed Kurt a smile.

"It's ok, my dad's waiting for me," Artie said smiling and looking over to Kristina, "but I'll see you tomorrow and you promise you won't ice me out."

Kristina shook her head.

"No more icing," she spoke making a signing gesture over her heart.

Artie nodded and left as Kurt linked his arm into hers.

"So Krissy, seems like everything's back to normal."

Letting out a laugh she thought about her life so far and the events that had transpired the night before regarding her mom and her present company's father and let out a laugh.

"Normalcy is overrated Hummel."

**--**

**TBC**

**Ok so my problem with this piece is I have so many ideas and am at a loss in spacing them all out. Next chapter may be some filler before I go into ArK's date and Davis-Hummel Family time. Other plot points I want to get to pre-Regionals is Kiefer showing up at McKinley and Sam showing up seeking interest in Puck/Quinn's baby. Regionals hopefully will occur in late March in my cannon while Quinn's birth will happen sometime in April… Also should I start to note the current cannon date in future chapters or not??? Also I'd love input on the songs you think everyone would pick for themselves.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so I've decided from this point on that at the start of each chapter I'll post the date in which the chapter begins. I might go back and edit the last 30 chapters at a later date I don't know…anyway having writers block so because of that some uber fluff…**

* * *

**_Feb 26th 2010:_**

She might of told Kurt that Normalcy was over rated as they exited the choir room on Wednesday but the next couple of days had definitely been back to the normal routine that was had before the whole girls vs. boys thing.

In fact there were only really three differences to the old routine:

_1. She was dating Artie now_

_2. Puck bringing her a latte, asking her to help him with his mid term studies._

She smiled as she took the sip of the drink.

"You know I didn't need to be bribed, but wouldn't studying with Rachel be more efficient."

He grinned at her.

"Come on Kris, you know we would find other things to do besides study."

She nodded thinking of his badass reputation.

"Is Sunday good for you?"

"Sunday's great."

_3. Mike Chang had decided that instead of sitting back with his usual clique that he'd continue to sit and 'their' table despite the fact that she, Tina, and Mercedes were back._

Other then that…yep normal.

-

Lunch had just ended on Friday and Artie was escorting Kristina to her next class when suddenly they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I know we have plans for tomorrow," Artie said sweetly.

"Please don't tell me your baling….I swear we are cursed Artie..maybe this whole girlfriend boyfriend thing isn't a good idea."

His heart began to break at that comment.

Was she doubting them? He would get it if she were after all she had told him about her last relationship and all.

"I'm not baling, in fact I can't wait until tomorrow it's just…"

Kristina was relieved that the date was still on however there was a tinge in Artie's voice that made her believe that something was a bit off.

"Just well with all the chaos of the past week I forgot to tell you…well."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, a smile on his face.

"If you can't go I'd understand. But if you can you could where that black dress and maybe we could go for coffee after. Kind of like a pre-date date."

Looking at the flyer she now held that advertised a concert from the school's Jazz Band she simply smiled while repressing a tiny laugh.

"I'll see if I can go, text you later ok."

As the bell rang he nodded thinking that was an adequate response for being told at the last possible moment. Either way they were still on for the following afternoon.

--

The school day finally ended as she asked Kurt to swing by her place en route to his place.

"Is it to pick up your laptop to do homework because it's Friday Night, homework can wait. And if you must work you can borrow mine."

"I need to grab a change of cloths," she mumbled under her breath.

"Sing out Louise," her friend goaded her.

"Jazz Band concert, Artie invited me and I wanted to look nice for him."

Kurt looked over at the cloths she had on for school. They were clearly not couture by any means but it was Kristina-chic and he admitted that she looked nice as is and decided to tell her that much.

"You look nice already."

"Yea, but he kind of wants me to wear the dress I had on for the Cell Block Tango outfit."

Kurt recalled Kristina telling him about how Kiefer used to dictate how she dressed and shook his head.

You thought you knew someone. But Artie, sweet innocent Artie Abrams pulling a move like her douche bag of an ex. No, Kurt Hummel wouldn't have it.

"He TOLD you what to wear Krissy."

She realized what Kurt was thinking and shook her head reassuring him that the tone that Artie spoke was more of a suggestive one then the one that Kiefer would use when he DEMANDED Kristina dress more mature.

Kurt felt better with that assurance. He knew Artie was a nice guy and with that thought in mind he drove to the Davis home and allowed Kristina to pick up the dress, the shoes, the make up and accessories and everything else she needed to make her evening magical before heading back to his place.

-

"So," Burt spoke as they were all settled down for Dinner, "I was thinking that we should all do something together outside of just these dinners."

"Like what," Molly spoke up with an excited air in her voice.

She had really grown attached to Burt and in this short time was a better father figure to her then her real dad.

"I don't know…bowling."

Kristina let out a laugh.

"What's so funny Kristina," her mother asked.

"It's just bowling," she paused eyeing Kurt, "the thought of Kurt in rental shoes is laughable at best."

Kurt then eyed Kristina.

"I'm actually a great bowler Kristina, and I'll have you know I don't need rental shoes cause I own my own personal pair of bowling shoes."

She was impressed. Well, you learn something new everyday.

"So," Alexis said as she looked over to Burt with a smile on her face, "when do you suppose this Bowling outing should take place."

Burt shrugged looking at the other four beings around the table.

"How about tonight."

"I can't," the two teens said in unison as their parents looked over at them wondering why.

Before they were asked Kristina spoke up.

"I have plans with Artie tonight."

"Plans, what kind of plans," her mother asked.

"He's got a Jazz Band concert and then we may go for coffee or something, I promise I'll be back by curfew and by the way I really need to get ready."

She stood up and smiled to Burt.

"Rain check on the whole bowling thing."

He nodded and watched her walk away.

They didn't even ask why Kurt was unavailable that evening. Instead they discussed other possible times for the outing.

--

She headed downstairs fifteen minutes later in the little black dress.

Alexis looked at Kristina's outfit and wondered if she was planning on doing more then she was letting on.

"Just his Jazz Band concert?"

"And coffee," Kristina said as she picked up the black shrug that she brought to accompany the dress and grabbed Kurt's car keys grateful that he was allowing her to use his baby.

--

He didn't even reach up to rind the doorbell when the door to the Kurt's house opened and he was greeted by a face he didn't expect to see.

"K-Kristina," he stammered as he caught her in that slinky black dress she had danced in a few days. Not that he noticed or anything really!

"What are you doing, this is Kurt's house right…I mean I've been to your place so I know you don't live here and all."

He watched her let out a laugh as she reached up to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Breath Finn, this is Kurt's house, my mom, sister, and I were having dinner with Kurt and his dad, I was just on my way out."

He nodded as Kurt's figure stood by Kristina's side.

"Well good evening Finn Hudson," Kurt spoke in an elated tone causing Kristina to glare at him, wondering what his motive was especially since she clearly noticed him giving 'sex eyes' to Brittany recently.

"Hey," Finn spoke nervously while Kurt informed Kristina that he was helping Finn with midterms and that if she scratched his car she was a dead girl walking.

She nodded waving goodbye to both boys and headed back to McKinley but not before hearing Kurt's voice ring out saying, "Dad, Alexis, Finn's here and were going to my room to study…"

--

She got to the school and instantly spotted Tina standing outside the Auditorium.

"You made it," she said with a smile on her face as she glanced at Kristina's outfit, "and you're wearing that."

Kristina looked over to Tina who although she had also changed into something nicer then her school cloths wasn't in anything too special.

"I know I'm over dressed but Artie kind of hinted that he wanted me to wear this and it's his night."

Tina looked at the way the dress flattered Kristina and simply smiled knowing that the young man would be impressed.

"So, Kris you here with anyone else, and by anyone else I mean Kurt?"

"Nope, Kurt is actually entertaining this evening."

Tina's face lit up. Sure she wasn't a gossip queen like Mercedes was but when her friends were concerned she liked to be on the up and up.

"Who?"

"Finn!"

Tina, who like the rest of the group knew of their friend's infatuation with the quarterback, grinned.

"No!"

"Yes! Apparently Kurt is helping him get ready for midterms."

Tina just nodded as they entered the auditorium and took their seats for the show.

--

"Ok, so what do you want to go over first?" Kurt was asking Finn as they were sitting in his room.

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Wherever man, I kind of need help with everything. I am coasting by on a C average right now and need to keep it that way to stay in sports and glee."

Kurt nodded.

"So what's your worst subject."

"Hmmm," Finn said scratching his head trying to figure it out. It probably would be Spanish if not for all the extra credit that Mr. Schuster gave him, and Kristina had definitely helped him out in Math by teaching him all those tricks, "History I guess, I mean all those dates kind of get jumbled up once you get going."

Kurt nodded in agreement as he pulled out his History Book with a smile flipping to the chapter they needed to be on.

--

She didn't realize how talented her boyfriend was. Ok sure she heard him sing in glee and at Karaoke with Ethan, and she had seen him play his guitar numerous times but wow he was talented.

"Tina, I should go into entertainment law so that when Artie becomes a famous musician I could be his representation."

Quinn who had decided to come to the concert because her social calendar since Sectionals had become non-existent couldn't help but hear her two glee mates talking and smiled.

"McKinley High's power couple becoming Hollywood's power couple, I could totally see that, just don't let Rachel and Puck find out about that aspiration."

Kristina looked over at Quinn and smiled.

"I definitely wouldn't want Rachel to think I was her competition, not since we've begun to shift closer to the 'friend' side of the frienemy spectrum."

Quinn nodded now noticing the dress.

"Date with Artie after this."

"Coffee, most likely with his parents, you two are more then welcome to come."

"As much as I'd kill for coffee I'm not allowed to have caffeine until the pregnancy is over…seriously April can't come soon enough."

"Have you found an adoptive family yet?" Tina questioned and Quinn shook her head in defeat as Artie found his way to the trio.

"I didn't know I had a fan club," he said smiling.

Quinn gave him a hug telling him he did good before excusing herself.

"And then there was just the best friend and the girlfriend, so Tina care to join us tonight."

Tina looked to both her best friends who were so sweet to invite her out though she knew in accepting she would ultimately be a third wheel.

"I'll take a pass," she said before complementing Artie and telling the duo that she'd see them Monday.

Kristina smiled at him now about say something as his parents arrived and they all got ready to head to the coffee shop.

--

After going over the subjects that were to be on the History Midterm for the better part of two hours Finn let out a yawn.

"Am I keeping you up Hudson."

Finn let out a laugh.

"I could use a study break."

Kurt nodded suggesting they could go downstairs for a snack or something and Finn agreed.

Upon heading downstairs he spotted a note from his dad saying that he along with Alexis and Molly were going out for the evening and that he didn't want to bother the study session.

Kurt grinned.

All alone with Finn…oh the possibilities were endless!

--

Kristina arrived back at the Hummel home after her pre date with Artie.

The date went pretty well, they talked about his performance and about the following day's real date (all Artie would hint as was that she should wear something she could get messy) and now she was all smiles.

She looked over in the driveway as both her mother's car as well as Finn's was still there which caused her to look at her watch.

It was 11:30 and she wondered what kind of party was going on without her.

She stuck Kurt's house key into the door not expecting the site she saw.

There stood Kurt and Finn in the living room playing Rock Band. A smile instantly crossed her lips.

"Study Date?"

The boys stopped mid song and looked at Kristina.

"We were on a break," Finn said.

She just nodded as she made her way closer to them.

"So, where is my mom and Molly?"

"Out with my dad," Kurt replied.

She smiled at the two boys and tossed her purse down at the couch before picking up a guitar.

--

The adults and Molly soon arrived home and Finn said his goodbyes and left leaving the make shift family to be once again together.

"What about Sunday?" Burt asked and the teens knew he was back to talking about the whole Bowling thing.

"I'm free," Kurt said.

"I'm tutoring Noah in the afternoon but later on I'm good," Kristina replied.

The adults smiled and soon the Davis girls took their leave.

--

Waking up the following morning Kristina looked in her closet for cloths that she could get a bit messy in yet at the same time were still nice looking for her date. She decided on a faded pair of jeans and an old Yankees t-shirt that Michael had given her before the move. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she headed downstairs to spot Molly already in the living room watching some teen soap that was in syndication on TV.

"Have fun today," her kid sister quipped.

"I will, I just wish I knew where this mystery date was going to be."

"I bet it will be someplace romantic."

Kristina smiled as she saw his father's van pulling into the driveway.

Waving goodbye to her sister she headed outside and into the van.

She was greeted by a sweet kiss on her cheek; obviously Artie didn't mind PDA when his dad was in the front seat. Following the kiss she was handed a blindfold and prompted to put it on.

"Should I be scared."

Artie just let out a laugh promising that there would be nothing to worry about and so without a further question she slipped the blindfold on her eyes and waited for the car to come to a stop and for her to be prompted to take the blindfold off.

She looked at her surroundings and noticed that they were at one of those pottery-painting places. She now understood why Artie told her to dress in something that she didn't mind getting messy.

His father told them to call when they were ready to leave and he nodded as they entered the shop.

"So, were you surprised?"

She nodded.

"What do you want to paint?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. What about you?"

He let out a laugh.

"I don't know either."

They poked around the room for a while trying to decide what pieces that they wanted to paint.

Kristina picked up a coffee mug.

"Makes sense, I am a self proclaimed caffeine junkie after all."

Artie picked up a mug as well.

"As am I. Anyway I've been here before for coffee and let's just say they put Starbucks to SHAME."

-

He was definitely right on that comment as they ordered iced mochas to sip on while they painted.

"Mmmm you weren't kidding when you said this was good coffee. Did I tell you my dad used to run a coffee shop which in retrospect is probably why I have this addiction."

"No, you never mentioned that, so I take it this coffee is better then his."

"Just don't tell him I said it," she grinned as she continued to paint an intricate sunset scene on her mug with the colored glazes.

Artie admired her work as he painted his own mug in varying shades of blue. He was definitely learning more and more about this young woman everyday and each and everything he learnt made him love her even more and more.

"You know this place has more then just the painting and the coffee."

"Really."

"Yea, on the weekends at night they have local bands play and open mic nights…kind of lame but.."

"But it definitely would be fun for the next date."

As she said it he simply blushed.

God he loved this girl and how in sync they were to one another.

-

By the time they were done painting their mugs they were streaked with multi colored sloshes of paint.

They just laughed about it.

The afternoon was still early and they had no intentions to call his dad to pick them up and so they headed out to hang out amongst the outdoor shopping area that the café was part of.

"You hungry Krissy, we could go for Pizza or something."

Kristina shook her head. She didn't want to sit down at some restaurant, it was a nice day and despite being paint soaked she wanted to take in the fresh air.

Soon they made their way to the edge of the park and Artie grinned telling her he'd be right back.

Looking at the devilish yet sweet grin on his face Kristina instantly knew that he had something up his sleeve.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench she watched as her boyfriend wheeled away soon to return with a paper bag.

"Birdseed," he explained as he parked his chair next to her and reached in the bag.

Her face lit up in a grin as she did the same and for the next hour they fed the birds while chattering about anything and nothing.

It was a moment of pure bliss and she really didn't like the fact that sooner or later his dad would come to pick them up.

--

The inevitable sadly happened far too soon and as they arrived back at the Davis home the young couple shared one final kiss telling one another that they would see each other at school on Monday and to have a great rest of the weekend.

-

After the wonderfulness of the date and the events of the past few hours in general Kristina retreated to her bedroom and placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on her door so she could engage in her own personal midterm studies as tomorrow was going to be another long yet fun filled day.

**--**

**TBC**

**So I have good news and bad news. Bad news is I have a tiny bout of Writers Block with this piece. Good news is that I have assigned 'dates' to most of my major plot points so it's only a matter of connecting the plot points. Reviews, Comments, and Suggestions as always are loved (I had some Kurt/Finn scenes this chapter didn't **I?)


	33. Chapter 32

**Find Yourself:**

**_OK so I know that there are people reading this, as there is a steady amount of hits each chapter though my last review was on chapter 24. I am not one of those people who will threaten not to update without reviews on normal circumstances but considering I have a handful of consistent reviewers for this on another site I cross post this to I am wondering if I should stop posting this piece here and make the rest of it exclusively to the other site. I don't care if your comments are constructive or not I'm just curious to see if people are still interested in reading this or not. Also I am still on the cusp on weather or not I want to hook Kurt/Finn up or make them have more of a bromance. My muse is leaning to the latter simply cause Slash is not my strongest suit but we'll see. Still don't own GH or Glee though I seriously lie awake at night wondering what Helena would say about Artie and the Hummel men._**

**

* * *

**

_**February 28th 2010**_:

Kristina looked at the clock by her bedside the following morning and was simply shocked. Did she actually stay in bed THAT long? Ok sure the clock only said 10:30 and it was a Sunday but still. Puck was supposed to come by at noon to study not to mention that they were going bowling with the Hummel's later that night and she still had to pick out a song for Tuesday.

She stuck her newly loaded Ipod on it's dock in the bathroom and set it to shuffle hoping to get inspired as she took a warm shower however instead she began to sing along to the mixture of tunes that began to play out of habit.

Tossing on a simple pair of jeans and a blueish gray shirt she headed downstairs with her Chemistry, French, and History books figuring she could get some of her own studying in.

She spotted her mom and sister in the living room when she arrived.

"Hey, what's up guys," Kristina said in a chipper mood.

"Nothing much Krissy," Molly said, "just chilling it being Sunday and all."

"Chilling," Kristina repeated looking to her mother.

Alexis Davis the workaholic former DA of Port Charles, NY so didn't know the definition of the word chill…did she?

"What?" Alexis asked as Kristina shook her head repressing a laugh.

"Nothing, it's just maybe we should of moved to Lima a long time ago, or maybe it's just you should of found a guy like Burt."

Alexis looked from one girl to the other and shook her head.

"Not you too."

Molly looked from her mom to her sister and shrugged as she flashed an innocent smirk.

"I was merely saying how I've always wanted a brother and how great Kurt is…"

"And like I said, Burt and I are just friends."

"Just friends," Kristina said.

"Please I'm far too old to be saying he's my boyfriend."

'So you admit it mom," Molly said in a dreamy tone, "you like Burt?"

Alexis needed to turn the topic of conversation and fast.

"So Kristina don't you have a study thing or something."

"Noah yea," she paused to look at her watch. Since getting up, showering and doing her usual morning routine on top of reading a couple chapters of the non-school novel she was reading it now in fact was almost noon. "He should be here any minute."

And like she was psychic the doorbell rang.

"And I bet that's him," she said as Molly raced to the door.

"Noah," Molly said in an elated voice as she smiled up at her best friends brother.

"Molly," he said smiling as he looked at the older woman who sat on the couch, "Miss Davis."

"Good Afternoon Noah," Alexis said flashing a wary look from the jock to her daughter. Sure the young man had been to the house a few times and she liked him and all, and although both he and her daughter were in other relationships the thought that he fathered a child at his age freaked her out.

"Mom is it alright if we work in my room."

Alexis nodded telling her to leave her door open. Nodding she lead Noah up to the room.

--

He'd bee in her room before but there was just something about being alone with a girl in her room (even if the door was open) that gave him a rush. However things were different now, as he had no plans to seduce her into a lengthy make out session. They were both in committed relationships and for the first time in a long time he didn't want to be the Lima Looser everyone perceived him to be which was probably what lead him to these study sessions with Kristina in the first place.

"So," Kristina said opening up her binder, which contained her neatly typed notes, "where do you want to start first."

Opting up his own book he smiled.

"I have the elements down it's just the compounds that confuse me."

Kristina nodded as she began to explain what their teacher had been teaching them in the past few weeks in a more relatable format.

--

She had to admit that Noah was becoming a quick study where Chemistry was concerned. Of course he was probably more attentive to the teacher now that he was on a mission to not get by on the potential of a Sports Scholarship alone.

"So, any other subjects perplexing you Noah?"

"Perplex, studying for those SAT's early aren't you."

She grinned.

"It's never to early Noah, anyway any other subjects."

"Well I'm just now beginning to attend Math Class regularly but Quinn's helping me with that."

Kristina smiled. Quinn was definitely a math wiz as they were in the same advanced class together.

"So, you and Quinn find an adoptive couple yet?"

Puck shook his head.

"Sometime I wonder if we should let Schuster's crazy ex take her after all."

She shook her head. She had known her share of crazies in Port Charles and knew instantly that a pair of unwed teen parents was clearly a more stable home life then that of having a sociopath as a parental unit. It was thoughts of back home that made her think of her sister Sam and how she really wanted a child however was unable to have one of her own. Sure Sam had tried the adoption route before having it fall through but she knew this one wouldn't. But Noah and Quinn did they really deserve to be dragged into the mob life? Sure Noah would embrace it; after all he was 'bad ass' but Quinn? She had seen women including her own mother break from being in that lifestyle and the thought of Quinn Fabray being a mob moll well she couldn't picture it in her wildest dreams.

"What are you thinking about?"

She wasn't going to tell him about Sam, not now anyway.

"Have you thought of a name for your daughter yet?"

He shook his head before letting out a laugh.

"No, but back when Finn thought the baby was his he wanted to name her Drizzle."

Kristina let out a giggle.

"Drizzle, seriously."

"That's Finn for you," Puck paused thinking of his one time best friend, "he and Brittany make sense in that way, they are both odd birds."

"So, he is with Brittany?"

"I mean I see them chatting though they could just be trying to cheat off one another or something… why? Don't tell you and Abrams are splitsville already."

"Artie and I are great it's just…"

"Hummel and his crush."

"You know."

"Krissy everyone knows Hummel likes Finn cept Finn himself…" Puck paused, "please don't tell me you plan to play cupid?"

Kristina shook her head thinking of Friday night.

"Romance, Bromance it's none of my business what happens with Kurt or Finn it's just that I want to see them both happy."

"God your lovesick."

"You are too Noah, admit it. Admit your going to pick the gooeyist of gooey songs for Tuesday."

"What are you going to pick?"

"I asked first."

"Not a fluffy Ballad that's for damn sure."

"I was thinking Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Cailat but Artie and I did a Mraz song before so my other choice is "They Say It's Wonderful"

Puck grinned.

"Annie Get Your Gun right?"

"Man Rachel is definitely rubbing off on you."

"Tell anyone that I knew that and your so slushied."

Kristina nodded as they went over a bit more Chemistry and played a few hands of poker before he took his leave.

--

A few hours later found the Davis women and Hummel men together at the local bowling alley.

Upon first sight Kristina didn't even recognize her friend who had traded in his usual fashion forward duds for a pair of jeans and a vintage bowling shirt with some random name embroidered on it and like he mentioned before his own personal pair of shoes.

"Are you sure we can't put up those bumper thingies," Alexis was they arrived to the lane.

"Come on Lexi what's the fun in that."

The trio of kids looked at one another mouthing in unison with smiles on their faces, 'Lexi!'

"Fine but don't you dare suggest we go all girls vs. guys."

Burt shook his head.

"Like I would seriously consider that," he spoke. Ok maybe Burt was thinking that but now he changed his mind. No teams just every man or woman for themselves.

Molly sat and put in names while Kristina looked at Kurt.

"Please be gentle."

"If be gentle is code for be lax and let you win… not a chance… it's war baby."

She could tell from the playful look he flashed her that he wasn't messing around and as she watched him toss a strike she was afraid, she was very afraid. Tossing her first ball it instantly fell in the gutter causing her to cross her arms.

"Well you can't be perfect in everything," Kurt taunted her causing her to roll her eyes.

She'd definitely show him.

As her ball hit the pins she jumped up and down.

"A Two," Kurt said, "you got a two Kris."

"A Two's a two, at least it didn't go in the gutter this time."

"True," Kurt said grinning as he watched the rest of the group take their terns.

-

By the end of this first game Kurt and his dad had scores in the 200's while Alexis had a score in the higher 100's, Molly in the lower 100's and Kristina with a number in the solid 80's declaring a rematch.

Burt suggested they get a pizza between games and so she reluctantly agreed while she secretly wondered if there was some method of physics that could be applied to bowling, she made a mental note to google it later.

-

Heading out of the ladies room as they were about to start the second game she practically ran into him like she did the other evening.

"Finn Hudson are you trying to stalk me," she said as she crossed her arms.

"I-no-small world I guess."

She could tell she had riled him up and she let out a laugh.

"I was just messing with you Finn."

"I knew that," he spoke though she could tell he really didn't, "anyway why are you here, on a date."

"Family thing though Kurt is seriously kicking my ass."

"Kurt, I thought you said Family…" Finn paused as he put two and two together, 'and it's not awkward for you."

"To be schooled in something, especially a sport by your gay best friend, no offence buy yea it's awkward."

"You know Kurt was on the football team and helped us win our one and only game."

Kristina nodded recalling Kurt telling her about how the team danced to 'Single Ladies' and intimidating their rivals.

"What about you Finn, here with Brittany or the guys?"

"Nope, just me, they have the best Pizza in town here and my mom is working the late shift."

She just nodded at his explanation as wheels in her head began to turn.

--

Kurt watched as Finn's arms draped around Kristina's showing her how to position her arms. He wasn't going to admit it but he was slightly jealous.

"And release," Finn said as they watched the ball glide down the lane.

"Spare!" Kristina shouted jumping up and down and slapping Finn a High Five.

She didn't beat Kurt that time round though she did brake into the mid 100's range and she did beat both her mom and Molly.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"No fair, you had a coach," Kurt said glairing at Finn though knowing he could never stay mad at him for long.

Finn casually made his leave as Kristina retorted back to her friend.

"Yea well you had experience."

He watched her stick out her tongue at him and shook his head trying to repress laughter at her childishness.

"Pick you up tomorrow for school Kris."

She let out a laugh and nodded getting ready to call it a night.

_**--**_

_**TBC**_

_**Not as fun as last chapter right. Anyway I love this verse to death but have a bif of a block connecting plot points together. Next point on my list is Tuesday's rehearsal and the 'theme song' assignment. Any songs ideas or plot devices to bridge the gap are loved and like I said above a little comment/wave to say your still reading this would make me smile.**_


	34. Chapter 33

**Find Yourself:**

**First let me say the Oprah appearance was epic awesomeness! Secondly let me just say that I will NOT be killing Kiefer off in this verse (hint hint) Also I am going to try to play with Kurt/Finn in this verse due to popular demand despite slash not being one of my strongest elements. Still don't own the fandoms just various DVD's CD's and MP3 rips of Jake's Karaoke Nights… song used in this chapter is Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard**

* * *

_**Monday March 1st 2010:**_

"New Week, New Month, New Kristina," Kurt asked though she had no idea what he was referring to. "Your eyes… they are all blotchy…I think I have some make up in the glove box."

Letting out a sigh Kristina shook her head as she let out a yawn.

"After I got home last night I went online to research methods on how to up my bowling game."

Kurt shook his head.

"You didn't!"

Kristina nodded.

"I know I've confided in you Kurt on many things before so let me know, are your ears ready for another confession."

He tensed up.

She had told him all about Kiefer, her mob boss father, the crazy Cassodine lineage and he kind of wondered what other skeletons lay in her beautifully complex life.

He just nodded signaling her to go on.

"I'm an over achiever, it's my biggest vice."

Kurt just laughed at that confession.

"I'm serious Kurt."

He continued to laugh.

"I know but compared to all the other things you've told me being an over achiever, really, tell me something I didn't know."

She looked at him and simply smiled thinking Kurt Hummel was beginning to know her more then she knew herself.

"You know you didn't have to pull an online all nighter Kris, I mean FINN looked like he was a pretty good coach."

Listening to the tone in Kurt's voice it seemed like a mix of sarcasm meets jealously.

"Oh my god, you were jealous."

"Jealous of your pathetic bowling skills, hardly."

"My skills are not pathetic! Anyway no you were jealous that Finn Hudson's hands were all wrapped around me helping me to perfect my roll…."

Kurt nodded.

"You know you never call my crush on Finn pathetic and one sided like everyone else, including Mercedes does."

"I blame Molly."

"Molly… hmmm she helped Puck up his game to land Rachel, do you think in one of those romance novels that in my opinion are way to advanced for an eleven year old but I digress…anyway do you think the Molly would have a clue as to how to woo Finn?"

Kristina grinned.

"I think she'd tell you the same thing she told Noah, music is a classical method of romance and it's a strong suit of yours…use it."

Kurt nodded taking it to heart as they pulled up to McKinley.

"So, see you at lunch?"

Kristina nodded heading toward the building.

--

Artie was waiting by her locker, a smile on his face.

"Happy Monday," he spoke sweetly to her causing to smile back.

"Happy Monday," she replied as Finn approached them.

"Was I interrupting something," Finn asked with a sheepishly naive grin.

Artie shook his head as he looked up at the clock that hung on the wall.

"I should get going anyways," he said as he took Kristina's hand and raised it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it before wheeling away.

Realizing Finn still standing next to her she smiled.

"Did you want something?"

He nodded.

"Y-yea," he spoke scratching his head, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime for further coaching…I mean as a friend… n-not."

Kristina nodded.

"I know you meant as a friend Finn and as much as I'd love to come to your place and spend my afternoon playing video games I have midterms to study for."

Finn nodded remembering his friend was in much more complex classes then he was so it was understandable she would need extra studying time for midterms.

"You should ask Kurt over."

"Kurt, but he's already a good bowler."

Kristina tried not to laugh.

"You have other games don't you? And the three of us did have a blast playing Rock Band on Friday which I'm sure the two of you were playing well before I came over."

Finn nodded.

"We were just goofing off."

Kristina was about to argue more when the bell rang.

--

"So, what did Finn have to say," Artie asked when they were all sitting down at lunch.

"Finn invited me to come over to play video bowling…as a friend, I told him I had midterms to cram for but he should ask Kurt."

Kurt blushed a bit.

"No, why must you encourage his stupid crush," Mercedes said as Kurt's gaze looked over to her, "I mean I know I'm your best friend which is why I don't want to see you wasting your time."

"Understandable Cedes, anyway Krissy what did the fabulous Finn Hudson have to say about your proposal."

"He commended you on your bowling skills!" Kristina said with a flash of a smile causing Kurt to let out a small laugh before the usual bouts of lunchroom conversation commenced.

-

By the end of the school day, true to the word she gave Finn she was studying for Midterms however she left out the key component that she wasn't going to be studying alone.

"Math should be simple right," Quinn spoke as she flipped open the math text. Sure she and Kristina were in the top two of their class but that didn't mean that they knew everything by a hundred percent by any means.

"I know, it's one of the few things that's never changing, one plus one will always equal two, but these formulas."

"I know…I mean half of them we learned LAST SEMESTER so why do we still have to be quizzed on them for this semester's mid terms."

"Beats me…" Kristina paused, eyes falling on the ever-growing bump of her companions stomach, "we should go shopping."

Quinn let out a little laugh.

"Shopping?"

"I mean not now, now were studying but Wednesday after school a bit of retail therapy to help distress us from our studies. I passed by this cute little baby boutique the other day when I was downtown with Artie and Noah told me you haven't found an adoptive family yet."

"You don't have to treat me like a charity case Kristina."

"Your not a charity case, you're my friend Quinn."

"Friend…"

"Yea friend…so is it a date? We could invite Tina and Mercedes and the other girls in glee and make it a girls day."

Quinn let out a laugh.

"Me and Rachel Berry acting all BFF that's laughable, and Santana and Brittany well out of glee I'm still persona non grata to them, part of the front they have to put up to please coach Sylvester."

"But Tina and Cedes?"

Quinn shrugged.

"If they want to come that's fine, if not, that's fine too. Anyways back to these formulas."

Kristina groaned as she looked at the book and began to look over the facts and figures that were laid out in front of them.

--

"Noah," Rachel exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend the following morning, "So are you going to tell me what song you chose for out assignment today?"

He thought of the song that he finally picked and kind of blushed a bit on the inside. He didn't go uber gooey but he did choose a song with some sentimentality to it and was kind of embarrassed about it.

"If I told you babe I'd have to kill you," he leaned over and placed a tender yet seductive kiss on her cheek.

She stepped back trying to avert his lips from her being.

"Well when Mr. Schu makes you sing your feelings out loud…"

"If Schuster wants me to sing it then I'll sing it."

He paused as he watched Kristina making her way towards the Science Lab alone and not joined by her usual entourage for once.

"You should go to class babe."

Rachel normally would stomp her feet, declaring that her home room was with Schuster and they could easily steal some extra moments being together but she was kind of ticked off. She had shared her song choice with her boyfriend yet he was being secretive to her.

Pushing the thought that he was singing about Quinn or his unborn child as opposed to her out of her mind Rachel said her goodbyes and sauntered away.

"Trouble in paradise," Kristina whispered as they slid onto their lab stools.

"Just Berry being her dramatic self."

She nodded as they let the day run it's coarse.

--

By lunchtime Kristina had finally gotten around to proposing the idea of shopping with Quinn to everyone.

Tina and Mercedes had agreed to go shopping with Quinn while Kurt protested he was one of the girls too.

"You can come too, I'm sure Quinn won't mind," pausing she tilted her head and eyed Artie. Flashing a half smile she continued, "What about you, want to join us?"

Her boyfriend shook his head as he reached over to play with a loose strain of her hair.

"As much as I love spending time with you, shopping is not my thing."

"Your loss," Kurt said with a smile as he looked over to Mike.

"I'm with Artie, shopping's not my thing, but have fun."

They nodded and continued their conversations.

--

By the time glee rolled around one thing was of the utmost certainty. The following weeks midterms were going to be the death of them and it was moments like hanging out in the choir room that made for a pleasant distraction.

Various chattering of such distractions began to fill the air only coming to a stop once the teacher; along with his girlfriend the counselor entered the room.

"What's she doing here?" Mercedes asked.

Will smiled at his student before giving a quick gaze over to the red head.

"Great question Mercedes, Miss Pillsbury is here because this assignment was her idea."

Emma just smiled shyly at the gang while Will continued.

"So anyways Quinn will you pass out slips of paper to everyone… in fact keep one for yourself as well."

Quinn nodded as she picked up slips of scrap paper and began to pass them out.

Once all the papers were handed out Will regained the attention of the crew.

"Ok so I now want you to write the song that you feel expresses how you feel at the moment on the paper."

Brittany raised her hands.

"Like the lyrics cause I don't know all the lyrics."

"Just the title and singer will do."

Brittany nodded as she began to scribble down her song.

When all pens stopped moving across the paper the gang had a sense of dread rush over them. They just knew Schuster was going to make them trade papers or something.

"Now fold those papers in half," he ordered and as the group obeyed he looked to Emma, "Emma could you."

She nodded as she stood up to collect the papers and handed them to Will.

Though the student's didn't write names on the paper he definitely could decipher the hand writing and was intrigued as to some of the song choices that they chose and definitely spotted some numbers that would be perfect to add into their repertoire weather it be for Regionals or later on in the clubs career.

Rachel, who was dieing to know her boyfriends choice shook her head. This wasn't going to do at all and so her hand shot up like a rocket.

"That's is Mr. Schuster."

The teacher never thought beyond that. Sure he had sheet music ready and raring to go for a new number but Rachel's tone made him think otherwise.

"Well…do you want to share your song Rachel… heck does anyone want to volunteer to sing their selection."

The room fell silent, Rachel's eyes fell on Puck, Kristina smiled dreamily at Artie seriously considering singing her song but didn't want to be the first one out of the gate.

This was when Kurt's hand flew up catching everyone by surprise.

Kurt smiled as he remembered Kristina's words the previous day on their ride to school when they were talking about his feelings for Finn. She told him how Molly would advise about how powerful an aphrodisiac song was which was why he was pleased that his song selection not only expressed his love of Finn Hudson but that he could easily play it on the piano. Standing up and making his way toward the piano bench he grinned.

"May I."

The teacher nodded as Kurt began to play his song.

_I don't know you,_

_But I want you,_

_All the more for that._

_Words fall through me,_

_And always fool me,_

_And I can't react._

As he sand his eyes were firmly glued to Finn who clearly saw them locked upon him.

He really didn't know how to react to this considering… well… he liked Kurt a lot and well it was kind of silly but sometimes deep in his inner psyche, at least he thought that's where it was, he wondered what it would be to be more then friends with Kurt, even if it was only an experimental fling of some sorts.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me,_

_And I can't go back,_

_Moods that take me and erase me,_

_And I'm painted black._

_You have suffered enough,_

_And warred with yourself,_

_It's time that you won._

Finn and the rest of the club were suckered into Kurt's siren song and were full of shock and awe.

Schuster smiled. Little did Kurt know now but his musical declaration of love to Finn Hudson was now on his teacher's short list of numbers for Regionals.

_Falling Slowly sing your melody,_

_I'll sing along._

The song ended and Kurt was granted a round of applause.

"So, anyone else."

No one, not even Rachel raised their hand to volunteer to sing and so Kurt took a seat while Will announced the new number he had prepared for them while telling them that after Thursday they would have a week off of practices because of midterms immediately followed by their meetings to be upped to three days a week post-midterms in preparations for Regionals.

As the teacher talked Finn glanced over to Kurt, a smile crossing his lips thinking that he would keep mum till after midterms to one, not add any additional pressure to his mind and two just in case it turned out he was just drawn to the moment and he really was into girls and only girls.

**--**

**TBC**

**I know it was shoddy but I set up Kurt/Finn potential so can I at least get a cookie or a review**


	35. Chapter 34

**Find Yourself:**

**Here is another installment in which I bring over another character from the GH-verse to this cannon. I don't own the fandoms but I have met Kelly Monaco (Sam) IRL…Thanks for reading…**

* * *

**_Wednesday March 3rd 2010:_**

She told her mother all about her plans that afternoon and she could of sworn that Alexis had made a comment but she was running late and Kurt was waiting in the driveway leaning against his baby.

"You didn't want to come inside?" Kristina questioned as Kurt scrutinized her outfit like he always did giving her his seal of approval before shaking his head.

"I grabbed a bite at home with my dad this morning, anyways."

He grinned as he reached into his pocket and tossed his set of car keys in her general direction making her flash him a curious look.

Sure she had been given permission to drive his car before; hell she just used it that Friday but still…

"Really, you're going to let me drive your baby in the broad daylight! What's the occasion."

"No occasion…" he paused thinking this wasn't the real truth, "ok fine so it's kind of a reward for getting me to open up and sing the other day."

"You would of done it anyway," she said nonchalantly.

"Do you want to drive or not?"

Simply shaking her head while keeping a smile plastered on her face she hopped into the drivers seat and headed to McKinley.

--

His paternal instincts immediately kicked into gear as he spotted her approaching him.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he gazed into her eyes.

"Is the baby…."

"She's fine Puck," Quinn said, "but that doesn't matter."

"Is it the bills? Cause once these mid terms over I can try to convince Kristina to put a good word in with Hummel and his dad to get me a job at the garage… or I here they are having an open mic downtown…cash prize."

She just smiled as she shook her head. A fluttery feeling filled her up at the thought of Puck still wanting to play daddy despite her willingness to be an independent woman.

"You know if you did that music contest you'd totally win, though then you'd be ineligible for glee."

The feeling filled her up again.

"Quinn."

"She's kicking."

Puck stood blinking for a moment in disbelief.

"You can…if you want," Quinn softly murmured causing his hand to gently fall on her stomach, a grin crossing his lips when he felt the faint motion.

"It's getting all to real isn't it."

"Your not the one who has to carry this thing for nine months…"

Shaking his head tying to hold back a witty comeback he spotted Kristina approaching the duo, Artie wheeling by her side. The two of them engaging in some endearing chattering based on the grins on their faces.

"What's up guys," Kristina said as soon as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek and watched him wheel off to his own homeroom class.

"The baby kicked," Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god!"

Kristina reached over to feel, a smile on her face.

"Are you still up for shopping this afternoon?"

"Shopping?" Puck asked.

Kristina grinned over to her lab partner and nodded.

"For the baby…and for some retail therapy to distress us from midterm studies."

Puck just nodded as Quinn said they were still on before making her leave.

By the time the bell rang to signify the end of 1st period Puck had slipped a wad of cash in Kristina's folder mumbling if was for the baby.

--

Maybe it was the preoccupation of midterms the following week that had filled the air. Maybe it was something else but whatever it was the rest of Wednesday's school hours were filled with minimal drama. Soon the final bell of the day rang and a small gathering formed in the schools parking lot while they decided who would ride with whom seeing as there were five teens and two cars. After much deliberating it was finally decided that Kurt, Kristina, and Quinn would ride together and Tina and Mercedes would ride together.

Upon arrival downtown the group's eyes instantly saw the baby boutique Kristina had mentioned but had also spotted a line of other shops that interested them as well.

"So," Kurt said, 'before we go on operation make Quinn's spawn the most fashionable tot in this town does anyone else want to peruse some of the other stores around here?"

Remembering the kitschy little accessory store she took Puck's sister to so that her friend and Molly could have a one on one about Rachel she nodded and pointed to the small shop.

-

The shop was a variable treasure trove. Sure it wasn't the quirky vintage shop that he and the girls (sans Quinn) went to outside of town but Kurt would be the first to admit it was the closest thing that Lima had to offer and he admired Kristina's tastes for finding this place. However Quinn's tastes as he eyed her fingering a floppy white hat were clearly questionable.

"So," Quinn said cracking a smile, "how do I look."

He watched as Mercedes cracked a smile and handed Quinn a scarf and pair of over sized sunglasses. Definitely an improvement on the hat, she definitely had an old Hollywood flair going for her.

"You look marvelous," he said in a bad accent as he picked up a scarf of his own and tried it on.

--

Tina wasn't a shopper by any means and yet she kind of enjoyed spending time shopping. It had to be the company or something she guessed as she watched Kurt trying on a scarf.

She wasn't into trends or anything but she swore that her friend could make a potato sack fashionable if he wanted to.

It was then she spotted a display of hair accessories and began to hold them up to her long streaked hair in a mirror. It was in holding up a glittery hair clip that was far too girly for her own good that she began to pull her hair back in a messy up do just to see how the clip looked.

"Cute hair clip," Kristina said standing behind her checking out a pair of hoop earrings that had little butterflies dangling from them.

"But is it me?" she questioned before deciding that even if it wasn't a change could definitely do her good even if it was something as minuscule as a slightly girly girlish hair clip, it wasn't like she was suddenly going to dress all preppy or join the Cheerios or anything like that.

--

They had finally left the accessories shop and headed into the baby boutique.

Kurt instantly whisked Quinn away talking all about the latest baby trends he looked up online.

Kristina mentioned in an unenthusiastic tone about how her cousin was about to become a father for the second time and how it wasn't to early to start looking for a gift. Her tone was far from happy about the matter as she began to look at a stack of stuffed animals.

Mercedes and Tina meanwhile swore up and down that they hadn't seen that much light pink or blue in one room in their entire lives and had no idea where to begin to look or what to even look for however as they began to browse through the racks of some of the cutest baby cloths they knew they were on to something.

--

By the end of the excursion besides picking up things for herself Quinn had bought a pale pink frog (not before making a comment about how frogs were so not pink) as well as a few adorable baby outfits and a couple cute new maternity outfits for herself.

Mercedes and Tina had left and Kristina had graciously invited her to spend the evening having dinner at her place. Kurt and his dad were supposed to be there too so she definitely didn't feel like she was imposing one bit and agreed to the offer.

As they pulled up to the Davis home however something didn't look right. Sure there was Alexis's SUV and Burt's truck in the driveway but a third foreign car caught the teens eyes.

"Were you expecting any other company Krissy," Kurt asked.

Kristina looked from her car to her friends and shook her head.

"Not that I'm aware of," she replied as she grabbed her things and hopped out of the car and made her way to the house.

The door was already unlocked and the trio went inside.

--

It was Quinn that recognized the mysterious party first and the young blonde had to admit she was a bit star struck.

"Oh my god," she mumbled under her breath to Kristina and Kurt, "do you know who that is? That's Sam McCall!"

Kurt just blinked not knowing who Quinn was talking about while Kristina smiled at the sight of her older sister sitting in the kitchen.

"Sam," Kristina said causing the older woman to turn around and head to where the trio stood.

She tossed her arms around Kristina causing Quinn to look on in shock.

"Krissy," Sam replied as Quinn held up her hand.

"Wait…you two know each other?"

Sam looked over to the blonde and faked a smile as she spotted the baby bump the sixteen year old sported.

If Quinn was star struck of the Everyday Hero then Sam was jealous of the pregnant teen for she couldn't have children of her own a fact that pained her every day.

"Sam, this is Quinn Fabray, Quinn, this is my sister."

Quinn began to gush about how she loved the reality show Sam briefly stared in while Sam tried not to cringe at the memory about how the show which was a product of the Metro Court hostage crises was merely a way for some woman to get back at her for her sordid past as a con women, a past that both helped and hindered her current occupation as a PI.

Quinn and Sam talked a bit before Sam's eyes moved to Kurt.

"So are you the father?"

"God no… no offence…" he composed himself as he put out his hand, "Kurt Hummel."

Sam nodded as she shook the hand of the son of her mother's latest man, a boy who could quite possibly become her stepbrother if the right cards were played.

--

Dinner after that went seemingly well as Sam enjoyed hearing all about Kristina's life at McKinley and about her time in glee and in time the Hummel's and Quinn had left, Alexis and Molly headed to sleep and Sam as well had retired in the guest room, or so Kristina thought.

As she finished up a History assignment mentally cursing her teacher for giving them homework this close to midterms she heard a knock on her door.

"Can I come in Krissy."

Kristina nodded as Sam took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear mom say you were coming today."

Sam let out a laugh accepting her apology.

"So it's been a while since we've chatted," Sam continued.

Kristina turned to her sister.

"We chat on the phone."

"It's not the same. Anyway so your friends they are…"

Kristina glared at her sister. She was in no mood for her sisters judge mentality.

"Nice," Sam continued, "Kurt he seems interesting to be around and it seems like mom and his dad get along with one another."

Kristina just grinned. Sam had no idea.

"And Quinn, what's her story."

Kristina told Sam all she could about Quinn and Noah and baby gate, well all she could without overstepping into something that wasn't her business to tell.

Sam just nodded as Kristina finished out her train of thoughts.

"I bet if you dumped Jason they'd let you adopt her, though heads up Noah wants an open adoption and full paternal rights."

"And why would I have to dump Jason?"

"Cause Quinn and Noah's unborn baby doesn't deserve to live a life like I did with my dad being who he is and all."

Sam nodded thinking that although Jason Morgan would make a great father the facts were that he was a mob enforcer who gave up parental rights to his own son so he probably wouldn't want to adopt this little girl. It would ultimately come down to what Sam wanted more a kid or Jason and she had yet to meet this Noah character so…. Looking over at Kristina's nightstand her eyes fell on a photo of her sister and a young man in a wheel chair and she decided to change the subject.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yea that's Artie…"

The sisters talked some more about Artie, Glee, what was happening in Port Charles, before Kristina realized how late it was becoming it being a school night and all.

Giving her sister a hug she braced herself for the day ahead.

**--**

**TBC**

**Hope you liked this update.**

**Next chapter should be Sam meeting more of the gleeks (Puck and Artie at least) Finn making a confession to Kristina, and the set up for midterms. Comments/Reviews/Ideas loved…**


	36. Chapter 35

**Find Yourself:**

**Hello again. Fair warning that the next two chapters are going to span a lot of time and allot of things are going to happen so pay attention kiddos and let me know what you think…still don't own either fandom just my AU verse that I am having the pleasure of sucking you all into…**

* * *

******Thursday March 4****th**** 2010**

Sam looked out the window of her rental car toward McKinley High shaking her head. This was definitely a contrast from the prep school she had seen her kid sister attending back in Port Charles and yet at the same time she thought that for a public school it was a hell of a lot nicer then the dives that she was sent…when Cody McCall had decided to send her at all.

"So, this is McKinley," Kristina said with a smile on her face as she looked out the passenger window toward a beat up pick up truck where a young mohawked man stood leaning at it's side.

Sam caught her sister's gaze and motioned to the boy she was eyeing.

"I take it you know that boy."

Kristina nodded.

"That's Noah."

"The father."

Kristina nodded as Sam's car slid into a vacant space in the student parking lot.

Puck watched as the car stopped and made his way over to it as if in a way he were drawn to it somehow.

His eyes drifted to the driver and he couldn't help but blink a bit. No, it couldn't be…He watched Kristina step out of the passenger side and smile over to him before the driver exited.

"Yes Noah you are seeing who you think, that's Sam McCall, she's my sister."

Sam let out a laugh.

"I didn't know Everyday Heroes had been that big in Lima, Ohio. Guess I need to get out more huh."

Puck was still frozen as his eyes took in Sam's overall hotness while trying to mentally remind himself he was with Rachel. Shaking himself off he put his hand out for Sam to shake.

"Noah Puckerman," he spoke introducing himself formerly.

Sam just nodded.

"So…" Sam began, not really knowing how to word this, "I hear your looking for someone to adopt your child."

Puck just stood there nodding.

"I don't know how much Kristina has told you about me."

"Just that she had an older sister Sam who still lived in New York, she didn't tell me you were a celebrity or anything."

"Ex celebrity, I am a Private Investigator now but…" she paused remembering how Kristina mentioned her dumping Jason cause no kid deserved the mob lifestyle.

"Your interested in adopting the baby aren't you…"

"Well…"

"Well I want to be part of my girls life and if you adopted her and took her to New York…"

She laughed on the inside. Taking the baby to New York was the least of any worries.

"Can we talk about it Noah…you me and Quinn."

This was all to fast.

"As much as I'd love to ditch school like the bad ass I am, I'm going to keep with my resolution to put my grades on the up and up…midterms next week you understand."

Sam nodded telling her sister she'd see her after school.

--

"Do you really think your sister will move to Lima and adopt the baby?" Mercedes asked as Kristina told the gang about Sam.

Kristina simply shrugged.

"As much as I totally opened up a can of worms even bringing up the notion of Sam adopting it's…"

"Complicated," Kurt interjected, as he was the only other one to know about the mob at this moment in time.

"How so," Tina asked.

"Well for starters Sam has an established PI practice, I mean I'm sure they have just as many cheating spouses cases here in Lima but her and her partner are like a dream team."

"I take it her partner isn't her 'partner'" Artie said with a smile directed to his girlfriend.

"Spinelli… no. He's married…well 'almost' married…again you would have to be there…anyway he's a computer genius and he does all the tec stuff while Sam does the field work."

They talked a bit more about Sam and the baby but frankly they decided it wasn't their business to talk about and so they began to briefly talk about midterms before finally settling on the latest song they had been given to sing for glee.

--

The rest of the day passed by all too fast which people didn't know if they should consider it a blessing or a curse considering midterms were creeping up closer and closer. On the upside of things at least there was a half-day the following day followed by a teacher's workday the Monday immediately following the examinations.

Now in the choir room for their final glee rehearsal until the tests were done everyone seemed to be put in a happy place at least for the moment.

"Ok," Will spoke once everyone was situated, "let's begin with the new number I gave you Tuesday."

The group nodded as they thought of the song that he had assigned them. A song that was definitely different then the other songs they sang but it was a good kind of different and had parts for multiple students to sing.

He was pleased that no one argued when he had assigned who sang what and he could instantly tell that his student's heads were in it to win it.

Running through the new number vocally a few times the teacher made a comment about choreography in which Mike said he'd think something up between taking midterms.

The teacher appreciated that as they worked on that song as well as a few others for the rest of the time.

--

Minutes passed and for the most part the members of New Directions trickled out of the choir room to go their own ways. And soon there were only five people present, Kristina, Artie, Rachel, Puck and Quinn. Kristina and Artie were sitting on one side while the trio of Puck his girlfriend and his baby mama sat on the other end. It was then that Sam entered the room and unlike Puck and Quinn had when they first laid eyes on the petit brunette, Artie and Rachel didn't seem fazed one bit.

Sam first approached her sister who was sitting beside the young boy she had seen in the photograph the day before.

"You must be Artie I take it," Sam spoke as she made her way to her sister.

The young man smiled as he shook her hand.

"You must be Sam I take it."

The young man shook her hand and talked with her for a bit before excusing himself to meet his ride, kissing Kristina goodbye and telling Sam one more time how nice it was to meet her.

"I like him," Sam said when Artie had fully wheeled himself out. And yes she definitely meant it with the utmost honesty. He seemed genuine not at all like the low life sheep in an Ivy League wolf's clothing like Kiefer had turned out to be.

Kristina looked over to the trio. Rachel and Puck, once entwined in one another had separated and Rachel was now heading for the door.

"I should go," Kristina, said, "I'll be in the parking lot while you go talk to them."

Sam nodded as Kristina caught up to Rachel who it turned out had only left the choir room so that her boyfriend could talk baby things out.

"For once in my life I'm not going to meddle," Rachel had concluded before talk changed to more important things like midterms and Regionals.

Sam and Puck headed out shortly after (Quinn had went to the counselors office to wait for her ride)

--

Sam was soon introduced to Rachel Berry and unlike when she met Artie she really couldn't judge the girl. She seemed nice but at the same time the fire in her eyes kind of freaked her out a bit.

She was Pucks girlfriend however so if she was in it then this Rachel girl was to be part of the package and she would have to learn to accept it.

"See you tomorrow," Sam said after the introduction.

"Quinn and I are going to the Davis's to further discuss matters."

"Does it look good?" Rachel asked.

Puck smiled over to Sam.

"So far it's the best offer we've had."

Rachel grinned and soon everyone had gone his or her own ways.

--

The rest of the evening kind of felt like old times as it was just Alexis and her three girls together in the house.

They talked about their days and even baked cookies together. It was definitely a blast though they knew it couldn't last forever as Sam was only in town through the weekend, for now.

-

School the next day, well it breezed by as everyone's minds were on exams.

It was Puck who drove her home that day, Quinn also riding with them in his truck.

The trio hopped out at the Davis home and spotted Sam seated in the living room waiting for the teens. Molly still at school and Alexis at the office.

Kristina excused herself to her room and the conversation began.

"We…"Puck began as he looked to Quinn who shook her head, "well I at least want to be a part of my daughter's life."

Sam nodded.

"I understand which is why if you let me adopt her I will be relocating myself to Lima."

"Just like that?," Quinn asked.

Sam smiled. Sure she had her PI business but she had no doubt in her mind that Spinelli could carry it on his own. Though she knew Spinelli as well as others wouldn't see it that way.

"So it would just be you raising her?" Quinn asked.

Sam nodded thinking that the blonde was full of questions but then again she was the child's mother so it wasn't odd for her to be inquisitive. This was also where she would have to mention Jason and the business wondering what Kristina told her friends of her former life.

"Well me as well as Puck," Sam said as she tossed a wink over to the father to be.

"I mean you don't have a husband, boyfriend, fiancé, anything."

Yep Jason would definitely be brought up.

"Ok, so I don't want to lie about things, and I don't want this to hurt my chances of finally being a mom but I do have a boyfriend, I mean we don't do labels but let's be frank that's what Jason Morgan is to me…"

"Jason Morgan," Puck said, "as in gangster Jason Morgan!"

Sam just nodded.

His face lit up, like the idea of a mob moll as his baby's adoptive mother was kick ass while the blonde crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You might think it's kick ass," Sam said reading Puck's mind, "but it's not. I mean Kristina may look good on the outside but on the inside she's been through allot in her short sixteen years and she and I do not want to wish that on your little girl."

"What does Kristina have to do with any of this…"

Sam bit her lip knowing Kristina would probably kill her for saying about Sonny but it was too late now.

She briefly told them about Sonny being Kristina's dad but stopped short telling them it was more of Kristina's business to tell then hers.

"Anyways, like I said, I really want to be a mom and I am a hundred percent ready to leave that whole life behind."

She pleaded her case and both teens could tell she was serious and in turn they were serious to still consider Sam McCall as their number one option.

Exchanging information Quinn decided to head outside leaving Puck in the house to have a run in with Kristina.

"I thought we were honest with each other Kristina…I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Noah."

"Why did you leave out who your father is."

"Because it's no big deal."

"No big deal that one of the biggest crime bosses on the eastern sea board is your father."

"Please don't judge me, that's why I left out that detail…I don't want anyone to judge. The only thing we have in common is blood and cooking skills…THAT'S IT."

Puck sensed she was pissed.

"Sam told you didn't she," tears welling up in her eyes, "she told you…"

"Cause she wanted to make sure we knew what we'd be doing in giving her our baby. Kris, Quinn and I don't care about Sonny or Jason or the past…the past is the past."

Kristina smiled.

"We promise not to tell anyone else," he said as he embraced her.

"Kurt knows," she said in a whisper before silence fell upon the moment.

******--**

Time was an odd thing.

In moments it would drag out at a snails pace while at others it would zip by faster then the speed of light. Really she couldn't tell what was worse however after the scene on Friday afternoon where Puck confronted her about finding out about Sonny being her father only two other moments during that one weekend stood out as she sat in the front seat of Kurt's car on Monday morning bracing herself for midterms and the crazy revised schedule that was being put into effect because of this.

The first of these two memorable moments was actually the second to occur and took place the day before.

"_Do you have a photographic memory," Artie asked as they sat at the Abrams's kitchen table going over History flash cards. Though they were in different periods they both took Honors History._

_She recalled grinning her bright smile to him._

"_I'm just in the zone that's all."_

**"**_And it's going to be that zone that is going to take you places Yale."_

"_And you'll be right there by my side right Wheels?" she asked realizing how cheesy that sounded. He realized too and they both cracked up._

"_We've been together less then a month and are already one of those couples aren't we?" Artie asked, "not that I mind…"_

"_I don't mind either."_

_He sensed a look in her eyes._

"_I sense a but coming…"_

"_But…this next week…midterms…I want you to know that I'm not intentionally going to try to freeze you it's just that when I get in the zone sometimes I forget everything else around me."_

"_I totally understand."_

-

That moment with Artie just sent a chill down her spine each time she played it over in her mind as she wondered how she was blessed with finding a guy who was so sweet, so understanding, so tapped into the same wavelength she was on.

The other event was much more intense and as she looked over to Kurt in the drivers seat she felt the urge to spill it all to him despite the promise she made.

--

_Finn had showed up at the Davis house frozen in place as Sam answered the door though quickly shaking it off as he saw Kristina._

"_Finn!" she said, "why are you here? Need last minute tutoring."_

"_No…why. Would you…no."_

_Kristina shook her head as Finn told her that she was the only one he trusted with this information._

_She definitely had to admit that Finn Hudson had this quality about him that made it a no brainier as to why Kurt was so smitten with him. However the tone in his voice definitely had a vein of seriousness to it._

"_Would you like anything…my sister's and I baked cookies yesterday."_

_Finn shook his head telling her thanks anyway as they headed upstairs to Kristina's room for privacy._

"_Kristina, your friends with Kurt."_

"_Yes."_

"_God I was stupid to come here."_

_He stood up as she followed him to her doorway._

"_Don't say that, you came here so there must be something going on."_

_Finn swallowed._

"_I dated Quinn, had a thing for Rachel…I think your sister is smoking hot….please don't repeat the last part."_

"_I promise."_

"_Anyway I like girls…and yet lately when I see Kurt…there is just something and."_

"_And you think you might be…"_

"_I don't know…can you help me."_

"_If this is you asking me to make out with you to see if you feel sparks I'm not going to do it."_

"_I am not asking you to cheat on Artie…"_

"_Are you asking me if Kurt is seeing someone then?"_

"_No…well is he?"_

"_He has a crush on someone (she omitted Finn's name) but anyway back to you, this seems like something you should be talking about with your mom or Miss Pillsbury not me."_

_Finn paused thinking Kristina was right in that and made her swear not to tell anyone especially Kurt what he was rambling to her._

"_I promise."_

_He smiled._

"_How about one of those cookies," he said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder._

--

And that was that. Flashing back to real time now she felt Kurt's hand on her shoulder, a smile on his face.

"We're so going to ace these tests."

Kristina just smiled back to him as she let everything non academic to fall into a locked box in the back of her mind for a hopefully drama free week******.**

******--**

******TBC**

******I know I went on some rambly tangents and could have down more or less on some scenes. I hope you still like this…feedback loved.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Find Yourself:**

**OK so Glee's back (though Hell-O seriously lacked in Artie and totally makes me want to incorporate some more of Brittany/Santana and their special friendship in this verse) and Kiefer is dead on GH cannon (props to Christian Alexander for being able to play a grade A douche bag) note I said in GH cannon * wink wink * Anyways this chapter is the most random incoherent chapter so far…sorry in advance. Also this chapter features both a revised version of a Drabble I wrote called 'I just called to say I love you' for the 'Insomnia' prompt over on the Live journal gh_unwrapped (I edited it cause I introduced the nicknames differently already plus I wanted it to fit the plotline better….) and lyrics to the song Honey Honey from the musical Mama Mia**

**

* * *

**

******Monday March 8****th**** 2010-**

"We're so going to ace these tests," Kurt Hummel's voice freshly echoed in Kristina's ears as she sucked in a deep breath thinking 'and so it begins.'

Sure she knew it would be a cakewalk compared to the coursework and subsequent exams at Madison however it was the simple lack of interactions that made her mad.

Slipping into her seat in homeroom she looked over and flashed a smile to Puck grateful that in Figgins's revised exam schedule unlike lunch periods, homeroom wasn't compromised.

"So Noah are you ready."

He looked up from a notebook, which she assumed must have contained his chemistry notes considering first period was to be the first exam.

She watched him run his hand through his Mohawk and toss her a casual grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled back to him as the bell rang to end homeroom.

"Put away your notes," the teacher said as exam week became actual reality….

--

…Mercedes' smiling face greeted her as she opened up her bagged lunch.

The week was dragging by at an acceptable pace though now it was Wednesday and she just wanted exams to be over so the weekend could roll around.

Artie had to be planning something to celebrate not only the end of exams but their month long anniversary. If he wasn't then she'd definitely had an idea in mind…it all depended on if he wanted the menu to consist of her making a cozy dinner for just the two of them or a kitschy potluck involving the rest of their friends as well.

Letting the crisp spring Ohio air tickle the nape of her neck she smiled over to her friend who had since taken a seat next to her at a picnic table.

"Hey girl, how's it going."

"Depends on what you're asking me Mercedes, if you're asking about exams then good."

Her friend nodded.

"But have you taken History yet? I just took that one and it was brutal."

"I have it Friday, and I know you can't even give me hints cause for one thing I hear that the teacher has three different variants of the test to prevent cheating. Besides I'm in honors."

Mercedes nodded.

"Well good luck then."

The young girl paused mid sentence as she spotted a figure walking or rather wheeling into the quad. Another infectious smile crossed her lips while she watched Artie's facial expression telling her not to speak.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Artie's voice spoke from behind Kristina causing her to jump a mile…metaphorically of course.

Placing her food on the picnic table she stood up and tossed her arms around her boyfriend.

"You were right, this week is getting to be worse then the freeze out," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh get a room," Santana snapped as she sauntered over to the area with Brittany hot on her heels.

Kristina didn't get Santana. Sure for the most part she was a complete and utter bitch to her and the other members of glee and yet other times, like when they were all working on Cell Block Tango she seemed to be rather pleasant.

She was playing the self-ritius queen B Bitch roll however that afternoon ranting on and on about how nobody wanted to see them swapping spit in broad daylight.

"I think their kind of cute," Brittany quipped with her naive charm as she flashed a sweet smile at the duo.

Santana soon mumbled something about how coach Sylvester needed to see them or something and pushed the blonde along.

Mercedes someway or another also had slipped away by then leaving the couple to themselves in a brief moment of bliss as they compared what subjects they had taken their exams in and what subjects that they had yet to take.

"I'll just be glad when this weeks over so I can turn my attention to Regionals again," he said with a smile, "I mean if we don't place Figgins is going to cut the program."

Kristina bit her lip thinking it was another reason to dislike the principal besides for the scheduling drama. However at the same time she wondered if with a little financial nudge New Directions could have a cushion.

She watched his lips curl into a smile. She obviously was sub consciously giving him a jealous look.

"…and you of coarse…you know out Anniversary is this weekend."

She smiled at his airy tone and nodded as the bell rang.

--

"TGIF," Kurt said with a smile as the final bell rang on the final day of midterms.

"For me its just TG, Thank God…now life can go on as normal 'and Finn can finally confess that he might be crushing on you,' she thought this latter part to herself as a grin spread on her face.

"Your thinking about Artie and the big day that's…well today technically."

"Your right, it's the twelfth," she spoke as she soon saw her boyfriend sitting by her locker a pink paper bag in his hand.

"Happy anniversary," he said, "it's not much."

Taking the bag from his hand she cracked a half smile as she noticed a photograph taken of the two of them from backstage at the invitational showcase.

"How did you get this?"

"I used some of my pull around the school to get Jacob to give me the negatives."

They shared a brief kiss as the rest of the clique arrived.

"I take it the two of you have something special planed," Tina said with a grin directed to her two best friends.

"Well I did say I'd cook for you….let me text my mom and see what we planed for Dinner, maybe she and Molly can go over to the Hummel's and I can cook us a little something special."

He let out a sweet smile before Kurt interjected.

"As much as that idea screams romantic comedy there is no need to text. I believe you Davis girls are supposed to come over to our place for dinner where my dad is going to invite your mom to go to some Auto show in Cincinnati this weekend, heck he'll probably insist it's a family affair.

"An Auto show…seriously."

"Maybe we can convince them we are old enough to stay home ourselves and you can set a date with Artie tomorrow night."

Kristina grinned.

"Maybe."

--

Unfortunately for Kristina and Kurt they were unsuccessful in the endeavor to spend the weekend alone. On the bright side they were not required to spend all the time with their family and because of this they were able to discover some insane vintage shops.

-

On Sunday or rather Monday morning her head had barley hit the pillow when the sounds of her cell phone echoed with the familiar tone that she had set a few weeks ago just for him. The tune was 'I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, a song that was symbolic of where they began.

"Kristina," his voice spoke out before he even said hello.

His tone didn't seem too panicky and yet instinct immediately taught her to respond by asking…

"Artie, is something wrong?"

She heard his soft laugh echoing over the line causing a chill to ring down her spine.

"Nothings wrong," he said calmly.

"Well then, why are you calling me at," Kristina paused looking over to her clock radio, "2AM?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I kind of just wanted to her the sound of your voice Yale."

"Ok wheels, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…the auto show…how was it?"

"I got a cute yellow peasant top, Kurt doesn't like the color but I told him it was springy…I'll where it Tuesday."

"Counting on it."

-

They continued to talk about everything and nothing deciding that the following weekend she would cook for him even if turned out to be more of a family thing and less of a date thing.

"Cool, so long as we can have another one on one thing sometime before Regionals."

She giggled.

"I promise."

--

By Tuesday life seemed grand despite the agony of waiting for exam grades to post.

By the time that glee rolled around everyone had been in a mood as if the past week didn't even exist.

Puck was to one side of the choir room, Rachel perched on his lap. Brittany and Santana sat in the back of the room lost in their own little world. Matt, Mercedes, and Tina were chatting idly, and Artie, Kurt, Finn, Quinn and Schuster were still not present leaving Mike to be showing her his latest move.

The three boys rolled in and Artie flashed a jealous gaze to Mike wishing that he wasn't in his chair so that he could be his girls dance partner. Letting out a sigh he scooted over to where Matt and the girls sat while Kurt walked by his side. Finn meanwhile headed to Kristina and Mike.

"Did you want to talk to me man?" Mike asked.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Kristina."

Shrugging Mike nodded dancing over to where the two Cheerios were sitting.

Placing her hand on her him she stood on her tiptoes to get eye to eye with Finn.

"Exams are over Finn."

"I-I know."

"So you came to the realizations that your feelings were a simple fluke and you just want something bromantic with Kurt."

"No, I just don't know how to tell him that I may be into dudes."

She saw the teacher and Quinn enter so she knew she needed to wrap it up.

"Just be honest."

Finn nodded as he headed to the bank of chairs taking a spot next to Matt while Kristina slid into the spot by Artie.

Will smiled at the group before heading over to his white board and opened up a marker.

He began to write in big bold red letters three simple letters:

F-U-N

"That spells fun." Brittany said bluntly.

Will nodded cracking another grin.

"That's right. I know Regionals are creeping up on us and if we don't place then it's all over for us…."

There were a few comments made before the teacher ultimately continued.

"Which is why for this weeks assignment especially after exams I don't want to pressure you. I want you to pick some songs and just cut loose and have fun with them…solos, duets, small groups, any genre you want… just have fun."

Rachel's hand simply flew up and everyone was ready to hear one of her rants about how this was work and if they were to win they didn't have time for fun however they were shocked to here:

"Mr. Schuster can I sing something now."

"Go ahead Rachel."

Springing up she headed to the one of the members of the band that was always on hand and whispered in his ear. He nodded and a song began to play.

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy _

She was singing the lyrics in her perfect tone as she began to flirtatiously dance around where Puck was sitting, pulling her boyfriend up and twirling him around.

Kristina gave Rachel a look and as she saw the other brunette flash a grin back she took it as a cue to join in.

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey  
The way that you kiss good night  
The way that you hold me tight  
I feel like I wanna sing  
When you do your thing_

Kristina now began to flirtatiously dance around near Artie as she harmonized with Rachel.

For something impromptu as this was Will was definitely impressed as was the rest of the club.

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Look like a movie star  
I know just who you are  
Honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

By this point Puck was on his feet dancing around with Rachel while the other members of the crew were adding in on the harmonies.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me_

They were met with a round of applause as the teacher looked at the quad of Rachel, Kristina, Puck, and Artie that were now in the center of the room.

"Now tell me did you guys have fun?"

He was met with four comments all different variants that yes they did have fun.

After a few more impromptu performances and some laughs the day was done.

"And don't forget, practice tomorrow…"

--

The following day was St. Patrick's Day, which was all about the Luck of the Irish. However none of them were Irish and by the end of the day no one would be so lucky either…

******TBC!!!**

******I know a cliffy… I was going to do more with this chapter but liked this ending/tease better…**

**- **


	38. Chapter 37

**Find Yourself:**

**So how did everyone like the last chapter? I'd love to here from you. Anyway plot is about to get so thick you'll have to cut it with a knife! Song used in this chapter is Ten Minutes Ago from the musical Cinderella…Enjoy…**

* * *

**Wednesday March 17th 2010:**

"Ouch, what was that for," Tina exclaimed as Kurt pinched her arm.

"It's St. Patrick's day," Kurt bluntly said.

"I'm not Irish."

"Everyone is Irish on St. Patrick's day," Kristina commented back deciding to defend one friend's motives over another.

"Though Green so doesn't flatter everyone," Kurt mumbled as Tina smiled. Pulling back her hair she reviled a pair of green colored earrings before leaning over to Kurt to pinch him back.

He definitely deserved it.

They were definitely personifying Schuster's assignment that week. To simply have fun.

The morning quickly ended and the bell to signal homeroom rang.

Puck was at an appointment that morning but needless to say grades were posted nonetheless and Kristina was simply impressed. She had aced it...ok so she got a 98% but still. Looking at 83% her friend got a smile spread across her face as she snuck out her cell phone to flip him a contraband text while switching classes.

_**83 in chem…congrats**_

Seconds later she felt a vibration and looked at the reply.

_**SWEET!**_

Giggling a bit she began to walk through the rest of her day thinking she was on top of the world until the incident happened.

-

In one moment she was heading out of Math class with Quinn who seconds ago was gushing to her about the latest sonogram (saying she was kind of reconsidering the adoption being closed on her end) and in the next she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Though it couldn't be him… not in Lima, Ohio of all places could it? As she stared at the male figure in the hall thoughts began to flood in her mind.

_She visioned herself at the Lake House clutching her side after being slammed into the side of the couch._

_"K, I'm sorry, I didn't know my own strength," his voice had rung out to her though she knew this was not the case. Things like this had happened before and she knew she was going to have a bruise. However instead of being proactive she played the part of apologetic girlfriend while she listened to him continue to degrade her brother and his 'condition'._

--

"K," she heard a voice speak getting closure to her.

No it wasn't in her head. Kiefer Bauer was standing there in the flesh. Her whole body tensing up as he approached her, to scared to back away.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He didn't answer questions…at least not directly.

"After you called me out on what I did my parents sent me away to help me work out my anger management and I have these steps."

"Steps."

"My therapist says that I need to confront you..To apologize."

The warning bell rang.

"I don't want to here it."

Out of instinct he reached over to grab her wrist to gain back her attention.

'So much for being a changed man,' she thought taking a step back.

"Let go of me," she screamed while struggling…then it all went black.

-

Kurt watched Kristina's face as the strange boy approached her. He could tell this boy was bad news and as he took a step closer and recognized him from one of the few photos of her abusive ex she still had he felt a rush of adrenaline.

He promised her sister he would protect her at all costs and he would take the vow to the grave, and as he saw Kristina fall to the ground..well..

"What are you doing here you bastard," he shouted to Kiefer shocked that those words in that tone were flowing from his lips.

"I-I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" that's not what it looked like to me."

"And what are you exactly…I mean obviously your not her boyfriend."

He felt slightly offended cause if he were straight he'd totally would have been in Kristina's league.

"Then again K is so naive she probably thinks you two are a thing when clearly she's your beard."

He bit his lip. This guy was a grade A douche bag and that comment was highly offensive and before he knew it he sucker punched the guy and from the degree of contact realized he probably just broke something.

Listening to Kiefer make some comment that he wasn't man enough to try that again he did just that and soon there was a scuffle going on…and he was on the loosing end but not for long.

-

Maybe it was glee, or perhaps it was their mutual friendships with Kristina but Puck and Tina in the past few weeks had grown close together. That could of also been do to them being in the same History class (which they only just figured out almost three fourths of the way into the school year). When they arrived on the scene Kristina was slumped on the ground in a ball by the lockers while Kurt had just tossed the first punch.

Puck made a remark about back up while Tina slumped to her friend's side thinking of the fun playful moment that had just happened a few hours ago.

"Kristina….Kristina can you here me."

--

_She thought she heard Tina calling her name…thought she could see a blurred image of Kiefer in a scuffle with Noah and Kurt?…however she had been lost in her own little world for the time being._

_It was more like an out of body experience. It looked all too vivid to be a dream. She was standing in the center of the choir room at what looked to be a glee rehearsal. Mr. Schuster and the other students looked over to her as music began to play and Artie's voice rang out from behind where she stood…._

_Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door,_

_My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor._

_Ten minutes ago, I met you, and we murmured our how do you dos,_

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news._

_I have found her; she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes._

_We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies!_

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen._

_And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again._

_I may never come down to earth again._

_In this state she watched him as he moved into her eyesight. He was standing, actually standing as he took her into his embrace looking her dead on in her eyes._

_They began to waltz around the room and suddenly she began to sing as well._

_Ten minutes ago, I saw you. You looked up when I came through the door._

_My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor._

_Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how do you dos._

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news._

_She was lost in this dreamlike state for a few more moments when she suddenly heard her mother's voice._

"Kristina," Alexis said.

"M-mom…what happened."

Looking at her surroundings she clearly wasn't at McKinley anymore and was in a hospital room.

Her mom explained it all to her. Apparently she was struggling to get away from Kiefer when she lost her footing and fell backwards hitting her head. She had slipped in and out of consciousness but she was assured that at worst she had a mild concussion and would probably have a bit of a headache.

She then went on to tell her all about the situation.

Kurt and Puck had indeed run to her rescue.

"Miss Pillsbury and Tina took you here while I went to see Figgins,"

Alexis explained some more.

"What did the Principal say?"

"He said that Kurt and Noah should be suspended for the rest of the week and then be banned from any extracurricular for the rest of the year."

Kristina teared up and broke down.

"But if Kurt and Puck can't go to Regionals we'll be disqualified and if we don't place then New Directions is over."

"Which was why after seeing the check that Nikolas wrote out to Mr. Schuster, Figgins decided to let the boys off with just the suspension and not the loss of activities."

Kristina grinned.

"And he said if you'd like to take the rest of the week off it wouldn't count against your records."

--

Meanwhile in another hospital room sat Kurt who had just gotten his hand wrapped up in a cast.

"Can I come in," Finn asked.

Kurt smiled as he looked at his classmate and crush.

Taking the smile as a yes Finn entered the room taking a seat on the chair by Kurt's bedside.

"I heard what you and Puck did for Kristina. I wish I was there I'd kick his ass."

Kurt nodded. He had no doubt in his mind that Finn would defend Kristina.

"Though something tells me you didn't show up in my hospital room to talk about Krissy."

Finn shook his head.

"No…I didn't."

He sucked in his breath thinking that the best way to do this would be the quick and painless approach. What was the worst that could happen? Kurt rejecting him?

"I think I kind of have feelings for you…like the more then friends kind of feelings."

"Do you mean to tell me Finn Hudson that you are into guys now or something."

He was trying to read Kurt's face as he bit his lip.

"Or something…I am confused."

"Well then baby steps."

"Baby steps," Finn repeated as he reached out to hold Kurt's good hand.

--

"Can I come in," a sweet voice spoke from the doorway of her hospital room.

"I'll leave you two alone," Alexis said smiling as Artie wheeled himself into the room and to her bed.

He gently grabbed her hand as he looked at her fragile figure in the bed.

"I dreamt about you," he listened to her mumble in a soft breath.

"Can you tell me about this dream."

"We were doing a duet for glee and we were waltzing around the choir room, and it was the strangest thing."

"Go on," he said as he entwined his fingers in her hair.

"You were not in your chair."

He let out a little laugh.

"Man you were dreaming weren't you…though I'll let you know despite being in this chair I am more then capable of waltzing."

"Really Wheels?"

"Really Yale."

He bent over to gently kiss her.

She felt a sense of home in his kiss and as they pulled back she smiled.

"Friday Night…my place…dinner."

He grinned.

"It's a date."

"What's a date?" Kurt asked from the doorway.

Kristina and Artie grinned.

"I'm cooking dinner Friday Night."

"Cool, can I invite Finn?"

Kristina and Artie looked over towards their friend. Artie's look more confused then Kristina's.

"Well it's about time!" Kristina exclaimed while Artie still looked dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you the details later, right now I'd appreciate some alone time with my psudo sister."

Artie smiled and acknowledged Kurt's request giving Kristina one last kiss before leaving the room.

--

School the following day was filled with mutters and murmurs as to why Kurt, Kristina, and Puck were missing that day and some of the reasons were downright outrageous however when push came to shove the members of New Directions knew the true story. They also knew that the principal would have kicked the two boys out had it not been for a check sent to their adviser for an amount with far too many 0's to count.

"So, I know yesterday not everyone was here because of all the drama," Will said bluntly putting it, "but today's another day and your assignment still stands. What are some songs that are fun."

Rachel shot up her hand and maneuvered her way to the center of the room to sing another number. No one minded, no one complained.

She knocked it out of the park as usual.

After she was done Artie raised his hand.

"Yes Artie, do you want to sing."

He smiled and shook his head as he wheeled over to the teacher with sheet music. The sheet music to the song that Kristina had told him that they had 'waltzed' to in her dream.

Taking the music Will simply smiled and soon practice ended and another day soon with it.

--

Friday afternoon Kristina was busy working in the kitchen, Kurt even with one functional hand assisting her.

"I talked to my dad."

She tried to read the tone in his voice to no avail.

"About?"

"Tonight."

She still had no clue as to why he would be talking about that evening with his dad. Burt had tasted her cooking before so she knew the conversation wasn't about that.

"I talked to him about perhaps taking your mother out just the two of them. After all if it weren't for her who knows what kind of trouble I could of gotten into on Wednesday while my dad was gone picking up some parts for the shop."

Kristina nodded.

"And there is a basketball game so I can take Molly to that to cheer on my new 'boyfriend' then the three of us can go for pizza or something."

Kristina's smile brightened.

"You and Artie deserve to have a good time."

Leaning over she kissed Kurt's cheek gently before watching the young man make his way towards the stairs.

"You continue to concoct your culinary magic while I pick out your ensemble for the evening."

And so he did.

-

After spending some time with her mother and sister after school she took a shower and slipped into the dress Kurt had picked out. A dusty rose number with a 1950's influence (or so Kurt had said when he picked it out for her in Cincinnati the previous weekend).

The doorbell rang.

Artie had arrived.

A smile crossed her lips as she headed to the door and opened it for him.

**--**

**TBC**

**Again a cliffy (only cause I wanted to update tonight) next chapter will be the rest of the ArK date…after that it will be mindless filler while I figure out if Regionals should be before or after Spring Break/The Birth of the baby… comments, reviews, and ideas are loved and encouraged and since you made it this far I want to give love and thanks to hrtbreaker, NewFace, Blake Van Der Woodsen., lalalauren1336, jayhogartismyangel, Gina, Sarah, and all my other reviewers on Soap Fan Fiction where I cross ****post this piece.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok let me just say for the record that 'Power of Madonna' left me speechless and my boys put me through a wringer of emotions…anyways I have a loose outline for this piece so wish me luck in connecting the dots…don't own either fandom nor the songs my muse decides to toss into this update (track listing at the end) also mentions of Jesse in this verse just cause…PS: Loved cannon Artie and Kurt on this weeks Episode!!!! NuMichael on GH cannon not so much (if I bring Michael in it will be Drew's Michael) also I AM bringing on another GH character this update so be on the look out**

**

* * *

**

**March 19th 2010:**

He stood or rather sat in his chair outside her door with a smile pursed on his lips.

"Happy Anniversary," he said as he handed her a single white rose.

She smiled back taking his gift. Sure their anniversary was technically a week ago but still she was enamored by his gesture.

He wheeled into the living room and instantly began to sniff the air causing her to giggle.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to guess what's on the menu." He paused eying her dress, "I like the dress by the way."

She mouthed a thank you to him as she looked at her boyfriend who was all dressed up as well for the occasion at hand.

She knew she didn't want to let her mind wander to the monster who had threatened to tarnish her happiness but she never had sweet moments like this with Kiefer even in the beginning. It was all about status to him and she was kind of glad to of finally found the real deal in Artie Abrams.

--

Arriving in the kitchen seconds later Artie looked over to the table set up for two.

Coming back into the room with a bowl of salad she smiled.

"If you like it I made it..if you don't Kurt did."

"You two are close."

She tried to read his face.

"Don't tell me your jealous."

"I'm not…I think it's sweet the way you play like your brother and sister."

"I figure if we play at it enough it will become true…you know our parents are out as we speak."

He smiled as they ate their salad in silence.

"You did an excellent job," her boyfriend complemented.

--

She really wasn't the sports kind of girl though she was forced to watch Yankee games with Morgan time and again. However somehow sitting on the bleachers of the McKinley High gym alongside Kurt and some of the other members of New Directions, Molly found it quite enjoyable.

"I'm surprised that Puck is playing tonight," Tina said looking out as the jock was passed the ball.

"That's because I can be very persuasive especially when Noah is concerned," Rachel spoke with an air of pride in her voice.

She listened as everyone went back and fourth with one another and she wished that she had that same sense of camaraderie that her sister had however the only peer of hers that remotely 'got' her was Ruthie Puckerman who wasn't even at her own brothers game which she found rather odd but she didn't dwell on it.

Quinn who was on Kurt's other side at the moment doodling on his cast leaned over to look at the eleven year old, a smile spread on her glowing face.

"I'm having another stupid craving…want to go on a snack run Molly?"

She looked at Kurt who gave her a nod as she stepped out into the lobby with the mother of her soon to be niece (as of now Sam was 80% sure she was going to be adopting the child…)

As the two girls left cheers erupted from behind them as for the first time all season McKinley had been winning a game all thanks to Finn of all people.

--

"I hope you like it," she said as he took a bite of the eggplant Parmesan that was now sitting on the plates in front of them along with sparkling water (Kristina had suggested wine for the occasion and although tempted Artie politely declined) "it's my dad's recipe though I took some creative liberties."

She sat watching him chew his food waiting to read his reaction.

"Wow," he said as he swallowed.

"Is that a good wow."

He took her hand from across the table and nodded.

She smiled and they continued to eat their meal…

-

"So you know the dream you had?"

"What dream?"

She couldn't believe she said this out loud and so she took another bite of her eggplant to shut herself up.

"You know…the one you had when you were…" he took a sip of his drink and lowered his voice, "unconscious."

Her face turned as pink as her dress was.

"I wasn't all there…" she began while he interjected.

"I gave Schuster the sheet music to that song…"

Kristina didn't know if she should smile at the gesture or ask him if he was joking and so she let him continue.

"He smiled…that's a good sign right."

"If by good sign you mean that he's going to give Rachel and Finn our song to sing then yea it's a brilliant sign."

Artie bit his lip. It was definitely one of lifes many mysteries as to why despite Rachel and Finn both dating other members of their glee club the instructor still insisted that 9 out of 10 duets be given to them.

"I told him the song was for us."

She looked at him.

"Ok so not really but if Mr. Schu pawns it off on 'Finchel' then we're just going to have to do something about it aren't we."

She just nodded though the look in her face in his eyes wasn't the same happy go lucky look that he was accustom to.

"What's wrong?"

He watched her let out a laugh.

"I love you Artie…I really do…but…."

He bit his lip as she spoke the 'B' word, watched the way her chest rose and fell as she sucked in a few deep breaths. He could read her thoughts in the moment and so he decided to simply look down at his chair.

She could read his movements and just gave him a nod.

"I mean I've seen you dance around to the choreography in glee club but slow dancing…"

Flashing her a taunting grin he reached out and gently cupped her hand in his own.

"Pick out a song!" he demanded as she blinked dumfounded, "I mean it pick out a song and let me show you my moves."

She hesitated for the moment.

Like she had said before she loved Artie and he didn't need to prove anything to her.

"But dessert…I made cannoli.."

He smiled at the sweetness of her demeanor however he had something to prove to her and in the process he'd be sharing an intimate moment with his girlfriend so it was win win for him.

"The canolli can wait Kris…pick out a song…I want to dance with you."

She smiled at his demand which was more of a sweet and romantic nature then the orders Kiefer had once barked to her.

Standing up she made her way over to her entertainment center and began to shuffle through the CD's that her mother had neatly stacked by the stereo trying to find the perfect song for them to dance with. Silently wishing that she had the Rogers and Hammerstein catalogue on CD and not just select tracks uploaded on her Ipod thanks to Kurt so they could dance to 'Ten Minutes Ago' she began to look for something just as magical that could capture the moment.

"Find anything yet?"

She smiled as she flipped open a CD jewel case and popped the disk in the player.

--

Kurt blinked. He had to be dreaming he just had to be. McKinley High's athletic program sucked and it was a known fact that besides the Cheerios and the many competitions they won the only other achievement had been in October when the football team won a game when he himself had stepped into the roll of kicker just to impress his father. And yet there it was plain as day…Finn scored the go-ahead basket…the game soon after got tied up yet again and then Puck scored a three pointer to win the sucker.

In that moment Rachel had tossed her petite body around the hero of the moment's sweaty body most likely thinking that the win was cause she demanded her boyfriend be eligible to play that evening.

Pulling back for a nano second the jock was greeted by a high five from Molly before being lost in his world of glory.

--

"You did great too Hudson," Kurt said with a smirk on his face as although he and Finn were 'together' now they had agreed to take baby steps and by baby steps that for the moment meant no PDA.

Finn being the way he was simply shook his head.

"Puck scored the winning shot not me."

It was Molly now that grinned as she stood on the bleacher to meet the tall boy eye to eye, gently placing a hand on his sweaty shoulder.

"Come on Finn, you pushed McKinley ahead…totally gave them the momentum."

"Really."

Molly nodded.

"So…let me shower quickly and…"

Kurt nodded flashing him a smile as he watched his 'boyfriend' walk away…checking him out a bit when he figured no one was watching.

--

Soft music began to fill the air as she watched a smile spread across his face.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked as he wheeled over to her holding his hand out.

She smiled as she took it and they began to twirl around the room.

_Someday when I'm awfully low_  
_When the world is cold_  
_I feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight._

She had to admit he was actually a great slow dancer and she was definitely enjoying this moment she was sharing.

_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm…_

He began to sing along to Sinatra in his seductive tone causing more chills to run down her spine…

_…And your cheek so soft_  
_There is nothing for me to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight…_

They were lost in the moment of the music. Kristina had to admit Artie was right he was definitely a brilliant slow dancer and in the moment she knew that if Schuster gave them the opportunity to do 'Ten Minutes Ago' for Regionals that they would kill it.

It had been like they were in their own little world and had A) the whole incident with Kiefer not been fresh in their minds and B) they hadn't only been a couple for just over a month, who knew what would happen. As it was Artie had let Sinatra resume the vocals of the song as his lips met Kristina's but not for long as a coughing sound filled the air taking them both aback.

Looking at the older women who was now standing in the center of the room an innocent smile crossed Kristina's face.

"Hi Diane…"

--

There were many places that they could of went to on that night and yet as it happened the trio of Kurt, Finn, and Molly managed to find a place that had housed most of the after game crowd including Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Puck amongst others. Puck and Rachel had found a quaint table for two across the room and were more then likely celebrating Puck's victory by doing something other then eating (cause though still a virgin or at least a self proclaimed one Rachel was an amazing kisser which Finn had learnt from experience with the diva).

Molly listened to the quad of teens talk about the game and glee and the incident that involved her sister the other day and which caused Kurt's fractured wrist.

"But will you be able to do 'Falling Slowly?' Finn asked as Kurt had been explaining how he'd most likely still be in his cast for Regionals. This was the song that the young man had sung for him and he really hoped the answer would be a yes.

"Probably not." Kurt said with a sad tone in his voice.

"I pinky promise not to tell any one but what songs do you plan to sing."

Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn looked at each other. This was Kristina's kid sister not some spy of Sue Sylvester's so they definitely trusted her with the short list.

"I'm sure you'll place…those songs are good."

"I don't know," Mercedes, said, "Vocal Adrenaline's male lead Jesse St. James keeps on bragging about how he's a senior and plans on making it four for four as far as placing first goes."

"And how do you know he's bragging?" Tina asked.

Mercedes eyed Kurt.

"Research," Kurt replied before flashing a grin to Finn, "but trust me your far more charismatic then that ass hat."

His fellow glee-mates didn't even bat an eye at Kurt's blunt albeit slightly un characteristic remark.

They talked a bit more about not letting the other team intimidate them and that as long as they placed they were golden. They even went as far as to comment to say LET Jesse St. James have his last gold that by getting silver they would merely have something to strive for the following year. There were arguments to that comment of course but that just made the night all the more interesting and Molly for one was pleased to be involved in all this blissful madness.

--

Diane Miller was a good friend of her mother in fact it was because of Diane that she found herself in Lima, Ohio of all places in the first place. It had been late 2009 and she had just come out in saying that Kiefer had hurt her in the ways he had. Diane had the suggestion that since the whole Andrea Floyd incident that fall Alexis was just doing random pro-bono work and needed to get back into a practice and Kristina needed to get out of Port Charles. Which was why when news of an opening in the Ohio branch of her Law Firm came about Alexis was the only person she wanted for the job and the rest they say was history…

Diane immediately liked the young man who was now seated between her and her dearest friends middle child eating a Cannoli. He had spunk..she liked spunk.

She did admit that she felt a bit sorry for interrupting the young couples date especially being the helpless romantic that she was. On the other hand she still couldn't believe that Alexis left Kristina alone with a boy while she herself was on a 'date'.

"So…tell me about this Burt character…your mother won't spill a darn thing."

Kristina just smiled. She wasn't going to betray her mom and blather on about Burt no matter how great a guy he was.

-

A brief moment passed when the door to the house opened one more time and Molly entered with a young man who looked to be about Kristina and Artie's age causing Diane to roll her eyes.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things, please tell me Alexis hasn't gone insane in letting Molly actually date a guy that's your age Kristina."

Kristina and Molly looked over to Molly and Kurt…Molly and Kurt looked over to Diane…laughter rang out.

"Diane this is Kurt."

Like that meant anything to the woman.

"Kurt is Burt's 'gay' son," Kristina said with a smile.

'Kurt…Burt… she thought that was kind of cute but she didn't say much out loud. Instead upon hearing that this was the son of Alexis's paramour she smiled and put out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Kurt, I'm Diane Miller…Alexis's friend."

Kurt shook her hand and smiled over to Kristina and Artie.

"We won," he simply said.

Artie blinked in astonishment.

"Seriously."

"Finn pushed them in the lead but then it got tied up however Puck scored an amazing shot winning the game."

Kristina knew that Noah would be all over Rachel that night but that didn't stop her from excusing her from taking a moment to text her friend..well both friends a sentiment of congratulations.

-

By the time Alexis and Burt arrived at the house Artie had went home and Diane along with Kurt, Kristina, and Molly were watching some old movie on television.

--

The rest of the weekend was seemingly uneventful which was a shame as now it was crunch time…Regionals were slowly but surely creeping up upon them and they all needed to get their heads in the game…

**TBC**

**Lyrics used 'The Way You Look Tonight' funny this is the second song I used in this cannon that Kris Allen sang last season on Idol…random fact…thanks again for comments/reviews…love you all. Now some spoilers: I have a name and due date picked out for Quinn/Puck's baby and NO it's not 'Sierra Rose' like I dork-ily wanted it to be (shout out to who knows where that name came from)…also have the song that I'll show them singing Regionals in this verse in my mind…I'll hint that it's from a Broadway musical LOL feel free to take a guess as to the musical/song**


	40. Chapter 39

**Find Yourself:**

**OK so I have outlined this piece to end at 50 chapters (well 51 if you include my interlude 'Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night' Anyway there will still be some time gaps and mindless fluff/filler but that's just me and my style LOL… I definitely hope you all still like reading this verse as much as I love writing it and although I have a few potential ideas for continuations once this ends we'll just have to see how well reviewed this gets by the time the last chapter rolls around as to how I decide to end this piece LOL…I'm sneaky that way. Songs used in this chapter are once again 'Ten Minutes ago' as well as the song 'What A Catch (Donnie)' by Fall Out Boy, which excerpts some other songs from the band's catalogue…**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**March 22nd 2010:**

Entering school on Monday morning the halls were still buzzing about Friday Nights game and Noah Puckerman giving the team the only win of the season.

She looked over to see Rachel beaming hanging on her boyfriend's arm most likely thinking that this was one day she would not be slushied.

However she didn't regret for one moment that she missed her friend's moment and spotting her own boyfriend wheeling over to her, a grin on his face was the reason why.

She bent over to let him kiss her gently on the lips. Who needed coffee this was the way to start the day.

"If law school doesn't work out you know that you should seriously consider going to cooking school."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As they stole another kiss Santana walked by giving them a death stare. It wasn't that the Cheerio was jealous or anything as jealousy wasn't sexy… ok fine she was jealous but it wasn't like she wanted to snake Artie from Kristina or anything she simply wanted something special like they had.

"Hey San," Brittany said with a smile on her face.

The brunette shook her head and smiled brightly at her 'best friend' who seemed to make any moment a million times brighter.

"Hey," she replied.

"Friday Night wasn't a dream was it?" she asked in her sweetly clueless tone as she looked over to where Puck and Rachel stood in the hallway batting off admirers.

"No, we won."

She smiled as she took her friends hand and skipped off to homeroom.

--

Finally the bell rang and homeroom began.

Slipping next to Kristina just before the late bell Puck smiled.

"Who knew that winning a game would make this stud even studlier."

"I swear sometimes it's your narcissism that draws you and Rachel to one another."

Shrugging he flashed her a smirk.

"What can I say, we're two hot narcissistic Jews."

She just shook her head and let out a laugh as class actually began.

-

There was nothing manic about this Monday as Lunchtime came and went, as did every other class. Seriously there was just something soothingly refreshing about the repetitiveness of Public School that Kristina was beginning to like.

Soon it was time for glee, which was one of the highlights of her day as it was the one time of day she was guaranteed to chill out with all her friends.

Today's practice was no exception though it definitely seemed like spring was in the air and people were beginning to couple up…or at least to her it did.

Puck was with Rachel, Finn was with Kurt, she was with Artie, Santana and Brittany seemed to be scooted a bit closer to one another though that one could be due to them scheming about something for Coach Sylvester, she really didn't know…and Mercedes and Mike seemed to be all smiles with one another.

"Ok," Will said as he entered the room and looked over to his students, "Regionals are getting closer and closer and it's time to get serious."

The group just looked at him wondering what the next thing that would come out of his mouth would be.

"Anyways," he continued, "it's time to think about a finalized set list and this time…"

He paused to glare over to where Brittany and Santana sat.

"…please don't leak the list to Sue."

Santana crossed her heart while Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes Brittany."

"We can still give her a fake list right?"

Will nodded thinking what a hoot it would be if once again the coach leaked the list to their major competition and to see Vocal Adrenaline singing the songs on the mock list…he made a mental note to think of some of the most random songs to list before getting himself back in the moment.

"Anyway your last assignment before we get into rehearsal mode is to list your top three songs that we have done thought the year that you want to see done at Regionals. Keep in mind we need a ballad, a duet…."

He began to list what elements were required in the set list when Artie raised his hand.

"Yes Artie."

"Before we begin to deliberate Mr. Schu can I submit one more song into our repertoire."

The teacher looked over to the club's co-captains Rachel and Finn who nodded while Artie looked over to a giggling Kristina.

"I don't see why not…" the teacher smiled, "is it the song that you gave me the other day?"

Artie nodded as Will handed sheet music to the pianist in the room and watched as the young man wheeled into the center of the room with Kristina getting up and heading over to his side.

The music began and he put out his hand for her to take while he began to sing:

_Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door,_

_My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor._

She smiled over to him as they danced the way they did in her living room on Friday night before Diane so rudely interrupted them…

Finishing the song they were met with applause as the teacher looked over to the club with a smile on his face.

"Does anyone else have any last minute songs that they want to add before we go on."

No one answered and so the teacher nodded as he motioned for Quinn to pick up a dry erase marker and write down all the songs that they as a club had sang, from the many pre-sectionals numbers (some of which Kristina hadn't even heard the group sing) to the songs they did this semester including but not limited to: Puck's rendition of 'My Girl' from the invitational, also from that performance Artie and Kristina's 'Love Bug/I'm Yours' mash-up. Other songs on the list were 'Cell Block Tango' and even the impromptu 'Honey Honey' duet that Rachel and Kristina did just the other week…So many various song choices it was definitely going to be a hard time trying to cut it down to the five or six songs that they would actually be singing in competition. And for all thirteen members of the club (yes Quinn was getting a say even though she physically couldn't perform) cutting a list of only three songs by Wednesday was going to be a challenge. Though one thing was for certain… Mr. Schuster explicitly stated the new ensemble song they were currently working on would definitely make the cut so they didn't even have to list it.

--

"I still think Falling Slowly should be on the list," Finn said smiling over to Kurt as the group left the choir room at the end of rehearsal.

Waving his cast Kurt let out a little chuckle.

"Don't use that as an excuse," Finn said smiling as he took Kurt's free hand, "you can get someone else to play the piano."

Kurt shook his head.

"It's not the same…" smiling he turned to his attention to Kristina and Artie, "so what one of your duets do you want me to put on my list…cause I'd put both of them but it wouldn't be fair."

Artie and Kristina looked at one another and said as one, "the Mash Up."

"Ten Minutes Ago is good and all," Kristina said, "but it's kind of personal to us."

"If it's personal then why did you sing it today," Rachel asked?

Artie and Kristina both shrugged. They really didn't know.

"Anyway as far as personal songs go I am totally putting 'My Girl' on my personal list."

"Seriously Rach…don't."

Rachel looked over to her boyfriend.

"Why not?"

He thought of a valid excuse though all he could come up with was…

"Mr. Schu probably wants less solos and more ensemble pieces and so a solo for me means that you'll loose one."

Rachel smiled thinking that this was so true and that her three picks would now be 'Defying Gravity, Honey Honey and Cell Block Tango…' she would of picked 'Don't Rain on My Parade' but she didn't want the public to think she was a one trick pony.

--

Tuesday afternoon was a nice day and so after glee rehearsal Kristina had decided to pick Molly up and swing by the park where she was met by Tina and Mercedes.

"So girl," Mercedes asked, "are you having as hard a time picking out three songs as I am."

"Not really, I mean I don't know some of your earlier numbers so it's not as many songs to pick…what about you Tina..what songs do you think we should do?"

Tina shrugged.

"Seriously I don't know…I mean we had so many great numbers this semester alone…anyway I was thinking…."

"About?" Mercedes asked a devious glint in her eye.

"I mean I know we're not really friends with Quinn outside of glee and that girls day we had a few weeks back but…"

"We should totally throw her a shower!" Kristina said finishing Tina's thoughts.

"My parents are out on business this weekend…not like that's anything new but we can use my place… nothing too big just the three of us plus the rest of the kids from glee and well if Santana, Brittany or Matt have a boyfriend or girlfriend we don't know of…."

They sat in the park watching Molly playing, Mercedes picking her phone up to call Kurt who in turn thought it was a splendid idea and so the party was on. Though it likely wouldn't go off hitchless.

--

It was only one week ago that the incident took place. Man it seemed like allot longer. However being called to the office midway though the school day was not a good sign. Seeing that Kurt, Puck, and Quinn were also standing outside when she arrived however made Kristina feel slightly better about herself.

"Do you think Kiefer had the balls to show up here again?" Kurt asked in a nervous tone.

"I will kick his ass!" Puck said.

"Um… I'm sorry but if this has to do with Kiefer then why would I be called down?"

They looked over to Quinn whose hand gently rested on her belly and were all in agreement. No this wasn't anything to do with Kiefer at all.

-

The door to the office opened and the foursome instantly spotted a familiar streak of dark hair sitting down in Miss Pillsbury's office.

"Kristina, this woman says she's your sister." Emma said.

Kristina nodded introducing Sam to the councilor.

"Ok, so I get why she wanted to see you but the others."

"Well if you can let me explain," Sam said smiling at the red head that after the past weeks events was just doing her job to protect the students of McKinley.

Sam gave the readers digest version of things. She was Kristina's half sister, she couldn't have kids of her own, Puck and Quinn were willing to let her adopt their daughter but she had to go back to New York to tie up loose ends, she was now about to relocate to Lima and just wanted them to know this.

Puck and Quinn smiled while Kurt raised his hand.

"Excuse me for being the voice of reason but so you moved to Lima so what now? You move into the guest room at your mom's house? Where will the baby sleep? What will you do for a career?"

Sam smiled at Kurt's concern.

"Kurt you have every right to ask those things. Yes I'll be staying with my mom and sisters and for now the baby will stay in the guest room with me. As for a job once I get into a rhythm of sorts your dad has offered me a job in the garage."

"No offence but I can't picture you as a grease monkey," Puck said.

Sam explained about her time working as a salvager and how she was well versed in mechanics.

They talked for some more about the situation before the four teens handed their proposals to the councilor to hand over to Mr. Schuster before they checked themselves out of school for the day to talk to Sam some more.

-

By the end of that evening word got around to Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Finn amongst the other members of glee about how Sam McCall was back in Lima for good and was going to be the adoptive mother of the baby.

"Isn't it a bit weird," Finn had said to Kurt when the young man had told him, "she's going to be Kristina's niece."

Kurt just flashed him a smile. Yes it definitely was weird but not as weird as it was when they initially heard that Quinn was pregnant and everyone including the blondes boyfriend at the time Finn (who was a virgin mind you) thought that the baby was the jocks.

-

By the end of spreading the word round it was totally unanimous. Sam would also be the guest of honor at their shower; after all she would be the one to raise the baby.

-

By Thursday's rehearsal everyone was wondering just where this week had went to as they mentally began to count down the days till Regionals. Including that afternoon and the day of 10 was the magic number. 10! Soon it would be single digits and they still had no clue as to what the final set list was to be.

Reaching behind her Artie began to give Kristina a back rub letting a sense of relaxation rush over her.

"Thanks, it's been a rough few days what with prepping for Regionals, Sam coming back, the…" she paused lowering her voice just in case Quinn entered the room,"shower."

Artie nodded.

"Just don't forget to breathe, I don't know what I'll do if you drop dead of suffocation."

"You did fine the past sixteen years."

"Yea but that was before I landed myself one of the prettiest girls in school."

"One of."

She watched as his eyes drifted to where Tina was sitting with Finn and Kurt causing her to smile at the affectionate way he still treated his best friend and almost lover.

-

"Alright guys," Will said as he entered the room clapping his hands in delight, "I've went over your proposals and it seems that allot of you have had similar ideas as to what you wanted to sing for Regionals…"

He walked over to the white board and began to write down the names of a half dozen numbers that they had sung. Some were predictable pieces but others were definite shocks leaving members of the club to wonder who actually voted for THAT song. All and all the verdict was that they had made a good choice.

After the announcement was made the teacher began to talk about individual rehearsals during the next week for those that were chosen to sing solos and duets before announcing that he wanted them to run their finale number a few times through.

--

_…Where is your boy tonight?_  
_I hope he is a gentleman_  
_Maybe he won't find out what I know_  
_You were the last good thing…._

Puck began to sing as he worked out the choreography of their finale number once more Friday afternoon. The thing that the group liked the most about this particular number was that it broke down into a medley of the artist's songs letting multiple people have a 'moment'. Finn took the next line as he did his bit.

_…We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And sugar, we're goin' down swinging…_

Tina took the next verse while Artie and Kristina took the final two verses respectively.

_…Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime_  
_Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead…._

_…This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race_  
_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race…_

_…One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_Even though they weren't so great_  
_He tastes like you, only sweeter….._

Rachel wrapped the rest of the song up in a nice big bow before the teacher gave them a huge applause though from the look on his face he felt something was off though he didn't know what. He mentally decided he'd sleep on it during the weekend and if need be give them something new come Monday cause he knew that could take it, after all 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' was put together in a matter of moments and they won Sectionals didn't they?

--

Quinn was shocked when Kristina had invited her over after school, ok so not really as she knew that she needed to get to know not only Sam but the place where her daughter would be living better (seeing as how she had since changed her mind and decided to go forth with the open adoption as opposed to a closed one) However she was shocked when Kristina has somehow down the road convinced her along with Sam to tag along while she spent the evening at Tina's.

Quinn wasn't as close to the young punk chick like she was to Kristina and so she was a little skeptical but wound up giving in.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as the trio entered a sea of Pink as they entered the Cohen-Chang home moments later.

Quinn smiled.

Sam was impressed.

The party was just about to begin.

**--**

**TBC**

**Do you like the way I am now showing multiple days in a chapter or would you prefer more of one chapter equaling one day. Also what songs do you want on the set list? Keep in mind ANY song sung on cannon in the first 13 episodes along with any song sung in this cannon is fair game. Also if there are any scenes you wish to see I still have a lot of space for Filler… and on a final note. Brittany and Santana have been bumped up to series Regulars in SEASON 2!!!!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Find Yourself:**

**Hi again…wasn't 'Home' an emotional roller coaster or was it just that way for me. Seriously in my own little mind that totally made Chris Colfer a dark horse for Emmy contention. Anyway don't know if I'll have songs in this update if I do I'll list them in the end. PS thanks to all that have reviewed. Keep it up!**

_Friday March 26th 2010:_

Sam and Quinn looked around Tina's pink filled living room in shock and awe as Artie wheeled over, camera in hand.

"You should have seen your faces," he said before wheeling to Kristina's side and taking her hand into his.

"I thought your water was going to break," Brittany said dead seriously while Quinn tried not to laugh at her friend before looking over to Artie and the other guys from Glee that had filled the room. Sam seemed to be doing the same thing.

"I would of expected Kurt," Sam said looking in the distance to the young man, "no offence."

Kurt just smiled at the brunette.

"Haven't you heard of a co-ed baby shower?" Tina said, "I mean this isn't the 1950's."

Sam just nodded at the young hostess while Quinn simply smiled. This was too much. Her fellow gleeks had already done so much for her, supporting her from day one, dealing with the way her parents kicked her out, and even forgiving her for the whole baby gate thing, but this shower was far too much.

"So, whose idea was this?" the mom to be asked as her eyes scanned the crowd. Her eyes instantly fell on the father of her child and his girlfriend sitting in a corner thinking that this whole shindig could not of been Rachel's doing…could it.

"It was Krissy's idea," Artie said with a boastful grin, as he was proud of his girl.

"Actually it was Tina's," Kristina said with a smile.

"Well technically you did finish my sentence," Tina said with a smirk as she briefly told the girls how even before Sam showed back up in town they were at the park with Mercedes and Molly and the idea just popped up.

Sam and Quinn thanked the two girls once again for everything they had done, once again saying it was too much when Kurt approached the group, for the first time since they arrived not glued to Finn's side, and placed a hand gently on his hips.

"So, whose up for some party games."

"Party games?" Quinn asked in a questioning tone, as she hadn't been to a shower before yet alone one in which she was the guest of honor.

Kurt nodded.

"I've taken the time to look up some popular shower games online," he spoke as he held up a roll of red crape paper that looked like it had been left over from something the Cheerios once to decorate the gym for a pep rally.

"Everyone is supposed to rip of a piece that they think will match up to the size of the mom to be's stomach," Sam said as she took the sheet of paper from Kurt's hands.

"So basically it's to guess how fat I've become," Quinn said with a pout. Though she was immensely fascinated by the life growing inside her a part of her longed to be back to her normal size, especially with swimsuit season swiftly approaching.

Kurt just smiled. Maybe in retrospect a game like that wasn't such a brilliant idea after all.

Tina took the list from Sam and looked from the sheet to the two guys and let out a little chuckle.

Kristina looked at the same game Tina was looking at and nodded.

Kurt and Artie were worried as to what those two minds were plotting, especially when they began to whisper to one another before Tina walked away toward the kitchen only to come back moments later handing out paper plates of multi colored goop to all the men in the room while Kristina followed her handing the guys index cards and pencils.

"What is this?" Finn asked.

"Please don't tell me this is what I think it is?" Puck added.

Kristina looked over to Kurt who was rolling his eyes while mumbling 'no's' under his breath.

"Ok," Mercedes said as by this time she had joined her friends in the front of the room, "on each plate there are five different kinds of baby food which are numbered."

Groans could be heard from the guys who hadn't even heard the full rule set yet.

"The name of the game," Mercedes continued, "is for you to each taste the foods then write on the card what you believe each of the foods to be."

"The winner gets a prize," Kristina exclaimed trying to sound enthusiastic amidst the guys' groans.

"Come on,' Quinn said, "It's not like you haven't eaten this stuff before."

"Yea, but that was like sixteen years ago," Finn said point blank before turning to read Kurt's expression. From one simple glance he could tell that while it wouldn't of been Kurt Hummel's first choice to let that food enter his system the young man had a soft spot for taking one for the team, well that and the fact that he was the one to print the list in the first place so Finn assumed his boyfriend had planed on doing this from the onset.

Casually slipping Artie's camera from off his lap she made her way round the room capturing the priceless looks from all the guys. From Mike almost tossing his cookies after tasting one flavor to Puck licking his lips stating one particular flavor actually tasted good.

"Was it number four," she heard her boyfriend whispering to her lab partner.

The jock nodded and Artie smiled.

"It does taste rather refreshing."

They waited until all the guys had their spoons and pencils down before Mercedes collected all the cards. She was definitely impressed at the accuracy some of the guys had and yet at the same time amused as to some of the thoughts they had…

"Ok, are you ready to find out what you just ate?" Kristina asked.

After a collective mumble from the six teenaged boys who littered the living room Kristina picked up the card that Tina had made as she scooped the food onto plates.

"Ok, food number one…mashed peas,' Kristina began to read from her card while Rachel was now on camera duty taking reaction shots.

In the end it turned out that flavor 2 was pears, 3 was chicken (which a majority of the guys thought was tuna fish) 4 was apples (made sense that it was apple sauce the guys all enjoyed) and 5 was sweet potatoes.

The winner of a bright shiny Itunes gift card was none other then the father to be himself.

Puck grinned.

"I guess I got to get used to the tastes for when this little angel spits them out," he said looking toward Quinn's stomach while smiling up at Sam who simply nodded.

The rest of the party went on ad a great time was had by all, as it had been a definite distraction from the fact that Regionals was merely a week away.

**xxx**

Family had always been a sore subject in his life. He lost his mother to cancer when he was eight and it was his dad and him ever since. Though he thought of himself as an 'honorary girl' a huge part of him didn't want a women intruding on the little 'boys club' that he and his father had formed in their own strange little way. Then Alexis Davis came along. She was a strong independent and dare he even say fierce woman and even if she weren't the mother of his good friend he'd probably find some scheme to push her into his father's orbit. It was the thought of Alexis, his father, her three daughters, not to mention the grand child that was coming in the form of Puck and Quinn's little girl that had lead him to look over the real estate section the following morning. His father's eyes began to wander at the site however before Burt could even ask the young boy cocked a smile.

"I was thinking dad, maybe we should consider moving in with Alexis and her girls."

His father was awestruck.

"I mean I know it may sound impractical considering you and Alexis haven't been together long but just hear me out. Ultimately I would like a place with 5 bedrooms and at least 2 bathrooms so that Kristina, Molly, and me can each have our own space and you and Alexis can have separate rooms if you wish. However a four bedroom is fine too, I mean either you and Alexis could double up or I can bunk with Krissy or she can share with Molly…we can go all logistical later…."

He went on to suggest that Sam moved into their house cause she'd be taking the baby with her when she works at the garage anyway.

His words were interrupted when Kristina entered the room.

"Did you put him up to this,' Burt asked the young girl.

Eyeing the real estate paper Kristina tried to hold back laughs. She had talked to Kurt about cohabitation though she assumed he took it with a grain of salt.

"No," she honestly replied as she took a seat at the table, "but I am all for it."

Burt nodded excusing himself to head to the garage while the young man looked her over.

"So, are we on for today… the four of us?"

"On yes… four of us… not so much."

"Who is backing out? Your man or mine?"

"No one's backing out." She paused, "Noah and I were talking last night and…"

"No Kristina…NO… Rachel Berry is not crashing our date."

"But I already told Noah they could join us."

"You don't get it! Finn and Rachel have a history."

"And history is in the past… the present is you and Finn and Rachel and Noah!"

Kurt let out a sigh.

Kristina had a point there and so he would just suck it up and be the bigger man.

**xxx**

And that's how they had arrived at the street fair/carnival later that afternoon. Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and Puck had ran to ride some of the rides by this point leaving Kristina and Artie alone together walking along the makeshift midway.

"You know you can go on the rides if you want…I don't mind watching from the sidelines, I'm used to that."

Gently kissing his cheek she mentioned briefly how her last trip to a carnival left her pinned under a ride thus turning her off from them for good.

"Well then how about a game of chance, unless you want to stay here and people watch?"

"Why? Do you plan to win me something there wheels."

"Well Yale is that not what a boyfriend is supposed to do for his lady?"

She let out a laugh kissing him on his cheek as they headed to the games area.

Rachel and Puck had made their way toward the games area a bit later. By then Kristina had already racked up a stuffed dog and was now perched on Artie's lap sharing cotton candy with him.

The duo smiled as Puck tossed his arms around Rachel's slender waist and began to whisper something in her ear before heading away.

"Man you have him whipped."

Rachel looked over to Artie then back to the Brunette.

"I could say the same about you Kristina."

Looking from Artie to Rachel she just had to laugh.

"Touché, anyway if this isn't love then I don't know what is."

Rachel nodded, looking in the distance to where Finn and Kurt were doing their own thing.

"I still can't believe Finn you know… one moment he was dating Quinn while dancing around feelings for me and now he's with Kurt."

Kristina just shrugged.

"Love is a crazy little thing."

Rachel nodded as Puck returned holding a bottle of water and handing it to Rachel.

She kissed his cheek and soon Finn and Kurt arrived talking about plans for what to do next.

**xxx**

Sunday brought some more family time as they sat around the Davis's dinner table when a bombshell exploded but not of the disastrous nature thank god.

"So, Burt and I have been talking," Alexis said, "and apparently so have you kids."

Kurt and Kristina looked to one another and grinned while Molly looked over to Sam.

"Sam do you know what they are talking about." Molly asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have a clue.

"Anyway we decided that we'd give the whole cohabitation thing a try."

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed, "Was it the quaint little residence I circled in bold and red yesterday in the real estate ads."

Burt shook his head.

"No son, we are going to move in here."

Sam rolled her eyes thinking this place would already be cramped with the baby on her way but to add two more grown adult people to the mix made her wonder if her mother was back on drugs or something.

"The plan we came up with is this," Alexis said turning to her eldest first, "Sam, you and the baby would live at the Hummel's old place."

Sam nodded. Now that actually made sense though the thought of her and a new born alone in the house made her a bit apprehensive but thinking about all the feats she faced it shouldn't be that bad…right?

"Burt for the time being would take the guest room while Kurt can take my home office."

Molly's hand shot up.

"Yes Molly," Sam said.

"Kurt's wardrobe would barely fit in the room let alone his cloths AND him."

The others tried not to laugh as the youngest Davis continued.

'I'll take the office and Kurt can take my room… that is so long as I can store my library someplace suitable."

"Your books can bunk with me," Burt said smiling at the little girl.

"Thank you," Molly said smiling at the older man as they continued to enjoy a nice evening.

**TBC**

**Ok so I'm sure you saw the allusions to 'Home' that I made in this update. Also the shower stuff comes from the couple of co-ed showers I have been to. Thanks again for reading/reviewing/faving/ and so on and so forth and I hope you continue to enjoy the ride…PS if your reading this piece more for the Glee-verse and less for the GH one go to youtube and skim through the 'Carnival of Horrors' story arch from September 2009 to see what I was referring to in this chapter with Kristina.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Find Yourself:**

**I fracking swear each episode gets better and better then the last…and this is all I'll say about Bad Reputation LOL. Here is another chop-tastic chapter but it bridges the gap to Regionals and I personally kind of like multiple days in one chapter as this means I am not going to be dragging this piece out for all of infinity LOL… song in this chapter is 21 guns by Green Day (I wanted to use the theatrical arrangement but couldn't find the lyrics so the vibe may not be the same as how the scene played out in my head sadly….) also a brief interlude with 'I'm Yours' Thanks for reading and putting up with my madness…**

* * *

**_Monday March 29th 2010:_**

Despite the fact that Kurt wound up spending the night with the Davis women he wasn't the one behind the wheel that morning. Tina was. They tried not to make the young girl feel like a fourth wheel when she asked them about the weekend and so they decided to bring up the subject of cohabitation.

"Seriously, you two, your parents and Molly in one house with only two bathrooms…"

Kurt and Kristina looked at one another. They obviously didn't think this over though they supposed that they would have to cross that bridge when they got to it.

"Anyway," Kristina said deciding to change the subject, "was it this tense the week before Sectionals."

Tina and Kurt looked at one another repressing laughter.

"Much worse," they replied.

"Between the revelation that Puck was Quinn's baby daddy," Tina said.

"And Finn's subsequent storm out," Kurt said sighing over the fact that his now boyfriend almost quit the club in that moment.

"And Sue leaking our set list."

"Which thankfully my boyfriend swooped in at the last moment to save the day."

The girls looked at Kurt who simply smiled.

What, he was proud that he and Finn were an item of sorts…sue him.

Kristina smiled reluctantly and her friends instaintly read her looks.

"Krissy relax, you and Artie killed your mash up at our invitational and I know you'll knock one out of the park again."

The girls blinked.

"A baseball metaphore?" Tina asked.

"I know right," Kurt replied slightly impressed that Finn's 'jock ness' was at least verbally rubbing off on him.

As they pulled up to the school Kristina had been reassured that the worst that could happen was that Quinn would go into early labor but that since they still had twelve members onstage that shouldn't matter.

Kurt excused himself to go find Finn while Kristina and Tina were instaintly met with a familiar face.

"So how are my girls doing this fine Monday."

"It's Monday," Tina simply restated causing Artie to flash her a smile.

"Better now that you're here," Kristina said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Your such a suck Davis."

"Well he is my boyfriend Cohen."

"Hello right here," Artie said waving his hand before flashing a seductive grin, "and there is plenty of this to go around."

The two girls let out a laugh as they both kissed him on opposite cheeks before bantering about various things before the bell.

**XXX**

Puck was MIA again which became a reunion occurrence especially with Quinn's due date fast approaching. If all went according to plan this weekend Kristina would be singing her heart out at Regionals and the next she'd be cradeling her little neice in her arms. She wondered if Quinn had picked out a name yet or if she was going to let Sam do the honor. And what about god parents? Those questions were definitely a pleasant distraction that got her through the day until lunch where she could flirt shamelessly with her boyfriend and glee rehersal where it was all busness.

**XXX**

"Mr. Schuster don't you think that this is kind of unprefessiona?" Rachel asked in said practice that Monday afternoon.

They had just ran through 'What a Catch' when the teacher rolled his eyes. He wasn't 'feeling' the song and said he was contemplating a different song to fill out the set leading the Diva to complain.

"I mean I would get if you said for us to do something already in our repertoire but…."

"What about 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'?" Finn said interjecting.

"I get that the song won us Sectionals but this is the big leagues," Puck said eyeing his friend still not believing how into this glee thing he had gotten himself into. Sure in the beginning it was to spy on Quinn before falling for and eventually landing Rachel who in turn became his first 'serious' girlfriend.

"What I mean," Finn continued, "is we had less then an hour to learn the song and create choreography for that number and that was without Mr. Schuster's help."

Everyone's eyes fell to Finn.

The boy may have been dim at times but he had a point.

"Ok," Rachel finally said crossing her arms, "so do you have a song in mind Mr. Schuster cause we don't have time for one of your educational mind games."

The teacher nodded and motioned for Quinn to hand him the folder that sat on top of the piano.

As he handed out the song already highlighted with who was to sing what he was greeted with pleasant comments making hope that his gut instinct would work.

**XXX**

Tuesday and Wednesday seemed to go by in the blink of an eye as the gang was slipping into the new number with ease.

The teacher was right. This new song was a million times better then the last. They were definitely place at Regionals, perhaps even land a high enough ranking to land them a spot for State.

It was on this Wednesday that not only found Finn assisting Kurt and his father in the beginnings of moving their belongings into the Davis residence but the evening also brought Artie's presence in the house as the duo wanted to refresh themselves on their mash up as they really hadn't had the chance to run over it during actual Glee rehearsals and Mr. Schu told them earlier that day they most likely wouldn't get to run it until they went over a final dress rehearsal that Friday.

"I still can't believe your mom and Kurt's dad are serious about this whole cohabitation thing." Artie said.

Kristina sweetly smiled at him.

"What do you mean."

"I mean how long have they been dating, the same amount of time as us more or less."

Kristina smiled.

"More or less," she replied as a chill went down her spine as she tried to imagine what Artie was going to say next. He was going to ask her to take things up a notch wasn't he? He was going to suggest that they had sex after Regionals or something wasn't he?

"I'm not trying to be invasive or anything but don't you think that's a bit rushy… I mean your mom isn't pregnant is she."

Kristina tried not to laugh at the thought of Alexis pregnant with a fourth child by a fourth partner.

'You do know mom and Burt are going to be sleeping in different rooms right."

"Oh," Artie just said smiling and just as fast as it came up the subject was dropped and his guitar was picked up.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back._

She smiled a bit as she let his vocals consume her while her mind drifted back to that faithful day back in January when they sang the song for the first time in the choir room and if it weren't for coach Sylvester's timing they would of kissed the first time.

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

They both sang at the end of the song before leaning over and falling into a kiss that like the first almost kiss was rudely interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Kurt must have forgot a key," Kristina said.

"I'm going to kill him," Artie said as he watched his girl stand up and make her way to the door.

"Hello sweet," Ethan's voice rang from behind Artie.

"Ethan hey, I didn't think you were getting in till Friday Night."

"I thought I'd surprise you and Tina… by the way she here?"

"No, just me and Artie… mom's at the office and Kurt and Finn are in the process of moving the Hummel's things over."

"And your sister?"

"Molly's at the Puckerman's and Sam is at Miss Pillsbury's with Quinn."

"Awe man," a second voice spoke from behind Ethan as Kristina spotted her kid brother.

"Surprise," Ethan said as Kristina eyed her kid brother.

"Morgan, don't tell me your more excided to see Molly then me your own sister."

Morgan smiled as he embraced his sister.

"I miss you too Kristina, it's just your always wrapped up in some kind of drama."

"I am not always wrapped up in drama."

His eyes scanned the room and landed on the young man in the wheelchair. A devious smile on his young lips.

"If your not all wrapped in Drama then why are you alone with a boy… is he your boyfriend Krissy?"

Kristina was about to open her mouth when she realized Artie was wheeling himself over to them.

"Hey Ethan," Artie said obviously not hearing Morgan's question.

"Artie, been keeping out girls out of trouble mate?"

"Trying to," he said with a smile as Morgan looked once more from Artie to Kristina.

"You never answered me. Is he your boyfriend?"

Kristina nodded.

"Yep, Morgan this is my boyfriend Artie. Artie this is my little brother Morgan."

Artie held out his hand as he shook the kids.

He told him Kristina had told her all about him which wasn't a lie at all. Morgan then replied how he wished his sister talked more about him in the conversations they had, as he instantly knew that he was going to like the young man who was dating his sister.

Kristina was impressed as to how Artie and Morgan hit it off that night as did Morgan and her other friends. Puck had even offered to take him to a ball game later in the week.

"It's no Yankee Stadium but that sounds like fun," her brother had said causing everyone in that moment to laugh.

**XXX**

Soon it was Friday and Will was looking his student's over. This was their final rehearsal before Regionals and despite the insane amounts of drama his kids had come a long way from that rag tag bunch of misfits that fell into his lap back in August.

He nodded to the musicians to play the intro notes to the finale song. This was going to seal the deal he knew it would as Rachel stepped to the center of the room:

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away_  
_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

Tina then began to sing.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
_And you look for a place to hide?_

Kristina smiled as she began to sing the next set of lines.

_Did someone break your heart inside?_  
_You're in ruins_

Holding onto her last note for a few moments it was soon time for the chorus.

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

Santana began to sing before Brittany joined her:

_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I…._

They were standing on the auditorium stage at Regionals pumped up on the momentum of their performance so far. The spotlight moved from where Brittany and Santana along with the other girls were standing together on stage into the direction of the guys and in that moment Artie seemed to be wheeling a bit closer to center stage as he began to sing:

_When you're at the end of the road_  
_And you lost all sense of control_  
_And your thoughts have taken their toll_  
_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

Then Kurt, Puck, and Finn stepped forward to sing:

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

Sang Kurt.

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

Puck added before Finn finished up the verse.

_Nothing's ever built to last_  
_You're in ruins_

The second chorus rolled around as Puck sang the first part before being joined in by the rest of the guys.

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I…_

All eyes drifted into the massive audience where somewhere in the crowd Mr. Schuster was grinning at his kids.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ok so I wrote all but the 21 guns scene on Wednesday before NuMorgan came on and before personal drama to hold. I am mentally picturing Aaron R's Morgan for this verse but you can use whatever one you like in your minds…also working on a Rachel Berry/John Zacchara piece for a forum exclusive project (I'll link you if you want to read)**


	43. Chapter 42

_Find Yourself:_

_Again another rocking episode…. For all you readers who are fans of both fandoms did you get as geeky with Finn singing Jessie's Girl like I did? (I kind of hope I get to see Rick when he comes to Epcot this fall I know I'm a looser) Anyway a part of me so wants to try to incorporate one of those Murder Mystery Dinners that Burt mentioned into this piece LOL… anyway still don't own the fandoms but congrats to all the Daytime Emmy noms GH got! Now here's to Chris Colfer getting a primetime Emmy or Teen Choice nom for his stellar performance as Kurt! PS totally had to add a quote from 1x18 in here._

**

* * *

**

April 3rd 2010:

They were currently in the process of singing their finale song. They were in it to win it despite the misfortune of having Sue Sylvester of all people as one of the judges...

_'Did You'_ the whole club shouted as Mercedes sang:

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_"When You,"_ they shouted…

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_"Did you"_

_Did you stand to close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

The music began to slow down a bit as Rachel, Kristina and Tina stood at center stage.

_When it's time to live and let die _(Rachel sang)

_And you can't get another try _(Kristina sang)

_Something inside this heart has died _(Tina sang)

_You're in Ruins _(the trio sang as the entire club stood center stage in unison and sang…)

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_

They basked in the applause as the curtain fell, smiles on their faces, putting on a front that they were in it to win it however this wasn't the case as was made known when they were waiting in a greenroom.

**xxx**

"We nailed it!" Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Yea," Finn said, "but Coach Sylvester is one of the judges."

"It's a bag job it has to be," Kurt said.

"I never really liked that woman," Quinn said smiling at her friends as she crossed her arm over her bump.

"I mean we don't have to make it to state we just need to place in order to keep Glee together right?" Artie asked.

"Artie," Tina said looking to her friend, "you know Sue Sylvester's main goal in life is destroying this club and now she's got the power."

"Guys," Rachel said, "Positive thinking please!"

Puck gently kissed his girlfriends cheek.

"How's this for positive," he said with a smirk while Rachel candidly turned away. Normally she wouldn't mind Puck's diversions but this was her life on the line her career. She was like Tinkerbell; she'd die without the satisfaction of applause.

"Come on guys," Finn said, "I mean say for some reason Coach Sylvester's plan works and we don't place and we get disbanded as a club… nothing can mess with out friendships right?"

Kurt smiled sweetly to his boyfriend who was playing his roll of glee co-captain to perfection.

"Speak for yourself," Santana said, "hanging out with you losers in glee is one thing but without the club what's the point?"

"I kind of like them!" Brittany said in her singsong tone as Kristina flashed a grin.

"Ok here is a positive, if we get disbanded we can do gigs for cash…I'm talking Finn on drums, Kurt on keys, Artie and Noah on guitar, Rachel and Tina can fight it out for lead singer, Mercedes can by our stylist and I'm sure we could find something for Quinn, Santana, Brit, Mike and Matt to do…and of course I'd be the savvy manager…"

"A band…seriously," Rachel, said.

"I think it's brilliant," Kurt said clapping his hands together as they began to babble about this idea for a few moments before the door began to open.

Looking up they expected to see some kind of official telling them to get out cause the results were about to be announced however instead was a well dressed man causing Rachel to smile.

"An agent," she thought to herself breaking herself away from the group.

Holding out her hand she smiled at the man.

"I'm Rachel Berry but I'm sure you knew that…."

He took Rachel's hand, keeping a composed demeanor as his eyes drifted to a grinning Kristina.

"So Nikolas were we worth your investment?" Kristina asked her causing Rachel to roll her eyes as she watched the man silently nod.

"Y-you know him," Rachel stammered as she crossed her arms in a jealous fashion. How dare Kristina have representation and she didn't.

"Guys this is my cousin Nikolas Cassadine, Nikolas these are the guys."

"The guys," Kurt said standing up approaching the man holding out his hand, "I'm Kurt Hummel and it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Nikolas smiled at the young man who was practically family to him at this point.

"Pleasure to finally meet you too, my aunt Alexis has mentioned you a few times."

"Good things I hope," Kurt said with a grin as Rachel being Rachel interjected.

"What did you mean when you asked him if we were worth his investment if I may be so bold."

Giving Rachel a look that said she had every right to ask Kristina went on to say about how since the booster club and student government and everyone else showed no interest in funding the club she asked her cousin to help out.

"And I checked the rule book…a benefactor like Nikolas is not against the rules."

They smiled and talked to the older man a bit before it was actually time to go back on stage to hear deliberations.

**xxx**

The story was this. Out of all the clubs performing at Regionals five teams would 'place' and the first place team would make it to state.

"Ok so honorable mentions go to…."

They listened and upon not hearing New Directions being called they thought two things. One being that maybe they did have a shot at this after all while the more negative second being that Sue won and it sucked.

"Third place…"

Not them again and Vocal Adrenaline still hadn't been called.

Not a good sign at all.

"Second Place…"

They all sat with there fingers crossed. If it wasn't them or Vocal Adrenaline they were seriously screwed…

"McKinley High, 'New Directions."

Looking at one another the screamed and hugged and did all the cliché things that someone winning an accolade like they just did would do, and the best part was that this time Mr. Schuster was there to bask in all the revelry of their victory.

**xxx**

They were all gathered around the living room of the Hudson home later that evening. Finn's mom went off to work night shift after the competition and gave them the green light to have a small get together and by small it was small just the thirteen student members of Glee along with Ethan.

"So, what happens now?" Finn asked, "I mean we didn't make it to state so is that it till next year."

"Of course not Finn, I'm sure we'll do another invitational or two preparing us for total domination next year."

Finn just nodded.

"What about short term?" Tina asked from where she sat by Ethan's side, "I mean it is Spring Break."

"Well," Kurt said, "Moll and I have a hot date at Ikea trying to drudge up the perfect minimalist look for her new room."

"I open up my pool cleaning service for the summer, that is unless…"

"I'm having my baby," Quinn interjected.

"I know, your due date is coming up," he replied.

"No, I'm having my baby," she said with conviction as she held the side of her stomach.

Though it didn't look like the blonde's water had broken it did look like she was keeling over with a contraction as orders were sputtered out and the gang geared up for the little girls arrival.

**TBC**

**Is Quinn really in labor or is it a false alarm. I'm not a medical expert so just letting you know I am taking creative liberties with Quinn's SL here. Thanks for reading and I hope you still like this. Anyways sorry the update was unacceptably short.... trying to get the muse on track**


	44. Chapter 43

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok again just want to state I'm no doctor… also wanted to pimp my new One Life To Live/Glee piece 'New Perspective' which isn't nearly as epic and multi faceted as this one but I still hope is a fun read… don't own either fandom yet sadly…**

* * *

_**April 4th 2010-**_

Minutes turned into hours as they all sat vigil in the hospital waiting for Quinn's baby to arrive. Well not everyone as the twelve teens plus Molly, Morgan, Ethan and all the adults involved in their lives would of made quite a ruckus. As such it was dad to be Puck along with Kristina, Sam, and Kurt, and Finn sat at the hospital while everyone else was at the Davis-Hummel house waiting to celebrate. When the doctor stepped out of Quinn's room suddenly his face scared everyone to death.

"Did she have the baby?" Puck asked.

The older man shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

A tear ran down Sam's cheek… this wasn't happening this just wasn't happening not now that she was so close to being a mom.

Feeling Kurt's soft hands squeeze hers gave her a tinge of comfort in the moment however.

"No, Finn said in a whisper." He already lost this girl one time and he didn't want to loose her again, "not Drizzle."

Kristina and Sam's eyes fell upon him as he referred to the girl by the name he wanted to call her when he had been her father.

It was then they watched the doctor chuckle and they wondered if he was crazy. Death wasn't a laughing matter especially the death of a child.

"The baby is fine," the doctor said, "it's just that… how can I put this… Miss Fabray isn't in labor."

"But she…"

The doctor explained to them all about false labors and said that it was probably brought on by the fact that she was celebrating too hard after they placed in Regionals. He had smiled telling them how he saw the competition on public access television and that New Directions was clearly robbed making the teens blush a bit.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked.

"I don't see why not, just one at a time and try not to stress her out."

They nodded as Sam stood up and entered the room leading the teens to be alone for a while.

"I should call your mom," Puck said looking over to where Kristina stood.

She nodded and looked over to Finn and Kurt.

"And then there were three," she said with a smile as Kurt's gaze shifted from Kristina to Finn then back to Kristina, a devilish grin on his lips.

"I just had a killer idea for a joint victory/housewarming extravaganza…"

**XXX**

As Kurt was going on the Kristina and Finn all about his beyond brilliant idea Sam say by the young blonde's bedside.

"I was so scared Sam," Quinn said as she held the brunettes hand, "I thought the baby would be sick or worse dead."

Sam nodded as she watched the teary blonde.

"Everything is going to be alright Quinn," Sam said as she squeezed her hand, "you and this little miracle have so many people who love you."

Quinn cracked a smile as she thought that despite her parents disowning her she and her… or rather Sam's little girl had a lot of love coming to them.

"We do don't we?" Quinn said pausing for a bit, "I mean her family tree alone is as eclectic as can be."

"Ok," Sam said, "so let's list who is who shall we….I'll be mommy, Noah is daddy, you'll be…"

Quinn shrugged.

She had went from not wanting to be a part of her child's life to wanting some semblance of a relationship and really never thought of a label.

"I don't know…cool aunt Quinn. And speaking of Aunt's and Uncles I mean between Kristina, Molly and Kurt…"

"Kurt," Sam said before smiling thinking of her mother and Burt… yea Kurt would be pretty much the uncle of her child even if it were an honorary one at first.

Letting out a smile the two girls let all worries fade away as they talked.

**XXX**

"So…all Morgan cared about was if we were still going to the Yankees/Indians game tomorrow," Puck said taking a seat back in the lobby.

Kristina let out a small laugh… Morgan would say that.

"So, Sam still in there?"

They nodded.

"Well then what's the topic of the moment… no scratch that if it was some girly shit like what color swatch would look best in Kurt's new room I don't want to know."

Looking to the swatch in his hand Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The shade's called Luscious Lavender and it's for Molly's room not mine thank you very much."

"Your room, Molly's room it's all relative so to speak."

"That was deep man," Finn said.

Draping one arm around Kristina and the other round Kurt, Puck grinned.

"What can I say I'm surrounded by geniuses."

It was in that moment that Sam exited the hospital room prompting Puck to stand up and embrace the brunette and in that instant both of them knew everything would be all right.

**XXX**

The following day Quinn was still in the hospital for some observations which weren't that serious while Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury along with Sam sat with her. Puck and Finn took Morgan and Ethan to Cleveland for the ballgame and Kurt and Molly went to the hard where store to pick up the paint they would need to decorate the two bedrooms. Going along on this trip were Kristina, Mercedes and Tina.

"So," Mercedes, "what color have you chosen Kurt."

For someone who was usually sure of things the young man just shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I've settled on a family of colors it's just a matter of finding the perfect shade."

Tina cracked a half smile.

"Maybe I can be of assistance, so what family are you looking for exactly."

"Something cool… perhaps a subtle shade of green… not that hideously drab army green or the equally hideous and retro-tactic neon green."

"But green," Tina repeated.

"Green…or maybe a soothing blue."

Molly picked up a can of the lavender paint and smiled while Kristina and Mercedes rolled their eyes.

Tina shuffled through the rack of swatches and pulled out a light colored swatch and flashed it to Kurt with a smile on her face.

She began to get all rambly by telling him the color's name was Celadon and the origin of the color which apparently was most commonly used in Chinese, Korean, and Japanese art.

Kristina almost wondered if the reason she knew all this was because she was Asian or if her being kind of an art enthusiast made her as knowledgeable about the origin of colors as Molly was about Greek Mythology and British Literature. She made a mental note to ask later as they headed to the check out.

**XXX**

A few hours later they were in the now empty study that was soon to be Molly's new room working on their project when Mercedes stopped mid brush stroke.

"Mercedes," Kurt said, a ring of panic in his voice, "what's wrong?"

"Do I look like something's wrong? Cause nothing's wrong."

"I think Kurt was concerned because you stopped abruptly," Kristina said.

"Kurt can speak for himself," he said flicking paint in her direction.

"Please no paint fights," Molly said, "I don't want my walls all splotchy."

Kristina and Kurt flicked paint on the youngest girl while laughing.

"All I was going to say is that we could use some music," Mercedes said, "I didn't think the Davis-Hummel sibling paint war would commence because of it."

Three brushed flicked into Mercedes' direction as Tina slipped out have the room and came back moments later with Kristina's stereo.

"I hope you don't mind."

Kristina shook her head as Kurt headed over to flip it on making blind threats that if it was anything lame she'd be sorry.

Music began to fill the small room moments later and a smile crossed the honorary girls lips. He obviously approved the song as he watched Molly begin to lip sync to the music.

_I come home in the morning light_  
_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_  
_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_  
_And girls they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun_

The four members of Glee that were in the room smiling to one another. The youngest Davis had a good idea but why lip sync when clearly they had the talent as Mercedes began to sing into her paintbrush.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_  
_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_  
_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

The others soon began to harmonize with the chorus as they began to sing and dance around the room.

_But girls they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have--_

_That's all they really want_  
_Some fun_  
_When the working day is done_  
_Girls-- they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun_

Tina motioned to herself as if to silently ask permission to take the next solo to which the others instantly granted her.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_  
_And hide her away from the rest of the world_  
_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_  
_Oh girls they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have_

Joining in again the others finished singing the song.

_That's all they really want_  
_Some fun_  
_When the working day is done_  
_Girls--they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun,_  
_They want to have fun,_  
_They want to have fun..._

When that number finished a ring of laughter went round the room.

"So is this what being a part of the second best show choir in the region feels like," Molly said with a smile.

"We would have been first if it weren't for the wrath of Sylvester," Mercedes grumbled while the others nodded.

"I can't wait till I'm in High School…hmm do you think the Jr. High has a club… cause if they do I'd love to join."

"And if they don't I bet Rachel will help you convince your principle next year to create one," Kristina said with a smile as they flipped on another song and began to dance around some more.

**TBC**

**Ok so Spring Break Week will be spread into 2 more chapters at least… will Quinn have her baby in that time…we shall see…PS Song in this chapter Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper… thanks once again for reading this epic again please check out my Quinn-centric One Life to Live crossover. Also I have a Tina-centric bunny in mind we'll see what comes of it**


	45. Chapter 44

**Find Yourself:**

**So I know this isn't an Artina piece but WOW just WOW. Kevin and Jenna simply kill it whenever they are on screen together (or apart for that matter) I don't know if it was Joss's direction but seriously. PS. Safety Dance was hands down my fave number so far this season (though who knows Bad Romance next week will most likely top it) anyways here's another chapter which is long and fluffy and my muse totally blames Kevin for… enjoy**

* * *

**_April 6th 2010:_**

Quinn had thankfully been released from the hospital however she was put on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy.

Despite wanting to sit vigil by her bedside until her child came into the world Puck was told not to.

"You shouldn't waste your break on my account," Quinn had told him the previous evening assuring him that Sam and Miss Pillsbury would be there if she needed anything.

This was what led Puck to be where he was that early afternoon. At the Davis-Hummel home setting up the dining room table for a guy's day and by guys day he meant guys day just him, Finn, Ethan, Morgan, Kurt and Artie. Ok so Kurt thought of himself as a girl most of the times he was still a dude deep down inside, at least that's what Puck thought as he began to hum some stupid show tune Rachel had been playing on a loop. His girl was crazy but he loved her.

**XXX**

In one of the other downstairs rooms of the house at the very moment that Puck was setting up for his guy's day Kristina had been perched on Artie's lap while looking over at Kurt, a devilish smile on her face.

"So here's the plan," she said, "Rachel's not here so Ethan and Puck think they are going to wipe the table with you guys, Finn, and my baby brother but they are so wrong."

Artie gently kissed her cheek while she looked up into his soft blue eyes.

"You're a math wiz and lets face it Kurt and I didn't just watch 21 last night for Jim Sturgess."

Kurt let out a chuckle.

"Those boys aren't going to know what hit them… though I do hope Finn will forgive me."

"I'm sure he will."

"So how can you be sure the boys will even want to play Black Jack?" Artie asked.

"Call it women's intuition."

The guys glared at her as she playfully began to run her fingers through Artie's hair trying to repress a little laugh.

"Well that and I kind of made a comment to Puck the other night about Black Jack being more educational for Morgan and he bought it."

"Nice Krissy," Kurt said giving her a little fist bump while Artie gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"That's my girl," he said with the utmost pride just as Kristina's cell began to buzz.

Standing up from her spot on Artie's lap she smiled.

"It's Tina, I got to go," she said as she and the other girl had planed to head into town that afternoon to go shopping for outfits for the theme party Kurt was throwing on Friday evening unless Quinn had her baby.

"Can you wait a moment?" Artie asked grabbing her arm ever so gently.

"This looks like my cue to leave," Kurt said with a smile, "Artie I'll let them know that you're on your way in."

Artie nodded and soon the couple was alone.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I was going to ask if you were free… maybe we could catch a movie or something?"

"It's too nice outside to sit in a dark movie theater…so I say picnic in the park… just the two of us?"

"You bring your guitar I'll make dessert and it's a date," she said as she leaned over to give him one final kiss before heading outside to meet Tina for their day out.

**XXX**

Getting into her friends car Tina caught a glint that was in her friend's eyes.

"Let me guess you were with Artie a moment ago."

Kristina let out a laugh.

"Is it that obvious."

"Yea huh."

Kristina flashed Tina a short sweet smile.

She had known all about Tina and Artie's life together before she came to town. The duo was seemingly inseparable and it seemed that they were the ones destined to become the power couple. This was until one day in late October when Tina's stutter mysteriously had vanished and they were on non-speaking terms.

But the past was in the past and there were some days when Tina would look at Artie making Kristina wonder if there was still some spark there.

She hoped not for sanity's sake. She had never had a real girlfriend before the way she had now with Tina and Mercedes and she would die if she lost either of them.

"You do know I'm alright with the two of you dating," Tina said after a long bout of silence, "in fact if you remember I encouraged it you know…Artie deserves to be happy and you make him that way."

Kristina smiled at that comment.

"And besides it's not like he's the only one that's moved on from what could of been," she added.

Kristina flashed her friend a stunned look wondering what that was supposed to mean.

"It's Matt isn't it?"

"Why do you assume its Matt."

"Well I'm with Artie, Puck's with Rachel, Mike is with Mercedes, Kurt's gay and Finn's confused….it's Santana isn't it!"

Tina rolled her eyes at the last one.

"Who said I was seeing someone in Glee."

Kristina nodded.

This was true.

"And by the way it's a guy thank you very much."

Smiling back at her friend Kristina sat in the car as it drove along, letting the wind blowing in through the open windows mess with her hair as she began to think of some of the other members of the McKinley High male population.

"It's not Jacob Ben Israel is it?"

"Ew…."

Another moment of silence before Tina spoke up again.

"It's Ethan."

"Ethan…" Kristina repeated as she scratched her head trying to think of a guy at McKinley by that name but came up with only one person by that name and she couldn't mean Ethan Lovett could she?

"Well I mean we're not officially a couple what with the whole long distance thing not to mention the age difference…."

"Whoa so you do mean Ethan Lovett…wow that's a lot to process."

Tina pursed her lips together.

"Your not mad are you."

"Mad no… in shock's more like it… but a good kind of shock…wow…Ethan…when… how."

"Valentines Day, Breadsticks, we kind of hit it off during that whole double date thing and we've been e-mailing and video chatting ever since."

So this was why he never talked about his love life with Kristina. It was all making sense now wasn't it.

"The age thing isn't too bad. I mean I read in Crimson…"

Tina let out a laugh.

"What."

"Nothing, I just never pictured you to be one to read a fashion rag."

"Says the quirky punk chick who actually knows Crimson is a fashion rag."

Tina let out a laugh.

"Touché."

"Anyway one of the junior editors is a friend of Sam's and besides I like some of the articles… Kurt on the other hand reads it like it's the bible."

Tina just laughed at that line while Kristina got back on track.

"So anyway I read in Crimson that you take the guys age divide it and then add seven and that's the youngest acceptable age for a significant other."

Tina nodded.

"Ok so Ethan is what twenty three, twenty four…."

"Twenty three."

"So take that divide it by two is eleven and a half now add seven to that is…"

"Eighteen and a half….and I'm only sixteen."

Kristina bit her lip.

"I'll be seventeen in another month," Tina said shrugging as Kristina smiled.

If it was meant to be age would be nothing but a mare number and Tina and Ethan would make it work…she was sure of it.

**XXX**

Puck muttered a string of curse words as he looked over to Kurt.

"Winner Winner Chicken Dinner," Kurt said with an innocent smile crossing his lips.

This could not be happening to him. He was Noah Puckerman god damn it. Ok sure he joined glee and of all the girls in McKinley he was completely and irrevocably in love with Rachel Berry but he was still a bad ass. Albeit a bad ass that was being whooped in cards for a second time only this time instead of his chick he was being schooled by Artie and Kurt.

"From one gambler to another," Ethan said, "are you boys counting or what."

Kurt let out a laugh at this accusation while Artie innocently inquired as to what Ethan meant by the term.

"It's beginners luck," Morgan said in his naive little way while Finn patted him on the shoulder.

"Yea, beginners luck," he said winking across the table to Kurt thinking about how he'd make his boyfriend spill later that evening and if in fact Kurt was counting (which Finn was pretty sure he was) he totally wouldn't spill it to Puck.

**XXX**

"How about this one?" Tina asked stepping out of the dressing room modeling another outfit while biting her lip nervously.

She didn't usually shop like this, at least not when she wasn't without Kurt or Mercedes' expertise. When it was just her or pre-Kristina her and Artie they would just browse Hot Topic and a few other stores at the mall and call it a day.

"I love it," Kristina said with a grin modeling her own dress, "to bad Ethan leaves to go back to Port Charles in the morning."

Tina nodded making a comment to send him plenty of pictures while also gushing how much Artie would love what Kristina had on.

Her cell buzzed causing them to jump.

"Is it Quinn?" Tina asked as Kristina picked up her cell, "did she have the baby."

Looking at the text message Kristina shook her head while trying not to laugh.

_Winner Winner Chicken Dinner ;) See you tomorrow noon- Wheels._

"What?"

"Artie and Kurt just cleaned out your boyfriend."

Tina flashed a confused look to her friend before they changed out of their dresses and headed to check out. Kristina promising to tell Tina about the whole thing on the ride back.

**XXX**

The following afternoon at precisely noon she arrived at the spot in the park that Artie told her he'd be waiting in.

He had moved himself out of his chair and was sitting down besides a wicker basket on an oversized blanket, guitar propped up against his chair.

"See," he said, "so much nicer then a movie theater."

Letting out a laugh she took a seat across from him.

"Definitely," she said leaning over to kiss him.

"So, what did you and Tee do yesterday."

"Shopping."

"Anything special?"

"You'll see at Kurt's party."

His face lit up. He was intrigued.

"So, what did you do yesterday besides clean certain parties out?"

"Well for starters you'd be surprised to know that a small town like Lima has a gourmet grocery and so I had my mom take me there and…"

He reached to the basket to reveal a bottle of sparkling water, two champagne flutes, and a gourmet fruit and cheese trey.

He poured her a drink, she set the tray of food between them and the date began.

"So what are your hopes and dreams?"

Kristina's question took him for a loop.

"Well get out of Lima that's a start."

Kristina let out a laugh. It seemed that was the first thing any of her friends wanted to do therefore that didn't count.

"Ok so you get out of Lima…where do you plan to go?"

"I don't know…I think it all depends on what I decide to major in."

"Well what's your short list?"

"Music Theory, Film…. I'm not like you little miss Yale Law."

"Hey," she said tossing a grape at him, " I still don't know what kind of Law I want to specialize in yet."

"Still you know you want to go into law so that in it of itself is something."

Kristina nodded. She guessed Artie was right with that one.

"What else…I mean you must have a dream bigger then getting into university and leaving this town."

"I want to be able to dance at my own wedding…I know that's silly."

"It's not silly, I think it's romantic actually."

He smiled sweetly at her while he closed his eyes and for a brief moment pictured Kristina dressed in white while he was standing at the alter waiting for her.

He was snapped out of his moment as he felt her gently take his glasses off his face with one hand and gently stroke his cheek with the other.

"Why don't you wear contacts?"

He really didn't know how to answer that one so he simply shrugged while she stared into his blue orbs.

"Cause you have pretty eyes, not that I have a problem with your glasses cause I don't."

Taking the glasses back from her hands he wiped them on his shirt and smiled before picking up his guitar.

"So since you asked me to bring this I guess you want me to sing something."

Kristina nodded as he picked up his guitar and began to aimlessly strum a familiar tune:

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_  
_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_  
_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_  
_My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_  
_Will you won't you, be the one I always know_  
_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_  
_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down…_

Placing his guitar down when the song was over she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder while he began to play with her hair relaxing in the blissfulness of the afternoon.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading… as you can tell I was once again drawing on events on actual cannon and meshing them into my verse…. Sigh Song Artie sings this chapter is called 'Look After You' by the band the Fray. If you have a song request for this verse let me know cause as of now I may not be capping it at 50 chapters after all….**


	46. Chapter 45

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so after a line in Laryngitis my muse got the idea for this 'party' scene though it isn't one of Kurt's infamous Murder Mystery dinners I hope it comes off as equally epic…well if the party doesn't I'm sure the end will LOL.**

* * *

**_April 9th 2010:_**

Kristina couldn't believe how fast Spring Fling flew by. Then again the rush from Regionals mixed with Quinn's false alarm seemed to take a lot out of everyone.

Standing in her room she had slipped on the beautiful blue silk dress that she had picked up a few days ago with Tina. She wasn't one to be a narcissist but she had to admit she looked good.

She was just fixing her hair when there was a knock on her door that caused her to jump.

"It's Kurt," the young man spoke not that he needed to. Her mother and his father trusted the two teens and their friends and had decided to take a weekend getaway with Molly.

Opening her door she looked over to her friend who was looking as amazing as ever dressed in a brown colored suit with a matching fedora. Seriously he looked like one of the leading males in one of those old detective movies that Spinelli once brought over to the old Lake House what seemed like forever ago.

"Wow Krissy… are you trying to give Artie a heart attack."

Kristina playfully smirked at him as she ran her fingers seductively across his shoulder.

"And speaking of hotness what about you… I mean if you were straight and not practically my brother and I wasn't in a committed relationship…"

Kurt blushed.

"Stopping you right there."

Kristina nodded and turned back to her reflection as she picked up a pair of earrings and began to put them in her ears.

" Kurt could you zip me."

He nodded and did so with no hesitation.

Soon they were eye to eye.

"Something is missing," he proclaimed as she flashed him a deer in headlights kind of look. What did he mean something was missing; just a moment ago he told her she was hot.

She watched him reach into his suit pocket and pull out a long black velvet box.

"Kurt…what is that."

"Well like you mentioned you are practically my sister and since I won't be having a girlfriend to give this too… and since your neck is a much more suitable place then collecting dust in my hope chest…"

She watched the young man ramble nervously. From the look in his eyes clearly something was going on which was apparent as he opened up the box to reveal a diamond necklace.

"K-Kurt it's beautiful."

"My dad got it for my mom when she found out she was pregnant with me."

Kristina bit her lip as he said this.

"I can't take your mothers necklace Kurt."

"Yes you can," he spoke with his sweet smile that could of allowed him to get away with murder where she came from.

Caving she allowed him to reach around her neck and clasp the piece of jewelry around her neck. He was right; it definitely did work with her whole look for the evening.

She mouthed him a thank you as the sound of the doorbell rang.

Pulling a pocket watch out of his jacket pocket Kurt grinned as he linked arms with Kristina and headed downstairs to greet the first of their guests.

**XXX**

He looked miserable as the petite brunette practically dragged him into the house and so Kristina did the only thing she could think of…try to be funny.

"So, still in a rut cause my boys cleaned you out at Black Jack the other day?"

Rachel piped up.

"You never told me that Noah," she said with a slight pout, "anyway he's been this way pretty much since then and I had to practically drag him to this party."

Kurt wanted to make a smarmy remark about how the great Noah Puckerman would never miss a party however he decided against it.

"It's Quinn alright," Puck, said, "I'm worried about her and our baby. I mean ever since getting released from the hospital she's been cramped up at Miss Pillsbury's place you know. It sucks."

"It does suck," Kristina said, "but Quinn would want you to be selfish and have fun."

Puck just nodded and decided at least for Kristina and Kurt's sakes he'd suck it up for the next few hours and have fun.

**XXX**

The other guests began to trickle in however one person was seemingly MIA.

Tina approached Kristina and could instantly read her mind.

"He'll be here… either that or he's leaving you a text as we speak with a really good reason as to why he baled."

Smiling she knew this was true. Artie Abrams so didn't seem like the kind of guy that would stand his girlfriend up.

The doorbell rang one more time and Kristina flew to the door and tossed it open taking in the site before her.

She couldn't believe he actually did it. She was just joking with him she didn't think he'd actually do it. But in that suit with his hair all gelled back and his eyes unshielded well he looked even hotter then he usually did if that was even possible.

She bent down to give him a kiss.

"You look amazing," Artie whispered in her ear.

"And you…"

He grinned winking at her as Tina headed over.

Despite being involved with Kristina the young man couldn't help but give his best friend the once over.

He was deeply impressed by the way she looked and if it wasn't for her infectious grin he would of hardly recognized her. She had been wearing a black dress with subtle white polka dots that rested just above her knees and clung to her in all the right places. The dress wasn't however what took him off guard it was her hair. Tonight there were no colored streaks in her hair which for the moment was being worn in classy curls that framed her fragile face. She looked like something right out of a magazine circa the 1940's classic Hollywood glam.

"Wow Tee you look beautiful."

She blushed.

"Should you be saying that in front of your girlfriend."

Putting an arm around Tina, Kristina smiled.

"I'm alright with that comment, Artie should be so lucky to be here with the two prettiest girls at McKinley High."

Overhearing Kristina's comment Santana Lopez who had been dressed in a red number sashayed over to the trio with her hands on her hips and Brittany at her heels.

"I resent that comment, granted your not hideous Kristina but you're not the hottest girl in school either." She paused and flashed a look to Tina, "and you… well you actually look kind of good when your not looking like a vampire I'll give you that but still…"

"Still I think they are two of the hottest girls at school," Artie said, "both on the outside and in."

Tossing her head in annoyance she and Brittany by extension made their way to the other side of the room.

**XXX**

Across town at Emma's place the older woman was sitting in her living room with Quinn, and Sam.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be at the party tonight," Sam said as Quinn let out a sigh.

"Don't remind me," Quinn said letting out a sigh, "not that I'd want to go if I wasn't on bed rest anyway."

Emma looked over to the blonde with much curiosity.

"What party?" she asked.

"Kurt and Kristina are throwing this 1940's themed costume party at their place. It sounds fun but being the wale that I am I would look hideous in one of those costumes anyway."

"Your not a wale Quinn," Sam said, "you have this whole other life growing inside of you and I'm envious."

"So you told me."

"Anyway I brought over some DVDs."

Quinn looked over at the selection of the movies that Sam had brought over and smiled.

They were some of her favorite chick flicks and she was all about to settle in for a night of shameless romantic comedy fluff when her eyes watched the red head's jaw drop to the floor.

"Miss Pillsbury what's wrong," Quinn said as she realized the pool of liquid forming at her feet, "ew that's not what I think it is."

Sam grinned.

"I think it definitely is what you think it is Quinn… your about to have a baby."

A sharp pain took over the blonde.

Yep she was definitely about to have a baby.

**XXX**

The party at the Davis house was in full swing as friends and couples were dancing and talking and having an all around good time.

Finn and Kurt seemed to be whispering something in private to one anther, looking up to where Artie and Kristina stood every few seconds. Soon Finn approached the young couple with a goofy grin on his face.

"Artie man, do you mind if I steal your girlfriend."

"I thought you were gay now Finn…. Not that there is anything wrong with that."

"Most likely I'm bi….anyway I didn't mean steal your girlfriend like that…I mean would it be alright if I danced with Kristina."

Looking at his lifeless legs Artie shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Kurt put up the volume of the music as he watched Finn and Kristina head to the center of the living room where they were in the beginnings of performing an intricate swing number when somewhere in the distance the phone rang and Tina picked it up.

"Hello," she said, "Davis residence."

"Tina," Sam's voice spoke from the other line recognizing the young woman's voice, "Quinn's water broke…"

At that Tina placed the phone on the counter without hanging it up..

"Tina…Tina…" Sam said speaking into the dead line.

Meanwhile the young girl flipped off the stereo while the two friends mid dance were singing along to the catchy standard.

Puck looked at the face the girl had made and instantly could read her thoughts.

"Tina, that was Sam wasn't it."

Tina nodded.

And with that one nod the twelve teenagers began to figure out a carpooling system to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

**TBC**

**Ok so I know this was kind of short and I'm sorry for it. Also originally I had planed on Quinn giving birth on the 22nd of April in my cannon (since that is my sis's B-day In real life and she was the one that got me turned onto glee) but my muse felt that it couldn't be prolonged too much.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so wow just wow. There is just so much I can say about this episode but I just can't. While I already have had the first name of the baby in this verse predetermined for a bit I am totally using Beth as a middle name. As for Kurt/Finn I love the way he played big brother for Kurt on actual cannon and seriously the only reason they are a couple in this alt verse is cause of mass reviews and peer pressure (though in my head I don't see them living happily ever after but more on that as this verse goes on) also I don't know if I should 'end' this piece at the end of the school year then have an epilogue or to end the school year then have a transition chapter before I flash forward into the summer of 2011. Any ideas to this would be loved. Now on with the update… song used in this chapter is Little Wonders by Rob Thomas.**

* * *

**April 9th 2010:**

"Tina, that was Sam wasn't it," Puck had asked as he lowered the music on the stereo.

The young woman nodded.

"Quinn's having the baby," she simply spoke not that she needed to.

Puck was already going into alpha dog mode as he looked at the other eleven people in the room divvying up carpool arrangements and creating a caravan to the hospital to which they arrived at in record time.

As the twelve teens made their way to the hospital reception desk they could just feel the eyes of the staff bore into them most likely thinking they were freaks as they were still dressed in 1940's Hollywood inspired fashions from the party not having any time to change.

"Excuse me," Puck said as he made his way to the desk taking charge as he very well should considering it was his baby about to come into the world, "but can you point us to Quinn Fabray's room please."

The young nurse looked to him then back to the group behind him then back to him before a familiar voice spoke up.

"There with me," Sam said smiling at the nurse who rolled her eyes.

Although the nurse was confused as to the attire that the teens wore Sam assumed that she was flashing that look due to the numerous amount of people that had recently shown up. Her gaze then turned to Puck and cracked a smile as she pointed down a hallway.

"Quinn's in room 212," she said with a smile causing the young father to be to mouth an affirmation of thanks.

As Puck went to see the mother of his child Sam looked at the remaining eleven teens and rolled her eyes knowing that what she was about to say was going to be hard.

"I know that your little glee club here is like a family and you'd all like to be in the general vicinity when Quinn gives birth but that's probably not the best thing."

Everyone looked at one another when Kristina walked over to her sister and pulled her aside.

"Sam can we please make some kind of compromise?"

Sam looked at the group and flashed a smile.

"Ok, Krissy, Kurt, Artie, Rachel, Finn, and Tina you can stay…the rest of you go home and relax we'll call you when the baby is born."

Mercedes, Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Santana said their goodbyes and took their leave while Sam lead her sister, almost brother and the four other gleeks into the waiting area.

**XXX**

Entering the room she took the sight of him in.

God he looked kind of hot dressed in what he was wearing for that stupid party and if he wasn't such a jerk in the past and he hadn't been dating Rachel in the present she kind of wondered what could have been between them.

He took a seat on a bedside chair and took her hand.

"How are you holding up mommy."

"Please don't call me that,' she spat wincing in pain.

"Sorry…anyway have they put you on the drugs yet."

"Yes Puck but it still hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry."

"If you're so sorry then why did you do this to me nine months ago?"

"Nine months ago I was a stupid jock who took advantage of his best friends girlfriend and it I could turn back time…."

Quinn glared at him.

"Who am I kidding I still would of nailed you."

She screamed in pain as he draped his suit jacket over the back of a chair trying his hardest to remember what he learnt in the birthing classes that he had went to with her.

"Do you need ice chips or something."

"Please."

He smiled as he stood up and headed out of the room but not before pausing at the door and looking at her.

"I don't know if you or Sam have thought up any names but I was kind of thinking Beth."

Quinn just nodded as he left thinking that although she and Sam had decided on naming the little girl Danielle after the 'brother' Sam had grown up with Beth would make a pretty sweet middle name. Danielle Beth Puckerman-McCall that had a ring to it didn't it?"

**XXX**

"Ice Chips," Puck explained as he headed out of the room looking at the thinned out crowd and if it hadn't been for Finn's sudden interest in the other team he'd definitely of been jealous of the young man's close proximity to his girl. Giving Rachel a quick peck on the cheek he headed to go find the ice machine.

While Rachel and Finn were sitting close together so was Artie and Tina but Kristina didn't seem to mind as her attention was on her little family pow wow with Sam and Kurt.

"So did you call mom and Burt yet?" Kristina asked as she was taking Kurt's suit jacket and was draping it around her bare shoulders.

Sam nodded.

"I did call them, they said they most likely wouldn't be able to get here until the morning."

The two teens nodded.

"So, who is coming up with a name, because if you're given the honors Sam, Molly and I have been coming up with something."

Sam and Kristina rolled their eyes shuddering to think what names those two could come up to when they put their minds together.

Something out of mythology or Shakespeare or Austin…hell she could totally see Kurt wanting to name the little girl Prada or something like that.

"For the first name its Danielle," she said and Kristina flashed a smile as she hugged the eldest sibling.

Kurt didn't get it.

Kristina knew that somewhere down the line…not tonight but sometime she'd have to explain about how Sam didn't always know she was Alexis's daughter and had grown up with a brother named Danny hence why she was naming her daughter Danielle.

Talking for a while the trio finally noticed Puck returning with his ice chips and Rachel standing up from her perch to greet him.

"Can I see her?" Rachel asked flashing Puck her trade mark pout.

He hated the way she could do this to him with one look…then again he was sure his dimples had the same effect on her that those puppy dog brown eyes had on him.

About to open his mouth he noticed Sam moving from her siblings and into their general direction.

"I don't know Sam, do you think it's alright if Rachel goes into the room with me."

"I don't see why not," Sam said as she ushered the two teens into the room.

**XXX**

Quinn glared at the trio but mostly Rachel.

The old her would of spat out some snide remark about what the younger brunette was doing there however instead she flashed a genuine half smile through her pain as she took in the form fitting red dress of Rachel's costume.

"Wow Rachel you look almost normal."

She didn't know if she should take that as a complement or a dig and so she acted classy and smiled.

"Thanks Quinn."

"God I'd kill to get myself into something that size again."

"Tell you what, when you drop the baby weight the dress is yours."

"Thank you," she sweetly smiled before turning her eyes to Puck.

"Can I have the ice chips BEFORE they become a cup full of water."

Puck nodded and handed the cup of ice chips to the mom to be before taking hold of Rachel's hand with one hand and Quinn's with the other.

He was going to make right by his girls…all his girls and that was a promise.

**XXX**

Sucking in a breath of sterile hospital air Kurt took the seat that Rachel had previously occupied.

"God I hate hospitals," he spoke to no one in particular however Finn being Finn stated the obvious.

"It's cause your mom died in one isn't it."

Kurt nodded.

"But your dad's with Alexis now and he seems happy."

Kurt nodded.

"There is no doubt in my mind that my dad and Alexis are happy. I'm Happy. I love Alexis dearly and Kristina, Molly, and Sam are my sisters for life no matter how our parents relationship goes it's just…."

"The memories."

Kurt nodded.

"But you got to admit there are good memories invoked by hospitals too."

Finn flashed his goofy grin to Kurt who then in turn couldn't help but smile as he squeezed the other boys hand thinking that it was in that very hospital that Finn had shown up and made his wildest dream come true:

"_I think I kind of have feelings for you…like the more then friends kind of feelings."_

"_Do you mean to tell me Finn Hudson that you are into guys now or something."_

That definitely was a good memory of the hospital and that mixed with the fact that in a few small moments his baby niece Danielle would come into this world well he was going to be an optimist.

**XXX**

Tina had gone on a vending machine run while Kristina rested her head on Artie's shoulder.

"Breathe," her boyfriend whispered to her softly.

"I am Artie it's just I can't believe it's actually happening."

"I think all of us in Glee are shocked at this realism….or were you talking about your sister becoming a mom."

Kristina smiled.

"Bit of both actually."

Artie nodded as he began to remove the clips in her hair allowing it all to fall in a long cascade down her back.

"So, where are Mr. Schuster and Miss Pillsbury?"

"According to Sam Mr. Schu is helping his girlfriend clean and disinfect her living room where Quinn's water broke."

Flashing a smile that definitely sounded like something the counselor would make the Spanish texture do.

They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke up.

"I'm about eighty five percent sure that they are going to make you godfather."

Artie's eyes went wide and without his glasses seemed to sparkle even brighter in her harsh hospital lighting.

"And the other fifteen present?"

"Finn. And for godmother it's most likely going to be Rachel though I am pulling for Tina."

"Pulling for me for what?" Tina asked trying to balance a hand full of junk food.

"For you to be godmother over Rachel,' Kristina said standing up and giving Tina her seat while she perched herself on her boyfriends lap.

Tina flashed a smile to the duo.

"That's sweet but Rachel's Puck's girlfriend so she makes more sense."

"Yea but if they break up you'll still be one of Kristina and Kurt's closest friends."

Both girls smiled.

"You have a point," Kristina said.

"Well who said you were the only genius in this relationship Yale?" he rhetorically asked as he began to gently massage his girlfriend's shoulders while singing under his breath:

_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

Placing a finger over Artie's mouth Kristina grinned trying not to laugh.

"What," Artie said in a muffled tone as she pulled her hand back.

"Is this a glee thing or something… you breaking out in song."

Artie let out a laugh.

"I guess Rachel Berry is rubbing off on me."

At that moment Rachel had left the hospital room and instantly heard her name.

"And why would you say I'm rubbing off on you Artie?"

"He was singing."

"And why would that be a problem Kristina, singing is the most purest form of expression."

"Yes but randomly in a hospital."

"Well what was he singing?"

"Little Wonders by Rob Thomas," Artie told her causing the diva to clap.

"I love that song," she replied sucking in a breath of air while she made her way toward a vacant seat besides Finn:

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

Finn noted Rachel sitting besides him a song falling from her lips in typical Rachel Berry fashion causing a smile to cross his lips. No he wasn't having residual feelings from his former crush though he did admit he was kind of into the lyrics and thought that when it came to selection the perfect song to fit the mood Rachel had it down to an art form or maybe it was cause Mr. Schu was a great teacher…possibly a bit of both….

Taking Kurt's hand Finn began to join in the songfest:

_Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_

Looking into Finn's eyes Kurt smiled and began to add his voice in on the mix:

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

He hadn't heard the singing from the lobby but coincidently while sitting in the delivery room holding Quinn's hand while she was going through one of her agonizingly painfully contractions the same song was going through his mind causing him to sing under his breath:

_All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But I can not forget  
The way I feel right now_

It was most likely past midnight they had lost track of time since they arrived at the hospital though unlike the last time that they played the waiting game they knew this was it. The final stretch. Quinn was going to have her baby any moment now and while they waited for this blessed event all seven teens voices raised in unison to sing in a way that would make their teacher proud…..

_In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain_

As they ended the song one last note echoed in the air. The sound of a babies cry. Danielle had come into the world.

**TBC**

**I hope you liked this update as much as I liked writing it. I hope the payoff was good and if your still sticking it out at this point I'd love to hear from you….**


	48. Chapter 47

**Find Yourself:**

_April 10th 2010:_

Danielle Beth Puckerman-McCall at less then a day old already had more people who loved her then you could count on both hands.

In the hours since her birth the rest of the glee club along with Alexis, Burt, and Molly had made there presence known and at present time the whole family had been in the hospital room along with proud parentals Quinn and Puck.

Kurt, who had changed from his suit into a simplistic (well simplistic for Kurt) polo shirt and jeans thanks to his dad was now the one fortunate to hold the little girl and he didn't want to let go.

"Ok DB," he spoke in a soft murmur, "Uncle Kurt loves you and he plans on making you the most fashionable tot in Lima but you need to do one thing in return ok."

"You know she doesn't understand you dude," Puck spoke to def ears and Kurt continued to ramble on in his singsong tone.

"Never and I mean never spit up on Uncle Kurt's Gucci ok."

The other occupants couldn't help but laugh though they just didn't get it. He took his couture collection seriously and spit up was a bitch to get out.

"So," Burt asked changing the subject as he looked over to Sam, "how did you guys come up with the name?"

Sam, Puck, and Quinn's eyes looked from one person to another as to silently ask who would be the one to answer the babies… well they guessed grandfather-figure.

"Before Sam knew Alexis was her mother she had a brother named Danny," Quinn said.

"And I just thought Beth would be a sweet name for my daughter… you know like the song."

Burt just nodded.

That was reasonable enough in his mind as he watched his own son hand off the little girl to Molly while explaining like a pro how to hold her.

"So," Kristina asked, "when can the others come in to see her…I know Tina, Artie, Finn, and Rachel have been waiting up with us all night and the others got here as fast as they could when we called them."

Quinn mentally counted how many people were waiting in the lobby and although she knew the nurses would be pissed off she was ready to defend her choice after all the nurses didn't go through hours of labor pains like she had.

"Send them in… send them all in."

Kristina smiled as she stepped out into the lobby.

**XXX**

Artie was the first person to walk, or in his case wheel over to her as she exited room 212 with a smile glued to his lips despite the fact that gone was that sexy blue dress of hers and in it's place jeans and a novelty T-shirt with a picture of Johnny Depp in one of his iconic character rolls looking back at him.

He didn't have to say a word for her to read his mind.

"She is amazing."

"So," Mercedes said as she and Tina strolled up behind where Artie was, the former all rested and dressed in one of her insanely fabulous creations while the latter was still clad in her dress from the evening before but what they had on wasn't what was important, what was important was what her friend said next. "So, question of the hour… was the baby born with a Mohawk or not?"

Kristina let out a small laugh thinking that the rest of the glee members had far too much time on their hands.

Simply shaking her head she let her perma-grin shine through.

"You can see for yourselves," looking over to Finn and Rachel (also in last nights cloths like Tina and Artie were) as well and Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Santana, "you can too…all of you."

Brittany and Santana instantly ran to Quinn's bedside giving her hugs.

Santana who thanks to Glee was quick to forgive Quinn for sleeping with Puck while they were together had been asking the blonde if she had been drugged up while Brittany looked from Quinn's stomach to the Pink bundle that now rested in Sam's arms.

"Did that come out of you?" she asked.

Quinn nodded.

Brittany was fascinated.

"So did you throw it up like when you eat bad shrimp or something?" she asked.

"Or something," Quinn said.

"I'll tell you how it came out later ok Britt," Santana said.

"Ok San," she said linking her pinky with the other girl as she all too often did.

Looking from the two Cheerios to her boyfriend who was pretty much the man of the hour Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"So what's her name?"

"Danielle Beth Puckerman-McCall," Puck said with a sense of pride in his voice as he looked over to his little girl in Sam's arms thinking about how lucky he was that he could in fact have it both ways, to be an active father in his little girls life and at the same time be able to give her away to someone who was more emotionally mature then two sixteen year olds.

A half smile crossed Finn's lips as he looked from his on again off again currently on again best friend to the baby to the blonde in the bed before making his way to Kurt's side taking the young mans hand.

Finn in the back of his mind would still always think of this girl as his Drizzle after all for the first five months of Quinn's pregnancy he did think the girl was his.

"So," Tina asked breaking a momentary silence as she looked over to the little girl who clearly was Mohawk-less with her small smattering of blonde locks like her mothers. Her eyes were closed at the moment but the young Asian as well as the others already knew they were Puck's eyes, "why the hyphenated last name."

She only thought to ask this considering her own hyphenated name brought on by a mom who thought of herself a 'feminist' and hadn't wanted to give up her maiden name in marriage leading to a parental compromise when she was born.

"Noah and I talked about it," Sam said smiling at Tina while addressing everyone in the moment, "and although I will be legally adopting Danielle we kind of thought it would be a good think to have her keep her father's name seeing as he's still technically going to be her father and have a strong presence in her life."

They all thought this was a sweet sentiment from all parties involved.

**XXX**

The doctors still hadn't kicked them out as they were having a blast getting to know the newest member of their extended family when Finn asked an all to important question.

"So Puck dude have you thought about god parents yet?"

He bit his lip as he looked to the two girls.

"Well Rachel for god mama of course," he said winking to his girlfriend.

"Really Puck," Quinn said crossing her arms, "cause I was thinking Santana."

"And I was thinking Mercedes."

"Me?"

Sam smiled explaining that she felt bad that of Krissy's friends she regretted having to send the young women off the night before.

"Ok," Kristina said, "and I was pulling for Tina not that I had a say in matters but…"

"But," Kurt said, "I have a logical way to solve this."

Quinn looked at the young man with a smile. Kurt was smart and so she declared that whatever his method was she'd go with it.

Kurt nodded at her confidence as he looked to Molly.

"Ok ladies… Molly is thinking of a number between 1 and 20."

Puck rolled his eyes wondering if this was for real.

Quinn and Sam were just amused.

"So am I guessing too?" Brittany asked as of the girls in glee she was the only non-family member whose name wasn't tossed into the proverbial hat.

"Why not," Quinn said smiling at the blonde.

Brittany smiled electing herself to go first.

"It's 20 right…I mean that's Puck's number and he's the dad right?"

Brittany's words were most definitely true but that wasn't the number that Molly was thinking…or was it and she was just letting the other girls give a guess first.

"7," Rachel said thinking it was a lucky number.

"13," Tina said with a shrug.

"15," Mercedes suggested.

"5," Santana said with a wink thinking that this was Finn's number not that it meant anything.

Molly smiled.

"I can say that one of you actually got it right."

Her eyes drifted to her sister.

Kristina shrugged.

"How could it be me Molly, I'm her aunt I didn't even guess."

"I'm not saying it's you I'm saying it's who you were gunning for."

"Me?" Tina asked.

Molly nodded.

Puck smiled.

"Congratulations," he said.

"So," Molly said crossing her arms, "do I need to guess up a number for the prospective godfathers to guess.

The three parental figures looked at one another.

"I don't know," Quinn, said, "I think we have it just down between Finn and Artie right?"

Puck and Sam nodded as Finn looked to the young man in the wheelchair.

"Paper Rock Scissors?" he asked.

Taking off one of his gloves Artie smiled.

"Oh it's on."

SHOOT

Artie wins Rock crushes scissors

Kurt suggests best two out of three as he winks at Finn

SHOOT

Finns Paper wraps around Artie's rock and the jock wonders if Artie is a one trick pony.

SHOOT

Finn picked paper thinking Artie once more would choose rock…Artie however picked scissors that cut up Finn's paper this making him cast in the lifelong roll of Danielle's godfather.

It was in this moment the nurse showed up kicking the everyone out and by everyone she meant everyone that wasn't Sam, Puck, and Quinn. Some of the glee kids decided to go without another word until it was only Rachel, Kurt, Kristina, Artie and Finn left.

"Can't I just tell Noah goodbye?"

Alexis convinced Rachel that Puck would want her to go home and get some rest before looking to her own daughter and quasi step son as well as their respective partners, "in fact I think all of you should go home and get some rest."

There was no use in starting an argument with Alexis Davis and so the five teens headed out of the hospital though this wouldn't be the last time they would be there before school started up on Monday and the final stretch of the school year took place as they planed to spend as much time with little Danielle as they possibly could.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**I was going to add a bit of ArK fluff in the end but wanted to post this piece tonight. I hope you still like it…. God knows how long I'll make this… both in length and timeline…. Reviews are encouraged…**


	49. Chapter 48

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so here is yet another update of my insane piece. And like I did with Artina post 'Dream On' I just got to get all giddy over the Ethan/Krissy scene today where she told him she picked the right guy to crush on, aww anyways here is yet another chapter to this madness. Also heads up I have a multi chaptered Artie-centric piece I just posted called 'Disenchanted' and I recently posted an Artina piece (with some Quartie friendship to boot) in my 'GleeFull collective' still don't own Glee or GH…**

**XXX**

_**April 12th 2010:**_

She wondered why it already had to be Monday as she sat on the steps of McKinley High on that first day back from spring break.

The past few days had been insane to say the least what with Danielle being born in the earliest of hours of Saturday morning and her and her dysfunctional family spent the better part of the weekend hanging out in Quinn's hospital room. With all this excitement going on Kristina only expected a moment like the present one to occur.

"Why are you here?" Santana snapped as she placed her hands on her hips, Brittany standing beside her and doing the same.

"Why is anybody here?" the blonde asked the sassy Latina in her airy voice.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked back to Kristina waiting an answer and she didn't like being kept waiting.

"What do you mean why am I here Santana, it's Monday, spring break is over…"

"And my former best friend just gave birth to your baby niece who is adorable by the way."

"Thanks?" Kristina questioned still not getting why Santana was asking about her whereabouts on that day, "anyway why do you care if I'm here or there…we aren't really friends outside of Glee?"

Before Santana was about to respond a fourth voice spoke up.

"Because she knew I didn't want to ruin my perfect attendance record so she decided to come to school and keep me company."

Artie wheeled over to where his girlfriend was sitting on the bottom step and smiled before handing her a single flower.

The two cheerios held hands as they watched the sweetness between the nerd in the wheelchair and the young brunette with an envious gaze. Sure they had their own little relationship in one another but they still kind of longed to find a guy that treated them like Artie treated Kristina…last of the true romantics that guy was. Leaving the lovebirds alone they took their leave.

"What did they want?" Artie asked.

"They wanted to know why I was at school today."

He nodded as he wheeled up the ramp into the school while Kristina walked besides him on the steps.

"Well…why are you here and not at the hospital, or with Kurt and Tina at the garage?"

She let out a laugh thinking about how the week before when Kurt and the girls were painting his new room at the Davis house he'd enlisted the young Asian with her 'stellar eye for color' to help him create a variable baby wonderland out of the Hummel's guest room.

Tina instantly agreed especially when she had heard and extra day off school would be involved.

"I figured Quinn, Noah, and Sam needed quality family time with Dani and art's not my thing."

He gave her one of his adorkable half smiles that she couldn't resist.

"And speaking of Noah someone has to take chem notes for him…finals are just around the corner."

"It's the first day back after break, I doubt the lecture won't be earth shattering."

Kristina nodded.

"Well that and I didn't want to abandon my boyfriend while he was trying to maintain his perfect attendance record."

Shaking his head he thought that was cute.. really cute.

"You do know that a half day won't penalize said record…and there is no Glee rehearsal today…I mean even if there was like four well five depending on Rachel, of it's members will be MIA as is…"

"The point."

"Point is why not you, me, and Mercedes go all Ferris Bueller on this joint and bounce at Lunch…does that sound like a plan Kris."

The wheels began to spin in her mind as she nodded thinking that the three of them could pick up some killer take out, take some over to the garage, hang out with Kurt and Tina for a bit then the whole gang could trek over to the hospital later that evening. She liked this plan she liked it allot.

The sounds of the warning bell rang as she flashed a thumb up to her boyfriend before they headed to their respective homerooms.

**XXX**

He entered the hospital room with a huge green tote bag in his hands and a smile on his face.

The women in the bed blinked a few times trying to grasp what she was seeing however it was the brunette sitting in the bedside chair who said it.

"You shaved the Mohawk?"

Though it was obvious Sam's words came off like a question causing him to sweetly smile.

"Well now that I'm a dad and all it was time I started to look like a dad. Anyway where is my little girl."

"She's asleep in the nursery," Quinn said, "Anyway what's in the bag? It better be some real food cause this hospital garbage is wrecking havoc on my stomach."

Smiling Puck opened up the bag and pulled out a smaller brown bag with a distinctive logo on it.

"It was too early to smuggle you in a burger so I thought one of your favorite Banana Nut Muffins would have to do."

Quinn smiled thanking him as she took the bag and ripped off a corner of the muffin and popped it in her mouth. It was heaven.

"So," Sam said, "what else do you have."

He smiled as he picked up a tiny pink outfit emblazoned with the logo of the Cleveland Indians on it.

"Hell if I'm going to let you and Krissy turn my girl into a Yankees fan."

The girls tried to repress laughs as he pulled out a small pink book and handed it to Sam.

"And this is for you, to hold all of our girls precious moments in."

Sam smiled and flipped to the first page of the baby book where a digital snap shot of the entire Davis-Hummel clan along with Quinn and Puck sat with day old Dani.

And speaking of Dani in that moment the nurse entered the room holding the little pink bundle.

"Look who wanted to see her family," the nurse spoke as she placed the baby in her father's hands.

In this moment everything was….

**XXX**

"Perfect, simply perfect," Kurt said as he took a step backwards to admire the handy work that he and Tina had created in the old guest room.

"I may have an eye for paint chips but you have killer instinct when it comes for interior design. Ever think of making that your major when the time comes."

He never really thought about what he would do for a future career to be honest though in his heart of hearts he wanted a career in show business he unlike Rachel had a rational side. Shrugging his shoulders he looked at the young girl.

"Never know, lately I'm leaning toward the whole Political Science/Pre Law kind of thing."

"Giving them the old Razzle Dazzle huh Billy Flynn."

"Mock me now Tina, but when I win the Emmy for best Judge show…"

"Your joking right…there's an Emmy for that."

Kurt nodded.

"Wow."

"Anyway enough about me, we never really get to talk any more just the two of us…what have you been up to Tina."

"I'm engaged in a long distance relationship with Ethan Lovett."

"Ethan Lovett? You mean that ruggedly handsome Australian friend of Krissy's?"

"One in the same."

"He's too old for you."

"Age is just a number MOM…anyways you and Finn…I still can't believe THAT actually happened."

"Most days I can't either."

The duo began to walk back and forth across the room.

Tina mumbled about how she hoped she'd be a good godmother to Dani while Kurt reassured her that she would. They were locked in an embrace after that conversation when a light knocking sound broke them apart.

"Did we walk in on something?" Mercedes asked.

Looking from his best friend to his 'sister' and her boyfriend he shook his head.

"I was just reassuring Tina that she was going to make a great god mother to DB."

Rolling over to her side Artie placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled sweetly to her.

"He's right Tee, the two of us are going to be the best damn godparents in the history of godparents."

Mouthing a thanks Kurt instantly changed the subject.

"Something smells good."

Kristina pointed to the large take out bag.

"I figured you two could use something for Lunch that was substantially better then the McKinley High cafeteria."

The gang moved from Dani's room to the kitchen and had been gathered round for lunch talking about anything and nothing just like they would of done had they been at the school cafeteria that very day.

"So I've been thinking," Kurt said as they were done with their meal.

The other four were all thinking of a snappy comeback to that declaration however their friend went on.

"Since Molly so graciously gave up her room for me and since it's just Sam and DB living here now we should turn my basement oasis into a library."

"Oh my god," Kristina said, "Molly would love it."

Some more idle chattering filled up the air.

"God it's hard to believe all that's happened in a year." Mercedes said.

"And the year is only four months in," Kurt said.

"No I mean the school year, I mean look back to the beginning of the year when we first joined Glee."

"Back when I was in Port Charles in my abusive relationship…"

"And I was still faking my stutter…."

The others also flashed back with thoughts about their lives all those months ago and began to reflect on all the changes both the good and the bad that had happened and only knew that things would be looking up. Seriously when was the last time any of them had a slushie facial…weeks ago…perhaps the tides were turning. Whatever the case life surely was good.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**And there you have it another update. I know I have a few loyal readers I just know I do co could you please just click the little review button below just to tell me hello… also I kind of need to revise some of the earlier chapters don't I cause I mention Krissy is a Junior (like she is on GH cannon) however I later made her a Sophomore like most of the kids (or at least Rachel) is supposed to be on Glee cannon.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so raise your hand if you cried during the finale (raises hand) and have you all see the 'Heat Wave' video on Soap Net yet? Anyways here is another chapter. As you see the school year and the fic are nearing an end (I still have roughly about five or six chapters left after this) but all good things do and while I hope to leave with a sense of finality I hope to possibly play in this verse some more one day. Anyway lots of songs used in this update and they are Sweet Angel of Mine-Kassie DePaiva (to which I made some slight lyrical changes for story purposes), Baby Mine- from the Disney film Dumbo, and Age of Not Believing- from the Disney film Bedknobs and Broomsticks **

_**April 13th 2010-**_

"Surprise," they all screamed the following day as Quinn, Sam, and Puck entered the room, Dani in her father's arms.

The trio looked around the beautifully decorated pink colored nursery before looking toward Kurt who stood off to the side squeezing Finn's hand.

"Wow Kurt," Sam said with a smile on her face, "it's amazing."

Grinning with pride he flashed his own gaze over toward Tina who was at present chatting with Molly.

"Don't give me all the credit…though the initial feng shui was all a testament to my creative genius the color scheme was all Tina's."

In hearing her name being called the young girl headed to where her friend stood.

"You called me?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder he smiled.

"I was just giving you the credit that was do to you."

She smiled.

"You didn't have to do that Kurt."

"Yea, I kind of did T."

**XXX**

The party seemed to last for a good while that evening but since it was a school day soon everyone had dispersed setting the stage for the rest of that week.

Nothing too eventful had happened the following day except for most of the clique was tired from the previous evenings festivities.

It wasn't until Thursday actually in the choir room that things moved forward a bit.

"So guys I just can't say this enough but congratulations on your win a few weeks ago." As Will spoke the group noted the enthusiasm in his voice. For someone being as sure as their fearless leader was though there were times when they had wondered if he was having apprehensions that they couldn't win…nah.

"Anyway," their teacher continued, "I know we don't have a competition to prepare for but for the next week I have a bit of an assignment for you anyway."

Waling over to his trusted white board he wrote in bold letters Lullabies.

"Now before you guys say anything…"

Too late…Rachel raised her hand before standing up in the center of the room.

"I think this is an excellent idea and although there is no theatrical merit in this genre considering recent events…"

She flashed a gaze to Kristina and smiled as the young girl raised her hand.

"Mr. Schuster," Kristina spoke when she was addressed to speak, "is there any way that maybe we could record those Lullabies for Dani."

Feeling her boyfriends gentle touch on her shoulder she heard him speak up.

"I can get the AV club on it…just tell me when."

Kristina leant over to kiss her boyfriends cheek while Will simply smiled at the clubs enthusiasm at the assignment. As he went on to tell them all about how it didn't have to be a Lullaby in the traditional sense it could be a nursery rhyme or whatever else each student felt fit the theme. The due date would be Monday and once they were done recording their songs he had some other piece of big news to share with the gang.

After this comment the eleven teens that were present that day all split up into their respective little groups to begin to talk about what they wanted to sing to the little girl.

"So I know it's not a lullaby or nursery rhyme but I have the perfect song for our little project for DB," Kurt said with a smile as he, Finn, Artie, Kristina, and Tina were sitting in a circle on the side of the room.

"And what is it?" Kristina asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"The seminal Disney classic Baby Mine…."

Kurt looked over to Kristina taking in the look on her face.

"What, not a good choice?"

"Actually I was kind of thinking about singing that song."

"Well we can duet."

Kristina shook her head.

"And mess up your impeccable vocal range…um no…"

It was then that Artie's arm draped over her shoulders and his smile lit up the circle.

"I had a song in mind that I kind of thought perhaps you, me, and Tina could work on," his eyes fell on Finn, "and you can join us if you want."

Finn shook his head.

"I'm not a relative or god parent…I don't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be," Tina said, "besides Mr. Schuster gave the assignment to the whole club."

Finn nodded still saying he'd rather do something on his own to which the quad just nodded.

"So what song do you have in mind Artie?" Kristina asked as he went on about the number.

**XXX**

Unlike the previous weekend which was filled with all the drama that was Quinn giving birth to little Danielle this weekend had went down in a blur filled up with rehearsing numbers for Monday and simply spending time at the garage to look in on the little girl herself.

By the time glee practice came on Monday there had been a sign on the choir room door to report to the auditorium. When the gang (which now included Puck who had been back at school eager to sing his own song to his little angel) had arrived in the room they saw that the AV club had set up recording apparatuses so that they could record their songs onto a CD for their baby.

Clapping his hands in his usual uber enthusiastic way Will looked over to his group.

"Ok," he said, "who is ready to go first."

Everyone had expected Rachel's hand to fly up first however it was Pucks hand that did the flying.

"I know I wasn't here last week to hear the assignment," he began, "but Rachel told me about it and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to sing a little something to Dani."

Will nodded as he continued.

"Anyway so the song I chose is supposed to be a mother/daughter song but seeing as how here in Glee club there have been times when we'd take a song and switch it up a bit I thought what the hell…anyway Dani this ones from your daddy."

Puck moved to a stool that sat in the center of the room and began to sing.

_As you lay sleeping on my chest_

_A million thoughts run through my head_

_Someday you'll think that you're too big to hold_

_You'll spill milk on mom's favorite dress_

_Fall down and scare me to death_

_And you'll refuse to do anything you're told_

_And I'll be so mad that I'm almost in tears_

_And you'll smile that smile and they'll all disappear_

_Yes sometimes you'll hide your perfect wings _

_But through these eyes all I'll ever see_

_Is that sweet angel of mine…_

Tears began to form in the eyes of some of the glee members as he continued to strum and sing…

_I won't be ready for first grade_

_Or when you go on your first date_

_And you'll think that I just don't understand_

_And I know that there'll come a day_

_When you start to push me away_

_And I'll feel like I'm loosing my best friend_

_So when you want to be out on your own_

_Forgive me if I find it hard to let go_

_Yeah someday you'll spread your perfect wings_

_But no matter where you fly you'll always be_

_That sweet angel of mine_

_And I know I'll cry on your wedding day_

_As I just stand up and give you away_

_And I'll bow my head; pray you find all your dreams_

_And thank god for every day he's given me_

_That sweet angel of mine…_

The club applauded as Puck finished singing his heart out.

It was definitely going to be hard to follow that emotional number but Rachel was definitely up for the challenge as she belted out her own heart wrenchingly beautiful number.

It was Kurt's turn after hers and he stood on stage.

"Hey DB," he spoke to the empty air that sat in front of him, "this is your fabulous Uncle Kurt."

He flashed a smile to his fellow glee clubbers as he began to play the opening notes on the piano.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine…_

He paused for a brief moment as he looked out to the crowd before going on.

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and sine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The right to hold you_

Although he was nearing the end he was beginning to choke up thinking of how his now late mother sang this song to him when he was a little boy…no he wasn't going to break down not now….

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine…_

A tear drifted down Kurt's cheek as the clubs applause filled the air.

Soon everyone else had sung their songs and it was finally Kristina and Artie's turn (as Tina had ultimately opted for another number)

"Ok Dani we saved the best for last," Kristina said.

"There goes your aunt Krissy being full of herself again…we clearly aren't the best just the last."

'Dani there is something you need to know about your godfather…he sometimes…"

Artie's lips crashed onto hers to momentarily shut her up.

"Anyway Dani the two of us love you and we hope you enjoy this," Artie concluded as the music began and Kristina began to sing.

_When you rush around in hopeless circles_

_Searching everywhere for something true_

_You're at the age of not believing_

_When all the make believe is through…_

Artie went on to sing the next verse.

_When you set aside your childhood heroes_

_And your dreams are lost up on shelf_

_You're at the age of not believing_

_And worst of all you doubt yourself…_

_You're a castaway where no one hears you _(Kristina sang)

_On a barren isle in a lonely sea_ (Artie went on)

_Where did all the happy endings go? _(Kristina continued)

_Where can all the good times be? _(Artie finished off the verse)

And now the duo sang together in perfect harmony

_You must face the age of not believing_

_Doubting everything you ever knew_

_Until at last you start believing_

_There's something wonderful_

_Truly wonderful in you_

A final applause filled the air as Artie and Kristina took a little bow and made their way back to where the rest of the club was sitting leaving their teacher to stand on the strange his perma-grin still glued to his mouth while his hands were engaged in an applause.

"Wow guys," he spoke, "those performances were just amazing…keep it up and we'll nail it in competition next year…and with that in mind how would you guys feel if I told you that I talked to Principal Figgins and he has agreed for us to perform a small concert the end of next month."

There was a huge round of applause as the teacher told them that they would go into detail about the showcase at the following rehearsal but for the day they were dismissed all the while a thought for a potential number began to buzz in Kristina's head…she just wondered if A it was in her wheelhouse and B if Kurt would help accompany her.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**I know shotty end to the chapter right…but I hope the middle made up for it.**


	51. Chapter 50

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so I've mapped the timeline out for the rest of this piece finally so sorry in advance for the mass amounts of time that will take over in these last few chapters. Also song used is Head Over Feet by: Alanis Morissette still don't own anything more then CD's DVD's and various GH stars autographs as far as these fandoms go sadly…also had to make a Franco reference in this chapter (June 30th people CO77X)**

* * *

_**April 23rd. 2010**_

Despite being around one another varying times during the week it wasn't until Friday evening that she got a chance to talk to him.

Standing in the doorway to his room she flashed him a half smile as she looked at him preening in the mirror.

"Hot date with Finn tonight," Kristina's voice rang out making Kurt jump.

He shook his head.

"No, Cedes and I haven't had girl time in a while and so we're having a sleepover…"

He paused.

"I can text her see if maybe you and Tina could join us."

Kristina shook her head. She knew that Kurt and Mercedes had a special relationship all their own and ever since Kurt began to date Finn and she began to date Mike the two of them seemed to be more with their significant others then their best friends.

"No. you two have fun…"

As she began to turn and head out he protested, gently tapping at the foot of his bed for her to take a seat.

She did as she was told and looked into her quasi stepbrothers comforting eyes.

"It's not Artie is it?"

She let out a sigh.

"Am I going to have to give Mr. Abrams a talk."

She shook her head.

"It's nothing like that…" she paused figuring out how to word this right, "it's about the invitational."

Wheels clicked in Kurt's head as he placed a hand on his heart, a smile crossing his lips.

"Oh my god you want to sing to him don't you."

"And I was wondering if you could accompany me personally…I mean nothing against Brad he's good and all but I need some coaching with my pitch and I highly doubt he makes house calls."

"It would be my honor to be your personal pianist and vocal coach," Kurt said as he looked over to the clock radio that sat on his dresser, "however I should get going…we can talk more tomorrow alright."

Kristina nodded as she stood up and gave Kurt a long embrace before they both headed out of the room together.

**XXX**

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
_

Kristina was sitting in her room on Saturday morning when this time it was Kurt who stood in her doorway a smile crossing his face as he listened to her sing along to the song on her CD player. When she had finished he let out a round of applause causing her to jump.

"Kurt, how long have you been here?"

"Since you started."

She just nodded before flashing him a stone cold stare.

"Be honest Kurt, I chose the wrong song."

He shook his head. He liked the song; it was definitely in her wheelhouse…however.

"The songs good..the arrangement however…you need to be more sultry, more seductive."

She bit her lip nervously as his hand tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be your vocal coach."

Kristina nodded as Molly ran into her sister's room smiling when she saw Kurt there.

The duo smiled as they looked on at their youngest sibling who it seemed was spending far too much time with Tina seeing as how that morning she had pink clip on streaks in her hair matching the pink and white sundress she had on.

"Molly what's wrong?" Kristina asked.

The young girl shook her head as she plopped on the bed.

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to spend some time with my sister, and Kurt being here well it's an added bonus."

Both teens gazed at the young girl.

"Ok fine, Mom and Burt wanted to know what your plans were for today."

"Well Artie and I were going to see Date Night why are you asking?"

"Cause they were kind of talking about having a 'family day'."

She wanted to comment about how the past few weekends have been spent predominantly with the family and not enough with Artie hence why they had yet to see this movie and yet she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Instead she flashed her sister a smile.

"My irrational crush on James Franco can wait," she said, "I'll go text Artie."

Molly smiled and glared to Kurt.

"Finn has his own family thing this weekend so I'm good."

Molly smiled as she fled out of the room with a smile on her face.

**XXX**

The remainder of Saturday was spent with just the five of them heading back to the bowling Alley where Kurt was shocked to see just how improved Kristina was seeing as she sucked the last time she went bowling with the family what seemed like forever ago.

"I have a confession to make," she said later that evening when their parents and Molly were over at the garage with Sam and Dani, "Finn's been coaching me."

"I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed as he made his way behind the piano bench and began to flawlessly play the opening chords to her song before pausing, "ok so I was thinking that perhaps you can sit either perched on the top of the piano or on the bench besides me."

Kristina nodded taking a seat by his side while trying miserably to pose her body in a seemingly sexy position causing Kurt to try to hold back his laughter.

"What."

"Nothing," he replied.

"Tell me."

"You look fake Krissy."

"But you said to…"

"I know what I said…however I meant more along the lines of you in that fabulous little red number you wore on Valentines day a sleek pair of red kitten heals and let your vocals do the rest."

She nodded as he explained to her how she should begin the song sitting by his side before standing up and making her way toward where Artie sat.

Kristina nodded as he coached her vocally though the slower more seductive arrangement he had come up with practically on the spot.

Yes Kristina's life was going great which naturally meant something bad was on the horizon.

**XXX**

It came in a phone call the following day.

"Hello," she said recognizing the familiar number of her brother.

"Wow, I'm shocked you picked up."

She rolled her eyes.

What was that supposed to mean she wondered to herself as Kristina wondered why he was calling in the first place.

"Is something wrong with Morgan?" she instinctively asked.

"No Morgan's fine."

"Dad?"

"Do I need an excuse to call my little sister not that she needs me or anything now that she has 'Kurt."

"Hey."

"Seriously when we talked last it was Kurt this and Kurt that…I'd swear you were replacing me as your brother."

"I would never do that Michael…anyway you could of came to Ohio for Regionals."

"I know I should of…especially to check out your boyfriend to make sure he's good enough for you."

"You'd like Artie you really would."

"I still think it's too soon Krissy, and I mean picking a guy in a wheelchair to be your rebound after Kiefer…"

"Don't be dissing the chair Michael," she snapped listening to her brother spout out an apology on the other end.

"Anyway I'm thinking of coming by to see Sam and that new baby of hers…think I could crash at your place?"

Kristina rolled her eyes. She loved Michael dearly but she couldn't help but wonder if this call was merely to ask if he could use her place as a crash pad as opposed to getting a hotel.

"Well, it's kind of full her but you could crash at the garage with Sam and Dani."

"Dani?"

"The baby."

Michael made a muffled sound before replying that he knew that.

The two of them talked some more and by the time they hung up Kristina's head was truly buzzing.

Was she replacing Michael with Kurt, no her relationships with both her brothers were completely different and she didn't love one more so then the other. His comment on Artie however stung especially as he had told her this countless times since the two got together back in February.

Perhaps she would scrap her solo…she wasn't as good a singer as Rachel anyway and she knew this…plus wasn't there that whole saying about how too much of a good thing wasn't good. Better to cut her losses with Artie and go back to the friend zone now before the inevitable happened and they broke up.

**XXX**

A deep breath filled her lungs as she headed into McKinley the following day and breezed to her locker. From the corner of her eyes she spotted a poster advertising the Spring Formal and listened to the muffled chatter of various Cheerios, Jocks, and couples in general talking about the event. And when she spotted him at her locker his sweet smile lingering across his lips and a dreamy look in his eyes she knew damn well what was coming and mentally remind herself what she was planning on doing.

"I missed you this weekend," were the first words that same from his mouth.

She just nodded.

"What, you didn't miss me?" he asked in a teasing tone as he reached out to gently touch her arm.

She recoiled backwards causing a concerned look to cross his face.

"What's wrong Kris…look at me."

She didn't.

"Look at me," he repeated, "did something happen this weekend? Did Kiefer try to contact you? What…speak to me…tell me what's wrong."

He watched the tears fall down her cheeks as she spoke the next few words.

"Artie…we have to break up."

He blinked not that it would make a difference when it was his hearing that was in question at that moment. What did Kristina say? No it couldn't have been what he thought it just couldn't be. He'd finally felt like a somebody. Sure he was still not on the higher side of the popularity spectrum but he still felt like he was on top of the world as he had a girl as smart and beautiful as Kristina Davis interested in him despite…well despite his chair.

"Break Up," he managed to squeak out.

Kristina nodded.

"It's not you Artie…your sweet, smart, and despite what you may think of yourself your one of the hottest guys I know."

His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she went on.

"It's me…I'm sorry."

And with that she left without even saying another word to him.

**XXX**

Lunchtime that day came and Artie was hoping to see her, to get her to explain to him more as to why she wanted to split up however she was nowhere to be seen which broke his heart. Kurt however was there and so he decided that if he couldn't get the reason from his girlfriend then the next best person to talk to was Kurt himself.

"Kurt, what's up with Kristina."

Kurt shrugged going on about how she spent the grater part of Sunday evening locked into her room listening to his father's Mellencamp collection telling him it was surprisingly soothing.

"So you had no clue she was planning to break up with me?" Artie asked.

Both Kurt and Tina's faces lit up in shock and he was sure Mercedes would of too if she wasn't sitting on the other end of the cafeteria with Mike.

Tina stood up and tossed her arms around him while Kurt rolled his eyes. He had no clue that this development was going on and he vowed to get to the bottom of this when he next saw her in Lit class later that day…however Kristina wasn't in class that afternoon and she had spent the night at the garage with Sam and Dani and thus he never got the chance to chat with her.

**XXX**

It was worse then that week that the girls were supposed to avoid the boys cause of Rachel's stupid sisterhood pact and as she sat on Sam's couch watching The Little Mermaid while rocking Dani in her arms her elder sister could see the pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong Krissy."

"I broke up with Artie."

Sam's face was as shocked as everyone else's was when they heard the startling news.

"But you two were so happy," she said taking the baby from her sisters grasp.

"That's just it Sam..we're TOO happy, I mean let's face it our family and relationships don't mesh well…I mean guys like Artie and Burt are simple flukes for us…the bottom will fall out eventually I just figure why prolong it?"

"Your right…the Artie's and Burt's are a dime a dozen and so when you find one you have to hold on to them tight with both hands."

"You think I was stupid don't you."

"I think you were scared…talk to Artie tomorrow…tell him how you feel."

"You think."

Sam nodded and the two sisters embraced.

**XXX**

She didn't see him before school or at Lunch however she did see Kurt who instantly chewed into her about breaking Artie's heart to which she instantly reassured him that she planed to reconcile things with Artie and her solo was back on. Kurt was elated and now all that was left to do was tell Artie who she unfortunalty didn't see until Glee rehearsal that day and by the time he wheeled in (with Tina) Mr. Schuster was ready to start the meeting.

"Ok, so today we'll be working on sussing out what songs we should do for our final invitational."

Kristina knew it was now or never and so she tossed her hand up.

"Kurt and I are working on something," she said winking to her partner in crime.

"It's almost ready," Kurt added, "should be ready for Thursday in fact."

The teacher smiled saying that he couldn't wait to hear it while other students shared ideas for new selections as well as some of their faves from past performances that they had wished to do one last time.

By the end of the meeting she watched as Artie began to wheel himself out of the room.

"Artie wait," she replied and he swiveled round to face her, a sad, angry look in his eyes.

"Are you planning on putting another stake in my heart Kristina cause if so save it."

A tear ran down her cheek at the hostility at his tone.

She feared it was too late and she had lost him not only as her boyfriend but as her friend as well.

"Artie I was scared," she began to say though her tears, "and now I fear that I royally screwed up."

He just looked at her.

"I still love you…I never stopped…maybe you are too good for me and if you don't want to get back together I understand."

He didn't respond…at least not in the traditional sense. Instead he stood there for a moment..the sullen expression still glued to his lips as he seemed to contemplate things and then suddenly his chair wheeled closer to her and his lips fell upon hers.

"So," he said with a smirk on his face as if nothing had happened between them, "want to go to the spring formal with me."

"I don't know…"

He looked at her as she burst out laughing.

"Yes…"

From outside the choir room Tina and Kurt looked on and slapped each other a high five glad that their friends reconciled.

**XXX**

By the next time they all met up to rehearse on Thursday all eyes fell on Kristina as she entered the choir room in the slinky red dress that she wore on her first date with Artie who thought she looked even more amazing now then she did that night if it was even more possible.

"So Kristina, Kurt, I take it you two are ready to perform?"

Kurt nodded as he headed to the piano and flashed a smile to Brad motioning for the man to let him take the bench.

Brad obliged and soon Kurt was seated at the keyboard with Kristina sitting by his side, legs crossed and a soft pout pursing her lips.

He began to play the familiar song as Kristina began to softly begin to sing:

_I had no choice but to here you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

Her eyes locked on Artie's as a smile crossed her lips.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was…_

Seamlessly she stood up from the bench and began to make her way to where her boyfriend sat.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

She playfully began to sway her hips during the next verse before ultimately settling on the vacated chair next to him

_Your love is thick and it's swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver then I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

She leaned over and gave him a quick and sweet kiss as she continued to sing the song to the rest of the glee club all while picturing that it was only she and Artie in the room.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault…._

She finished the song that afternoon to a round of applause and another kiss from Artie…yep she was definitely glad that they were back together and couldn't wait till the formal on Saturday Night.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**So did this chapter make sense or not? I just wanted some Artie/Krissy angst as they are both so dramatic on their respective cannons and I thought they were getting far too fluffy in this verse for my sanity and seeing as some reviewers have wanted Michael I thought well there's the angst…**


	52. Chapter 51

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok so long time no update. It was a mixture of writers block and ADD. Anyway hope you all like this chapter. Anyways still don't own either fandom though I am warming up to Chad's Michael and despite what I said earlier have him in mind as I write (Though if you want to see Drew in the roll as you read go for it!)**

_May 1st 2010:_

Sure she had been to school formals at Madison however she could have sworn she had never felt so nervous.

Looking at her reflection in her mirror early Saturday evening Kristina took in her appearance.

Hair-swept up in an up do with pearlesque clips making her hair sparkle.

Dress-pretty in pink, in fact it was highly reminiscent of the Juliet dress she wore earlier in the semester with the difference that this dress fell to just above her knees instead of being draped down to the ground, and the sleeves being someplace in-between short and spaghetti strapped as opposed to covering her full arm.

On her feet were simple pink ballet flats and round her neck she wore the diamond necklace that Kurt had given her the night of his party..the night Danielle was born.

"Can I come in," the sound of her mother rang from the doorway.

She just nodded.

Alexis entered and took in the site of her little girl.

Well not so little anymore. She was growing up into a beautiful young woman right before her very eyes.

"Let me look at you," Alexis said with a smile.

Kristina turned around to model for her mom.

"I remember when you were three and you used to play dress up …"

"Mom!"

"Sorry…Sorry," Alexis said flashing her daughter a smile before taking a seat on the foot of her bed.

"So, what's the plan? You and Kurt picking Artie up then heading to the dance."

Kristina nodded.

"And after?"

"If anything mom we'd go to dinner at that twenty four hour pancake house downtown."

"But if it's anything else you'll call me."

Kristina nodded imaging that Burt was probably down the hall giving his son the same 'You've grown up so much/Be careful tonight' speech as she was getting.

Another knock filled the air soon as Molly's face peeked around the door.

"Oh my god Krissy you look amazing," she began as she began to ramble about her sister resembling some literary heroine in the latest novel she was reading before going on, "I can't wait until I'm old enough to get all dressed up and go off to some dance."

"Well you're going to have to wait," Alexis said putting her arm around her youngest, "cause I don't want you growing up too soon."

Molly smiled at her mom giving her a hug back before turning to her sister.

"Artie is going to love it."

Kristina smiled.

"You think."

The three Davis girls talked a bit more about things like how they wished Sam could have been there with them but how she was at the garage with Danielle (Seeing as how Puck, Rachel, and even Quinn planed to go to the dance that evening)

Soon the conversation was interrupted again, this time by the Hummel men.

"Krissy," Kurt said looking simply amazing in his designer suit (but seriously when did the guy not look that way), "are we ready to go."

Looking from her mother to her sister to Burt who didn't really have that much to say to the young girl as he was still getting used to having two (or rather three) daughter figures in his life when it had just been he and Kurt for all those years.

Kristina nodded and turned to leave when Molly stopped them talking about taking pictures.

"There will be a photographer at the dance," Kristina protested however her sister was back in the room, camera in hand snapping away.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Moll if you must take our pictures which Kristina is great practice for when we are one day famous then we must pose appropriately."

Shaking her head she knew Kurt would have to have it his way and so she let him set up a pose for the picture that Molly took.

And then they were off.

**XXX**

They arrived at the Abrams home and Kristina made her way up the walk, the butterflies in her stomach intensifying.

Sure she had met Artie's parents a few times in the past but that didn't seem to matter, as this would be the first time she was at his actual house.

Stretching out a pink painted fingernail she sucked in a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

His mother opened the door seconds later with a smile on her face.

"Kristina come in," she said with a friendly smile on her face that was just as bright as her son's was.

Kristina smiled back as she accepted the invitation and took her first steps into her boyfriends home.

He was nowhere to be seen and so she took the opportunity to check the place out.

At present she was standing in what appeared to be the living room where she was letting her eyes wander.

The room was nothing special, done up in rich shades of browns and blues however what caught her eye were the photographs that stood on the mantel of the Abrams family but more specifically of Artie. Most of the pictures she observed were take from when he was eight years old on after the accident however there were a couple of him pre accident and upon seeing them her eyes teared up a bit.

"Kristina," his sweet voice spoke breaking her out of her spell and putting her under a new one.

Looking up she watched as he wheeled into her room dressed in his tux, his tie the same shade of pink as her dress (this HAD to be Kurt's doing and she definitely didn't mind).

"Here," he said holding out a corsage to which she held out her hand for him to slip it on her wrist, a smile filling her face.

It was then Mrs. Abrams came back into the room with the dreaded camera causing Kristina to pause for more pictures.

"Took you long enough," Kurt joked as the duo made their way to his car and Artie slid himself in while Kristina folded his chair up and placed it in the trunk.

**XXX**

The dance soon was in full swing and it seemed that everyone was having a good time, well for the most part anyway as Tina entered the school gym with Finn on her arm causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Did I miss something?" he asked Finn wondering why his alleged boyfriend had went to the spring formal with Tina of all people. Not that this was a bad thing, Tina was his friend it was just he thought Tina was dating that ruggedly handsome and much older Australian.

Finn let out a deep breath.

"You know I can't tell my mom about us man," Finn said, "I mean no offence and all but especially cause I'm confused or whatever I'd hate to drop the ball on her only to wind up not being…well you know."

"Gay," Kurt said.

Finn just nodded.

For the so-called love of Kurt's young life Finn Hudson had ways of becoming a total jerk sometimes.

"Anyway, since Tina's boyfriend was unavailable to come tonight I asked her as my 'date'."

"Finn said you wouldn't mind," Tina said glaring at the taller boy before making her way to where Mercedes and Mike were on the center of the dance floor wondering if Mercedes would let her cut in for a moment to distract her from the drama.

Finn meanwhile reached out to take Kurt's hand however the shorter boy pulled back.

"So your not ashamed of me now."

Finn shook his head as he flashed his sweet adorable look to Kurt who couldn't stay mad for long and finally after a good five minutes decided to take Finn's hand and head out on the dance floor (cause if anyone could make Finn's dance moves look good it so was going to be him!)

**XXX**

"C-can I cut in?" Tina asked as she approached Mike and Mercedes who were dancing as if they were the only two people in the room.

The young Asian man looked over to the girl that once upon a time he'd harbored a crush on and cracked a half smile before looking over to his own girlfriend as if to ask for the diva's approval.

Mercedes just smiled knowing that it was just Tina who was one of her closest friends and who had a man of her own so there was no way she was out to steal hers.

She nodded making a comment about going to the DJ to ask about playing REAL music before flashing another smile to Tina and heading away.

When Tina and Mike were alone Tina watched the young man's eyes drift to Kurt and Finn who were now dancing (or trying to anyway) "Do I even want to know?"

Tina shook her head as his eyes moved to Artie and Kristina who seemed to be dancing in their own little way.

"Do you regret it?" Mike asked causing Tina to roll her eyes.

"Regret what?"

"Artie…giving him up after the whole stuttergate thing."

Tina shook her head.

"Truthfully."

"Truthfully."

"There were times that yea I did…but then I realized we were better off as just friends, and besides he smiles at Kristina at a whole different level then he used to smile at me."

"Plus the whole Ethan thing."

Tina just blushed.

**XXX**

The tone of the new song that filled the air was of a slower nature and he motioned for her to take a seat on his lap after which he proceeded to wheel around in circles to the music.

It was all so romantic.

"Kristina," he said in his soft voice, "I'm sorry."

A rush of nerves fell over her.

Was it his turn to break up with her? Here and now as she was sitting sweetly on his lap dancing round the gym?

"Why are you sorry Artie?" she asked reaching up to stroke her hand against his cheek (normally she'd lace her fingers in his hair however that night it was gelled back and she had to admit he looked hot!)

A sheepish smile crossed his lips and she instantly knew that the reason for the apology had nothing to do with an impending breakup.

"I'm sorry that you weren't elected queen."

She let out a smile wondering if there was even a King and Queen for this dance or if it was just a title given out to the Seniors at the Prom.

"It's ok, cause title or not I have my Prince Charming right here."

He blushed a bit while she bit her tongue thinking that sounded so dorky however before she could apologize for her dorkyness his lips met hers.

**XXX**

"Are you sure you don't mind," Puck said looking from the blonde who was the mother of his child to the brunette who had his heart.

Rachel Berry shook her head.

Sure she detested sharing her man, especially to Quinn however she knew that Puck and the blonde shared a connection that could never be broken.

"No, I'm fine…go dance with her Noah."

Puck flashed his trademark smirk and held his hand out to the blonde who simply shook her head.

"I don't need a pity dance from you Puck," she said as Matt was walking by.

Sure the jock and fellow glee mate had went to the dance with Brittany but the dippy blonde Cheerio was in the corner with Santana at the moment and she knew that once those two got going lord knew how long it would be before they stopped.

"Besides Matt seems to be available."

Upon hearing his name Matt jumped a mile. He really didn't want to get involved with whatever drama 'Puckelberry Quinn' was engaged in.

He watched Quinn hold out her hand in his general direction while making a slight coughing noise.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, "do you need some punch."

'God were all jocks this dumb,' she wondered to herself.

"No, I don't need punch, I need a dance partner and your one of the better dancers at this school."

He smiled.

He was flattered that Quinn wanted to dance with him and under different circumstances perhaps this would be the catalyst for him to ask her out seeing as they were the only two members of New Directions that had been unattached and them getting together would of made the most sense.

They headed out onto the dance floor and as they did his eyes couldn't help but drift over to where Kurt and Finn were dancing making him think to himself, 'what did Finn have that he didn't?'

**XXX**

The dance was magical and the group had a blast and when all was said and done they did in fact go to the all night Pancake House to unwind (well at least Kurt, Finn, Tina, Artie, Kristina, Mike, and Mercedes went) where they talked about plans for the following day.

Said plans lead to Finn and Tina coming over to the Davis-Hummel home and later the foursome to head outside in the early May sun to mess around in the sprinklers and wash the families cars (hey why waste water when you could be productive right!)

**XXX**

Meanwhile Sunday morning a young man hopped into a cab outside of the local airport and sucked in a deep breath.

He hoped that his presence would be seen as a good thing and not an annoyance to his kid sister, especially after the conversation they had a week ago where he'd come off as kind of a tool to her.

He didn't mean to act that way however with loosing a year of his life due in part to a coma he'd already felt like he'd lost time with his sister and now her living miles away with a new live in brother figure…sometimes…no…he wasn't going to think about that. Plus he kind of really wanted to meet this Artie guy that his sister was going on about.

**XXX**

"Your baby is sparkling like brand new," Kristina said as she flashed Kurt a smile, tossing her sponge back into the plastic bucket that had been filled with sudsy water.

He smiled back at her as he waved his keys in his hand making an off the cuff comment about moving it before she or Tina went into a chick rage and decided to bust his windows.

Kristina blinked.

"Do I even have to ask?" she stated as Kurt pulled his car around.

Tina just giggled but Finn seemed to look just as clueless as Kristina was.

"Finn, remember the beginning of the year when we were trying to afford that choreographer and we had that carwash?"

Finn nodded, Kristina was still out of the loop as Tina turned to the other girl's direction.

"Mercedes had a little crush on Kurt and when he told her he was in love with another she got mad and smashed his windows."

"No," Kristina said.

Tina nodded as Finn flashed a shocked look.

Molly who also was outside with the older teens just rolled her eyes before looking to the trio.

"Anyone else thirsty?" she asked.

Tina nodded and offered to go inside the house with Molly to bring the rest of the group lemonade.

Kurt was still with his car in this moment leaving Finn and Kristina alone.

They sat in silence for a moment when the young man raised an eyebrow before reaching his hand in the soapy bucket and picked up a sponge tossing it in Kristina's direction.

"You did NOT just do that Finn."

He tossed a second sponge to her as she shook her head picking up the bucket of water chasing him.

"You're a dead man Finn Hudson," she said, her voice cracking due to her excessive giggling as his arms suddenly grabbed her from behind causing her to spill the soapy water all over her.

He lifted her up, playing around and thoughts of the past began to fill her mind causing a part of her to want to fight back with her 'attacker' out of instinct however her more rational mind knew that it was Finn and he was just messing around.

However not everyone knew who he was and that this was just a game as the cab pulled up in front of the house and a young man headed out of it quickly paying the driver and tossing his bag on the ground before approaching the tall teen and tossing out a punch.

"Michael NO!"

**XXX**

**TBC**

**Ok so here you have it. I know I haven't SHOWN Krissy meeting the Abrams's but I thought that would have been something to happen off screen perhaps at Regionals or something considering they have been a couple for almost three months. Also I don't know if they said cannon if Artie was an only child or had siblings, I know in some fics I've read he's had siblings but in this verse he's an only child…also sorry for Finn being a jack ass I don't know what came over the muse (one to many re-watches of Theatricality perhaps?) also how did you like the little 'Matt' scene…do you think that if Kfinn split up he'll risk his rep and jump in for the rebound? Anyway with all this said please review to let me know how things are going**


	53. Chapter 52

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok here is another chapter of this piece…I hope you are all continuing to like this piece as much as I am enjoying writing it! Still don't own GH or GLEE but got to say I loved Franco's return today!**

**_May 2nd 2010,_**

"Michael NO!" she shouted just before Michael's fist connected with Finn's face.

The young man turned to his sister wondering why she was defending this guy considering her history.

"You're not actually defending this guy Krissy," Michael said glaring at Finn before turning back to the young girl, "I mean he's hurting you."

"Was I?" Finn asked looking to Kristina with a sad look… "You know hurting you cause…"

She shook her head.

"We were just joking around."

"Joking around….who is this guy anyway…I mean clearly he's not in a wheelchair so he's not Artie….your not cheating on him are you?"

It was in that moment that Kurt arrived back on the scene, Finn looking over to the other boy and flashing a half smile.

"I'm Finn…Kurt's boyfriend," he said.

Michael was definitely embarrassed as he held out a hand to the young man.

"Dude…I'm sorry I freaked out…it's just…"

"You were looking out for your sister…I get it."

Michael nodded as he held out his hand to the other man.

"And you must be Kurt."

"And I take it your the other brother," he replied before adding, "I mean I already met Morgan."

Michael just let out a small laugh as Kristina looked over at him with a curious glint in her eyes.

"So, what are you doing here in Lima anyways?"

"I felt bad that I didn't come for Regionals and a little birdie told me you had one final performance this year."

She flashed a smile knowing that the little birdie that to have been Ethan.

"And I kind of wanted to see for myself that you were okay, not to mention Sam's baby."

Kristina let out a smile thinking that this sounded more like her brother.

It was in that moment that Molly headed outside along with another girl.

"Who wants Lemonade?" the foreign girl asked as Molly's eyes locked on the newcomer to the area.

"Michael!" she screamed tossing her arms around her cousin.

"Hey there squirt," he said with a smile causing Molly to roll her eyes at that nickname.

"I only brought five glasses," Tina said, "should I go back inside…"

Finn shook his head saying that he had planed on heading home.

Kurt nodded, telling him he'd come over lately while he watched his boyfriend pack up and take his leave.

While this was going on Kristina was in the process of introducing Michael to Tina. Her brother seemed to be genuinely impressed and had to hand it to Ethan for falling for a girl as pretty as Tina Cohen Chang was.

"So," Michael said as he turned to Molly after the introduction had been done, "is your mom home."

Molly smiled saying that Alexis was indeed inside and would be so happy to see him.

He turned once more to once again say to Tina and Kurt how much of a pleasure it was to meet them and how he hoped they could hang out some while he was in town.

**XXX**

It wasn't long after Michael and Molly went inside that Tina headed on home and Kurt headed to his room to get changed and ready to head over to Finn's for the afternoon. Shortly after THAT Alexis, Molly, and Michael headed to the garage (where Burt was still working) to visit Sam and Danielle (and more then likely also Quinn, Puck, and or Rachel as well)

Now alone Kristina was sitting up in her room looking over an assignment while humming to the tune of 'Somebody To Love' when the sound of her cell buzzed a familiar tone.

"Hey you," she said with a smile as Artie's voice rang in her ears.

"Whatcha doing Yale."

"Talking to you."

She heard the sounds of his laughter before he spoke up again.

"I know that…but I mean besides that…any plans this afternoon?"

She paused for the moment.

"Well," she began wondering if she should mention the fact that her brother had shown up just hours ago however instead she let his sweet voice go on.

"Cause If your free I was wondering if you wanted me to come over…we could watch a movie or something."

"I'd like that," she replied and before she could think any more she was setting up a date with Artie.

**XXX**

The doorbell rang fifteen minutes later and as she walked past the window she spotted the Abrams's van heading out of the driveway. Opening the door she saw Artie sitting in his chair holding a mesh grocery bag while he eyed her up and down.

She wasn't wearing anything special just a pair of jean capris and a purple top but he thought she was simply stunning nonetheless.

"So, I brought a vast array of films to choose from."

She flashed a half smile thinking of the normal science fiction fair that her boyfriend usually picked and he began to list out titles of some of the usual suspects while she tried to put on a happy expression.

"Across The Universe…."

He went on causing Kristina's hands to fly up.

"What."

"Let me stop you right there," she replied.

"Decided on something."

Kristina nodded thinking about how that last movie was only recently mentioned a short while back during a glee practice in fact….

_They had been talking about god knew what while Mr. Schuster had been out of the room, most likely with Miss. Pillsbury and that particular movie was brought up somehow._

_Rachel had simply rolled her eyes stating that: "Jukebox Musicals are not real musicals with rare exceptions like Jersey Boys and that was still a gray area at best."_

_Kurt smiled saying, "mark this day down as one of the times I actually am agreeing with Rachel…"_

She watched as he wheeled over to the couch and pulled himself up while she popped the DVD into the player.

"So, popcorn?"

He shook his head as she took a spot next to him on the couch and they began to watch the movie, singing along to the classic Beatles tunes as they went.

**XXX**

The final scene of the film began to play out on screen when the door opened and Michael entered the house, his eyes instantly landing on his sister resting her head on a young man's shoulder…a wheelchair sitting in the corner of the room. That had to be Artie.

"Krissy," he said breaking the two teens from their spell.

"Michael," Kristina said with a smile, "I thought you were over at the garage."

"I was…I just came her to grab my bag as clearly there is more room for me to stay over there then here with you guys."

Kristina nodded as his eyes fell over to the guy.

"Artie?"

Kristina nodded.

"Do you mind if the two of us have a little chat?"

She looked over from one man to the other before her eyes locked onto Artie knowing full well what her brother planed to do.

"Good Luck," she muttered before kissing his cheek and glaring at her brother mentally willing that Michael didn't kill Artie.

**XXX**

When Kristina had left the room Michael took a seat on the couch to Artie's side.

"So, I'm sure my sister has told you all about her last relationship."

"You mean Kiefer," he said nodding, "yea, not only did she tell me about him I saw it first hand."

Michael blinked at that comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when Kiefer came to Lima back in Ma…."

"Kiefer came HERE," Michael said wondering why Kristina never told him this.

"It's okay," Artie, said, "she's okay…"

Michael eyed the wheelchair sitting in the corner.

"She may be okay now but where were you to protect her…how can you protect her being that you're in a wheelchair."

His heart sank.

He thought of that little detail each and every day.

Kristina needed a white knight and although he was great at faking it he'd never be that…not in a wheelchair at least.

"To be honest," he said thinking that telling the truth would be better then wallowing in self hatred, "I wasn't in the hall at that time when Kiefer showed up…by the time I'd gotten there Kristina was already unconscious however Kurt and Puck took care of it."

Michael nodded.

"I met Puck just now, seems like an okay guy… his girlfriend Rachel however…."

"Rachel does come off as abrasive more so then not," Artie agreed, "but despite her diva-ish ways she's a true and loyal friend."

Michael nodded although he didn't ask to talk about Rachel Berry.

"I'm sorry if I offended you with that," Michael said a few moments later, "the comment I made about you not being able to protect Kristina cause of your chair."

"It's okay, I'm used to comments like that."

Michael just nodded still feeling bad as his mind jumped to the first site he'd seen of the young man and his sister. Though the position they were in wasn't the best one for a first impression however he was clear that Artie made his sister happy and that was all he wanted…Kristina being happy.

**XXX**

By the time Kristina had come back into the room Artie had already left to head home only to tell her on Monday at school that he thought that her brother kind of liked him…as a potential suitor for her that is.

Kristina had smiled plastered on her face the entire day and by the time glee practice rolled around and Mr. Schuster was going on about how despite Friday's performance being all for fun they needed to set up a definitive set list so that at the very least he could have a program set up.

"Kristina should do Head Over Feet," Rachel said as she raised her hand and flashed a smile to Kristina and Artie.

Kristina was impressed that Rachel would give her a coveted solo spot.

"Wow Rachel, I'm honored that you'd offer me a solo….but."

Rachel glared at her, as it was kind of sacrilegious to disagree with Rachel Berry.

"But," Rachel replied.

"I kind of was going to suggest doing another song," she smiled looking at Artie, "that is if you wouldn't mind Artie."

"I'd say yes but we did the mash up at the last invitational and I think that we should do something new."

Kristina nodded.

"So do I…I was kind of thinking about 10 minutes ago."

A chorus of aww filled the room as the group, particular Brittany smiled over at the lovebirds.

"Do them both!" Rachel suggested much to every ones shock.

Puck looked over to his girlfriend smiling at her kindness before putting his own suggestion on the table.

"We should close with 21 guns," he said, "after all it did win us Regionals."

The gang definitely agreed with that one as Rachel's lips brushed the young mans cheek and the debate went on.

"I know Artie just made a comment about doing something different and I know we did this at the other invitational and all but we should do Don't Stop Believing cause it's like our signature song."

There was a mixed debate about Finn's song choice but ultimately the yeas won out and they were halfway there were song selection was concerned as like the last one they had in February it was decided that they would do a set of four numbers an intermission and then four more songs.

"Think back guys," Will said, "Think to some of the songs we did earlier in the year before sectionals…what songs stood out."

Rachel raised her hand.

"I know I didn't do this song for Glee per say but I was kind of wondering if I could sing Taking Chances by Celine Dion," she said explaining about how when she 'auditioned' for the ill fated school production of Cabaret she sang that song, "and while I'm on the subject about that time period why doesn't Tina do 'Tonight' after all she really did deserve that solo."

Tina was flattered at Rachel's complement as she looked over to their teacher seeing what he had to say about Rachel's song selections.

"I don't see why you can't sing that song Rachel as long as the others don't mind."

They didn't.

"And Tina…if you're up to it I don't see a problem in singing Tonight."

The young girl smiled thinking about how amazing it would be to sing an actual solo in front of Ethan.

"As flattered as I am that Rachel wants me to do that solo I think that if I did a solo number I'd be more comfortable with True Colors, though should we be doing all these solos? Isn't that singling out certain people?"

"Not necessarily," Will said, "I think a showcase like this is a great time to showcase your individual talents as well as the groups."

There was some idle chattering as the group agreed when suddenly…

"Falling Slowly," Brittany spoke up as Kurt glared at her.

That was his song and that girl was not taking it away from him to sing with Santana. His hand flew up as the blonde continued, "I mean Kurt couldn't sing it at Regionals cause of his wrist…though I don't know why Brad couldn't of played the piano…"

Kurt grinned as he looked over to Finn.

"It would be an honor to sing that number…maybe Finn and I could do it as a duet."

Finn flashed a sweet smile and although he had a mixed reaction to singing THAT particular song with Kurt in public he just nodded.

"Sure," he replied.

"And the final spot," Rachel said as Mercedes glared at her thinking there was no way in hell she'd let Rachel give herself another solo or to give the coveted spot to Puckerman despite his killer vocals and the fact that he and Rachel were together. She squeezed Mike's hand while mentally telling herself not to pounce on the Brunette right away.

"Mercedes should do 'And I'm Telling You…' after all she was robbed of doing it at Sectionals when Jane Adams Academy stole that number from us."

Mercedes smiled as Mike placed a kiss on her cheek.

Damn, she knew she liked Rachel.

"Ok, so we have eight spots," Will said, "are we all in agreement."

Everyone seemed to nod except Kristina.

"What's the matter Kristina," Artie asked her.

"It's not fair that I get two songs when the only thing Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Matt are singing are the group numbers…not to mention Quinn…I'm sure she's ready to get back to singing."

"My voice is rusty," the blonde said, "I'm perfectly fine just doing my old parts in Don't Stop…that is if it's alright with you Kristina."

Kristina nodded being perfectly happy with just dancing in the background to that piece.

"Still, I'm dropping 'Head Over Feet' any of you five want to sing?"

She looked to Puck, Mike, Matt, Brittany and Santana knowing that of the five teens Puck and Santana were the only two who usually sang and Puck was really the only one with any real solos.

"I'll do Sweet Angel of Mine," Puck said.

Kristina smiled approvingly as they spent the rest of the meeting sussing out a definitive set list which played out as followed.

**ACT 1: **

**Don't Stop Believing- Ensemble**

**Taking Chances- Rachel Berry**

**True Colors- Tina Cohen Chang**

**Sweet Angel of Mine-Noah Puckerman**

**Intermission**

**ACT 2:**

**And I'm Telling You…Mercedes Jones**

**Falling Slowly-Kurt Hummel/Finn Hudson**

**10 Minutes Ago-Kristina Davis/Artie Abrams**

**21 Guns-Ensemble**

They talked a bit more setting up a rehearsal schedule not that they really needed one considering there were no new numbers but still it was a formality.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**Ok I hope you liked the Michael/Artie convo as well as the set list for the invitational… I wanted to go with both songs from this cannon as well as songs from actual cannon from the first 13 episodes as that timeline overlaps into this one…. **

**Thanks for reading…**


	54. Chapter 53

**Find Yourself:**

**Ok here is yet another visit to this little verse I created. Let me take a sec to wave to everyone who is still here…'hi'. Right now my goal is to end this piece when it's memorial day in this verse followed by a brief epilogue which will still leave this verse wide open! **

* * *

**_May 7th, 2010:_**

They were standing back stage before the curtain rose all doing their personal warm up exercises when a familiar face peeked in the room causing Tina to let out a squeal and Kristina to flash a huge smile before placing her hands on her hips.

"While we all enjoy your presence Ethan," she began, "Mr. Schuster's not going to like you here before we go on stage."

"Actually," said the teacher entering, "I don't mind at all. This performance is supposed to be fun and relaxing…" he paused looking over to the other man in the room, a smile crossing his lips, "in fact a little birdie told me you were something of a singer yourself."

Ethan let out a little laugh.

"Now would this little bird happen to have lovely purple streaks in her hair?" he asked as he looked over to Tina, a smile crossing his own lips.

Tina just blushed a bit as Ethan kissed her cheek not caring that the rest of New Directions along with Will was looking on.

"Ok guys," the young Spanish teacher finally said after observing his students interactions for a few more moments, "break a leg."

They all nodded as they made it to their places on stage dressed in the costumes that they had chosen for their opening number.

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Finn's voice rang out as the first act of the performance began. From the audience Michael sat beside Alexis, Burt, Molly, and Ethan looking on in pure amazement. Sure he had seen the videos that had been sent to him from the first invitational back in February as well as from Regionals but seeing his sister sing live even if she was one of thirteen voices ringing out in an ensemble was simply breathtaking.

The song ended and he wanted to give her a standing ovation but he knew it was best to wait and do this when it was intermission.

He (and the rest of the audience) watched as twelve members headed off stage leaving just Rachel Berry to sing her solo.

While Rachel was singing, backstage the other members of the club were doing their own things either watching from the sidelines or prepping themselves for their own numbers.

Sashaying backstage with a triumphant grin Rachel flashed a smile to Tina who was prepping herself to head on stage. A part of the young girl wanted to pull off a bait and switch the moment Mr. Schu mentioned Ethan's singing however she knew that it wouldn't feel right asking him to sing a duet at a club performance no matter how low key that it was, however she did plan to sing with him later in their free time and as she belted out the West Side Story tune her eyes were glued to where he sat in the audience.

Applause filled the air soon as the final performer of the act, Puck headed on stage.

By the time he was done with 'Sweet Angel of Mine,' there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

**XXX**

The thirteen members of New Directions headed backstage full of their usual mid performance rush despite the fact that only three of them performed something other then their signature opening number.

They chatted back and fourth with one another for a few moments about various things before the second act began.

Mercedes killed it with her solo and as she headed back stage she couldn't help but comment again about how she was robbed from singing it at Sectionals as Mike approached and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Kissing back she commented that she wanted to watch Kurt sing his song to which Mike nodded and they took a spot on the sidelines just as Kurt was saying that although the program said it was a duet he was now doing it as a sole.

He sang 'Falling Slowly' to another round of applause.

Finn was right, it definitely came off better as a solo and as he headed backstage, like Mercedes he had received a kiss from his own 'boyfriend'

"Told you so," Finn whispered as Kristina and Artie took the stage dressed in the clothes that they had on the previous week at the formal.

_Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door,_

_My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor._

Artie began to sing and from the audience Michael watched in awe as the young man in the wheelchair held out his hand for the young girl to take.

Kristina smiled while Artie began to sing his heart out on his verse.

As the song went on Michael listened to his sister join in and sing. Her voice outside the ensemble was simply angelic as she twirled around her boyfriend's chair, casually taking a seat on his lap at one point leading him to twirl the both of them across the stage.

It was like both of them were the only two people in the world and as the song ended they leaned in to a lingering kiss as the music suddenly changed and

Rachel moved onstage singing:

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away_  
_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

Kristina moved off of Artie's lap as they segued into the final number of the evening.

By halfway through the audience was singing along and by the end of the song the gang got a standing ovation.

Will Schuster headed onstage in that moment thanking the crowd for coming before going into a mini lecture about the importance of arts in schools and ending with his hope that his kids would go all the way next year.

There was another applause as family and friends soon began to head backstage and everyone went their own separate ways.

**XXX**

By late Saturday afternoon Ethan had already taken his leave back to Port Charles and Michael was just about to head off as well.

"You know you could stay," Kristina said as she stood on her front lawn looking at her brother who was waiting for his cab to take him to the airport.

"She's right, Krissy tells me your good with cars, and my dad can get you a job…"

"I don't need your charity," Michael said.

"It's not charity when family is concerned, and like it or not where family now."

Kurt flashed a sweet smile in Michael's direction however the older boy shook his head.

"And that's exactly why I can't stay…Kristina has you now Kurt."

"I thought I told you Michael, that I am not replacing you with Kurt."

"I know that, it's just that I need to be back in Port Charles to be Morgan and Jocelyn's big brother and since I can't be in two places at once…"

Kristina instantly understood while Kurt commented he was up for the task at hand.

"I wish Artie were here, cause I would of liked to tell him again how lucky he is to be your boyfriend and tell him that if he screws it up he's a dead man."

"I promise I'll pass on the memo," Kurt said with a smile.

The trio talked some more before the cab came and took Michael on his way.

Once the cab flew out of site Kurt let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, do you feel that Michael tossed too much responsibility on your shoulders."

Kurt shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, nothing like that, it's just I realized what tomorrow was."

"Sunday?" she replied absentmindedly for as smart as she was she was totally drawing a blank.

"Mothers Day," Kurt replied.

"Crap, I totally forgot…maybe if I cook mom breakfast tomorrow she'd not care that I didn't buy her a gift."

Kurt just glared at her for a moment after she made that comment however it was kind of easy for the girl to say something like that considering she had experienced eight more mothers days then he had.

"Do you mind if I help?" Kurt asked, "I mean it's been a long time since I actually had a mother to celebrate this holiday with and I'm kind of a little rusty."

She tossed a half smile in his direction. Man she felt stupid of coarse that was why he had brought the significance of tomorrow's day up.

"Of course I don't mind you helping," she said as there was a small silence and he let out a sigh.

"Man I miss her," Kurt said, a tear falling down his cheek, "there are still spots back at our old house that even eight years later her sent still lingers."

"Can I ask how it happened?"

"Cancer," he replied, "I mean we all knew her time was coming it's just I was so young I really couldn't process it until the first mothers day without her when we were making macaroni art in class for out mothers and it hit me that she was gone.

Silence.

Kristina's arm soon fell around him.

"Maybe we should go shopping for something special, and something for Sam and Quinn while we're at it."

He smiled.

Retail therapy…Kristina was definitely his sister in every way that mattered.

"I'll go grab my keys," he said with a smile.

**XXX**

The following morning Kristina and Kurt headed into the kitchen, dragging Molly along in the process to work on their special breakfast.

The trio were laughing and chatting along as they went so deeply that they hadn't heard footsteps entering the room.

"Something smells good," Burt said from the doorway, the Sunday paper held in his hands as he eyed his son in particular knowing what day this was.

Kurt looked at his father silently confirming that he knew what day it was and for the first time in eight years it wasn't bugging him.

"We're making breakfast for mom," Molly said in her sweet tone.

"I see that," Burt said with a smile as he let out a sigh, "though I should of told you that I kind of made reservations."

"Reservations?" his son asked.

The older man took a seat at the kitchen table flipping open the paper before looking back up.

"Yea, for brunch you know just the five of us, Sam, Dani, Quinn, Puck, Puck's mom and sister, Rachel and her dads, and Finn and his mom."

"What you didn't invite the Abrams's too?" Molly asked insulted that the Hudson's were invited and not her sister's boyfriend and his family. Meanwhile Kurt replied with.

"Sixteen people is hardly an intimate affair."

"Besides Burt, if you thought my cannoli and my eggplant parm were mouthwatering just wait till you taste my pancakes…I swear you'll want me to cook Sunday breakfast every week."

Burt just nodded, as a silence seemed to fill the air.

Finally he nodded as he stood up from the table and spoke up.

"You know kids your right…sixteen is a crowd and you've already put so much effort into all of this and…"

The trio looked at him as he smiled.

"Do you want me to start brewing the coffee."

They smiled nodding at him and they continued to work.

Some more time passed and as they were putting the finishing touches on the tray they had planed to bring into Alexis's room she entered the kitchen.

"You guys look busy."

They noticed her presence.

"Mom," Molly said, "go back in your room, this was supposed to be a surprise."

"It's alright Mol," Kristina said.

"Your sister's right..I am surprised…" she paused looking to Burt, "I thought we were going to Brunch with…"

"We still are," he said pulling her over to the side just out of the kids ear shot, "it's just this is Kurt's first mothers day since his mom died that's given him cause for celebrating and I…"

Alexis nodded.

Say no more.

She gave the older man a kiss on the cheek before turning to the young man who was hard at work freshly squeezing some Orange Juice.

"Kurt can we…"

Kurt nodded and stepped out into the hall with Alexis.

"Yes Alexis."

"I know I'll never be able to replace her Kurt but I'm honored your letting me in to be your mother figure."

She wrapped her arms around the young boy who smiled whispering to her 'Happy Mothers Day,' the first of what was sure to be many of the times he'd say that line to her that day.

Getting back into the kitchen they saw that five place settings were set at the table by now with Burt and the girls waiting their arrival.

"Kristina you weren't kidding," Burt said, "These pancakes are heaven on a plate."

The young girl blushed as they shared the perfect family moment to kick off the day.

**TBC**

**Ok so how'd you like it. Should I of dragged Mother's Day out more in this chapter? Should I add more of this day in the next installment? And as this particular fic winds down, what characters/interactions/plotlines would you like to see more of? Also lyrics used in this part were from 'Don't Stop Believing, 10 Minutes Ago, and 21 Guns.**


	55. Chapter 54

**Find Yourself-**

**Ok here is yet another chapter…yea! Sorry I was pretty rushed on the Mother's Day stuff but the muse just wasn't wanting to write sappy mother/child moments…also I was going to include actual songs but I wanted to update tonight. PS: Congrats to Chris and Mike on your Emmy noms (TEAM HUMMEL!) hell congrats to glee in general with 19 noms over all including 5 other acting nods on top of the two I mentioned as well as a nod for best series! Still don't own the fandoms however sadly…**

* * *

**May 9****th****, 2010:**

After finishing up their family breakfast, Kristina and Molly headed to their respective rooms to get ready while Burt had headed back to his own room to catch a few extra moments of sleep before brunch leaving Alexis and Kurt once more to be together and while Kurt cleared the table and Alexis read the morning paper they engaged in some idle yet meaningful conversation which convinced the young man that his father definitely had gotten it right on his first dip into the dating pool since he'd been thirteen.

**XX**

By the time they had gotten to the hall for Brunch the five some still hadn't regained their appetite though the others in their party didn't seem to mind, especially when most everyone's attention was on little Dani who was precisely a month old. The little pink bundle was simply precious as she wriggled round in her father's muscular arms. Sam was simply glowing as she watched Puck rocking his girl humming a soft lullaby. She had always wanted a daughter and was definitely grateful that her sister made these great friends who had let her live out her ultimate dream. Quinn, who after being rigorously trained by Brittany and Santana and who was on a strict dietary regime set up by Kurt and gained back her pre- pregnancy body, in fact she was looking more stunning then ever. She didn't think this mother's day would feel as it did to her. She had thought the day would be full of regret thinking about the child she had given up however she had been able to break the stigma that you couldn't have it both ways. She definitely did, she had been given the opportunity to live a normal teenage life AND play mother to Dani at the same time.

Overall the day was a success, even Rachel who of the teens was the only one without a mother figure in their lives (though Judy Fabray was MIA at brunch she had since taken her daughter in to live with her again) didn't seem to mind as the whole day was definitely a success.

**XXX**

"So," Kristina said as she entered Kurt's room, watching him stand by his mirror midway though his nightly skin regime, "how was your first mothers day."

"Fascinating, I definitely did not know what I was missing."

"You think somewhere down the road they'll make it official? I mean of all the guys my mom's been with your dad has to be one of the more normal ones."

"My dad, with a wardrobe consisting of 80% flannel and his extensive collection of Mellencamp…normal."

Kristina just looked at him as he finished rubbing whatever it was across his forehead and took a seat beside her on the foot of his bed.

"If he doesn't put a ring on it by DB's first birthday then some meddling may have to be involved."

"Something tells me you'll be meddling even before then," Kristina said with a grin….

Kurt let out a laugh as the conversation quickly changed to summer plans and who was driving to school the next day.

**XXX**

Kristina won the driving debate as she parked her car in the student lot Monday morning. Chatting with Artie for a while before the warning bell rang she slipped into her stool in the science room and flashed a smile to Puck who smiled back.

"So years almost up," Puck said with a smirk.

"Well the school year at least."

"You know that's what I meant."

She nodded.

"Let me guess, you need me to tutor you for finals cause if Rachel tutors you let's face it your study session would become a make out session within seconds."

Puck laughed thinking that this was true.

"Well, when the time comes and we get our finals schedules you may have to pencil me in," he said with a grin as class began.

**XXX**

The rest of Monday was pretty normal all things considering. Everyone went to their respective classes then headed home without any surprise visitors, relationship drama, or impending performances to occupy any ones mind.

That evening Alexis had been at the office, Burt at the garage, and Kurt at Finn's…not to mention the Cohen-Chang's out and about like they were more so then not leading Kristina, Molly, and Tina to order in and work on their homework while watching cheesy teen melodramas on TV.

"She did not just sleep with him…again…I mean they are siblings," Tina said popping a handful of M&Ms.

"Yes but not by blood," Kristina replied as Molly commented about how the protagonists reminded her of those in the novel she was reading while Tina commented that the eleven year old should just take the GED and go off to college.

"I would if I could," Molly said with a sigh, "though missing out on the High School experience that you guys have going one would be something I know I'll regret…though skipping Junior High and heading to McKinley in the fall…that is definitely doable."

**XXX**

Tuesday rolled around and nothing really eventful happened, that was until lunchtime when their close-knit clique sat around their usual lunch table as Artie's soft blue eyes locked on Kristina's and his sparkling smile flashed across his face.

"Artie…dude your freaking me out," Mike said watching the young wheelchair bound boy let out a dreamy sigh.

"We're all young and in love," Kurt said, "so if you've got something to say spit it out."

Artie nodded as he flashed a smile to Kristina's direction.

"Kris," he began, "what are your plans Friday Night?"

"None that I'm aware of…why do you know something? Is Rachel not the only Psychic one of the gang."

Artie let out a laugh at his girlfriend's comment.

"No, I'm not psychic, at least I think I'm not…no…it's just that Friday…well tomorrow technically marks our three month anniversary and considering our first anniversary was marred by the arrival of your dreaded ex and during the last one we were all caught up in Dani's birth and all."

Kristina leaned over to place a sweet kiss on her boyfriend's cheeks while the other four occupants of the table let out a chorus of awws, Kurt even offering to take her shopping for the 'perfect' date night ensemble.

**XX**

By the time glee rolled around that afternoon a bittersweet feeling fell over the thirteen teenagers. At the beginning of the school year they had all been strangers…some of them even sworn enemies which was what the young Spanish teacher was lecturing about before a smile crossed his lips and he began to unbutton his dress shirt and take off his tie before flipping on a boom box and performing one of his random rap numbers for the club.

The students clapped along and when he finished there was not a dry eye in the room as they promised to keep their heads in the game over the summer so that next fall they could nail it at Sectionals.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**Yes I know again this would be a perfect end game though I have five chapters and an epilogue plotted out some more choppy/fillery then others. Again thanks for reading**


	56. Chapter 55

**Find Yourself-**

**Ok so expect some massive game changers as far as relationships go in this chapter as TWO couples in this verse are about to meet their end… though don't be sad as I have a master plan….also if anyone is interested I wrote a mini Kurt/Molly one-shot set the summer that this fic ends (well between my finale chapter and planed epilogue…) if your interested PM me and I'll send you a link and if the demand is high enough I'll post it at the end of this fic as well as a bonus chapter much like 'Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night' was… anyways don't get too pissed at me… still don't own either fandom…**

**XXX**

_May 14th 2010,_

Her bedroom looked like ground zero of a tornado as he walked in only to be hit by a flying garment.

"Krissy… stop."

She froze mid toss to turn and lock eyes with Kurt.

Letting out a sigh she flopped down on the one seemingly empty spot of her bed.

In that moment her sister Molly emerged and stood by Kurt's side equally as amused by the sight.

"What happened in here Kristina?" she asked.

"What does it look like."

"A bomb went off in your closet," Kurt said taking a step closer to the bed picking up a little black and silver dress with the tags still on, "anyways you need to be more careful…things wrinkle and there is no time for dry cleaning before the big date."

Smiling at the young man she shook her head taking the dress and holding it up to her now standing reflection in her full length mirror.

"Yes but is it too much? Too little? I mean do you have any idea where Artie is taking me."

"Well since he can't drive you to some exotic local out of town and since the fanciest place here is Breadsticks the dress is perfect."

"Well if you're the fashion expert."

"And you know I am."

"Seriously Kristina," Molly said, "Artie's going to love it."

"I could wear a potato sack and Artie would love it."

"Which I wouldn't advise… anyway with that mentality why all the fashion drama?"

She shrugged, as she couldn't say what she was thinking. This was the most stable relationship with a guy she'd ever had…sure she had dated Kiefer slightly longer he never took her on 'dates' he just would drag her to parties his friends had…usually getting drunk and verbally abusing her, calling her a prude cause she didn't want to sleep with him…but that was the past…Artie was her present and hopefully her future…

She watched her siblings leave and she hung her dress over her desk chair before cleaning up her mess.

**XXX**

"Seriously man," Mike asked as he, Mercedes and Matt were sitting in the Abrams family living room looking over at the young man who had already been dressed in a nice suit, his contacts in and his hair all gelled back like it was the night of the 'forties' party.

"I mean if you're not game I can always call Puck…I'm sure he'll help me."

"No," Mike said with a smile, "I'll help you… it's just all this just for a couple months… a year maybe but not a few months."

Mercedes reached over and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Please tell me that I didn't choose a man who was a slacker when it comes to treating his lady right…cause boy I'll dump you like yesterdays trash if your not already planning something even half as romantic for out three month anniversary."

Mike just flashed Mercedes a sweet smile causing her mouth to shut for a moment before turning to Artie.

"So, let's go over this again."

Artie nodded.

"Matt will drive me to Kristina's place and go to her door to pick her up…blindfolding her in the process and taking her to the car."

"Are you sure a blindfold is a good idea," Mike asked, "considering…"

Artie nodded.

By now everyone knew of her dark past with Kiefer what with him showing up and all but he didn't seem to be worried by that.

"She knows she can trust us…anyways then Matt will lead her into the car and my voice will put her at ease… then we get to the observatory and ride the elevator up to the roof where by then Mike you and Mercedes would of set up the candle light dinner for us.

Mercedes just nodded as Mike took her hand in his.

"Is Kurt going to be at the house?" Matt asked all of a sudden.

Artie shrugged.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be, I mean he does live there…"

"Why do you want to know?" Mercedes asked.

Matt blushed causing Mike to roll his eyes, as he'd been the only one privy to the information of his best friends crush.

"No reason."

And they bought it as they began to talk about the romantically intricate plan Artie had plotted for the evening.

**XXX**

As Tina walked through the park in the cool spring afternoon a familiar sound filled the air:

_Its been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side  
and said I'm angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together come back and see me  
Three days since the living room,  
I realized its all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

A smile crossed her lips as her brain flashed back to three months ago to the day when Ethan and Artie were rocking out to this song at Breadsticks thus the reason she had set it as his ring tone.

"Ethan," she said with a grin on her face as surely he was calling to wish her happy anniversary…wasn't he?"

"We need to talk," he spoke his tone definitely not as happy as she imagined it would be.

Four words that she definitely didn't want to hear.

"Y-your breaking up with me aren't you?"

"Listen love."

"No…don't you love, pet or doll me just answer yes or no."

"Yes…"

"Do you even know what day it is?"

There was a lapse of silence when his voice rang out.

"Well this makes things more awkward now doesn't it…"

He didn't wait for her to answer.

"Anyway Tina you're a great girl…"

"But I'm just a girl and you've found someone your own age…I get it…I just hoped that it wouldn't happen this soon…and on what would be our anniversary no less."

"I'm sorry bout the timing… but other then that we're cool right…friends still and all that."

A tear streamed down her cheek making her wish she listened to Kurt and invested in waterproof mascara.

"Friends," she said holding back tears as he hung up.

And then she cried.

**XXX**

There was a knock on the Davis-Hummel's door and Kurt was the first person to answer only to see Matt Rutherford with a rather goofy grin on his face.

He wondered why the jock was at the house as even though they were acquaintances through Glee, his brief tenure on the football team and through the relationship both their best friends had with one another there wasn't any reason for him to be at the house on a Friday Night.

"Matt…earth to Matt."

The young man blinked realizing he was staring longingly at the young man.

"Sorry man," he said trying to save face, "anyway is Kristina around."

"Let me guess, my sister double booked a tutoring session and a date the same night…" letting out a sigh Kurt continued, "what subject…I was going to spend some time with DB but maybe I could be of service."

If the timing was any better he might of accepted this offer that Kurt had put out in front of him however he wasn't selfish, he was a good friend and needed to do this for Artie.

"Actually I am Artie's designated driver this evening."

Kurt just nodded as Kristina made her way to the door dressed in the black and silver dress, a light shawl draped over her shoulders to shield her bare skin from a light spring breeze.

"Matt…hey…"

"I'll leave you two," Kurt said grabbing his keys from the hook by the door and heading out toward his own car.

When Kurt was gone Kristina grinned at the boy who stood before her.

"Artie's enlisted you to help him huh?"

Matt just nodded as he held out the blindfold…Kristina rolled her eyes.

"It's a blindfold."

"I know what it is."

"Artie wants you to put it on."

She sucked in a nervous breath.

Her boyfriend was insane…but in a romantic kind of way and so she dismissed all the mixed signals her brain was sending her and allowed Matt to fix the blindfold over her eyes…after all this was Matt he wouldn't pull anything on her…would he?

Taking his hand he lead her toward the car and helped her to take a seat. It was only then she heard a sound that took all her worries away.

"You look beautiful tonight Yale."

**XXX**

The timing sucked. This was the time she would have been on the phone to her best friend who would promptly invite her over for ice cream and awesomely bad chick flicks…at least that's how break up scenes played out in said chick flicks though she knew she couldn't do this. Her two best friends were out on a date of their own and she didn't want to be a killjoy… and that was why she just sat there crying not knowing how much time went by until she heard a soft, familiar voice.

"Tina," Finn said, "is that you."

God she must of looked like a mess as she looked up at the taller boy who upon seeing her disheveled state asked permission to sit next to her…to which she instantly granted.

Finn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. God he hated to see girls cry, especially girls that he was close with like Tina was.

He didn't need to ask her what was wrong however as his eyes seemed to of asked that pivotal question for him as soon she was going on between her tears.

"I mean I knew it would happen…he's in his twenties..I'm sixteen…that alone is illegal in most states not that we did…anyway…and our anniversary."

Finn knew that he didn't need to speak just sit there and stroke her hair as she rambled on about her heartbreak.

He swore if Ethan Lovett lived in Lima he would give the 'bloke' a piece of his mind…ok maybe not really but still breaking Tina's heart on their anniversary was not cool.

And then out of nowhere it happened. Her soft eyes looked up into his and she leaned in to kiss him…

**XXX**

"Where's your better half?" Kurt asked as he entered his former home to see Puck seated on his old couch with a smirk on his face.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"Touché, anyways Rachel is in the city seeing some show with her dads leaving me to fly solo tonight to see my daughter."

"Speaking of where is little DB."

"She's asleep right now…so is Sam."

Kurt just nodded when he realized the movie on the TV, Hercules… the Disney Animated version causing him to roll his eyes.

"I never pegged you for the Disney type."

"Have you seen the dudes guns… and plus that Meg chick is kind of hot."

'Typical Puck,' Kurt thought to himself at the thought of the school lothario having a thing for animated characters.

"Oh I love this part," Kurt said as Meg began to sing '(I Won't Say) I'm In Love making a comment on Susan Egan and her singing voice.

Now Puck was laughing.

"What,' Kurt protested.

"Nothing… it's just your kind of a dork."

"Says the guy who watches Disney movies on a voluntary basis."

"Hey…I'm a dad… my baby could wake up any second now and there is no way I'm scaring her."

Kurt just nodded.

"Sure…anyway I may be a dork Puckerman but we're family…you're stuck with me."

Puck just nodded directing his attention back to the movie.

**XXX**

The car had stopped and Kristina listened to the sounds of what she assumed was Matt helping Artie out of the car and into his chair before she felt a hand reach out to help her out.

"Ok," Matt said, "just follow me."

"I would but I can't see you."

"You know what I mean."

She just nodded as she walked into what she assumed was a building as the air seemed to change and she suddenly heard what sounded like Artie's chair wheeling on linoleum flooring followed by the pinging of an elevator.

"Ok…a few more steps," Artie, said as the elevator they clearly were in now pinged to a stop, "Ok Matt now."

She felt Matt take off the blindfold as she looked over to the body besides her, a smile crossing her lips.

Artie looked handsome tonight… not that he didn't already he just looked even more so.

She then took in the rest of the image. They seemed to be on a roof someplace… a table with a candle lit dinner for two….

"Oh my god… Artie."

"Do you like it?"

She nodded.

"Where is this place."

He explained that this was the roof of the Lima observatory.

"Now ideally I would of taken you up here to watch the sunset but since we had school earlier today I wouldn't of had time to prepare and…"

"And you don't have to be sorry, I love it."

**XXX**

Finn pulled back from Tina, though he had to admit he kind of kissed her back…was it cheating seeing as Tina was a girl? Finn didn't want to ask though he did admit he kind of liked it…a lot.

"I-I'm sorry," Tina stuttered as she stood up.

Standing up he looked at her.

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is, your Kurt's boyfriend Finn and I literally just broke up with Ethan like…well I lost track of time… this is wrong."

Tina wanted to say that having feelings for her friend was wrong especially as they hardly had spoken two words to one another the entire span of Freshman year… though in Tina's defense she really didn't talk to people other then her family until she joined New Directions on a whim based on the fact that her horoscope the morning the sign up sheet was posted said she would try something new and it felt right…and she never did regret it one bit.

"Well then," Finn said in his overtly sweet and naive way, "I accept your apology."

Tina just grinned.

"I probably look like a wreck…I should…"

"Do you want company."

"You were company enough before Finn but thanks."

"Don't mention it."

And as Tina walked away a wave of mixed emotions overcame Finn causing him to make a decision that could cost him one of his best friends.

**XXX**

"It's not your gourmet cooking," Artie said with a smile, as they were finishing up the pre-prepared pasta dish that Artie had employed Mercedes and Mike to pick up from the gourmet grocery store.

"I love it," Kristina said with a smile, "though there is one thing I'd love even more right now."

Artie blinked a bit clueless as to what she wanted after all he had thought he had pulled out all the stops.

He looked at the way her eyes longingly gazed at him and the playful way her half smile reflected in the moonlight as he nodded, pulling his chair back from the table and wheeling it over to her side holding out a hand to her.

"Kristina Davis may I have this dance," he said with a smile not questioning the lack of music to help comply with her silent wish.

Nodding, Kristina took his hand and stood up, moving herself to a perch on his lap as he began to sing in a whispery tone as he began to dance with her:

_If I were a rich man_

_With a million or two_

_I'd live in a penthouse _

_In a room with a view_

_And if I were handsome_

_It Could Happen_

_Those Dreams do come true_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you…_

They danced in the moonlight while Artie continued to sing sweetly to her. As he finished singing their eyes locked and they leaned in for a long lingering kiss not caring that Mike, Mercedes, and Matt were most likely lingering around for a free show.

"So is it perfect now?" Artie whispered.

Kristina nodded before kissing him again.

**XXX**

The doorbell rang and Kurt wondered if he had the right to answer it seeing as this technically wasn't his house anymore. But seeing as how Sam was asleep and Puck had went into the nursery to check on Dani he had figured 'what the hell' It most likely was Rachel back from her show or Quinn or some other member of the extended family anyway and in peeping into the peephole and seeing Finn a smile crossed his face as he'd been right with his assumption.

"Kurt…we need to talk," Finn said as the door opened and his eyes fell upon the slightly shorter boy.

This couldn't be good.

**TBC**

**Cliffhanger… I'm evil aren't I. Please don't be mad at me for this plot twist…I do have methods to my madness in this verse… anyway song credits are the reprise of 'One Week' by Barenaked Ladies in this verse as well as 'If I Didn't Have You' from the Disney/Pixar film Monsters Inc (one of my fave Pixar tracks not from the Toy Story Franchise) Next chapter brings Finn and Kurt's talk as well as the weekend where the aftermath of all this relationship drama comes to a boiling point just as finals week is about to rare it's ugly head….thanks to everyone reading this piece both here and on the soap fan fiction forum… also I know Kurt's new BF cannon side is supposedly going to be named Sam so I am sorry for any confusion any readers have or will have in the future between THAT Sam and Samantha McCall.**


	57. Chapter 56

**Find Yourself-**

**Ok so I'm so sorry I've been MIA with updating this, between my hs_bingo one-shots for LJ and a colab I'm writing with one of my gleek friends exclusive to the Soap Fan Fiction forum (link in my profile while it's still a wip) my mind and muse have been awol… I plan to fix that…anyway and so it continues…ps instead of music this chapter I am here to note that dialogue from the film 'The Princess Bride' is used… **

**

* * *

**_**March 14****th****, 2010….**_

"Kurt…we need to talk," Finn said as the door opened and his eyes fell upon the slightly shorter boy.

'This couldn't be good,' Kurt thought to himself as he motioned for his boyfriend to come into his former home.

Finn stood in the doorway like a statue however, a stone cold look in his usually warm and sweet eyes.

"Whose inside?" he asked.

Kurt didn't know why it was important who'd been at Sam's house but he decided to humor him.

"Well Sam but she's sleeping, and Puck's in the nursery with DB."

At hearing Puck was inside Finn let his lips curl into a half smile.

"Can we talk in the garage."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

Sure they could talk in the garage but why would he want to when the house right there was perfectly fine right where they stood.

Kurt stepped out of the house and headed to the family business that stood right outside and opened up the door leading Finn inside.

"So," Kurt said as he began to smooth an imaginary wrinkle in his Marc Jacobs, "you wanted to talk? What about…you need help prepping for Mr. Schue's Spanish Final or something?"

"Or something."

There was an awkwardly silent moment and Kurt just knew that the words out of Finn's mouth weren't going to just be him listing a different subject he needed his academic assistance with.

"I kind of…well…I kind of did something tonight that…well…"

"Spit it out Finn."

The taller boy sucked in a breath of fresh air.

"Well, I kissed someone, a female someone and well…"

Kurt didn't care to ask who this female was as it wasn't his business.

Instead he simply nodded sadly knowing that he'd have to wake up from his 'dream' of dating Finn Hudson eventually… and truthfully ever since the Spring Formal he knew this day would come sooner rather then later.

"So, you're back to being the straight jock I aimlessly crushed on all through the first semester and even some of Freshman Year?"

"I..um…guess so yea…but you're a great guy Kurt…I'm sure there are other…"

"Fish in the sea…yea I know. I just can't believe I'm loosing my first real boyfriend to a woman."

There was another awkward silence as Finn went on.

"We can still be friends though…I mean if you still want to be and all."

Kurt flashed a friendly smile.

It would be painful at first but he could do with being friends.

"Friends…you bet."

Finn's sad look was instantly swapped and in its place his trademark goofy grin.

"Good, now about that tutoring…"

**XXX**

After that epic kiss Kristina's lips curved into a wicked grin.

"What's going on in that devious Cassadine brain of yours."

Kristina rolled her eyes temporarily regretting telling Artie all about her wack job family, she swore if Artie asked if she was plotting on building a weather machine she'd walk away right then and there. Instead he just looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes waiting for her to respond.

"I was thinking that as utterly romantic as tonight was for us… I bet it kind of sucks for Mike, Mercedes, and Matt who are just watching us."

"And what do you propose to do about it?"

"Well from up here we can get a good view of the drive in."

Tilting his head Artie smiled as he watched the faint flickering of 'Alice in Wonderland' playing on the screen.

"Yea, but we can't hear it."

Shaking her head she knew it wasn't a bright idea however seconds later it seemed that the trio of 'M's' were now sitting on the rooftop with the dup sharing in the dessert that Artie had brought for them and talking up a storm.

"You know," Mercedes, said, "I know I've probably said this before but you two should double date with Mike and I sometime."

Artie smiled at his friend.

"We'd like that…"

"And we've got all summer to plan something," Mike said with a grin as he flashed a saddened expression to Matt.

The others followed Mike's look.

"Don't worry Matt," Kristina said, "I'm sure your happily ever after will come soon enough, even if I have to recruit Molly into finding your dream girl."

Matt just casually smiled trying to repress the urge to state that his proverbial dream girl was in fact a guy and said guy was Kristina's very own non-brother!

"Are you sure Molly is up for the challenge," Matt said instead, "my standards are set rather high."

**XXX**

Some time had passed and the trio had decided to call it a night and soon Matt's car pulled up to the Davis-Hummel door.

"If your boyfriend doesn't mind, want me to walk you to your door."

Kristina smiled at Matt and shook her head telling him thanks but no thanks as she leaned over to kiss Artie goodnight and headed out to the door.

As she neared the house she had heard a soft whimpering sound almost like a stray puppy causing a pang in her heart as she'd always had a soft spot for animals.

She looked left and right and saw nothing causing her to shrug as she stuck her key into the door and entered the house. And there she spotted him, Kurt, sitting on the couch crying.

"Kurt,' she said approaching the couch, "what's wrong…"

Her mind instantly crept to the worst-case sinario.

"Who died?"

He looked into her eyes with his teary ones.

"Nobody died, just my relationship."

She took a seat by his side and wrapped her arm around him.

"I take it Finn was the dumper and you were the dumpee right?"

Kurt just nodded.

"What happened? You two seemed so happy."

"Apparently he kissed a girl and he liked it."

Kristina simply shook her head.

"Did he say who the girl was… cause I can totally insinuate a chick fight if you want."

"As hot as Puck and some of the other guys we know would think that sinario was Krissy…I don't want you fighting my battles and besides, Finn didn't say who the girl was."

Kristina simply pouted.

"Changing the subject, so where did your Romeo have Rutherford whisk his fair Juliet off to this fine evening."

"Well, Artie set Matt up to drive us to the Lima observatory where we had a romantic dinner under the stars."

Kurt tried to picture that sinario play out causing his sad expression to curl into a hint of a smile.

"Anyway I kind of feel guilty now that I had a night taken right out of a fairytale while your night kind of sucked."

"Don't feel guilty."

She shook her head.

"No Kurt… you listen to me, I'm going up to my room to slip into something more comfortable, you go through the DVD rack and pick out whatever DVD's that you want to see and we are going to wallow together."

"Wallowing won't be necessary."

"Well then we can simply call it a sibling all night movie marathon if you so choose."

"Now that I can agree with."

Getting up Kristina went to her room to change from her dress to a pair of yoga pants and her favorite Yankees T-shirt while Kurt popped some popcorn (carbs be dammed) before heading to the DVD rack and pulling out classic Hollywood musicals such as Meet Me In and Singing In The Rain glad that he had someone besides his father in his world to go through moments like this with.

**XXX**

She couldn't recall when exactly she had fallen asleep, or where her mom, Burt, and Molly had thought when they had came into the living room that morning however when the phone rang Saturday afternoon and she woke up to find her head resting on Kurt's shoulder, his arm gently wrapped around her tiny frame a small smile crept around her face.

She escaped his grasp and her non-brother surprisingly stayed asleep as she reached out to see who was calling her.

"Hello," she replied into her cell phone after seeing Tina's number on her caller ID.

"Did I wake you Krissy? Cause it's already noon and I just…never mind…I can call back."

She blinked her eyes getting them to focus before she moved from the living room area into the empty kitchen so as not to wake Kurt up.

"No, I'm up what do you want?"

From where she'd been sitting in her own emptied home Tina's mind began to fill with images and sounds of the night before.

The break up with Ethan, impulsively kissing Finn, going home and blasting angsty music trying to forget…

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for Lunch or something."

Kristina smiled despite the fact Tina couldn't see it.

"Sure, say twenty minutes."

"Sounds like a plan," Tina said as they decided on the place to meet up.

**XX**

Twenty minutes on the dot Kristina had entered the small café downtown to see Tina already sitting there scribbling in her sketch book.

"What are you working on?"

Tina shook her head as she closed the book tightly slipping it back into here black and red messenger bag.

"Nothing special."

Kristina just nodded as she looked over to the menu contemplating what to order.

"So, tell me about last night with Artie."

Kristina smiled as she retold her friend all about her magical evening before a pang of guilt came over her.

"Do you ever feel jealous me going on and on about how great a boyfriend Artie is to me when if I didn't come to Lima you'd be the one he'd be whisking away to the conservatory roof."

Truthfully to Tina the answer under normal circumstances would be that she wasn't jealous of Kristina and Artie's whirlwind romance however since her head was still in a daze she simply shrugged.

"Sometimes I kind of am jealous, I mean if I hadn't lied about having a stutter then perhaps we would of went from being friends to being more before Sectionals happened and we'd be blissfully happy…however more so I think everything happened for a reason and that the two of us are destined to be friends and that your his soul mate."

Kristina smiled at the young Asian girls comment as they got their lunch and sat back down talking about anything and nothing like the good friends they had been shaping up to be. However Kristina still noticed a look in Tina's eyes.

"Something isn't sitting well with me Tina, something is bothering you and if it's not me talking all about Artie then what is it?"

Tina swallowed the lump forming in her throat, as she knew this had to come out eventually and better from her then from him.

"Ethan broke up with me."

Kristina blinked in genuine shock over the matter at hand.

"What! Why?"

"Well he called me last night and I at first thought it was to wish me a Happy Anniversary but instead he tells me we need to talk."

"No."

Tina just nodded as she went on.

"He told me I was a great girl and that he still wanted to be friends but that he'd met someone else."

"Who?" Kristina asked thinking that perhaps she knew her.

"Her name's Maya and she's an intern at the Hospital and closer to Ethan's age if not a year or two older even."

"Sorry."

"Well I knew it wouldn't last I mean come on Krissy two strikes against me he was older and long distance…"

"But your Anniversary."

"I think that's what hurt the most," she said while thinking (that and kissing Finn afterwards)

"You know, break ups seem to be going around lately."

"Why? Who else broke up?"

Though in the back of her mind Tina had an inkling of what her friend was about to say.

"Kurt and Finn."

"You don't say," Tina said though she knew that the break up most likely was caused by the kiss last night though she wasn't going to go out and say it.

"Anyway so I spent the better part of last night, early this morning consoling Kurt and watching old musicals and well..want to go back to your place and watch movies or something?"

Tina let out a laugh thinking about how she'd wanted so much to be able to do it the previous evening.

Nodding they headed to her house for a girls afternoon in.

**XXX**

Across town Finn was in mental mess. He wondered if he should of broken up with Kurt the previous evening and he wondered even more if he should go to the Cohen Chang home to talk to Tina about the kiss. It was just a kiss right? It wasn't supposed to mean anything… cause well kissing her he kind of felt the same way that he felt back when he was with Quinn which seemed like forever ago and yet that was a kiss that he couldn't forget.

"Finn," his mother said upon seeing him, "is something wrong."

He sat and contemplated her question for a brief moment. He couldn't tell her about anything cause she didn't even know he was 'dating' Kurt, she just suspected the two boys were good friends.

"Nothing's wrong… um…I think I'm going to head out."

His mother nodded as she watched him storm out of the house thinking to herself that there was more to her son then he was letting on.

**XXX**

At the Cohen Chang home by now the two girls were on a kick of watching various movies in Tina's eclectic library. At present their drug of choice was the Princess Bride, a film the girls both clearly had seen one too many times.

"That Vizzini, he can fuss," Tina said along with the movie while she was purging all thoughts of telling Kristina about the kiss into the dark recesses of her mind.

"Fuss fuss," Kristina began to recite, 'I think he likes to scream at us."

"Probably he means no harm."

Kristina let out a giggle going on.

"He's really very short on charm."

"You have a great gift for rhyme."

"Yes, yes, some of the time…"

As the girls were watching and reciting Finn had walked up to the Cohen Chang home and was about to knock on the door when he recognized Kurt's 'baby' parked in the driveway. He figured that the car was probably being driven by Kristina, after all she and the young girl he wanted to see were close… but then again so was she and Kurt…and what if it was him… would Tina tell Kurt about the kiss?

He wasn't going to let that happen and so he decided to man up knocked on the door anyways.

"Fezzik, are there rocks ahead,' Tina was saying as the knock was heard.

"If there are, we all be dead."

Tina paused the DVD and stood up walking to the door with Kristina behind her.

"Finn," she said looking up at the tall boy, "what are you doing here."

"We need to talk about last night."

Kristina put two and two together without anyone saying another word.

"Tina, you were the girl that Finn kissed."

"T-technically I kissed Finn, and if I had known that my moment of weakness would cause you and Kurt to split up…"

She began to cry.

"You just helped to push along the inevitable, no need to be sorry T."

"I should… I should go."

They both nodded and Kristina headed out trying to take it all in.

**XXX**

By the end of the weekend which seemed to drag on and on and never want to end, Kristina had found herself sitting on the porch swing in front of the Abrams's home watching the Sunday evening sun set, Artie having slid out of his chair to cuddle besides her.

"So," she went on as she let out a laugh, "they decided not to get together right away for fear it would just be a rebound thing."

Artie nodded as Kristina told them about the whole Finn and Tina situation.

"And Kurt."

"I'm sure his Mr. Right is right under out noses and we don't even know it yet."

Artie let out a soft laugh as he ran his fingers through Kristina's hair whispering that she needent fear about loosing him in the near future as he was in it for the long haul.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**So like it or hate it? Reviews are like a drug to me… too much going on here? Not enough? Let me know.**


	58. Chapter 57

**Find Yourself-**

**So I am totally sorry for the lack of updates but I think my muse finally figured out just what she wants to happen in the final three chapters set to happen before the epilogue… anyway sit back relax and enjoy…**

**XXX**

_May 17th, 2010:_

After a weekend full of major relationship Drama Kristina was greatful to be back in school.

"So," Artie said with a smile as he wheeled up to his girlfriend as she stood by her locker, "how did thinkgs go after you left my house last night?"

Letting out a sigh Kristina looked into her boyfriends sparkling eyes.

"Earily calming."

Artie just nodded, he knew that Kurt was a bit of a drama queen and that if he hadn't snapped yet from his break up with Finn…well it would happen sooner or later…he just hoped it didn't cumninate in his dear friend insisting on giving him a make over cause he was perfectly happy with his sweater vests thank you verry much.

'Speak of the Devil,' Artie thought as the young man headed over toward their general direction dressed to perfection, a smile on his face.

"Guys, guess what I've heard."

"That Coach Sylvester got fired?" Kristina asked.

"That Sweater Vests are now in and you'll stop bugging me about my style choices."

Kurt shook his head.

"No and thankfully no, anyways I just overheard that thay are opeing up a Marc Jacobs outlet at the mall."

Kristina and Artie just rolled their eyes.

"Mock me all you want but we're so going Kris," he began flashing the girl a half smile before turning to Artie and glaring at him, "and you can come too… I'm sure we can do wonders for your wardrobe."

Thankfully that moment the warning bell rang causing Kurt to head to his first class in a flurry.

"See I knew this was going to happen."

"Well you brought up those sweater vests of yours," Kristina said leaning over to give her boyfriend a kiss.

Artie softly blushed as she pulled back.

"I'll convince my non brother that I find sweater vests to be rather sexy."

Artie nodded hoping she could pull off that feet as he wheeled away and Kristina slipped into the chemesrry lab and into her stool besides Puck.

**XXX**

"So," Puck said as homeroom began, "I heard about the little soap opera going on, and I thought my life was a mess."

Kristina shook her head as a saddened expression crossed her face.

'Gosh,' she thought to herself, 'was everyone breaking up?'

"I meant…you know last semester at the height of babygate."

Kristina just nodded as although she hadn't known the young man back then she had heard the stories.

"Anyways so Finn is straight again…you know between you and me I knew it wouldn't last between him and Kurt…no offence."

"Why should I take offence."

"Well Hummel is as good as your brouther…"

"True."

"and well… Tina is one of your friends…"

It was then that it hit Kristina… how did Puck know that Finn and Kurt broke up after Tina had kissed Finn on Friday night?

"Finn told me," Puck said as if he was reading her mind, "I guess we're finaly back to where we were before I slept with Quinn huh?"

Kristina just nodded and decided now would be a perfect time to change the subject.

"So, speaking of the happy act of betrayal that lead to the conception of my niece how is she?"

"Dani? She's amazing…"

The two of them began to talk about Danielle for a while until the teacher entered the room leacturing about how instead of a traditional final they would be having a lab which will count as a fourth of their final grade.

"Score one for Puckzilla," the young jock said walking out of the class with the young brunette as another young brunette approached and kissed his cheek.

"Score one for you why Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Chemestry."

"I know the two of us have chemistry but…"

"no I mean Chemestry as in the class…we're having a lab instead of a final… I kill at labs… play my cards right and your looking at your boyfriend having an A- final grade in honors chemistry… pretty badass huh."

Rachel just nodded as the trio headed for their second period classes.

**XXX**

The day seemed to go by at a pretty normal pace and by the time lunch rolled around Kristina was fully prepped for whatever awkwardness would awkwardness didn't ensue as Kristina joined Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes for lunch. Instead talk turned to essays, outlets, and a pair of job openings that Mercedes noticed the chic accessory butique downtown had.

"So, I recently found out the owner's sister works as a receptionist at my dad's office so one of the jobs is in the bag for me, and well I can't see anyone outher then one of my girls as my fellow coworker."

Tina looked at the brunette and smiled.

"You should apply, the store is to pink for my liking."

Smiling Kristina thought that although she did have an expendable income it would definitely be refreshing to earn her own money.

"I'll definitely consider it."

Mercedes just nodded as they idaly chatted on.

**XXX**

As their Lit teacher was writing down the time and place of their AP exam she turned to Kurt and flashed him a smile.

"How are you doing…really?"

"I told you…I'm fine…I mean.."

"if you mention once again about the stupid Marc Jacobs outlet that opens Friday at the mall I swear to god I'll get Artie's dad to drive me home."

"fine… but…"

"Anyways AP classes aside, has McKinley always preferred to assign labs and essays as opposed to actual finals."

"Well it's only the end of my sophomore year but yea… I guess they do."

"So then…want to hit the library after school to study for Friday."

"It's a date Kris," he said with a smile as they listened to the teacher list topical points for the AP exam.

**XXX**

Tuesday was pretty uneventful, however Wednesday things began to get a little more interesting for well… everyone.

Tina was walking toward the cafeteria when a pair of hands grabed her from behind and pulled her into a vacant janitors closet.

Opening her mouth she began to let out a scream when a familiar voice filled the room.

"Tina, don't it's just me."

"Finn?" she questioned turning around and looking up into his big brown eyes.

They really hadn't talked to one another since the weekend and during said talk they had agreed to just stay friends so as not to rush into a rebound relationship… however that didn't explain why Finn so casualy pulled her into the janator's closet.

"Tina, we need to talk."

"In the janator's closet?"

"I was desporate?" he said…his words sounding more like he was asking her a question which caused her to roll her eyes as he flashed a goffy grin and went on, "ok so that kiss."

"Was nothing."

"No… it wasn't…I was thinking Tina…"

"Should I be worried?"

Finn rolled his eyes at that comment, ok so he wasn't the smartest person but still…

"Maybe… we…you and me could…"

"If the next word out of your mouth is date my answe is no."

"No."

"No," Tina replied causing Finn to shocase a saddened expression, "it's not you… it's me."

"Famous last words….and don't tell me it's cause your still hung up on Ethan cause the dude dumped you via phonecall on your anniversary."

"It's not cause of Ethan."

"Then Kurt."

"partially."

"and the other part?"

"It's still too soon…I mean if I picked right up and started dating you wouldn't it look like I'm rebounding… like I'm the kind of girl who has to be in some kind of relationship. I mean it was four mounths before I moved on from Artie to Ethan."

"We're you even dateing Artie?"

"Finn!"

"Sorry."

"Ok so I wasn't technically dating Artie… but I'm a strong independednt women and I need time…"

"How much time?"

Tina paused for a moment to think it through.

"I'd say till at least when school gets out."

"Eight days… I can handle it," Finn said before looking at the clock hanging on the wall, "anyway Tina, you should go, after all it was kind of rude of me to make you miss most of your lunch like this."

"Yea… kinda.."

**XXX**

Meanwhile as Tina was in her impromptu conversation with Finn the other five members of their clique were in deep conversation… well three of them at least.

"So," Kristina said with a smile, "I got the job…I think."

Mercedes squeeled and tossed an arm around her friend wthile their boyfriends looked at one another.

"So, soon our women will be pitching in on financing our dates," Artie said with a smile in Mike's direction.

"I thought you were a gentleman Artie?"

"I…well…"

Kristina leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We can go half," she whispered in his ear as Mike and Mercedes were engulfed in a similar argument… Kurt busily reading a novel trying not to think of himself as the fifth wheel.

"Speaking of dates," Mike said pulling his mouth away from Mercedes's cheek, "we should do that whole double date thing soon."

"How about Friday?" Artie asked looking from his girl to his dearest friend, "it's open mic comedy night at that little café we like Krissy…"

Kristina smiled, Mercedes and Mike agreed and the date was set just as Tina arrived and Kurt quickly glanced up from his book.

"Sorry I'm late," she replied, "I was trying to avoid being slushied."

She was shocked that she managed to lie without breaking into a stutter and even more shocked that they baught it as the period ended.

**XXX**

School ended and Kurt drove directly home and headed into the Davis-Hummel family room where he let out a sigh. He thought he could hold out for the massive retail theoropy session he had planed for Sunday with Kristina, however after seeing the way Tina entered the cafaterial that afternoon, late, with that smile on her face, the smile of someone in like… well he had to do something that was distracting and nothing was as distracting as planning a party.

Kurt was busily scribbling down party ideas that he didn't notice Alexis entering the room.

"Somebody looks busy," she said causing him to look up.

"Oh it's nothing Alexis, I'm just planning a party."

"A party?"

"Nothing as elaborate as my 1940's gala… just a simple Memorial Day gathering."

"Gathering?"

"Well Barbique."

"But you and Kristina are Vegitarians and that friend Rachel of yours is a Vegan…"

"Ah Alexis… you don't know me as well as you think," he replied thrusting the pad of paper he'd been scribbling on into her hand which contained an all too detailed menu, guest, and supply list.

**XXX**

Soon Wednesday turned to Thursday and Thursday turned to Friday, the day of the AP exam. Also it was the day of Kristina and Puck's final lab and so by the time school ended and it was time for her date Kristina felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. Of course that just could have been due to the fact that curently she was perched on Artie's lap while he was giving her a backrub.

"I could get used to this," Kristina moaned as Mike looked over to his friend and smiled.

"Artie, could you tone it down…your setting the bar pretty high for the Changster."

Artie shook his head as he leant over and placed a gentle kiss on his girlfriends next while Mercedes glared at her own boyfriend who leaned over and kissed her.

"Now that's better," she said with satasfaction as one of the members of one of McKinley's sports teams was curently on stage reciting a Dane Cook bit with horrible comedic timeing.

"where's the slushies when you need them," Mike said causing Artie to look at him.

"When have you ever been slushied?" he asked, "I thought you, Matt, Santana, and Brittnay were the only four members of glee who hadn't suffered that humiliation."

"Yea, tell us so that I can yell at the neanderthol for doing that to my man," Mercedes said ddefensivly.

Mike choked out a little laugh.

"Karofsky," Mike said, "twice… first time around the time that Kurt had us doing the single ladies dance and the second time back when coach was making us choose football or glee and Matt and I chose glee… I think that was Matt's only slushie."

"Anyway," Artie said, "change of subject as I realy don't think slushies are romantic."

"Neither do I," Kristina said looking her boyfriend into his eyes, "so what subject do you have in mine?"

"Well," he said sucking in a breath, "it's a bit of bad news actually."

"Boy," Mercedes said, "don't be dumping your girl in the middle of a date."

Kristina poited.

Artie had said less then a week ago he was hers for the long haul and if he were breaking up with her… well lets just say if he already wasn't in that chair…smiling however she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"What is it Artie?" Kristina asked.

"I can't go with you and Kurt on your shopping extravaganza on Sunday."

The trio looked at him as to say 'that was all' as Kristina physically spoke up.

"Why? Scared that Kurt will try to make you over still?"

"A little," Artie admitted openly and honestly, "but seriously I have a family thing….I'd invite you if I didn't already know you had plans."

Kristina kissed his cheek thinking that it was so sweet of her boyfriend to want to include her in his family events.

"Trust me, if Kurt wasn't in a funk I'd probably consider blowing him off."

"Speaking of Kurt," Mercedes said with a smile, "I met this guy from Carmel High that I think would be perfect for Kurt…do you think it would be too soon if…"

"Yes," Mike said kissing his girlfriends cheek to stop her from even suggesting setting Kurt up.

It wasn't cause Carmel was their schools biggest rival and it wasn't because he knew Artie, Kristina and his girlfriend would plot to push the two boys together… ok so those two elements were important as well however his real reason was cause Matt had decided to confide in him that he might have feelings for Kurt and while he was still trying to figure out if it was just going to be like Finn 2.0 at the same time he didn't want his friends window of opportunity to close if Kurt found his Mr. Right before then.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**Many many Matt/Kurt teases…I'm sure certain friends will be happy… PS go out and read all of Adampascalfan's brilliant Kurt/Matt fics they won't disappoint!**

**Next Chapter… The Mall Trip… School Ends…and Country Club Confessions…**


	59. Chapter 58

**Find Yourself-**

**Sorry to go MIA again. It's not that the muse left me this time I swear to god… nope it's just that between Real Life and my Degrassi x-over well… anyway thanks once more for reading and I so hope this chapter doesn't disappoint**

**XX**

_Sunday May 23rd 2010-_

Kurt had practically dragged her out of bed that morning rambling a mile a minute about there planed trip to the mall and the infamous Marc Jacobs Outlet.

Now Kristina found herself crammed like a sardine at the store watching her non brother-grabbing item after item off the rack.

"You should get this," he said as they now stood in the misses department where Kurt had held up a cobalt blue dress.

"Try this on," he said… no he demanded as he mumbled something about the dress matching her boyfriend's eyes.

God she wished makeovers weren't his crack at this point… not this was a lagitamate makeover…right?

"And since when did I have to coordinate my wardrobe to match Artie's eyes?"

He flashed her a look as if he were offended somewhat.

"Just try it."

She let out a sigh.

"Fine."

She braved the insane line for the changing room where she soon tried on the dress.

It definitely suited her nicely to the point that Kurt was so buying it for her.

"Told you that you'd look fabulous," Kurt said with a smile as he was balancing the stack of his own personal purchases in his hand, watching her model the dress for him.

She just nodded as they finished their epic spree in just that one particular store.

**XXX**

As they headed out of the store they spotted a familiar being exiting the hot topic, bag in hand.

"Hey Tina," Kristina said as she approached her friend whose hair extensions had gone from blue to green in the few days since she'd seen her.

Kurt watched as the young Asian approached clearly walking on eggshells, as she still was feeling bad about the whole Finn thing.

"I didn't think you were the mall going type," Kurt said trying not to sound like a jerk after all Tina was his friend still.

"What made you think that?"

"Well whenever me and Mercedes go you always would decline our invites."

"Because I knew you'd want to drag me into American Eagle and try to make me over into some cookie cutter girlie girl… no offence Kristina."

The brunette shook her head.

"None taken, but speaking of… I hear they are having a sale and I could use some new clothes… want to come with."

"It depends," she said eyeing Kurt who simply shook his head, his own eyes looking across the way at the bookstore.

"I'll let you two ladies bond…. I need to stock up on some trashy tell alls, the perfect summer reading material."

The girls nodded and headed over to their destination while Kurt headed toward his.

**XXX**

Skimming through the latest issue of sports illustrated he half expected an employee to come over to him ranting how this was a place of business and not a library, he did NOT expect to see a familiar face, shopping bags in hand entering the store like a man on a mission. But there he was clear as day…Kurt Hummel.

Kurt meanwhile had spotted the books he was anxious to read and he picked his head up eyeing the jock, a smile on his face.

"Matthew, what brings you to the mall this fine Sunday? Getting an early start on your summer reading as well?"

Matt let out a laugh. Although he was one of the smarter members of the schools jock population with his A- average he wasn't the kind of person who would pick up a book when he didn't have to… ok so maybe a sports magazine or an old playbook but that was different right?

He let out a laugh as he looked into Kurt's eyes, a smile crossing his lips.

"Me? Summer Reading?" he paused waving the magazine he held in his hand.

Kurt just nodded as the usually silent teen spoke up once more.

"So…you…alone?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the way his glee mate couldn't form a coherent sentence. It was kind of adorable really.

"Krissy's with me."

Matt nodded noticing the bags.

"Ahhh the big grand opening."

Kurt nodded.

"So, where is she now? Sharing a shake with Artie in the food court or something."

Kurt just had to laugh. God he could so picture those two doing something as 1950's as sharing a milk shake.

"With Tina actually…shopping up a storm if I had to guess."

"I never pictured Kris for the Hot Topic type."

"Actually our dear friend Tina was leaving the aforementioned store when we ran into her."

Matt just nodded as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Do you want…"

They both said at once.

Matt motioned for Kurt to speak first.

"I can pick up some paperbacks later on, do you want to wait at the food court for the girls or are you here with Mike or some hot date."

Matt laughed.

"No dates… and Mike and I aren't joined at the hip 24/7 as if you didn't notice."

"Right… Mercedes."

Matt nodded.

"Anyway Kurt, I could use a Coke so it's a date."

Matt bit his tongue while Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched the other boy place his magazine back on the rack before following him out of the store and over into the food court.

**XXX**

It shocked Kurt just how much he and Matt had in common outside of glee club and Kurt's brief stint on the football team.

"You know," Kurt, said with a playful smirk as Matt had shocked him by confessing his secret shame of being a fan of Bravo Reality shows, "I think I love you."

Matt's face flushed a bit as two giggly voices approached.

"So Krissy," Kurt said looking at the new bags in the girl's hands, "is Tina holding for you or did you succeed in doing the impossible in getting our girl to broaden her fashion horizon."

Tina smiled.

"Yes the bag is mine but it's not what you think."

"Well then," Kurt said, "what is it?"

"Well, T and I were talking and on Friday when school is out we're going to the Country Club to play Tennis."

"You mean if I play my cards right," Matt said with a smile, "I'll be privileged enough to see you in something other then black that ISN'T a costume for glee?"

Tina smiled.

"If your lucky," she said with a flirtatious wink before Kristina nodded placing her hand on her hips tauntingly and looking at the two young men.

"So, what are you boys chatting about?"

"Nothing," they both said at once before letting out a laugh.

Soon the girls abandoned their bags to grab drinks of their own before rejoining the boys… Matt left soon after followed by Tina and the not quite siblings headed home to prepare for their last few days of academia before summer break.

**XXX**

The next four days seemed to drag by at a snails pace making Kristina kind of long for a traditional final other then projects and essays and the like.

By lunchtime on Thursday it seemed that everyone's brains had already reached vacation mode.

Kurt was talking about Memorial Day with Tina, Mike, and Mercedes back in the cafeteria while Kristina and Artie wheeled toward the picnic benches outside to spend some time alone.

The young man entwined his glove-covered fingers in his girlfriend's loose hair, a bright smile crossing his lips.

"So, what are you doing to kick off your summer?"

"Well… I plan to go to the country club tomorrow to play some tennis."

She watched as he pouted.

"You can come around if you want."

He shook his head.

"Country clubs aren't my scene Kris."

"Why?"

He looked down at his lifeless legs letting out a sigh.

"I'd stick out like a sore thumb."

Kristina let out a laugh.

"What."

"Nothing, it's just…your not using your chair as an excuse."

Artie let out a sigh.

Yea that was a total cop out he admitted it. However he did feel kind of jealous over the fact that his girlfriend could so easily run around the tennis court while he was forced to watch from the sidelines… then again he'd seen matches on television and the thought of his girl in one of those short little tennis skirts….

"Fine," he said with a smile, "I'm in."

Kristina smiled as the bell rang and the last leg of the last day took place.

**XXX**

The following day Tina arrived at the Davis-Hummel home, instantly catching Kurt's curious gaze.

"Tina? Is that you?" he asked looking at the young Asian girl, her black and green hair pulled back into a loose ponytail while her normally black, red, and purple attire was replaced by a white pleated skirt and matching polo, the same uniform that Kristina was wearing.

"Yes, it's me Kurt."

"Wow," was all he could mutter before the trio piled into Kurt's baby to head to pick up Artie who shared the same 'wow' reaction in seeing both his girlfriend and his best friend in their tennis whites.

**XXX**

It was kind of a shock for Artie, Kurt, and Tina as they made their way through the Lima country club en route to the tennis courts and in Kristina's observance it definitely showed.

"Welcome to the dark side," Kristina said with a smirk, 'seriously though you guys better get used to this cause Kurt and I are members of the club now and as long as you two are our friends you are on our guest list."

Tina and Artie smiled as Kurt still couldn't believe the fortune that befallen him.

All his life he longed to know how the other half lifted… not that there was a big contingent of that half in the cow town that he was tragically living in…however now that his dad and Alexis were together…well his dreams were slowly but surely coming true.

Arriving at the pro shop that sat besides the court, the quartet was surprised to see a familiar face who'd also been decked out in tennis whites.

"Mike," Kristina said with a surprised smile as she tossed her hands enthusiastically around her friend's boyfriend in a non-flirtatious way,

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, Kurt and I are members here and Artie and Tina are our guests."

Mike nodded.

"Well…I work here."

"You work at the country club?" Artie asked in shock, "what do you do?"

"What don't I do?" he said, 'mostly I wait tables at the restaurant, sometimes I caddy, if they need an extra towel boy sometimes I fill in… and well today I'm working here at the pro shop."

"Boy you're a regular jack of all trades now aren't you?" Kurt said.

"Well with the way the football team plays I can't rely on a football scholarship now can I?"

The quad nodded in agreement as Tina of all people smiled.

"Mike," she said, "do you HAVE to run the shop or are you up for a little game."

Cocking an eyebrow with interest Mike looked at his fellow Asian who just so happened to be his girlfriend's good friend.

"What do you have in mind."

"I don't know… how about a harmless game of tennis… mixed doubles… us Asians vs. Ryan and Sharpay over there."

"Please tell me you did NOT just reference High School Musical T," Artie said with a smile.

"Oh I think she did," Kristina said.

"It's so on," Kurt replied as the foursome headed to the court while Artie watched on trying to figure out who he should cheer for.

**XX**

The game was in full swing now when a voice behind Artie spoke up.

"Who's winning?" he asked.

"I have no clue, Tennis isn't my forte," Artie replied turning round to face Matt, "geeze school has been out less then a day and we're already having a New Directions reunion?"

Matt laughed.

"I was about to say the same thing," he replied watching the foursome…well mostly Kurt until the game broke up and laughter filled the air.

"You guys had a disadvantage," Tina said, "I mean Kristina's been playing all her life."

"And I'm just as much a novice at this sport then you are," Kurt replied catching Artie's companions gaze.

"Matthew, if I swore then I'd swear you were stalking me."

Matt let out a laugh though stalking Kurt…why hadn't he thought of that.

"In your dreams Hummel," he instead chose to retort with playing it like the painfully straight jock Kurt assumed he was, "It's just pure coincidence that Kristina mentioned you'd be here today to play tennis and that my parents just happen to be club members."

"You just couldn't resist seeing me in my Tennis Whites," Tina said as she pulled the elastic out of her hair, "admit it."

Matt just smiled not dignifying Tina's comment with a response… at least to her. Instead he turned to Kristina.

"Kris, can we talk…in private?"

She paused looking at the others that surrounded her.

Tina smiled, asking Mike to help her on her swing while Artie and Kurt commented that they would go on water run.

"So," Kristina said once they were alone, "this is the time that you ask me for a female prospective as you wonder if it's too soon to ask Tina out am I right?"

"Kristina I'm gay," Matt just blurted out shocking his companion and himself, "I kind of like Kurt…though I don't know what to do about it."

Kristina rolled her eyes.

This couldn't be happening. It was like Finn all over again, confiding in her about his feelings for Kurt and everyone knew how THAT turned out.

"Seriously?"

Matt understood her response and nodded.

"Seriously."

"So- your not really just bi-curious…testing the waters."

He shook his head.

"And you choose now to come out of the closet? Why?"

"Glee club."

"Glee club?"

Matt nodded.

"At the beginning of the year Kris I was just another football playing alpha male, a face in the crowd hiding who I really was from everyone…well that is everyone except Mike."

Kristina just nodded.

"And well glee club helped me to realize to stop caring about what other people might say about my sexuality and just be myself… not to mention that Kurt is…"

"Don't… he's practically my brother…I don't need to hear how 'hot' you think he is."

Matt nodded.

"So… is it too soon to come out to him."

"To come out to him…no…to ask him out…well."

"I'd have to just come out to him first and let the chips fall where they may?"

Kristina just nodded thinking that this was definitely going to be an eventful summer.

**TBC**

**Yes this basically became a Murt free for all… I blame Beth and Gina for that….seriously. Anyways so I have one more 'chapter' involving Matt's coming out to Kurt and the Memorial Day BBQ followed by an epilogue of sorts. After the epilogue I do have a few different angles as far as a companion piece could go though I am torn between playing with one of said bunnies and making another multi chapter (though hopefully not as insanely long) piece in this verse or to create an in-verse collective of one shots and minis. Anyway once again thanks for all the alerts and reviews this piece has gotten… don't stop reviewing as that has been the fuel to give this piece it's epic longness! Anyway seeing as it's my last REAL chapter coming up next any storylines that you wish to see wrapped up?**


	60. Chapter 59

**Find Yourself-**

**Ok so again sorry for the lack of updates but writers block and other projects have distracted me however I hope this extra long chapter makes things up to you. Also I kind of want to apologize to certain people who wanted more murt and fina but I was reading an inverse one shot I wrote in July on another community and it mentions that Kurt is single and Tina was away all summer and so I plan on incorporating that in this chapter at this point in the timeline…who is to say however in the future that Murt and Fina will in fact happen… anyways… I leave you with a (random) quote:**

**"It's 1,200 dollars Cory".**

**And now chapter 59:**

_Saturday May 29th 2010-_

She was standing in the living room fixing herself in a mirror when the doorbell rang.

She wasn't expecting to see anyone, well at least anyone who'd arrive at the house.

"Molly," she bellowed.

No answer.

Her kid sister was most likely in her room reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time and so she opened the door.

Looking at the young man on the opposite side of the threshold a smile crossed her lips.

"Matt..You don't know that our party isn't till Monday right."

He nodded

"I know," he simply replied as he rocked back and fourth nervously, "anyway can I come in or are you going to be a rude hostess."

Ushering him into the house she watched as his eyes nervously looked around the room for any signs that Kurt was home.

"I'm actually on my way out, so if you want to talk you can.."

"Actually I was here to see Kurt."

Kristina smiled as her conversation with the football player from the previous day at the country club filled her head. She was glad that Matt had decided to come out to her brother now and not let things boil up inside him all summer long.

"Kurt,' she screamed.

No answer.

Her 'brother' was most likely in HIS room learning the dance routine to the latest Lady Gaga music video.

Kristina let out a sigh.

"I can come back," Matt stated.

"You will do no such thing…stay..wait…Kurt has to come out of his room eventually."

Matt just nodded as he took a seat on the cough, picking up a recent copy of Sports Illustrated that Burt must of left lying around commenting that he hadn't read that issue yet as Kristina headed out to the boutique.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Across town Mercedes listened as the bell on the boutiques door opened causing her eyebrow to rise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at the customer who just entered the store.

"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend," Mike said flashing her a warm smile.

"That'll be ex boyfriend if you get me fired boy."

"And how am I going to get you fired again?' he asked.

"By distracting me."

"Distracting you…I resent that…and besides I'm a paying customer."

She watched as he pulled out his wallet."

"So, you're shopping at my store for a gift for me…classy Chang…really classy." She paused as she pointed her finger in the direction of one of the stores jewelry displays, "I kind of have an eye on that bracelet."

Mike looked over to the silver toned bracelet and made a mental note that his girlfriend liked however he shook his head.

"It's for my mom."

"How cute."

"I know I am."

"Boy, don't flatter yourself," she said with a smile as she moved from behind the counter to 'assist' him in his shopping needs.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

"Kurt?" Matt called hearing a noise as he put his magazine down.

"No, anyway I know you…your in glee with Kristina and Kurt right?"

Matt nodded

"We haven't been formerly introduced…I'm Matt."

Molly smiled holding out her hand to put into his.

"Molly, anyway what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kurt, your sister let me in."

"And she left you here? That was rude."

Matt shrugged pointing to the magazine.

"It's ok, I was…"

"Reading?"

Matt nodded.

"Well, reading is important, in fact I was just reading myself though my choice of reading material was far more stimulating then your choice…"

He listened to her talk and wondered if this was what a young Rachel Berry sounded like.

"Anyway Kurt is in his room, I'll fetch him for you if you'd like."

"I think Kristina already tried."

"Well not hard enough obviously."

Matt watched the young girl leave the room and after a brief muffled conversation Kurt came into his eye line.

"So, are you stalking me now?" Kurt asked repeating his question from the previous day, "or did you just miss me Matthew?"

Matt let out a laugh while Molly looked from one boy to the other.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," she said with a grin as she headed outside with her book to lounge in the backyard.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Entering the boutique she eyed Mercedes and Mike giggling as they were in the process of trying on various hats.

Making a coughing noise she looked toward the duo.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?"

"Kristina, hey girl," Mercedes said with a smile, "it's not what it looks like."

"It's alright Mercedes, if Artie and I were seemingly alone in a shop like this I'm sure we'd be goofing off as well."

"I do not goof off."

"She doesn't," Mike, added, "in fact Mercedes and I think my mom would love those earrings over there."

Mercedes smiled and began to walk over toward a pair of black and silver hoops looking at Kristina as she moved.

"Your not working today are you?"

Kristina shook her head.

"No, I don't think so…I'm just here to pick up my schedule then I was planning to head to Artie's to bask in the glow of AC and watch a movie."

Mercedes nodded as she watched her friend walk over toward the schedule posted on the small bulletin board that was perched behind the stores counter while she had begun to ring up Mike's purchase.

"I gave you the employee discount," Mercedes said with a smile.

"You didn't have to," Mike said.

"Yea, I did."

By now Kristina was scribbling her schedule in her day planer.

"Kris did you drive here or walk."

"Walk why?"

"Need a ride? The Abrams's are on the way to the club and I'm sure Artie doesn't want to see you all sweaty."

Kristina smiled thinking Mike for his gesture before turning toward Mercedes.

"Talk to you later girl."

Mercedes nodded and watched the duo leave.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**

It had been a while since Molly left and the two boys just continued to sit in silence when finally Kurt decided to speak up.

"So if your not stalking me let me Matthew then why is it that you have decided to drop by."

Matt continued to sit in silence which he was prone to do and so Kurt scratched his head while flashing his guest a pensive glare before speaking up once more.

"If you wanted to ask my dad for a job at the garage…well you could of gone there to ask him."

"I'm not here to see your dad…I told you I was here to see you."

Kurt nodded.

"Well then, are you here to try and convince me of all the reasons that the football team so desperately needs my golden leg and that I should rejoin the football team before camp starts?"

Matt kind of liked that reason that the young man had and smiled.

"That's it isn't it."

Flashing a flirtatious smirk at Kurt he nodded.

"If I said yes that was the reason what would your answer be?"

"I would say that I'd think about it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously…though now I'm thinking that getting me back on the team wasn't your ulterior motive."

Matt just nodded again.

"No, it wasn't…Kurt I have something to say."

"Spill it Matthew."

"I'm gay."

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**

Mike's car pulled up at the Abram's home just as Kristina's cell phone vibrated saying that she had a text from Artie.

-Yale- doors open –Wheels-

"So, is your boy baling?" Mike asked, 'want to chill at the club instead?"

"No, Artie was just letting me know the door was unlocked and that I should come right in….but thanks for the invite and the ride."

"Anytime," Mike said smiling as Kristina made her way into the house, a smile on her face as she spotted her boyfriend looking all relaxed as he sat on the couch waiting her arrival.

"So, did my working girl get her schedule."

"Working girl makes me sound like a prostitute… its just retail Artie."

"Retail that you don't have to be working what with your trust fund and all."

Kristina let out a small gasp.

"Don't tell me your only dating me because of my money?" Kristina asked as she moved toward the couch, crossing her arms.

"You seriously had to ask that? No I'm just selfish that we can't just spend everyday this summer sitting like this."

Kristina flashed her boyfriend a smile as she took a seat beside him kissing his cheek.

"So, what'll it be?" Kristina said picking up the two DVD's that Artie already had lying on the table, "Coming Home or Splash?"

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**

Kurt fluttered his eyes in disbelief.

"Your gay?" Kurt asked thinking that this was some kind of joke that another seemingly straight jock would come out of the closet to him.

"Before you ask this is not some experimental thing like when Finn came out. No, I've known I was gay for years however in a town as small and conservative as Lima is I was planning on staying in the closet and playing it straight until I got to college."

Kurt looked into Matt's eyes and could tell that he was being sincere in his words.

"But why come out now? Why to me?"

"Well I didn't just come out to you… my family along with Mike and Kristina know I'm gay as well."

Kurt nodded wondering why Kristina wouldn't tell him this news however he figured Matt swore her to secrecy on the matter.

"I envy you Kurt, the way you are so genuine, so true to yourself, so…"

"Irresistible?"

Matt laughed.

"That too. Seriously though there was something about this year, getting to know you, joining glee…it kind of made me think why hide who I really am you know?"

Kurt just nodded as he really only began to 'come out' this past year as well despite the fact that it was definitely harder for him to hide it then the jock had been doing.

"So? Is this you trying to ask me out Matthew?"

Matt bit his lip.

A part of him wanted to scream at the top of his lungs 'hell yes' however the more rational part of his brain caused him to shake his head.

"No, not yet anyway. I think we should get closer you know as friends this summer and the play things by ear you know."

"You think it's too soon since my break up with Finn don't you?"

"Well that and I'm still a bit nervous about going 100 percent public."

Kurt nodded in full understanding.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**

A couple hours went by as Kristina and Artie were curled up on the Abram's couch.

Ultimately they had settled on watching 'Dirty Dancing' seeing as how they knew that over the summer they would wind up watching their respective favorite movies numerous times, however watching Artie let out a long sigh Kristina wondered if the movie they chose was a good selection.

"I knew we should have watched something else and not a dancing movie."

"I'm sorry Kris…I know I shouldn't get depressed I mean it's not like this is some tragic love story or anything."

"Your just envious of Johnny's moves?"

All it took was a quick glance down at his legs to answer that question.

"We make our own moves you know that."

Letting out another lingering sigh the young boy nodded before kissing her on the cheek once more.

"That's why I love you K, you say things like that to lift my spirits."

Letting out a soft sigh Kristina curled up next to Artie resting her head on his lap while he wrapped his fingers in her hair.

"God I wish we could stay like this all day and all night, my parents won't mind."

"Yes but Kurt would, he has this whole color coded organization system set up to get ready for Monday's barbeque."

"That sounds like Kurt."

Kristina nodded as the spent a few more precious hours in each others company before parting.

"Till Monday," Artie said.

"Till Monday," Kristina replied as she kissed him goodbye before she left.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**

True to Kristina's words she along with Kurt, Molly, her mother and Burt spent the better part of Sunday setting up for the big Memorial Day bash. Even Sam and Puck showed up to get things started granted Puck mostly worked on cleaning the pool while Sam was busy taking care of little Dani who at almost two months was getting so big.

By the time Monday rolled around and the party arrived everything was flawless mass of reds whites and blues while the smell of barbeque filled the air, (it was Kurt's brilliant idea to run two grills one for the real meat and one for the vegan burgers that he picked up at Whole Foods on one of his many trips).

It seemed that all the members of glee club had shown up for the occasion, some with their families others just themselves. Even Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury were there along with Diane and some of the other members of the law firm that the kids didn't know.

As the party was in full swing Kurt, Tina, and Kristina were chilling out in a group on one end of the pool.

"Man I'm going to miss this," Tina said.

"Miss what?" Kurt asked.

"Hanging out with you guys."

"Why Tee," Kristina asked, "you're not breaking up with us or anything."

She let out a laugh.

"Like I'd ever break up with you guys, no…my parents are spending some time in Africa this summer and so while they are there saving the world and all they decided to let me tag along."

"How generous of them," Kurt said knowing how Tina's parents were always off championing for one cause or another, "I'm so jealous of you being off to see the world while I'm stuck in this cow town."

Kristina eyed Matt who was on the other end of the pool goofing off with Mike while Mercedes was rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll survive Kurt," Kristina said splashing her 'brother'.

"Oh it's on Kris."

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**

The trio was deep in a splashing fight as Finn approached them.

"Um-hey," he said nervously thinking that this was totally going to be awkward, "Um-Tina…can we."

Tina looked at her companions who nodded giving her the go ahead to go and talk to Finn.

She smiled as she climbed out of the pool blushing a bit as she felt Finn's eyes take in the way her bathing suit clung to her every curve just so. Damn she was hot.

"S-so," he nervously asked as they made their way to an area of the yard a distance away from the pool, "have you given more thought to us?"

Tina nodded telling Finn the same news she had told her other two friends moments ago.

"Oh Finn said."

"But when I get back…maybe…that is if you aren't already taken by then."

"I won't be."

"Don't say that…don't wait for me… if the opportunity comes along and a nice girl…or guy…comes your way snag it…who knows it could be the one."

Finn just nodded as they continued to chat some more before getting back to the pool.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**

Meanwhile on the other side of the yard Artie was rocking his little goddaughter in his arms while Sam, Puck, Rachel, and Quinn were looking at photos of the young baby.

Kristina who had recently came out of the pool after Tina had went to go off to see Finn and Kurt went to go see if his dad needed any help with the food stood behind where her boyfriend sat with her niece listening to his sweet voice serenade the little girl.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_  
_and I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_and I say it's all right_

Artie practically jumped at her applause.

"How long were you standing here," he asked looking over at her, slightly saddened that she had a towel covering most of her bikini-clad body.

"Enough to see that you're a natural."

A smirk crossed his lips.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want us to have a little cutie of our own."

Kristina let out a laugh as she shook her head before taking the young girl from Artie's arms and promptly positioning herself in his lap where he proceeded to gently kiss her chlorine flavored neck.

"Not until after I graduate from Law school…till then you'll have to settle for being the perfect god father for this little princess."

Artie just nodded as he watched the baby cooing in Kristina's arms.

"She likes it when you sing," Kristina observed.

"Yea she does."

Artie's blue eyes locked on hers and a smile crossed her lips.

"Do you know Octopus's Garden?" he asked as she nodded, "you start."

Kristina nodded and began to softly sing:

_I'd like to be under the sea_  
_In an octopus' garden in the shade_  
_He'd let us in, knows where we've been_  
_In his octopus' garden in the shade_

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**

The party was turning out to be a huge success but seriously Kurt had no doubt that it wouldn't be.

The hours had trickled on and right now for the most part the adults were on one end of the yard talking and laughing while Molly, Puck's sister and some of the other younger kids at the party were running around the yard leaving the thirteen members of New Directions to group together to talk.

"It's been one hell of a year," Puck said, "I mean seriously who'd of thought last summer when I was turning my charms on the cougars that this summer I'd be a father, be in a monogamous relationship, not to mention an honor student."

"You? Santana said in disbelief, "an honor student."

Puck smirked.

"Yep, B+ average baby…anyway the craziest thing is I kind of like it."

"I don't find that crazy at all," Rachel said kissing his cheek, "anyway last year I was abrasive and high strung…"

"You still are," Kurt said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ok…but you have to admit I've toned things down a little bit and have been willing to share my spotlight more."

Twelve voices agreed with that statement as the others all went around the circle talking about some of the ways they had come out of their shells that year when all eyes landed on Kristina who let out a sigh.

"Where to begin," she said, "hmmm well I obviously wasn't here at the beginning of the year but even in the few short months that I've been here in Lima I've definitely changed and for the better. I was a stranger in a strange school, hoping to not be judged by who my father was, my heart in a dark place after my relationship with Kiefer…but then…"

Kristina paused as Artie and Kurt each placed a hand on her shoulder while Tina and Brittany each took one of her hands.

She let out a deep breath of air as she tried to hold back tears.

"In the past five or so months I've found friends," she said eyeing the gang, "found family," she said smiling at Kurt, "found love," she said as Artie lent over to kiss her cheek, "I kind of found myself."

And in that moment as they all sat around the Davis-Hummel's yard on that Memorial Day they all realized that in some way they all found themselves and well… the best was yet to come.

**TBC**

**EPILOGUE coming up in a bit... songs in this chapter were Here Comes The Sun and Octopus's Garden both by the Beatles. Also Kristina's speech at the end was inspired by a promo banner I made for this piece (not the one linked in my profile but a different one…PM me if you wish to see it**


	61. Epilogue

**Find Yourself**

**So I tossed back and forth the idea on weather this would be an epilogue chapter to Find Yourself or a Prologue to a new piece and well the Epilogue idea won out in the end. Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed this piece. It has been the longest one I've ever done and was a pretty fun ride…**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**

They say time flies when you are having fun and for the Glee Club of McKinley High in Lima, Ohio it was no exception.

As the majority of the club began their Junior Year in the late Summer of 2010 they new from day one that there was going to be more changes then just the incoming new members of the club.

Kurt Hummel shocked everyone by rejoining the football team.

Matt Rutherford shocked everyone by coming out of the closet.

And Quinn Fabray not only shocked everyone by NOT re-joining the cheerios and instead becoming student body Vice President but reunited with her former boyfriend Finn Hudson over the summer as well much to the heartbreak of Tina Cohen Chang.

Tina claimed that she didn't need a man to tie her down, that she was perfectly happy being a strong, independent, single woman. However with all her friends coupled up she secretly longed to not be a third wheel which was why by years end she in turn shocked everyone by dating one of the members of the Lacrosse team.

Junior Year also brought upon New Directions winning Sectionals and taking Vocal Adrenaline's Regionals crown away from them. Not only that but as the gang headed to New York for Regionals (which in turn was coupled with a college road trip) they managed to place in the top ten.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Senior year brought on it's own dramas as everyone's minds were set on getting out of Lima and going to a good college.

That year Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry split up, as did Finn and Quinn however it wasn't cause of some bait and switch sinario. Rachel still liked 'Noah' however her heart belonged to the stage and she thought of him as a 'distraction'. Quinn meanwhile had gotten to know Kristina Davis's brother during the summer and didn't feel right stringing Finn along.

Both splits however didn't distract New Directions who went on to winning it's third consecutive Sectionals, it's second Regionals and when Nationals rolled around they managed to jump from tenth place to third… not a bad way to go out right?

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Summer 2012-**

A few weeks after Regionals Artie Abrams sat in the lobby of the local church tangling his fingers in his girlfriend Kristina's hair while she sat on his lap.

He was dreading the conversation he planed to have with her later on that day and instead was letting the young girl linger in the moment.

"Kurt will kill you if you mess with my hair," she said taking his hand into hers and pulling it up to her lips to playfully kiss it.

A smile crossed Artie's lips.

God he'd miss this when he went off to MIT while she went off to Yale to live her dream in just a few short weeks.

"Kurt is a drama queen."

"True, but he's also my brother…or will be in oh about an hour."

Artie chucked as Kristina thought about how today was the day that her mother and Burt Hummel were finally saying their I Do's…why they waited this long she never knew.

"Hey lovebirds," Kurt said with a smile on his face as he walked over to the duo with thirteen year old Molly Davis by his side, "I will not have our first official family portrait be sullied do to ruffled hair and wrinkled dresses,"

His eyes glared at his best friend tauntingly while his soon to be sister got the hint and stood up smoothing out her lavender bridesmaids dress with one hand while looking over to her sister.

"My hair's not that bad is it Molly."

The young girl who managed to skip a grade of Junior High and was about to embark on her freshman year of McKinley when her elder siblings fled the nest simply shook her head.

"It's fine, anyway mom wants you."

Kristina nodded gently kissing Artie's cheek while she headed off with her sister.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Moments later Kristina and Molly reached the small room where Alexis along with Dianne Giambetti and eldest daughter Sam McCall waited for her.

"Oh to be young and in love," Dianne said as the girls walked in, 'I take it you were with Artie right."

"When is she not with him," Sam said with a smile, "I'm still shocked you didn't decide to go to the same school together."

Kristina was about to open her mouth when Molly opened hers instead.

"As romantic as Krissy's love story is it's not her day, it's moms. And she and Burt are simply splendid together…"

The young teen then began to rant on and on about how her mother and Mr. Hummel reminded her about some famous couple or another although not as tragic while Alexis looked at the cream colored gown that her step son to be helped her pick out, a smile crossing her lips.

They went over the usual ritual of something old, new, borrowed and blue before signaling for the ceremony to begin.

For Alexis her maid of honor had been her long time friend Dianne while her bridesmaids where her three daughters, while two year old Danielle was the flower girl, helped down the aisle by her god mother Tina who also wore the same pale purple as the other bridesmaids did. For the groom, best man was his son Kurt while his groomsmen consisted of Artie along with Puck who'd been working part time at the garage now for over a year and was the biological father to his soon to be grand daughter, and rounding out the groomsmen was Alexis's nephew Nickolas whose son Spencer had been ring bearer.

Unlike weddings in Port Charles the Davis-Hummel wedding went off with out a hitch and in the blink of an eye the reception began.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

It was a great reception, albeit bitter sweet as this would be one of the last times all the members of New Directions would be together before taking off to pursue higher education, well for most of them anyway as Puck had opted out of going to traditional university and instead was in the process of getting a PI license so that he could set up shop with Sam who was itching to get back into the field again.

At present however everyone was laughing it up on the dance floor.

"I love weddings," Mercedes said as she was dancing with her long time boyfriend Mike who would be accompanying her to Brown in a matter of weeks.

The young man blinked wondering if his girlfriend was hinting at something before shaking his head as he eyed Kristina who was on the dance floor at present with her cousin Spencer, a smile slowly creeping across his lips.

"I think the first one of you girls to be a bride is going to be Kristina."

Mercedes nodded thinking that this could be true however she never let down a chance for her competitive spirit to come into play.

"What if I catch the bouquet."

"What if you catch the bouquet?" Mike challenged her as in that moment Dianne clinked her spoon against her glass meaning one of two things. That she was about to give a toast or that it was her chance to show off to her boyfriend.

"Can I have your attention please," Dianne said, "will all the unmarried women in the room please come to the center now."

The older woman was making some other slightly lewd comments however they were toned out as Mercedes along with the other female members of the club, Molly, Sam, Emma, and a few others headed towards the center of the room for the toss.

Alexis looked over at the crowd before tossing back the bouquet which ultimately found it's home in the hands of Emma.

Mike smiled sweetly to Mercedes before pulling her into a sweet kiss while Artie wheeled his way over to Kristina a smile on his own lips.

"As much as I'd love to see the look on Miss Pillsbury's face as the lucky guy who catches the garter tries to put it onto her leg…I was wondering…could we talk in private?"

Kristina nodded as she followed Artie as he wheeled outside of the reception hall and up the small ramp, which lead up to a beautiful Gazebo, which was all decked out in white 'fairy lights'.

"Did you plan this," Kristina asked, a smile on her face thinking that the atmosphere was utterly romantic.

She was expecting a smile on his lips, him declaring yes, or to say no that it was Kurt or Molly's idea. However instead she watched his face contort into a saddened smile.

"W-we need to talk," he stammered out nervously while her heart sank.

No, not here, not now, not in a setting like this…surely he wasn't…

She just nodded.

"I love you Kristina, you know I do."

"But…right…but your breaking up with me…at my mother's wedding! Classy."

A tear ran down her cheek and he reached over to wipe it away however she swatted it back.

"No, Artie don't."

"I'm not breaking up with you….theoretically."

"Well then what are you doing."

"I'm just saying that you'll be in New Haven, I'll be in Boston and while those two places are just a stone throw away from one another….well I don't want to hold you back."

"You don't want to hold me back?"

Artie nodded.

"I don't want you to have to worry about your boyfriend when you should be living your life."

Kristina took what he said and let it sink in.

"So your saying you want to take a step back…just be friends."

Artie nodded.

"At least until we graduate."

It pierced her heart, those words however she nodded without an argument, as it was better to have Artie in her life as a friend then not at all.

Giving him one final hug she excused herself, making a comment about how Kurt would kill them if her eyes were all red and puffy before heading over to the ladies room, all the while thinking that from that moment things would never be the same again.

**The End**

**Again thanks to everyone who has read this epic piece of epic ness. I have a few ideas for a sequel which will be a future verse which I hope to get to sooner rather then later… anyway keep an eye out**


End file.
